In the Hands of Time
by Darth Pipes and ami-padme
Summary: At the end of The Empire Strikes Back, Palpatine sends Mara back in time to strike a preemptive blow against the Skywalker family...but Vader, Luke and Leia are hot on her trail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things Star Wars belong to LucasFilm.**  
**  
Authors' note: This story was written well before the release of _Attack of the Clones_, and as such, is reliant on fan assumptions not borne out by the film.  
  


**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_(previously titled: "What if the Empire Went Back in Time to Episode I?")  
by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme****  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
Based on an idea by **Darth Sean**.  
  


Coruscant  
  
The Emperor stood silently in his palace throne room looking out at the stars.  He was pondering the recent events that had transpired on Bespin.  
  
His servant, Darth Vader, had confronted young Luke Skywalker on the planet.  Skywalker was the last of the Jedi and Vader's own son.  He had ordered Vader to either turn young Skywalker to the dark side of the Force or kill him. Vader failed.  Despite the fact that the Dark Lord had years of experience over the boy and had slaughtered many Jedi, Luke Skywalker survived his duel and escaped.  Escaped to fight another day.   
  
This thought not only troubled Palpatine, but it filled him with fear as well. Skywalker was powerful, as powerful as Vader had been at that age. Skywalker would return, and quite possibly destroy not just Vader, but Palpatine and his Empire. The Emperor had foreseen this.   
  
Still, there was one thing.  Something the Emperor's best scientists had been working on for quite some time. Perhaps Skywalker survived his battle against Lord Vader, perhaps he even had the potential to become the most powerful Force-user to ever live, but even he could not control time itself...  
  
  
  
The Star Destroyer _Executor_  
  
In the security of his meditation chamber, Darth Vader removed his helmet and the facemask that enabled him to breathe outside of the pod.  Once removed, his thoughts dwelled on recent events, particularly his duel with his son, Luke Skywalker.   
  
He had defeated Luke, cut off the boy's hand, and filled his mind with fear and doubt.  Still, the boy had managed to survive and escape him.  He had failed in his attempt to turn him to the dark side.  His plans to remove Palpatine as the Emperor and take control of the galaxy with his son would have to wait.  Still, Vader was not concerned.   
  
His son would return.  He had no doubt about that.  He would return and challenge Vader once again.  He would lose to him once again and then join his father.  Luke was powerful, there was no doubt there.  But Vader was the strongest of all.  Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu...they had all tried to oppose him and all failed.  He had survived everything.  The Clone Wars, Sith apprentices, the Jedi Council...even the fury of a volcano, of being burned alive in hot lava, had not stopped him.  He would defeat Luke, turn him to the dark side, and then they would rule the galaxy as father and son.  Together, they would bring balance to the Force and order to the galaxy.  Vader knew this would happen, he had foreseen it.  
  
So had the Emperor.  Vader knew that.  He also knew the Emperor had lost faith in him for his failure to capture Skywalker.  The Emperor was planning something bold to deal with his son.  Palpatine always thought he knew more than Vader but he was wrong.  Vader knew he had something planned.  Vader wasn't sure what, but he would find out.  He would find out very soon...  
  
  
  
Deep Space  
The Rebellion's Medical Frigate  
  
In the privacy of his own quarters, Luke Skywalker pondered over recent events.  The duel with Darth Vader, and the terrible secret that he was Luke's father.   
  
How could that possibly be true?  Obi-Wan had told him Vader betrayed and murdered his father.  Would Obi-Wan lie to him? Could the man who changed his life be capable of lying to him?   
  
_No, no, it couldn't be, Luke thought.  __Ben is a good man and a Jedi.  Jedi were supposed to be honest.  But still, he had sensed that Vader was telling the truth.  Could Luke possibly be...  
  
Suddenly, violent pain erupted in Luke's head and he collapsed to the ground.  When he got up, Luke tried to make sense of what hit him.  A great disturbance in the Force.  It was something unnatural, something that could not be done.  But it had been done, it had happened, and Luke feared there might have far-reaching effects for the galaxy, especially himself and...Leia!  
  
  
_

Coruscant  
  
Moff Jerjerrod and Dr. Sen Tharon walked into the Emperor's throne room.  When they reached the steps, the two kneeled before the Emperor.  The nervous men both wondered whether or not they would leave the room alive.   
  
"Rise, my friends," the Emperor said in a cryptic voice.  The two rose.  "Your report."   
  
"The alien time machine found on Grand Admiral Thrawn's expedition of the Unknown Regions five years ago is now fully functional," Dr. Tharon said.  "We have made the necessary tests by sending some of your stormtroopers into the future and into the past.  The missions were completely successful."   
  
"We are now capable of sending anybody through time, whether it be the past or the future, Your Majesty," Moff Jerjerrod said.  "It will take us some time to set the proper coordinates you have sent us, but they will be ready in less than one standard week."  
  
Palpatine remained silent for a moment, allowing fear to build up in the two men.  Finally, he spoke again.  
  
"You have both done well.  Your service to the Empire has been noted and you will both be rewarded.  For now, though, you will get to work setting those coordinates.  Now go."  
  
Jerjerrod and Tharon both breathed a sigh of relief.  They bowed before the Emperor and left his throne room.   
  
When they left, Palpatine rose from his throne and looked out at the starry night.  This was going perfectly.  If his mission succeeded, he wouldn't even have to go through with his plans for a new Death Star.  In fact, if this succeeded, there would have been no reason to build the first Death Star all those years ago.   
  
That mission?  To eradicate a cancer in his empire that had developed a long time ago.  That cancer?  A beautiful woman known as Amidala, Queen of Naboo.  
  
Amidala, the woman who had given birth to Luke Skywalker, the most powerful Jedi that ever existed.  The woman who had formed the Rebellion.  The woman he had never been able to kill.  Until now.  
  
He would send a servant twenty-three years into the past, when Palpatine's apprentice Darth Vader abandoned a pregnant Amidala.  This is when the Queen had been most vulnerable.  He couldn't eliminate her at the day of her birth.  No, she had been an important tool in his rise to power.  He would kill her when she was at her most helpless.  When she had been abandoned by her husband, when she had lost her title as Queen of Naboo in anticipation the destruction of her planet, when she was pregnant and had nobody to turn to, save for one particularly persistent Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Yes, he would have her killed in the past.  That would enable him to eliminate his two most dangerous adversaries.  Luke Skywalker, who would never have existed, and the Rebellion, who would not have had Amidala around to establish them.  
  
Now, whom would he send for this important mission?  It would certainly not be Vader.  Vader would not take place in a plan that would kill his own son.  Palpatine knew he would rather defy him then take part in a mission such as this.  Palpatine also knew that Vader was planning to use Luke to help overthrow him.  Vader thought the Emperor was unaware of this, that he was just as smart as the Emperor was, but he was wrong.  So very wrong.  
  
He wouldn't send Vader but he knew another pawn that he could send.  Somebody who was used to this sort of work.   
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Emperor's throne room opened and in walked a beautiful, red-haired woman dressed in black.  When she reached the stairs, she knelt before the Emperor.  
  
"My Master."  
  
"Mara Jade," the Emperor said.  "I have a...most unique assignment for you..."  
  
  
  
The _Executor_  
  
The tremendous disturbance in the Force was enough to awake Vader from his slept in his hibernation pod.  He stared out into the darkness of the pod.   
  
_It has begun, Vader thought.  Palpatine's plan for dealing with Luke.  Vader couldn't be sure what it was, but he knew Palpatine's plan had been set into motion.  The disturbance in the Force was centered on Coruscant, and Vader knew something even bigger would be happening soon.   
  
The lights came alive in his meditation pod as his facemask and helmet were put back on him.  With this taken care of, the pod opened up.  Vader got out from it and exited his quarters.  He then headed straight for the bridge of the _Executor_.  
  
  
Admiral Piett was standing on the bridge of the _Executor_, monitoring the latest reports being sent in by Imperial TIE fighters.  The _Executor_ had been in the Kabar sector for over a week, looking for a rebel resistance cell in the sector.  
  
So far, their searches yielded nothing.  Piett hoped they would find the cell soon.  It had also been more than a week since the _Millenium Falcon_ had escaped their grasp.  On board that ship had been a rebel Vader was looking for.   
  
His name was Skywalker and rumor around the ship was that the rebel had gone toe-to-toe with Lord Vader and survived.   
  
Piett had figured Vader would have killed him for the _Falcon_ escape.  To his surprise and considerable relief, Vader did not.  The Dark Lord had become increasingly distant in the last week and hadn't been seen much on the bridge.  
  
Not only was that a relief to Piett, but it was a relief to the entire crew.  Still, Piett knew that failing Vader again would likely seal his fate and he would join the long list of officers who had "disappointed" him over the years.  
  
Suddenly, the doors on the bridge opened and out came Darth Vader, walking in swiftly, much to the surprise of the crew.  
  
"My Lord," Piett said with a bow.   
  
"Admiral," Vader said, "set course for Coruscant.  Top speed.  I have some business I have to conduct."  
  
"But, my Lord," Piett began nervously. "We have not found the resist…"  
  
Vader raised his right hand and Piett was on his hands and knees clutching his throat.  This lasted only a few seconds before Vader lowered his hand.   
  
"Do not disobey me again, Piett," Vader said sternly. "Now, set course for Coruscant."   
  
Piett rose to his feet, a little wobbly, but obeyed and ordered the crew to set course for Coruscant.   
  
Vader turned and left the bridge.  He would arrive on Coruscant in three days.  That should give him enough time to find out what the Emperor's plan was.  Palpatine has something big in mind to dispose of his son.  Vader knew that he must stop it.  He couldn't explain it, but the Dark Lord felt that all he had ever known would depend on it.  
  
  
_

Rebel Medical Frigate  
  
Luke Skywalker ran down the halls of the medical frigate looking for Leia.  Something was going on, and it concerned her as much as him.  He had to find her.  
  
Luke reached Leia's quarters and knocked on the door.  No answer.  He knocked again.  Still no answer.  
  
Finally, he used the Force to open the locking mechanism.  The doors slid open.  Inside, Luke found Leia unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Leia!" Luke yelled, running toward the Princess.  He picked Leia up in his arms and tried to shake her awake.  After a few seconds, Leia opened her eyes.  She had a dazed look in them as she met Luke's eyes.  
  
"L-Luke...what, what happened?"  
  
"You passed out," Luke said, helping Leia up. "I think it had something to do..."  
  
"With a disturbance in the Force," Leia finished.  
  
Luke looked at her in surprise.  Leia wasn't strong in the Force.  Yet she was unconscious at about the same time he was.  Luke was confused.  
  
"You...sensed it?" he said.  
  
"Yes," Leia said, equally confused.  "It was like...something had happened, something that shouldn't have happened, that couldn't have happened.  I can't explain it.  Was it a disturbance in the Force?"  
  
"Yes, a great one at that," Luke said. "But why you sensed it, I don't know.  You're not Force-sensitive, are you?"  
  
"No, not that I know off.  Then again, there are a lot of my early days I'm not very sure of..." Leia trailed off.  
  
Luke knew a little about her early years from what Leia had told him.  Prince Bail Organa of Alderaan and his wife had adopted her.  Her real parents died when she was very young.  She had never discussed them with him aside from that.  
  
"Luke, this disturbance, what could it mean?"  
  
Luke turned away from her, looking out the window of her quarters and at the stars.  
  
"I don't know.  My knowledge in the Force has grown in the past few weeks but I have no idea what this is.  Only that this disturbance could have wide-reaching effects for the galaxy...and for us."  
  
Leia was puzzled but Luke continued to stare out at the stars.  No, he did not know what this disturbance was.  But one being might know.  One being, so strong in the Force that he survived the power and fury of Palpatine and Vader, to become one of only two Jedi to survive the Jedi purge.  Yes, he would seek out Master Yoda and fulfill his promise to an old friend.  And he would have to bring another along with him.  
  
Luke turned around to face Leia.  He put his hand on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Leia," he began. "You have to come with me to Dagobah.  There, I will introduce you to Master Yoda.  Only he may be able to discover the source of this disruption in the Force."  
  
"Luke, are you crazy?  I can't leave the Rebellion.  We're on the run and looking for a new base.  And Han, Han," she said with considerable anguish.  Luke knew.  Luke knew she had fallen in love with Han while he was away.  He knew how much she cared for him and how much pain she was in with his loss.  She had barely eaten or slept.  She loved Han Solo.  Three years ago, that would have devastated Luke but he had moved beyond that.  Leia had become like a sister to him.  "Lando and Chewie are still tracking down Boba Fett.  We have to rescue him Luke.  We can't..."  
  
"Leia," Luke said, staring at her intently. "Believe me, I want to rescue Han too.  He's my best friend, but if we don't address what has happened, what we both have sensed...then I fear the consequences.  Leia, you have to come with me to Dagobah."  
  
Leia stared at Luke for a long moment.  She trusted Luke and knew that he would not ask her to do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary.  Still, her thoughts went back to Han.  She missed him so much.  She wanted desperately just to find him.  She wanted to hold him in her arms again, to kiss him.  That was the only thing she wanted to do.  
  
But she also considered what Luke had just said.  That disturbance in the Force had been considerable, like nothing she had ever known.  She had to find out what happened.  If she did not, she feared something terrible would happen.  
  
"All right Luke, I'll go with you to Dagobah."  
  
Luke smiled and kissed Leia on top of the forehead.  He then considered the path ahead.  He would go to Dagobah and discover the nature of this disturbance from Yoda.  He also would ask Yoda about Vader, and about Leia.  He had many questions that needed to be answered, and answered now.  
  
  


Coruscant  
The Emperor's Palace  
  
Mara Jade spent the entire night reviewing her mission.  The Emperor was not lying when he said her mission would be unique.  Time travel...the notion had been considered a scientific impossibility.  Yet it has come to be and Mara Jade was intent on making the initial trip into time a successful one for the Empire.  
  
Mara reviewed the all the files on Queen Amidala.  All information on her had been completely destroyed. Only these files had been preserved by her master, Palpatine.  
  
She looked over all of it.  Amidala had been a brilliant and beautiful figure in her day.   At the age of fourteen, she became one of the youngest planetary rulers when she became Queen of Naboo.  Shortly thereafter, she became the perfect puppet for the Emperor in his rise to power.  She was responsible for calling a no-confidence vote on Supreme Chancellor Vallorum, leading to his removal from office and Palpatine's election to Chancellor.  Thus, the first seeds of the Galactic Empire were planted.  
  
After his rise to power, Palpatine continued to manipulate Amidala, the Jedi, and the Republic.  It led to his proclaiming himself Emperor of the galaxy.  Amidala discovered his deception but by then it was too late.  She had lost her husband.  Palpatine had ordered her planet destroyed, and a death sentence on the young Queen.  He had thought she was killed, but the young Queen, always a formidable adversary, had survived.  Survived to give birth to the accursed Luke Skywalker and then years later, the Rebellion. She had died, shortly thereafter under mysterious circumstances.  Her legacy continued to plague the Emperor and Mara Jade was determined to make sure her master would have the last laugh.  
  
Mara Jade continued to view and review all the material on Amidala and the year that she would be sent to.  Twenty-three years in the past, when the Emperor had taken complete control and had begun to hunt down the Jedi.  
  
Mara Jade stopped reviewing her mission and looked out of the window in her room.  Morning was approaching.  She would have to go soon to the secret location of the time machine and oversee the completion of the project.  Then, she would go back in time and eliminate Amidala, while she was still pregnant with her son.  She would eliminate her and the plague she would inflict the Empire with.  She would not fail her master.  
  
When she returned from her mission, she would take care of one more problem for the Emperor.  Darth Vader.  He was proving too dangerous for her master, and Palpatine wanted him dealt with.  Killing Vader would eliminate the last of the Skywalkers and insure Mara of a place as the Emperor's second-in-command.  She would be the Heir to the Empire.  And then, one day the galaxy would bow before the Empress Jade.   
  
Mara smiled and watched the sun rise.  Yes indeed, one day the galaxy would be hers.  
  
  
  
The _Executor_  
  
Darth Vader spent the next two days in his quarters.  He ordered nobody, for any reason, to interrupt him.  If they did, they would regret it.  
  
In his quarters, Vader was pouring all his resources into uncovering the Emperor's plan.  He had been in contact with many of his spies and informants.  He had learned of an experiment the Emperor's scientists were on involving "time manipulation," which Vader interpreted as time travel.  Unfortunately, the informants and spies Vader had spoken to all ended up dead within hours.  It was a deadly example of the efficiency of Palpatine's security.  No matter, Vader knew where to look for an answer.  The Emperor's private communication system.   
  
The Emperor's communication system was the best and most sophisticated in the galaxy.  Not even the best of slicers could crack it.  Nobody except Darth Vader.  
  
Vader hacked into the Emperor's system.  Trying to break the code, he hit dead end after dead end.  He persisted and after more than twelve hours, he finally broke the code and gained access into Palpatine's communications.  He searched the most recent one and found a communication to an underground base known as Section 327.  Vader hacked into the communication and found the information about this "time manipulation."  It seemed that five years ago, Grand Admiral Thrawn found an alien time machine of unknown origin.  It was sent to this section, where they were ordered to get it operational by Palpatine.  It had recently been completed.  
  
Vader switched to the second part of the message and was visibly shocked at what he saw.  The message Palpatine had sent.  He ordered the scientists to punch in coordinates to send an agent of the Emperor back in time twenty-three years.  The planet they would be sent to...Naboo.  
  
Vader sat silently for a long time, pondering this course of action.  He knew the year very well.  Very well.  
  
That was the year Anakin Skywalker ceased to exist and Darth Vader was born.  That was the year Vader joined the Emperor's New Order and led the hunt of the Jedi.  That was the year he fought Obi-Wan Kenobi on the lip of a volcano and was left for dead.  That was the year he left a woman, a pregnant woman (unbeknownst to him at the time), named...Amidala.  
  
Vader's head snapped back in shock.  That's what the Emperor had in mind.  He was going to send an agent back in time to kill Amidala while she was still pregnant with Luke.  He was going to make sure Luke Skywalker, the son of Vader and…Amidala, was never born.  
  
Vader got up and went to his desk and turned on his holo-imager.  A small image of Luke came up.  Vader studied the image for a long time.  Palpatine, his master, was going to take away his son, erase his existence, and take away his legacy.  Vader walked back to his viewscreen.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vader screamed as he slammed his fist through the viewscreen.  
  
_That bastard!  Vader thought.  He was going to try and take away his son, his legacy.  Vader was not going to allow that to happen.  He would not allow for his son to be destroyed.   
  
__Damn Palpatine!  He had lost so much in the last twenty-three years.  Now Palpatine was going to force him to confront the past he had spent many years trying to bury.  He was going to force him to step back into that past and confront the faces.  Obi-Wan, Yoda...Amidala.  All of them.  By the time Vader arrived on Coruscant, Palpatine's agent will have had several hours on him.  
  
He already knew whom the Emperor would send.  Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand.  The little girl who wanted to be a Sith.  She was powerful and crafty Vader knew and is the only one capable of pulling off an assignment such as this.  
  
Vader turned away from the broken viewscreen and went into his meditation pod.  There he removed his helmet and facemask.  He ran his hand through his scarred, burnt face.  He still remembered the burning and pain he felt when he fell into that volcano.  It took him a week to crawl out of it.  Only his tremendous hatred had keep him alive.  He had given in fully to the dark side on that day.  He remembered the year he spent hooked up to life-support machines, barely a lump of flesh.  He remembered the mechanical arms, legs, and other parts put on him.  He remembered it all.  Now he would have to remember it again.  He would be returning to the past.  
  
__"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure where the future would take me."  
  
Obi-Wan had told him that when Vader had been his Padawan.  For once, Obi-Wan was right.  He wasn't sure where the future...or the past would take him.  
  
  
_

The Dagobah System  
  
Aboard the Alliance shuttle _Resurgent_, Luke and Leia were just minutes away from the Dagobah system.  They had left almost a day earlier.  
  
They had several things to take care of.  One was informing Mon Mothma of the temporary leave of absence.  Mothma wasn't too thrilled about the request, especially with the Rebellion's situation after the Battle of Hoth.  But she relented when Leia expressed her concerns about the disturbance she and Luke had sensed.  The second bit of business was informing Lando and Chewie that they would be gone for a short time.  Lando and Chewie were still searching for Fett and Han. They believed Fett was currently in Imperial space where he would be safe.  Finally, Luke and Leia considered bringing C-3PO and R2-D2 along but decided against it.  If Lando and Chewie discovered Han's location, they wanted someone there who could relay the news to the Alliance in case Luke and Leia were unable to participate in the mission.  
  
With that completed, Luke and Leia departed for Dagobah.  During the trip, Luke revealed to her his experiences on the planet and about the Jedi Master Yoda.  She was familiar with the name, having heard stories about him from her father.  
  
Eventually, as the trip grew longer, Luke told her about the big secret that he had been hiding.  That Vader had revealed to him that he was Luke's father and that Obi-Wan Kenobi had lied to him.  
  
Leia was startled, unable to say anything right away.  Finally, she turned around to face him.  
  
"Luke, do you really believe him?"  
  
"I don't know, Leia," Luke said, sighing.  "I can't imagine Obi-Wan lying to me, but I could sense that Vader was telling the truth."  
  
"Vader is a liar, Luke.  I've seen his deceptions first-hand."  
  
"I understand but...but I don't know what is true anymore.  My whole life has been turned upside down. I just..." Luke broke off.  
  
Leia reached out and put her hand on Luke and squeezed.  The look in her face told Luke that no matter what, she would always be with him and that he could always trust her.  For Luke at this moment, that was enough.  
  
A button began flashing on the control panel, indicating that the _Resurgent_ had reached the Dagobah system.  A short time later, they reached the planet itself. Luke, along with Leia, was able to successfully land the ship a short distance from Yoda's hut.  
  
The two exited the ship a short time later and made the small hike to Yoda's hut.  Luke looked inside to find that it was empty.  Yoda wasn't there.  
  
Luke and Leia walked past the hut looking for some sign of the Jedi Master.  
  
_Where could he have gone? Luke thought.  
  
"Expecting you both, I have been."  
  
Luke and Leia turned around and there before them was diminutive Jedi Master Yoda.  Despite his small stature, Yoda towered over them both by his very presence.  Luke walked over to Yoda and bowed.  
  
"Master."  
  
Yoda simply nodded.  
  
Luke turned to face Leia.  
  
"Master, this is..."  
  
"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.  Know her I do.  A pleasure it is, Your Highness." Yoda interrupted.  
  
Leia was unsure how Yoda knew her, probably Luke had told him.  Still, she smiled at the Jedi Master.  
  
"You know why where here," Luke said more than asked, for he already knew the answer.  
  
"Know why I do.  Great disturbance in the Force, there is."  
  
"Yes, I sensed it.  Leia did as well.  It felt like something even greater than just a disturbance in the Force."  
  
"Yes indeed," Yoda replied.  "A disturbance in time as well."  
  
Luke and Leia looked at him bewildered.  
  
"A disturbance in time?" Leia said skeptically.  
  
"Indeed.  Doubt it you should not, young Princess, for it has happened."  
  
"What has happened, Master?" Luke said, clearly confused.  
  
Yoda took a deep breath. "Found a way to manipulate time the Emperor has."  
  
"The Emperor has found a way to travel through time?" Luke said, now clearly shocked.  
  
Yoda nodded.  "Planning to alter the past, he is."  
  
"How?" Luke and Leia both said, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"By killing your mother," Yoda replied to both of them.  
  
The two were clearly shocked and said nothing for several seconds.  
  
"Whose mother?" Leia asked.  "Mine or Luke's?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Both of ours?"  
  
"No, only one.  Belongs to both of you, your mother does."  
  
Luke and Leia stood dumbfounded for several seconds before the words Yoda spoke to them began to make sense.  Was he saying that Luke and Leia's mothers were the same person?  If that were so, that would mean...  
  
"Twins," Yoda said. "Born to the same mother, twenty-three years ago named Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."  
  
Luke and Leia stood in shock as Yoda made the announcement.  Twins!  Yoda had just told them they were brother and sister.  Luke was in total shock.  
  
Amidala.  The name jarred Leia and her memory.  Some of her earliest memories were of her birth mother.  Beautiful and sad, she had died when Leia was very young.  Leia had long since forgotten much about her, including her name.  But now she remembered.  Yes, she remembered Amidala, her mother...and Luke's.  
  
The two looked at each other in shock, not knowing what to say.  They had come to Dagobah to find answers and had discovered more than they could have thought possible.  
  
Luke turned to Yoda.  He suddenly remembered what he was going to ask the Jedi.  
  
"Master Yoda, is Darth Vader my…our father?"  
  
Leia looked at Luke, suddenly realizing what he had said.  If she was Luke's brother, that might mean that Vader...that Vader...was her father.  __No, that couldn't be.  A monster like Vader could have never given birth to Luke and Leia.  Could he?  
  
Yoda was going to respond when he suddenly stopped.  Luke and Leia looked at Yoda, and then turned around to see the shimmering image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  He smiled at both of them.  
  
"Hello Luke," Obi-Wan said.  "Hello Leia, it's good to finally see you again."  
  
"General Kenobi," Leia said, stunned.  The last time she had seen the Jedi, the only time as a matter of fact, was when Darth Vader cut him down on the Death Star.  He had disappeared.  Yet, here he was right in front of her.  She knew it was him because she recognized him from an old holo-photo of him and her father, Bail Organa, had taken during the Clone Wars.  
  
"It is indeed me, Leia," Obi-Wan said, reading her expression.  
  
"It's an honor to finally meet you, General.  My father spoke highly of you."  
  
"I thought highly of him as well, Leia," Obi-Wan said. "It is indeed a great pleasure to finally talk to you in person. You remind me very much of your mother.  You have done much with yourself, Leia."  
  
Leia smiled sadly at the mention of her mother.  Obi-Wan could see this and he wished he hadn't said it.  
  
"Ben, what's going on?" Luke said, sounding angry.  "You never told me about Leia being my sister.  Or about my mother. Or about..."  
  
"Luke," Obi-Wan said, cutting him off.  "I will explain all of it if you will let me."  
  
Luke considered for a moment.  
  
"Fine!" he snapped at Obi-Wan, not bothering to hide his anger.  
  
Obi-Wan walked closer to the two and Yoda.  He sat down on a rock next two them.  
  
"You are right Luke, I never told you about Leia or your mother.  I could not, not until you had completed your training."  
  
"Why then Obi-Wan?" Luke said, getting increasingly agitated.  
  
"Because you need to be focused on your training...and because you needed to be prepared for another revelation."  
  
"Vader," Luke said.  "Tell me the truth this time, Ben.  No tricks, no lies.  Is Darth Vader my father?"  
  
Obi-Wan remained quiet for a long moment before he finally answered.  
  
"Yes, he is your father, Luke.  Leia's as well."  
  
That revelation hit him like a fist.  Darth Vader was his father and Obi-Wan had lied to him.  It made Luke feel sick.  
  
Leia, on the other hand, was horrified as she stared at Luke and Obi-Wan.  Darth Vader was her father...their father.  __No, that couldn't be.  She couldn't be related to that monster, she just couldn't.  Leia began to tremble with horror and anger.  The three Jedi around her turned to look at her.  
  
"No, No!  That can't be true.  You're lying!" Leia yelled at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leia, but it is the truth," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"No, you're lying.  That monster is not my father.  He couldn't be!"  
  
Luke put his hand on Leia's shoulder.  
  
"Leia…" he began.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed at Luke, slapping his hand away.  She then took off running down the swamp.  
  
"Leia!" Luke yelled, running after her.  He chased Leia down the swamp.  He lost sight of her for a moment.  But then he spotted her again.  She was running into the cave.  
  
The cave!  
  
  
Leia ran away from the Jedi, looking to escape the horror she had just learned.  Vader was her father.  
  
__No, No, No! Leia thought.  She would not accept it.  She could not accept it.  
  
She ran and saw a dark cave.  Wanting to get away from everything, she ran into it.  Almost immediately, she felt a dark chill.  She sensed many different emotions while inside the damp, animal-filled cave.  Fear.  Anger.  Hatred.  All of it very strong.  She felt cold.  Still, she continued running.  
  
Suddenly, she sensed something in front of her in the darkness.  She stopped and looked straight at it.  She gasped in horror as she saw a figure emerge from the shadow.  It was Darth Vader.  
  
Terrified, she tried to back up but tripped over a root.  She fell backward to the ground.  Above her, Vader was moving towards her slowly, almost in a dreamlike state, but still very menacing.  The cave filled with his loud hissing from his breathing machine.  Leia tried to move but she could not.  
  
She watched helplessly as Vader removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.  He raised it above his head and prepared to land the killing blow on the Princess.  Leia closed her eyes and waited for the lightsaber to strike her down.  It never came.  When she opened her eyes, Vader was gone.  She was now alone in the cave, trembling in fear.  
  
"Leia!" she heard Luke's voice cry out behind her.  Luke ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  She returned the embrace.  
  
"Luke," Leia began, trying to fight back tears.  "I can't...can't believe Vader is..."  
  
"I know," Luke replied.  
  
"He's a monster.  I'm the daughter of a monster."  
  
"You're the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader.  You have to remember that.  You know, Leia, you weren't the only one devastated with this news."  
  
Leia looked at Luke, who appeared to be fighting back tears as well.  
  
"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry.  I didn't even think about you in my anger."  
  
"It's all right Leia.  I understand."  
  
Luke helped Leia to the ground and the two waited awhile to compose themselves.  
  
"Luke," Leia said. "Thank you."  
  
Luke gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"What are brothers for?"  
  
Brother.  Yes, that was something Leia had forgotten.  Her brother...she had a twin brother.  She had a true family again.  It had been many years since her real mother had died.  She had been very close with her adopted family but she had always missed not having a blood relative.  That loneliness had filled her even greater after the destruction of Alderaan.  But now, she was not alone.  There was another just like her – of her blood, of her family – in the galaxy.  That knowledge comforted Leia greatly.  
  
Luke extended his hand.  Leia took it and together they left the cave.  
  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda turned to see Luke and Leia returning hand and hand.  They seemed calm, and at peace following what had happened a few minutes ago.  
  
__A mark of the Jedi, Obi-Wan thought.  
  
Luke stepped forward between the Jedi Masters.  
  
"Obi-Wan, before you tell us of this plan of the Emperor's, we must know the truth.  What happened to our father and our mother?  How did Anakin Skywalker become Darth Vader and how did everything get to where it is now?  We must know."  
  
Obi-Wan considered this for a moment.  He turned to Yoda, who nodded at them.  It was time for the truth to be told.  All of it.  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda spent the next hour telling Luke and Leia the entire story.  Everything.  They told of the Trade Federation and the invasion of Naboo.  They told of Qui-Gon Jinn and his discovery of their father.  They told the origins of C-3PO and R2-D2 (Luke still couldn't believe his father had built him).  They told about their mother.  They told about the Battle of Naboo and Obi-Wan's training of Anakin.  They told of the courtship and marriage of Anakin and Amidala.  Of the Clone Wars, and the Emperor's manipulation of the Republic.  About the Battle of Concord Dawn.  About Anakin's betrayal of the Jedi and his wife.  About the rise of the Empire and the killing of the Jedi.  About Obi-Wan's duel with Anakin on the lip of a volcano.  Of Anakin's survival and of their birth.  All of it.  
  
Luke and Leia sat silently, letting it all sink in.  At last, they knew the whole story.  
  
Slowly, Luke turned to face the Jedi.  
  
"There is still good left in him?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  "He is more machine know than man, twisted and evil."  
  
"Destroyed, he must be," Yoda said.  
  
"I can't kill my own father," Luke replied.  
  
__I can, Leia thought bitterly.  
  
"Then the Emperor will have already won," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"General Kenobi, Master Yoda," Leia suddenly said, facing them.  "What does the Emperor have planned for our mother?"  
  
"He intends to send one of his agents back in time to kill her while she was still pregnant with you two.  He wants to prevent you two from ever being born and Amidala from forming the Rebellion."  
  
Leia looked at Obi-Wan in shock.  "He wants to erase our existence?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Who?" Luke said. "It can't be father."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan replied.  "He is sending a Force-strong young woman named Mara Jade.  She is the Emperor's Hand."  
  
"Another Sith?"  
  
"No," Yoda replied. "Only two there are, a master and an appearance.  She is neither.  An assassin, she is.  Powerful as well."  
  
"What must we do?" Luke asked.  
  
"You must go to Coruscant.  By then, Mara Jade will have already made the trip through time.  She will be followed by Vader, who will try to stop her from completing her mission.  You must travel back in time to stop her," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Getting to Coruscant won't be easy," Leia said.  "How will we find this machine?"   
  
"Follow the Force, you will," Yoda said.  "Take you to the location, it will."  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly turned to both of them.  His face became deadly serious.  "This will be a dangerous mission for the both of you.  It will test you in every way.  The very fate of the galaxy will rest on your shoulders and you will face a powerful adversary in Mara Jade.  You must trust the Force.  Remember that your focus determines your reality.  Luke, let the Force work for you, let it come to you instead of forcing it.  Leia, I understand your feelings on Vader but you must not give in to your hate.  If you do, you will become just like the man you fear.  Do you both understand?"  
  
The siblings nodded.  
  
"Good, also there is something more.  This might be difficult but I must tell you this now.  As much as you might like to do otherwise, minimize your contact with others in this timeline.  I know this may be difficult but you must not interfere with future events.  Even a small alteration might result in huge ripples through time, and then who knows what will happen.  Do not get involved with others, even if they need help.  If you do, the consequences could affect the entire galaxy."  
  
The twins nodded slowly.  
  
"There is one problem though, Ben.  I have no lightsaber and am unsure how to build a new one," Luke said.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Yoda, who went into his hut.  A short time later, he emerged with a small package.  He handed it to Luke, who brought the package up to his face.  
  
"Open it," Yoda said.  
  
Luke opened it and inside was a lightsaber.  It had silver and black plating.  He ignited it and a green blade came to life.  
  
"Luke," Obi-Wan said, staring at him directly in his eyes.  "This was the lightsaber of my master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  It came into my possession shortly after he was cut down by the Sith Lord.  I used it myself for several years.  I am now giving it to you, in the hopes you will use it as a true Jedi Knight would."  
  
Luke looked at Obi-Wan in surprise.  From how Obi-Wan spoke about the Jedi Master known as Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke knew he cared for him very much.  For him to give Luke the weapon was a sign of his trust and admiration for Luke.  He had been angry with old Ben for lying about his father.  He felt that Obi-Wan did not trust him.  By making this gesture to Luke, it was clear Obi-Wan did indeed trust Luke.  Luke felt foolish and ashamed for ever doubting Obi-Wan, his mentor, his friend.  
  
Luke raised the blade before Obi-Wan.  
  
"I will use this weapon with honor like a true Jedi.  I will use it this weapon the way Qui-Gon Jinn used it, as an instrument of peace and justice.  I swear it Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled.  "Thank you," he said, genuinely touched.  "The Force will be with you both, always."  Obi-Wan Kenobi then faded away.  
  
Yoda turned to Luke and Leia.  "Fare thee well, children of Skywalker," he said.  He then left the two to themselves.  
  
Luke and Leia turned to each other, trying to grasp what had just gone on.  They would have to get to Coruscant.  But they couldn't do it in the shuttle they were using.  They would have to return to the Alliance first and devise a plan.  
  
But they were Skywalkers.  They would find a way.  
  
  
  
Coruscant  
Section 327  
  
Mara Jade spent the next two days overseeing work on the time machine.  She spent little time with the staff, wanting to keep her identity private.  After all, she was the Emperor's Hand.  One of her jobs was to hide her existence and remain in the shadows.  The only two she came in contact with were Moff Jerjerrod and Dr. Tharon.  
  
Mara considered her mission ahead.  The time machine would be sending her twenty-three years into the past to the Queen's homeworld of Naboo.  To Naboo, roughly two weeks after it had been finally and completely reduced to rubble by the Emperor.  It had been believed that Queen Amidala had been killed there but obviously she survived.  
  
Amidala herself wouldn't be there.  No, she would have escaped by then.  Still, she could search the ruins for her palace.  The palace had a shelter that could withstand a planetary bombardment.  Again Mara knew Amidala wouldn't be there but she had a strong feeling the shelter would give some clues as to where she and the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had fled.  The shelter included files to the palace communications array.  Yes, she was indeed sure of it.  
  
Her communication board hummed, signaling that the Emperor wanted to communicate with her.  Mara turned on the communication board and there came the image of the Emperor before it.  Mara bowed.  
  
"My Master."   
  
"How goes the machine?" Palpatine said.  
  
"The coordinates will be on-line shortly, Master," Mara replied.  "Then I will depart for the past."  
  
"Good," Palpatine said. "You have been a dependable and loyal servant to me, Mara Jade.  Complete this mission successfully and I will make you my apprentice.  You will become a Sith and rule the galaxy at my side."  
  
Mara gasped.  The Emperor's Apprentice.  All that power.  What it would mean for her.   
  
"What about Lord Vader, Master?" she asked.  
  
"Lord Vader is to be disposed of.  He has disappointed me for the last time.  He is on his way to Coruscant as we speak.  I will have him...eliminated."  
  
That sent a chill up Mara's spine.  
  
"Do not fail me, Mara Jade."  
  
"I will not, my Master," Mara replied with a bow.  The Emperor smiled and his image dissolved.   
  
Mara Jade stood there silently for a while.  Palpatine would have Vader disposed of.  She doubted that any of his agents could do that.  She believed Palpatine knew that as well.  Still, she did not doubt her master's judgment.   
  
Mara exited her room and went to the main laboratory.  She entered it and there it was standing before her.  The time machine.  
  
It was a huge, black wall.  Magnificent in its structure as well as imposing, it had only one open space.  When the time machine was activated, a portal would emanate from it.  Go through that portal and it would take you back into the past or the future.  
  
Little was known about it.  It was like nothing Mara had ever seen before.  It was believed to have been a machine used by an ancient and long-dead civilization thousands perhaps millions of years before the birth of the Old Republic.  Whatever it was, it was powerful.  Such power could be the ultimate weapon for anyone.  
  
Dr. Tharon stepped before her.  "Mistress, the coordinates have been set.  We will be activating the machine shortly."  
  
"Good.  Has my equipment been readied?"  
  
"Yes indeed," Tharon said pulling out a comlink.  It was designed so that a person could put it around their wrist.  "This comlink will help you return from your journey into the past.  In order to return to the present, you will have to punch in the coordinates and activate it from the spot in time that you entered," he said and explained to her a little bit more.  
  
When he was done, he turned back to the machine and began to make preparations to activate the machine.  
  
"I am activating the machine...now."  
  
With that, the machine came to life.  Energy pulsed all around it and the middle burst to light with a white glow.  The portal had been opened.  
  
Mara checked her belt and her hand momentarily fell on her lightsaber.  She had built it recently and was beginning to wield it with a warrior's grace. She had a feeling it would be put to good use on this mission.  
  
With that, Mara faced the machine and ran to the portal.  She went through it and for a time, all was still.  Then strange, glowing lights glowed around her and covered her.  
  
__It's so beautiful, Mara thought.  
  
Suddenly, the portal opened up and she was thrown through it.  She hit the floor hard.  When she got up, she scoped the site around her.  
  
Absolute ruin.  Destruction in every direction.  Crumpled buildings lined what use to be streets.  There were fires still raging.  The smell of dead bodies filled the air.  The machine had worked.  She had arrived twenty-three years into the past.  She was on Naboo.   
  
She began to look over her comlink.  Not only was it a way back to the future, it had many other purposes.  Mara used it to help her find the location she was looking for.  
  
The palace.  
  
  
_

Twenty-Three Years in the Past  
  
Former Republic General Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the bridge of the Queen's royal starship, looking out at the starlines.  It seemed to be the only thing he could do now.  He was on the run, along with the pregnant Amidala Skywalker, formally Queen of Naboo.  A woman he swore to protect from the Empire.   
  
Six months.  Six months he and Amidala had been on the run, along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2.  Six months since his best friend and former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, had betrayed the Jedi.  Six months since the Empire had gained total control of the Republic.  Six months since the destruction of the Jedi Temple.  Six months since he fought with Anakin on the lip of Mount Sulluest.  Six months since he had killed his best friend.   
  
Obi-Wan got up and left the bridge.  He began walking around the ship.  Passing through main engineering, he saw Threepio sitting on a chair next to the worktable, temporarily deactivated.  R2-D2 was doing some diagnostic checks of the engines.  Obi-Wan reached the front of the hall to the door that led to Amidala's quarters.  
  
Quietly, he walked in.  Amidala was asleep now.  That was a good sign.  The Queen had barely slept since Anakin had left her.  She would need her rest now, especially since she was pregnant.  
  
Obi-Wan thought back to the course of events that led to where they were now.  After his battle with Anakin, he returned to Naboo to tell Amidala.  He found that Naboo had just come under siege by the Emperor's forces.  Obi-Wan managed to avoid the Star Destroyers and land on the planet.  He then fought his way to the palace under attack.  
  
When he stepped inside, he found nothing but death.  Captain Panaka and the Queen's handmaidens were dead.  Obi-Wan had feared Amidala was killed as well.  By the time he had reached her quarters, he found stormtroopers surrounding the Queen.  He managed to kill them and save Amidala.  He then noticed another grisly site.  The body of Jar Jar Binks, killed by blaster fire while protecting the Queen.    
  
Obi-Wan sighed.  He had considered Jar Jar a "pathetic life form" when he first met him.  He was wrong.  Jar Jar had given his life to save the Queen.  Obi-Wan would never forget Jar Jar's bravery.  
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala fled Naboo on the Queen's starship along with the droids.  By the time they were in hyperspace, Naboo was on its way to total destruction.  A testament to the grim glory of the Empire.  
  
_Damn Palpatine!  It was he all along manipulated the events of the galaxy.  The Trade Federation invasion of Naboo, the Clone Wars, Qui-Gon's death.   
  
Then, he turned Anakin to the dark side.  They proceeded to turn their fury toward the Jedi.  Anakin, on Palpatine's orders, entered the Temple and found most of the members of the Council.  He killed them all, including Mace Windu.  Using the dark side of the Force, he employed an ancient Sith technique to completely destroy the Temple, killing all the Jedi in the Temple.  With their leadership destroyed, the remaining Jedi had been thrown into chaos.  Since then, Palpatine's forces had taken over the Republic and wiped out more than half of the Jedi.  
  
__Damn Palpatine!  He promised he would kill him if he could.   
  
But even Obi-Wan wasn't as powerful as the Emperor was and he knew it.  Anakin's children however, might be.  Obi-Wan could sense that the two would be powerful and together, they could topple the Empire.  It was his duty to protect them.   
  
He had to protect Amidala as well.  Obi-Wan turned to his dear friend, who was sleeping quietly.  Sadness filled his heart.  She lost so much...her husband, her planet, and her friends.  She didn't deserve it.  Obi-Wan wished he could do more for her.  He cared for Amidala so much.  Amidala was his friend.  He would protect her and her unborn children or die trying.   
  
Their friendship had been a source of jealousy for Anakin, who had accused Kenobi of lusting after his wife.  Obi-Wan had denied it.   He loved Amidala, of course but as a friend.  He had never felt romantic feelings for her.  Still, Anakin had accused him of everything from having an affair with his wife, to the death of his mother, to holding back his potential as a Jedi.  He had felt that Obi-Wan had betrayed him when he opposed him and the Emperor.  He had made that clear to him during their duel.  
  
Anakin.  His dear friend.  A good and noble person.  A magnificent warrior...turned to a Sith Lord.  The devastation Obi-Wan felt about what happened to his friend was great.  It shouldn't have happened.  
  
Anakin should not have turned to the dark side.  He didn't deserve that fate.  It was Obi-Wan's fault.  
  
__I should have trained him better.  I thought I could train him just as well as Yoda.  But I failed.  I failed Anakin, the Jedi, the Republic and Qui-Gon.  I failed my Master.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes began to water but he wiped them clear.  Now was not the time for tears.  This ship was headed for the Outer Rim world of Drayos.  There, Obi-Wan and Amidala would hide out with a resistance group of Jedi Knights and Republic Military officers led by the Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
Mundi was one of only two Council members to survive.  The other, Master Yoda, had been with him during the destruction of the Temple.  Yoda had since gone into hiding on the distant world of Dagobah.  Mundi had survived the Temple destruction simply because he wasn't there.  He was on his homeworld of Cerea, along with his former Padawan and Jedi Knight A'Sharad Hett, fighting against the Empire's forces that attempted to take the planet.  It was of no use.  Hett was killed, along with most of Mundi's large family and Cerea was left in ruins.  Mundi had escaped and eventually formed the small resistance group.  
  
This was where Obi-Wan and Amidala would be going.  There they would be safe for the time being from the Emperor's forces.  
  
Obi-Wan left Amidala's quarters to head back to the bridge when his head erupted in pain.  He fell to his knees, his head now throbbing.  Suddenly, the pain stopped.   Obi-Wan looked around slowly and then got back to his feet.  
  
That was no regular pain. That was a disturbance in the Force.  
  
__No, not a disturbance.  A…disruption.  A great one.  Something that did not belong in the galaxy had entered it and it was a great threat.  Particularly to Obi-Wan and Amidala.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what it was but he knew it would be trouble.  Whatever it was, it could have a great effect on the future.  Or perhaps the past?  
  
  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 2_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


The _Executor_  
The Present  
Heading for the Coruscant System  
  
"Lord Vader, the Emperor demands that you make contact with him," Admiral Piett said.  
  
"Very well," Vader said. "Patch it through to my quarters."  
  
"At once, my Lord," Piett replied.  
  
Vader left the bridge and headed for his quarters.  He had no doubt the Emperor would contact him.  There was no way around it.  Still, it was an annoyance and one he did not need right now.  He knew Mara Jade had traveled back into the past to execute the Emperor's plan.  He could not afford to lose more time.  
  
Vader entered his quarters and turned on his holo-projector to face the Emperor's image.  He did not kneel, as he usually did before the Emperor.  
  
Palpatine's image came to life.  
  
"Lord Vader," he said, "I am curious to know why you have returned."  
  
"Yes, my Master," Vader said. "Some important business has come to my attention on Coruscant that I need to deal with."  
  
"I see.  Perhaps we should discuss this...business when you return."  
  
"Of course, my Master.  I will arrive at your palace shortly after I land," Vader said with a bow.  
  
"I have no doubt," Palpatine said, and with that his image flicked and disappeared.  
  
Vader stood silently for a moment.  
  
_Discuss my business...not likely.  Vader knew what that meant.  Palpatine was going to try to kill him.  He had either viewed him as a threat or a disappointment or no longer had use for him.  
  
__You're going to try to kill me, Master?  Good luck.  
  
Vader turned to his communication console and opened a private channel to Admiral Piett.  
  
"Admiral," Vader said, "prepare my TIE fighter for departure.  I will be leaving for the Emperor's palace in fifteen minutes."  
  
Piett hesitated for a moment, not sure what Vader had in mind but nodded his head and ordered Vader's fighter to be prepared.  
  
Vader left his quarters on the _Executor_ for the last time and headed for the flight deck.  He was now an enemy of the Empire.  That meant everyone from the Emperor down to the lowliest stormtrooper would be after him.  Vader didn't care.  If he had to go through the Empire's combined military forces to save the life of his son, he would do just that.  
  
Vader took off on time and headed for Coruscant.  Several minutes later, Vader was closing in on the planet.  He knew where to locate this Section 327.  He could feel where the disturbance took place and would land near there.  He would enter the section and travel back into time to stop Mara Jade.  
  
Coruscant came into view, complete with the usual amount of space traffic.  Although he loathed thinking of the past, he remembered back to that first time he saw Coruscant all those years ago.  He remembered how in awe he was at the size of the planet.  That was a long time ago.  Since then he had realized it was nothing, especially next to the power of the Force.  
  
As Vader approached, he saw six small ships breaking from the other ships arriving and leaving the planet.  It didn't take him long to figure out what they were.  Imperial TIE fighters and they were heading straight towards him.  
  
__So it has begun.  
  
Getting the jump on the TIE fighters, Vader opened fire.  He destroyed the lead TIE fighter.  The fighter next to it took its place and the same result.  Another kill for Darth Vader.  __Only four to go.  
  
The TIE fighters opened fire on Vader's ship.  A barrage of lasers headed towards Vader's ship.  Utilizing his considerable skills, Vader managed to dodge all of them.  He broke through the pack and straight past them.  The TIE fighters followed in pursuit.  
  
Vader was far superior to the pilots and had the Force with him, but even he would have trouble losing all four of the fighters.  He looked ahead of him.  He would be entering Coruscant shortly.  An idea struck him.  
  
He plunged his ship straight into the planet.  The fighters followed.  Vader knew what he had to do.  He would take this fight straight into the city maze of Coruscant!  
  
Vader's TIE fighter plunged down into Coruscant.  The four pursuing TIE's followed.  Now before Vader were the magnificent buildings of Coruscant.  
  
Vader had flown through Coruscant's cities many times in the past but never with a TIE fighter flying at such high velocity.  
  
Vader weaved his ship in and out of the buildings, sliding past one and then the other.  The speed of the TIE knocked people down on city roofs and had air taxis dodging for cover.  The TIE's continued their pursuit.  They tried to lock their weapons on Vader's ship but were unsuccessful.  Vader was moving too fast.  
  
Vader looked around for some advantage he could use.  He found one.  
  
A large, floating holo-billboard lay to his side.  A holo-billboard was promoting some obscure transport company known as THXShipping.  Vader saw his opportunity as the four ships closed in on their pursuit.  
  
Vader fired at the engines that kept the holo-billboard a float.  The engines were destroyed and the billboard came crashing at the enemy TIE's.  Three of them managed to avoid the billboard but the lead TIE wasn't so lucky.  The heavy metal billboard came crashing into the fighter, destroying it.  
  
Its wreckage crashed down into the streets of Coruscant, sending the citizens running for their lives.  
  
__Three down, Vader thought.  Now it was time to go on the offensive.  
  
With that, Vader's TIE fighters' engines hit full throttle, extending his lead on his pursuers.  The fighter was now roaring through the main avenue of the city planet.  He then turned the TIE into a sharp right turn and the ship slingshot around a tall building.  Vader was now face to face with his pursuers and he opened fire.  
  
The TIE on his left was destroyed.  The other TIE managed to fly past him but Vader matched his maneuver and now he was the hunter, pursuing the TIE through the mighty buildings of Coruscant during rush hour.  The ship came within his targeting computer and Vader fired his blasters, destroying his enemy.  
  
Behind his mask, Vader smiled.  After all these years he was still the best star pilot...  
  
BOOM!  
  
A laser bolt hit the top Vader's left wing, sending his ship into a spin.  Vader corrected it and looked behind him to find the last remaining TIE in pursuit of him.  The TIE flew after him at a suicidal pace, firing its blasters and nearly crashing into a building in his pursuit of Vader.  The fighters' laser blasts hit several buildings, sending debris crashing down on to the streets.   Some of the debris nearly came crashing down on Vader's ship but he managed to dodge it.  
  
In his cockpit, Vader cursed himself.  He got careless and had forgotten about the last TIE fighter.  He would not do that again.  
  
Moving quickly, Vader cut his engine power in half.  He ship began to slow down.  The pursuing TIE flew past him, coming into his targeting range.  
  
"I have you now," Vader said and fired his lasers.  The last TIE fighter was completely destroyed as it went up in a ball of fire.  
  
With his enemies defeated, Vader raised his ship high enough to fly just above the massive buildings on the planet.  It was now time to find the section.  
  
It didn't take long.  Vader was able to sense the section quickly because of the disturbance in the Force it let out.  The section was located underground and Vader landed the vessel near a series of passages he believed would lead him to it.  No normal human would be able to find it.  But a Sith would.  
  
  
_

Section 327  
  
Vader had been right about the series of passages.  It did lead him to Section 327.  Using the Force to find many of the passageways and in some cases to find his own, it took him little more than an hour to get inside.  
  
He surfaced in a cargo room and made his way to the laboratory.  He made quick work of the few stormtroopers in his way and finally reached the labs doors.  They were locked so he used the Force to open them.  
  
He entered the room and found the time machine.  It impressed even Vader.  A magnificent structure, like a great black wall with an energy field, a portal, in the middle.  _Quite impressive indeed.  
  
He also saw two individuals.  The first was Moff Jerjerrod.  He was a sector governor.  In reality, he was a minor bureaucrat that the Emperor strung like a puppet.  Vader had never had any use for that spineless bootlicker.  
  
The second was Dr. Sen Tharon, the head scientist of Section 327.  Vader was familiar with him.  The man was quite intelligent and the Emperor often used him on several of his most important projects.  
  
Vader approached the center of the room.  Moff Jerjerrod saw him approaching and smiled.  
  
"Lord Vader," Jerjerrod said.  "We've been expecting you."  
  
Suddenly, a dozen red-caped guards with spears entered the room and surrounded Vader.  They were members of the Emperor's Royal Guard, some of the finest warriors in the galaxy.  
  
"By order of the Emperor," the guard in the center said, stepping forward. "You are to be eliminated."  
  
Vader took out his lightsaber and ignited it.  The red blade roared to life and Vader took a fighting stance.  
  
"ATTACK!" the lead guard screamed and all twelve guards rushed him.  Vader executed a perfect back flip and the guards no longer surrounded him.  Now facing them, he charged the guards, knocking them all down.  
  
Using the Force, he flung two of the guards against the hard, durasteel walls.  Their bodies hit with a sickening thud.  
  
Moving swiftly, he cut down two more guards.  The next guard he faced began swinging his spear at Vader.  The Dark Lord dodged and ducked every swing.  He then responded by yanking the spear out of the guard's hand, spinning around and thrusting his saber through the guard's chest.  The guard behind him thought he could sneak up behind Vader but Vader responded by beheading him with his saber.  Six guards had been dispensed with in less than a minute.  
  
The next guard then took out a blaster and shot at one of the support beams above Vader.  The beam came crashing down but Vader managed to avoid it with a roll.  
  
When he reached his feet, two of the guards tackled him, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand.  Soon, all six guards were holding on to him, hoping to bring him down.  It didn't work.  
  
With a tremendous demonstration of strength, Vader flung all six guards off of him, sending them flying in every which direction.  With the guards down, Vader used the Force to summon his lightsaber and turned to the guards.  
  
"That...is quite enough."  
  
Vader went into a fury, slashing away with his lightsaber.  He began to cut down guards left and right. Arms, legs, and heads flew everywhere, as did the blood.  The blood hit the walls, the time machine, even the Dark Lord, whose mask was now a crimson one.  The last guard left alive, who had just lost his leg, was trying to reach his spear when Vader stepped in front of him, raised his lightsaber and plunged it through the his body.  
  
When it was over, Vader, covered in his opponents' blood, was on top of a pile of the bloody, dismembered bodies of the Emperor's royal guard.  It had taken him only three minutes to accomplish this.  
  
With the guards disposed of, Vader turned his attention to Jerjerrod and Tharon, who were still present and in shock over what Vader had just done.  Vader walked over to the two, grabbed them by the throat and lifted them off the ground.  They struggled in his grasp.  
  
"I want to know everything about this machine and about the Emperor's plan," Vader said.  
  
Vader spent the next hour listening to the two frighten men description about the time machine, how it worked, and what they knew of Palpatine's plan.  He knew they weren't lying.  They were too afraid of him.  
  
Vader ordered the men to set the proper coordinates back through time so that he could follow Mara Jade.  Jerjerrod gave Vader the special wrist comlink that time travelers use in order to get back.  Vader put in on his wrist.  
  
The machine began to come to life.  A magnificent glow emanated for the middle of the machine, the time portal.  Vader considered his mission for a moment.  When he stepped through that portal, he would be returning to the past that he had tried to forget.  Vader did not look forward to this mission or the possibility of confronting old faces.  Especially…Amidala.  
  
But he had no choice.  He would not let Mara Jade kill his son.  He would do anything it took to stop her.  
  
As he considered this, all the power in the section suddenly shut off and the machine died out.  Tharon looked to Darth Vader wide-eyed; fearing the Dark Lord was going to kill him for this.  
  
"My Lord, this isn't my fault," Tharon said, babbling.  "It must be stormtroopers.  They must have cut off the power to prevent..."  
  
"Not for long," Vader said and with a single thought, used the dark side of the Force to turn the power back on.  The machine roared back to life.  Tharon was shocked, looking at Vader in awe.  He quickly got back to punching in the coordinates.  
  
"E-everything is set, m-my Lord," Tharon said as he and Jerjerrod cowered before Vader.  
  
"Good," Vader said. "You two are of no further use to me."  
  
Vader then held out his hand toward the two men and quickly closed it, instantly breaking their necks.  Their corpses crashed to the ground.  
  
Vader turned to face the portal.  This was it.   There was no turning back.  
  
Vader then charged and leapt into the portal just seconds before Imperial stormtroopers entered the lab.  
  
After the short euphoria involved in the time portal, time itself once again opened and Vader was thrown out of the portal.  He landed on his feet in a crouch.  
  
He then rose and summarized the area around him.  Rubble, destroyed buildings, dead bodies...it didn't take him long to figure out where he was.  Even with the planet in complete ruin, he knew where he was.  
  
He could never forget.  When he use to be Anakin Skywalker, he had lived on this planet with a woman he called his wife for over two years.  
  
Naboo.  
  
  
_

The Naboo Royal Palace's Shelter  
  
Mara Jade completed the final connection hookup between the shelter's main computer and the alien comlink.  If her plan proved successful, she would be able to locate the whereabouts of Queen Amidala.  
  
She had arrived at the palace a few hours earlier.  Or at what was left of the palace.  It was in absolute ruin.  The only thing that remained was the shelter, which was built for the purposes of protecting the Naboo monarch from planetary bombardment.  
  
The shelter also had several other purposes.  It housed a computer system used by the Queen's security forces for military purposes, and stored various kinds of information.  Mara hoped to use this computer along with the comlink to find the Queen's royal starship.  
  
The ship had been unaccounted for when Naboo was destroyed.  It had been believed destroyed. Perhaps with Amidala aboard it, for the Queen's body had never been found.  Now that Palpatine knew that she had indeed survived, it was likely that she escaped aboard the vessel she had often used.  
  
As for the alien comlink that Mara wore, it had many functions.  One such was the ability to "slice" into a ships communication device.  Mara had studied the information about these ships' systems that the Emperor had provided.  Among the information she discovered was a way to access a ship's communication system without being detected.  Only the Queen and her Chief of Security knew this.  Although it sounded risky to have such a feature on a ship, many planetary leaders used to have it in case of security purposes, such as the ship falling into enemy hands.  Now, Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, would use it to locate the Queen and fulfill her mission.  
  
She would have to do it swiftly.  An hour ago, she sensed a great disturbance in the Force.  She knew what it was.  Darth Vader had traveled back in time to stop her.  He knew more about this planet then she did.  It would not take him to long to arrive at the palace.  
  
She had no doubt she could defeat Vader.  The Dark Lord had always looked down of her and her abilities, but she was more powerful than he, or the Emperor, had thought.  Soon, they would find that out.  Soon, the entire galaxy would know the power of Mara Jade.  
  
Mara made the final connection set-ups and sent out a "slicer field" connection to the Queen's starship, hoping to make some contact.  If she was successful, she could tap into the ship's communications and not even be noticed by any one on board.  
  
It took quite some time but she finally got access to the starship's communication system.  It had changed codes to avoid detection but it made little difference.  She then downloaded the most recent communications sent and received from the vessel.  She quickly closed the channel.  She was sure she had done it without alerting anyone.  She then set about reviewing the most recent communications.  After a quick search, she found the information she was looking for.  
  
A message sent by Obi-Wan Kenobi to Ki-Adi-Mundi.  He informed Mundi that he and the Queen would be arriving on the planet Drayos by the end of the week.  
  
Mara did a quick search on the computer on where to locate this planet.  Drayos was located on the outer rim territories.  It was sparsely populated and was home to a long-abandoned military base.  No doubt that was where Obi-Wan and the Queen would be heading.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi.  That name Mara knew.  He had been one of the last surviving members of the Jedi Council.  
  
He had not been present when Vader had destroyed the Council or the Jedi Temple.  He had been on his homeworld of Cerea, leading an unsuccessful defense of the planet against the Empire.   He had escaped and was later killed at...  
  
Drayos.  He had been killed on Drayos fighting the Empire, the same planet that Obi-Wan and Amidala would be heading.  
  
Mara smiled.  
  
_This is too perfect.  While the Jedi and this resistance mentioned in Obi-Wan's communications were busy preparing for their encounter with the Empire, she could slip between the cracks and kill the Queen.  
  
With the Queen's death, Mara Jade could return to the past and take Vader's place as the Emperor's second-in-command.  The power she would wield.  Palpatine would take her on as his apprentice and Mara would grow even stronger in the dark side of the Force.  She would be even more than the Emperor's Hand.  She would be the Empire.  
  
With the information she needed, Mara disconnected her comlink from the main computer and put it back on her wrist.  She then took out her blaster and fired a single shot at the computer, destroying it.  That way, she made sure that this information wouldn't fall into Vader's hands.  
  
Now she would have to find transportation of the planet to get to Drayos.  That would be no problem.  Not only was this shelter used as a bomb shelter but it was also a hanger deck.  
  
Mara exited the room and headed to the far end.  She opened the doors and entered the small hanger deck.  These ships had been used by members of Naboo's Bravo Squadron for covert missions.  She was pleased to discover that there were still ships inside.  
  
N-3 Naboo starfighters.  They had been constructed during the Clone Wars and were considerably faster and better-armed then their predecessors.  The ships maintained the basic design from the N-1 series, save for the modifications to its engines and weapons array.  
  
Mara turned to her side and saw a control panel.  She pressed the center button and above her the roof began to retract.  Some debris came crashing down, forcing Mara to dodge out of the way.  Mara regained her footing and headed to the N-3 starfighter to her left.  She climbed aboard into the cockpit and checked the controls.  She turned on the engines to see if they worked and they roared to life.  
  
__Good, Mara thought, __I'll be able to get off this planet and onto my mission.  
  
Mara powered down her engines and exited the N-3.  Withdrawing her lightsaber, she picked apart the engines on the three remaining ships.  She would make sure that no one, be it Lord Vader or anybody else, would follow her.  These ships were probably among the last functioning ones left on the entire planet.  When she was finished, the engines on the three ships were cut up into tiny pieces.  
  
Mara got back into her ship and prepared to blast off from Naboo.  Before she took off, Mara removed something from her belt.  It was a thermal detonator.  She dropped the little silver ball from her ship and then blasted off.  Just after she left the detonator exploded.  It was not strong enough to destroy the shelter but it was strong enough to wipe out what was left of the ships she had disabled.  Now they would never fly again.  
  
The N-3 Mara was flying soared through the atmosphere of Naboo.  She could now get a full view of the planet and the destruction that it had caused.  Mara suddenly remembered something that there was one more thing she wanted to take care of before she left Naboo for Drayos.  
  
Mara activated her comlink, opening a communication channel to Darth Vader.  
  
  
Darth Vader continued to make his way through the ruins of Theed.  Although he tried to ignore them, many images came flooding back to his mind as he looked at the ruins.  
  
The Naboo parade.  His return to the planet after ten years of training under Obi-Wan.  His courtship and marriage to...Amidala.  He remembered them all. It began to fill him with a sense of...  
  
__NO!  That was his past.  Anakin's past.  It was a past that belonged to a weak and insignificant man in another time.  He was no longer Anakin Skywalker.  He had shed that identity years ago, lost forever the moment he had crawled out of that lava pit twenty-three year earlier.  He was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.  That was all that mattered…and all that remained.  
  
Vader continued his swift journey to the Queen's palace.  He knew this planet well and would be at the palace shortly.  He would then show Mara Jade what a true master of the dark side could do.  
  
Vader saw a mountain in front of him.  Behind it was the ruins of the palace.  All he had to do was climb over it.  
  
Suddenly, a ship roared in the air, heading out into space.  Vader looked up and knew who it was instantly.  Mara Jade.  She had found what she was looking for and was heading to find...Amidala.  He was too late.  
  
Suddenly, his wrist comlink communicator began beeping.  Vader activated the button next to it, opening the communication channel.  
  
"Mara Jade," he said, neutrally.  
  
"Ah, Lord Vader," Mara Jade said. "It is so good to see your trip through time was a safe one.  It is unfortunate that you will spend it trapped on this planet while I eliminate your wife and your son."  
  
Her words infuriated Vader.  He knew that she might be right.  It would be very difficult to find a functioning ship.  He might very well be trapped here.  
  
He could return to the future but he could not come back to the past.  He had learned from Tharon and Jerjerrod that more than one trip through time and back would kill a person, even if that person were strong in the Force.  Multiple trips through time could destroy the very cells inside of a being's body due to the time shifting.    They would dissolve the cells into nothing.  Vader cursed himself for not traveling in time an hour ahead of Jade but he had not had the time with the Emperor's forces closing in on the section.  He was stuck in the past until he could deal with Jade.  However, it might be too late.  
  
"Do not underestimate Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jade," Vader warned, trying to control his anger.  He would not let this woman get the best of him.  "He was...is, one of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and a formidable opponent."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Jade said mockingly.  "Except I will do what you couldn't do in this time.  Eliminate him.  He will not leave me as a helpless invalid, as he left you."  
  
Vader was infuriated.  Now Jade was mocking him and his injuries.  When he got his hands on her, he would make her pay.  
  
"Now, my Lord, I leave you," Mara said.  "You know, this planet will one day make quite an archeological discovery.  Maybe in a thousand years, you Lord Vader, will even be worth something."  With that, Jade cut off communications.  
  
Vader turned to his side to see something coming down from the side.  It was Mara Jade, abroad a N-3 Naboo royal starfighter.  It was headed for him.  
  
From the cockpit of the starfighter, Mara Jade fired two proton torpedoes.  It hit the mountain behind Vader and exploded, causing rocks and debris to come crashing down.  
  
Vader saw this and made a Force-enhanced run away from the rocks.  He could not outrun it.  The rocks and debris overtook him, burying him in a mound of rocks and debris.  
  
Mara Jade took her starfighter in for a closer inspection.  She wanted to make sure she had gotten Vader.  
  
She combed the entire area.  She sensed nothing.  Vader was dead, killed by the hand of Mara Jade.  The Emperor would be pleased.  
  
With her last bit of business on Naboo taken care of, Mara pointed her starfighter upwards and into space, leaving Naboo far behind.  
  
In space, she punched in the coordinates for Drayos.  It was now time for Mara to fulfill the Emperor's mission.  She would not fail.  
  
  
The ruins of Theed were very quiet.  The pile of rock and debris caused by Mara Jade's lay several feet high.  Any person caught in that would surely have been killed.  
  
Suddenly, an arm emerged from the rubble.  Then a second one.  The arms picked up a piece of debris between them and then the figure of Darth Vader emerged from the rubble, breathing heavily and covered in dirt.  Vader got to his feet and was surprised to find that he was laughing.  
  
__Foolish girl.  Did she really think that would stop me?  He had survived more than a week consumed in molten lava.  He had survived a full-scale battle against the Jedi Council that had left the Jedi Temple completely destroyed.  Did she really think a mere mountain could stop Darth Vader?  And this was the woman who was supposed to replace him as the Emperor's second-in-command.  
  
However, Vader knew he had problems.  He needed to find a functional ship and find it fast.   There were likely few on the planet.  He was already losing too much time to Jade.  If only he could locate...  
  
A sudden thought hit him.  There was one ship he hadn't considered.  One that the Empire might not have wasted their time destroying.  It was located in the Museum of Naboo.  
  
Vader made his way towards the museum through the ruins of Theed.  When he got there, he found it in rubble just like the rest of the planet.  Using the Force, Vader cleared the rubble as he made his way through the museum.  
  
__It was located in the back, Vader remembered.  He had been there when it was dedicated to the museum.  
  
Clearing the last of the rubble, Vader found exactly what he was looking for.  He was surprised to find it in relatively good condition, considering it had long since been retired.  
  
In front of him was an N-1 Naboo royal starfighter...the very same one he had flown in the Battle of Naboo all those years ago.  
  
Vader did a visual check of the ship.  It had been decommissioned but the hyperdrive, communications array, and the engines were still intact.  However, they would need to be repaired and recommissioned.  Laser cannons were still on the ship but they obviously were emptied, as well as the torpedo array.  Still, he wasn't concerned with whether or not he had weapons.  He just needed to get to wherever Mara Jade was going.  This would be difficult but he had proven long ago that he could fix anything, including an outdated, decommissioned ship.  
  
Vader went to his belt where he had a small tool kit.  He rarely carried such things now but did bring it along on certain missions such as this where he might need to make use of his technical skills.  Vader then proceeded to get to work on the ship.  
  
It took him an hour to fix the engines and an hour to fix the hyperdrive.  It had been difficult with the old wires and the cross circuiting he had to do but he still managed to do it.  Vader then climbed into the cockpit to work on the ships systems.  
  
Removing his wrist comlink, he hooked it to the ship's main computer.  Although he considered this technology insignificant next to the power of the Force, Vader was still impressed by it.  This comlink alone served many functions.  Now it was helping him to fix and update the ship's systems.  He could get this ship on-line and running better than it was when it was still active.  The alien civilization that had built this was quite advanced, indeed.  When he became Emperor and crushed the rebellion, Vader promised himself that one of his first actions would be to explore the Unknown Regions and see if he could find more of this technology.  
  
Vader finished his final computer updates for the ship.  He kept the comlink connected to the ship.  He would have other purposes for it shortly.  
  
Vader closed the ship's cockpit and activated the engines.  This might mean the last chance he had for getting off the planet in time to stop Mara Jade.  
  
The engines roared to life and the ship hovered off the ground.  He did it.  The ship was once again fully functional.  
  
In the back of his head, Vader could hear the joyous shouts of a child who had just completed his podracer after many years.  
  
__"It's working!  It's working!"  
  
Vader pushed the thought aside and got to work on his communication system.  Mara Jade had underestimated Vader's knowledge once again for he knew how to locate a Naboo ship.  Something Captain Panaka had shown him.  
  
Using the comlink and the ships communication system, Vader managed to locate Mara Jade's ship and find out where it was heading.  
  
Drayos.  Vader had heard of that planet before.  It was there that the Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi led a force of Jedi and former Republic military officers against the Empire.  He had failed and the Empire crushed his resistance force.  Mara Jade was heading there.  If she was heading there, he knew that his wife…Anakin's wife would be there.  
  
Vader considered the situation.  If memory served correct, the Empire would attack Drayos at the end of the week.  Vader knew how Mara Jade operated.  She would wait until the Empire struck and while the resistance was fighting the Empire, slip between the cracks and kill Amidala.  He would not let that happen.  He had to get to Drayos.  
  
Vader turned his controls forward and blasted off of Naboo.  The ship ran smoothly, as if it was still in the service of Naboo.  
  
Once in space, he began preparing for the jump to hyperspace.  He again considered what he might find.  The Jedi, long dead in his time but still alive.  Maybe he would get the chance eliminate a few more Jedi.  He always regretted not being the one to kill Ki-Adi-Mundi, one of the Jedi Councilors who had rejected him for Jedi training.  Vader had never forgotten that and it would please him to hold Mundi's bloody head in his hands.  
  
Obi-Wan.  There was a chance he would run into his old master again.  In this time period he was an even more formidable.  He knew that well.  As much as he would love to fight Kenobi again, he knew he could not.  He knew of the importance that Kenobi had been in Luke's life.  He had trained the boy and trained him well.  He was responsible for bringing Luke to him.  He could not interfere in those events.  
  
Finally, he thought of Amidala.  What would happen if he had to confront his wife again?  Could he still have any feeling left for her?  
  
__No!  Those feelings had long since disappeared, replaced by the black heart of Darth Vader.  He would protect Amidala from Mara Jade, nothing more.  He would then return to the future and deal with the Empire once and for all.  
  
With the coordinates set, Vader made the jump into hyperspace abroad the old N-1.  He was heading to Drayos and back into the past he so wanted to avoid.  But after all these years, he knew it was the way of things.  It was the way of the Force.  
  
  
_

The Coruscant System  
  
Inside the ship's small cargo hold, Leia wielded the lightsaber of Qui-Gon Jinn as she deflected another shot from the seeker droid floating above her.  
  
This was difficult for her at first, but she was starting to get the hand of it.  She blocked another shot, and then another.  
  
Luke watched Leia, very impressed.  In a short amount of time, she had managed to learn the basics of using a lightsaber as quickly as he had three years earlier.  He had been practicing with her often during their journey to Coruscant.  
  
Luke himself had also learned to use Qui-Gon's lightsaber on the trip.  It was a fine weapon, worthy of the Jedi Master who had previously wielded it.  Now that it was known Leia was also strong in the Force, it was important for her to learn how to use it.  Luke was not a master, not even a full Knight but he began to teach Leia all he knew.  So far, she had made great progress.  This was good, for the mission ahead of them might require both the children of Skywalker to utilize all of their skills.  
  
As Leia continued her exercises, Luke thought back on the events of the last few days.  After their meeting with Yoda and Obi-Wan, the two had returned to the rebel fleet and met with Mon Mothma.  
  
Convincing the leaders of the Rebellion to let them go through this mission was not easy.  They had to explain the whole situation to them.  About the Emperor's time machine, his mission to kill their mother, about Darth Vader, and the effects it could have on the galaxy.  
  
Mon Mothma had been surprised to learn that Luke and Leia were the children of Queen Amidala and Darth Vader.  She had met the Queen early in her own political career, and was familiar with her role in forming the Rebellion.  Still, Mothma was still skeptical about letting Luke and Leia go to Coruscant.  
  
It was only after Leia's plea that she relented.  She could tell from the seriousness of Leia's words that this mission was too important.  Indeed, if the Emperor had found a way to travel in time and kill Amidala, then the Rebellion might not be formed and Leia and Luke would not be born.  
  
Besides, she trusted the two, especially Leia.  Despite some differences the two had had in the past, Mothma respected Leia and considered her a friend.  She would not turn her back on her.  
  
She agreed to allow them to go through with this mission and had turned to Admiral Ackbar and General Madine.  The two military officers had been even more skeptical then Mothma about such a dangerous mission but agreed to help go through with it.  
  
They helped devise a plan.  Luke and Leia, along with a rebel commando team, would travel abroad a stolen Imperial shuttlecraft the rebels had recently acquired.  They would use an Imperial code, acquired by the Rebellion, to get by Coruscant's Central Command and then land the shuttle.  They would later make contact with a rebel agent of the planet who would help them find the section.  
  
Shortly thereafter, they were off.  When the two were finished reviewing their plan with the commando leader, Colonel Wes Jakked of the rebellion's Special Forces unit, the two retreated to the cargo hold where Luke helped Leia learn the nature in the Force.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Leia screamed breaking Luke's thoughts.  The seeker ball had broken through her defenses and fired a shot into her back, dropping Leia to the ground.  
  
Luke shut off the seeker, and went over to Leia.  "Are you all right?" he asked as he helped Leia off the ground.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Leia said, dusting herself off.  "I shouldn't have allowed that to happen."  
  
"You did well Leia, considering this was your first time using a lightsaber."  
  
"Still," Leia said. "I should have had it.  I was..."  
  
"Thinking of Vader," Luke said, interrupting her.  
  
Leia sighed as she switched off Qui-Gon's lightsaber and walked to the corner of the cargo hold.  Luke followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's there Luke," Leia said.  "He in the past, we both sensed it.  I...just don't know what's going to happen when we face him.  I know we're going to face him again."  
  
Luke nodded.  He had sensed it as well.  Vader had traveled to the past to stop Mara Jade.  He had been thinking about what would happen when they saw their father again too.  They knew the truth now.  
  
"I don't know, Leia.  We will do what we must. Perhaps...we can talk to him, tell him..."  
  
"Tell him what Luke," Leia said, turning to him.  "Do you really think you can turn him back?  Even Obi-Wan said it couldn't be done."  
  
"We don't know that Leia.  Maybe when he learns the whole truth, he might..."  
  
"He might nothing. Luke," Leia said.  "He's evil, Luke."  
  
"But at one time he wasn't Leia.  You have to remember that.  How do we know that there isn't still some good left in him?"  
  
Leia was going to say something but was cut off by a beep from the intercom.  Luke walked over to the comlink and turned it on.  
  
"Skywalker here," he said.  
  
"Commander," came the voice of Colonel Wes Jakked.  "We need you and Senator Organa on the bridge.  We are approaching Coruscant."  
  
"We're on our way," Luke said, turning off the comlink and turning toward Leia.  
  
The two stared at each other for what seemed like and long time.  
  
"Leia, I know this won't be easy but we have to put this aside.  Our first duty is to stop Mara Jade from attempting to kill our mother.  The rest, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
Leia smiled. "You're right, Luke.  Let's just get to the bridge."  
  
She handed the lightsaber back to Luke, who hooked it back to his belt.  
  
The two turned and left the cargo room.  Here was where the fun would begin.  
  
Luke and Leia made their way to the bridge.  When the door opened, they came face to face with Colonel Wes Jakked.  
  
Jakked was a tall, imposing man in his mid-forties with brown hair and eyes.  He had earned his reputation as one of the best Special Forces soldiers in the rebellion.  He had led his twelve-man commando team into over a hundred missions behind enemy lines, destroying enemy targets and gaining valuable information.  Their last mission had included the theft of this Imperial shuttle.  It was rumored that the man had also taken part in numerous assassinations.  
  
They saw the scowl on Jakked's face as he looked at them.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Jakked and his co-pilot, a man named Latch, got out of their pilots' seat.  Luke took over the pilot console, Leia the co-pilot console.  Jakked and his second took the seats next to the two, monitoring the operations console.  
  
Before Luke and Leia was the planet Coruscant.  It had the normal amount of space traffic.  Luke prepared for the ship to pass Central Command.  
  
"Are you sure this code will pass?" Luke asked Jakked.  
  
"It's an older code but it will past.  Then we can get you to your time machine and you two can go wherever the hell you want," Jakked responded, adding that last line with some annoyance.  
  
Luke understood why.  When Jakked had been told he would be leading a mission into Coruscant, to bust into a secret facility, and travel back through time, Jakked had looked at them like they were growing another head.  But he complied, as the solider he was.  Still, he hadn't bothered to hide his annoyance about this mission.  
  
The _Tydirium_ continued its way to Coruscant.  A beep on the comlink signaled that Coruscant Control was contacting them.  Luke turned it on.  
  
"We have you on our screen now," the controller said.  "Please identify."  
  
"Shuttle _Tydirium_ requesting permission to land at Imperial Square Spaceport," Luke said.  
  
"Shuttle _Tydiruim_, transmit your clearance code to land at the spaceport," the controller said.  
  
"Transmission commencing," Luke replied.  
  
"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia said.  
  
"It'll work," Jakked said confidently.  
  
Several seconds passed.  No response.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Luke said, turning to Jakked.  
  
"These are Imperials that we're dealing with.  You know how they are.  One of them probably had an idea and the other ones are crowning him Emperor," Jakked replied, bringing a smile to Luke and Leia's faces.  
  
"Shuttle _Tydirium_, you have permission to land," said the controller.  
  
"Thank you," Luke said, turning off the comlink and piloting the ship straight down into Coruscant.  
  
The atmosphere soon filled up with the magnificent buildings of Coruscant.  Luke looked at it, quite in awe.  He had never been to Coruscant before and despite what he had seen in his lifetime, he was still impressed with this world, completely covered in cities.  _It's so huge! he thought.  Luke also noticed that blaster fighter had hit some of the buildings.  A battle on Coruscant…Luke had an idea who was involved.  
  
Luke landed the shuttle at the Imperial Square Spaceport.  It landed and the ramp opened. Luke noticed a few Imperials coming towards the ship.  
  
"I'll take care of this," Jakked said as him and Latch left the bridge and off the ship.  Luke and Leia followed shortly thereafter.  
  
Jakked and Latch were gone for a little while but came back dressed in Imperial uniforms.  Luke and Leia left the bridge to meet him.  They met him in the main hall.  Soon, the entire hall was filled with Jakked's commando team.  
  
"All right, listen up," Jakked called out.  "You know the mission.  We are heading for Imperial Square where we will meet with a member of the Coruscant resistance named Nin Dinub, a Sulluestan.  He will take us through the sewers to this Section 327 and to this time machine.  That's where Skywalker and Organa will...go back in time.  That will be Micro's department to get that working.  We will then return here and return to the fleet.  Latch and Haamas."  
  
Two of his soldiers stepped forward.  
  
"You two stay in the shuttle.  We have permission to stay here for twelve hours.  If we're not back by them or you're in danger, take off and return to the fleet.  It's important that the Alliance keeps this shuttle."  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
Luke and Leia stepped forward.  
  
"This mission is very important," Leia said.  "I know many of you scoff at the idea of this time machine but I assure you that this threat is real.  If the Emperor's mission is successful, there will be wide-ranging effects for the galaxy, especially the Rebellion.  Is that understood?"  
  
The team, despite their doubts, nodded in compliance.  
  
"Here," Jakked said, handing Imperial uniforms to Luke and Leia.  "You better put those on.  Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa stick out like a sore thumb on Coruscant.  The Rebellion would stop paying me if you two get shot."  
  
That comment brought a laugh from the group.  
  
"We're not planning on it," Luke replied as he and Leia put on the uniforms.  
  
"We can't travel in one group.  We have to split up into groups of two.  We'll meet at Imperial Square.  Understood?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"All right...move out!" Jakked yelled.  
  
The group dispersed slowly, group by group with Luke and Leia leaving last.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Leia said, looking toward Luke.  
  
Luke simply nodded.  He was thinking the very same thing.  
  
  
_

Drayos  
Twenty-three years in the past  
  
Obi-Wan brought the Queen's starship out of hyperspace as it entered the Drayos System.  After almost a week, they had finally arrived.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to his right to Amidala.  She was now in the co-pilot's seat, helping him fly the ship.  
  
She had woken up over an hour ago but the two barely had spoken to each other.  It had been like this the entire trip.  He sensed that she was deep in thought and in conflict.  However, he couldn't quite get a read into what she was thinking.  
  
He thought it best not to mention about the disruption in the Force he felt.  He would discuss it with Ki-Adi-Mundi first and discover the origins of this great disturbance.  The only thing Obi-Wan could sense was that it might concern him, and Amidala especially.  
  
As the starship approached the planet, they saw four Z-95 Headhunters heading toward them.  They were Mundi's scout ships; here to make sure this is not a deception.  
  
The ships entered formation around the starship.  One of the ships hailed the starship and Obi-Wan opened the comlink.  
  
"Starship," the voice said, "state your identification and purpose."  
  
"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi.  I am abroad the royal starship of the Queen Amidala of Naboo, who is with me. We are here at the invitation of the Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi."  
  
"Transmit your code to us for verification," the voice said.  
  
Obi-Wan did as he was asked and transmitted the ship identification.  A few seconds later, the pilot of the lead ship again opened his comlink.  
  
"All right, follow us."  
  
Obi-Wan followed the ship as they entered Drayos' atmosphere.  The planet was a multi-environment mix.  The landing platform they were looking for was located in the forest environment up north.  
  
Soon, the old military base lay ahead of them.  Drayos, a planet abandoned years ago by its inhabitants, had served home for this base for many years.  It was abandoned shortly after the Hyperspace Wars.  Now, it was the hideout for a resistance cell made up of Jedi and military officers.  
  
Obi-Wan landed his ship at the bases spaceport and opened the ramp.  He got up from his seat at the same time Amidala did.  
  
"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Amidala simply nodded.  
  
The two of them headed for the ramp.  C-3PO and R2-D2, who were bickering as usual, joined them.  The four descended down the ramp and face the crowd in front of them.  
  
There were many different species represented in front of them.  Human, Wookie, Bothans (of which there were several) and others.  
  
But only one stood out the most prominently.  A Cerean, tall and imposing despite his years, stepped forward to Obi-Wan and Amidala.  It didn't take much to know who it was.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
The Cerean stepped forward to meet them.  
  
"Thanks be the Force that you're still alive," Mundi said, extending his hand. "How are you my friend?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," Obi-Wan said, shaking Mundi's hand.  "I believe you remember the Queen."  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi turned to his left to face the Queen.  He bowed before her.  
  
"Your Majesty.  Your presence honors us.  If you require anything, we are at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi," Amidala said. "I am quite all right."  
  
Obi-Wan regarded his old friend for a moment.  Ki-Adi-Mundi was considerably old and he looked like he aged about twenty years in the last six months.  Obi-Wan could understand why.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi had lost as much as any of them.  He had lost most of his family and friends, his homeworld, and his former apprentice.  Obi-Wan could feel the pain that resonated from the man, as well as the deep sense of loss.  But he could sense something else from Mundi as well.  Determination.  The Jedi Master was determined to go on.  Determined to oppose the Emperor and his New Order.  He would not stop, he would not rest, until he had destroyed the Empire and its tyranny.  He would go on fighting until he breathed his last breath.  He was indeed a determined man, a good one as well.  Obi-Wan knew right there that he and Amidala were in good hands.  
  
"This is a fine set-up you have here, Ki," Obi-Wan said, regarding the base.  
  
"Yes indeed," Ki-Adi said.  "We are low on supplies and still not as large as I would like but we have good people here, willing to do there best to oppose the Empire.  For now, that is enough."  
  
"Hello sir," C-3PO said, coming forward from the background to face Mundi. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-D2.  I would be happy to offer my services to your operation."  
  
Mundi regarded the two for a moment before finally answering.  
  
"We could use you two at our communications center, helping to decode Imperial codes.  One of my assistants will show you both the way."  
  
"Oh thank you, sir," C-3PO said. "I will do the..."  
  
R2-D2 beeped something indignantly at Threepio.  
  
"What do you mean, 'stop sucking up'?" Threepio said.  "I'll have you know I was merely offering my services, which is more than I could say for you."  
  
Artoo beeped something back at Threepio.  Obi-Wan could only interpret it as a profanity.  
  
"Don't you talk to me that way you rolling garbage dispenser!" Threepio shot back.  "I should have you..." the droids voice trailed off as they followed Mundi's assistant to the communications center.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to some of my staff," Mundi said, turning towards a small group of people.  He pointed to one in particular; a tall Bothan dressed in a military uniform.  "This is General Basek Ter'lya, former commander of the Bothan forces and my second-in-command."  
  
"General Kenobi, Queen Amidala," Ter'lya said, stepping forward and bowing. "It is an honor to finally meet you both."  
  
A second figured stepped forward.  She was a female Cerean with long black hair and red eyes.  She had a blaster rifle slung over her shoulder.  Obi-Wan already knew who she was.  
  
"This is Sylvn," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, turning towards her.  "My daughter. My...only remaining family." He added that part quietly, and with great sadness.  
  
"Queen Amidala, General Kenobi," she said, shaking the Queen's hand first and then Kenobi's.  As he shook her hand, Obi-Wan looked closely at the young woman.  
  
_Poor girl, Kenobi thought.  He could see the great sadness in her eyes.  She had lost so much as well.  She tried not to show it but the pain was evident in her eyes...and in her heart, Obi-Wan could sense.  Obi-Wan also realized that despite the mask of sadness on her face, she was quite a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Sylvn will show you to your quarters, Your Majesty," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  
  
Amidala nodded and took off to follow Sylvn.  Before she went, Obi-Wan turned to her and said, "Amidala, is there anything else that I can..."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan," she said, cutting him off. "I am fine."  
  
With that, she turned away and left with Sylvn.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Amidala left.  She still wasn't talking to him.  Obi-Wan wished he could do more for her but he wasn't sure what.  He just turned back to Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"Come, my friend there is much that we need to discuss," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  
  
"I agree," Obi-Wan said and the two Jedi walked off to the base.  
  
  
_

Coruscant  
The Present  
  
Luke and Leia made their way through the crowded Imperial Square.  It was a diverse mix of humans and aliens. They also noticed more Imperial stormtroopers than usual.  It probably had something to do with Vader and the Emperor's plan.  
  
Leia looked around the bustling square.  It had been three years since she had last been on Coruscant.  Back then, she was a member of the Imperial Senate, fighting to keep the last vestiges of democracy alive in the Senate.  Of course, her attempts had failed.  In the Empire, there was no such thing as democracy and freedom.  
  
That last time she had been on Coruscant, she was preparing for a mercy mission on Ralltiir.  It was on that planet that she first learned about the Death Star.  So much had changed since them.  She thought about all that had happened.  
  
Alderaan's destruction, her capture by Vader, her rescue by Luke and Han.  
  
Han...the thought of him pained Leia.  She didn't want to be here.  She wanted to be with Lando and Chewie rescuing Han.  She had to tell the two about her mission and why she couldn't help them.  Lando looked at her skeptically when she told him the nature of the mission she and Luke were on but he wished them the best of luck and promised that he and Chewie would find Han.  They had even acquired the services of an old smuggling buddy of theirs to help them.  Leia would have settle with that.  
  
Leia knew though, that this mission was too important.  Their future, hers and Luke's, were at stake, not to mention the future of the Alliance.  If Mara Jade killed their mother, all hope for the future would be lost.  Leia would not allow that to happen, no matter what.  
  
Leia continued her journey through Imperial Square with Luke, with the streets becoming increasingly crowded.  The two held hands so they wouldn't lose each other.  
  
"Can you see them?" Luke said, raising his voice against the noise.  
  
"Not yet," Leia responded, looking around.  "They have to be...wait, there they are!"  
  
Luke looked straight ahead and saw Wes Jakked, in Imperial uniform, next to the cloaked figure of an individual.  The other members of his team joined him.  Luke and Leia made their ways toward the group.  
  
"'Bout time," Jakked said, as the two reached him.  He turned to the cloaked figure.  
  
"This is Nin Dinub from the Coruscant resistance.  He knows the underground passages well and he can get us into this section."  
  
Nin Dinub removed his hood.  The small Sulluestan said something in his native language.  
  
"What did he say?" Luke asked.  
  
"He said to follow him," Jakked answered.  They all turned to follow Nin Dinub. A few moments later, a voice called out to them from behind.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
The group turned around to face the voice.  Before them were five Imperial stormtroopers, weapons in hand.  The order had come from the lead stormtrooper.  
  
"You people seem to be in quite a hurry," the stormtrooper said in a harsh voice. "I want to know why."  
  
Some nervous glances were exchanged in the group.  Finally, Luke stepped forward.  He was in deep concentration as he addressed the guard.  
  
"We are civil servants of the Empire.  We are on our way to our jobs.  We must be allowed to get to them," Luke said with a wave of his hand.  
  
The stormtrooper paused for a moment, saying nothing.  Finally, he turned around to address his troops.  
  
"They are civil servants of the Empire.  They are on their way to their jobs.  They must be allowed to get to return to them."  
  
"We may go," Luke said with another wave of the hand.  
  
"You may go," the stormtrooper said.  
  
Luke and the others departed from their positions.  They resumed their following of Nin Dinub.  Leia and the commando team had dumbfounded looks on their face as they looked at Luke.  
  
"What the hell did you just do?" Jakked asked.  
  
Luke smiled at the man as he considered the words of his first teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded," he answered.  
  
Jakked shook his head, looking surprised. "All right," Jakked said. "I'm not going to complain about it."  
  
The group continued to follow the Sulluestan as they made their way through the alleyways of Imperial Square.  The alleyways were filthy and rundown.  Numerous beggars lined them, some asking for money.  Others asked for food.  Even without the Force, Luke could sense the despair of these people.  He wished he could help them but there was little that he could do.  
  
They walked for some time until they reached a dead end.  Nin Dunub walked toward a sewer lid and lifted it up.  He said something in his native language to Jakked.  
  
"Nin Dinub said this is the trail that leads to the Section," Jakked said.  
  
"Coruscant resistance has located the Section?" Luke said.  
  
"Yes, they've known about it for some time.  Nin Dinub will know how to get us in.  It won't be too bad.  
  
"I'm surprised that the Empire doesn't have better security for this section considering what they have stored here."  
  
"Imperial security is strong here," Jakked said.  "But their security for the sewers is terrible.  They don't consider the danger it presents.  They don't even believe there is a resistance cell on Coruscant because it is the Empire's capital world.  That arrogance has caused their security to lapse in some areas.  We have to follow Nin Dinub.  He will show us the way to the section.  He knows how to find the hidden passages and search the mazes."  
  
Luke and Leia nodded.  Soon they and the commando team entered the sewers system.  The sewers were a smelly, disgusting mess with a stream of slime and garbage following through it.  Nin Dinub led them through it.  
  
It took three hours for them to get to their destination.  Three hours of hidden passage, twisting mazes, and filthy slime.  Three hours of enduring a terrible smell that made them want to vomit.  
  
They finally reached a small, metal door with an electrical system.  It was locked.  
  
"Micro!" Jakked called out to his group and the man named Micro, the mechanical genius of the team, stepped forward.  He began to work on the system, attempting to open it.  
  
It took a little while but Micro found the right code and the door swung open.  They now were in the section. Luke and Leia stepped forward along with Jakked.  
  
"All right, this is the plan," Jakked said. "We have to find the main laboratory in this section.  It should be located in the middle of this facility."  
  
"Inside this lab will be a time machine," Luke said. "There, myself and Leia will use this to travel back in time to stop the Emperor's plan."  
  
"This won't be easy because this place is heavily guarded," Jakked said.  
  
"But you know the consequences if we fail," Leia added.  "We must succeed."  
  
"You heard Senator Organa," Jakked said.  "Let's go."  
  
The team moved out.  It was time to find this machine.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 3_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


Luke, Leia, Jakked, and his team made their way through Section 327.  They managed to avoid most of the security. The few troops that they did encounter they disposed of quickly.  They continued until they reach the overview facility.  
  
Jakked ordered his second-in-command, a female commander named Maya and to check it out.  Maya did so and reported the situation.  
  
The room oversaw the sections operations.  From there, they could probably access information about the time machine.  There were only a few stormtroopers. She and the half the team could handle it.  
  
"All right," said Jakked. "Take them out."  
  
Maya and six of the team members entered the room.  A valley of blaster shots rang out.  After a few seconds, all was quiet.  
  
Then Maya came out.  
  
"Everything is clear.  Get in."  
  
Luke, Leia, Jakked, and the rest of the team came into the overview room.  
  
"Can Micro get us information on the machine and the rest of the security in this section?" Leia said to Jakked.  
  
"He can get through anything," Jakked said confidently as Micro headed to the console and got to work.  
  
Micro was able to access the files on the machine and it's operations.  He then saw files dealing with demonstrations. Micro accessed it and the video screen light up with images.  
  
Dr. Sen Tharon discussing the operations of the machine and its initial runs.  Moff Jerjerrod discussing how the machine could be used.  
  
Then, the image of a red-haired woman as she prepared to go through time.  IMara Jade,/I Luke thought, regarding the woman.  
  
Then more images flashed forward, and the menacing vision of Darth Vader hit the screen.  Several gasps were let out and Luke and Leia's attention was magnified as they saw the images.  Vader, fighting off the Emperor's royal guards.  Him forcing Tharon and Jerjerrod to get the machine operating.  Vader using the Force to kill them and travel through time.  
  
After the images faded, Micro got to work on discovering how many stormtroopers were guarding the main lab. Quite a few actually.  Forty.  This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
When it was finished, Micro got up from the chair to address the group.  
  
"You saw everything I saw.  With the information I have received, I believe I can get the machine working again.  However, we have to get through some forty stormtroopers to get to it.   We're good but we can't get pass that many."  
  
Everyone paused for a moment.  Finally, Jakked stepped forward.  
  
"I think we can."  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, Luke, Leia, Jakked, Micro, and team members Callington and Todd, were stationed a deck away from the main lab.  They were waiting.  Waiting for a signal from Commander Maya.  
  
Commander Maya and five members of the team would be confronting the stormtroopers.  If all went according to plan, they would draw away most of the stormtroopers, allowing the rest of them to dispatch the remaining troops and getting to the machine.  
  
"They should have signaled by now," Jakked said.  
  
"They will," Luke said.  
  
"How do you know?" Jakked said somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Because they were trained by the best," Luke said, drawing a smirk from Jakked.  
  
"Yeah well, I hope we can get through this mission," Jakked said.  
  
"You could come to the past with us," Luke suggested.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving my team and I wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do in the past," Jakked said.  He turned away for a moment and smiled sadly.  "Still, I wouldn't mind using that machine."  
  
"Really, what for?" Leia asked.  
  
"Ah, it doesn't matter," Jakked said.  "The important thing is to get you to the past.  After those files we saw, I know now how important this mission it."  
  
"It's the most important," Luke said.  "Possibly for all our futures."  
  
Jakked nodded.  
  
"You know, Luke...Leia, I use to work with the Jedi when I was in the Republic military.  During the Clone Wars, I met this one named Mace..."  
  
Suddenly, Jakked's comlink beeped and he turned it on.  
  
"This is Maya," the voice said.  "We've managed to engage the troops.  We got more than half of them after us."  
  
"Will you be all right?" Jakked said.  
  
"Yes," said Maya. "We'll find a way to lose them.  They're only stormtroopers.  Their not that bright."  
  
Jakked smiled.  "All right," he said.  "Lose them and get back to Nin Dinub.  From there, I want you to get back to the shuttle and take off."  
  
"But sir, what about you and the others?"  
  
"Don't worry Commander, we'll find a way out," Jakked said.  
  
"But, sir..." Maya began.  
  
"You have your orders, Commander," Jakked reminded her. "Don't worry, Maya, we'll be fine," _I hope, Jakked added silently.  
  
Silence reigned for a moment before Maya answered.  
  
"Good luck, sir."  
  
"Thanks Maya.  Take care," Jakked said, turning off his comlink.  
  
Jakked turned to face Luke and Leia.  
  
"We're ready," he said.  
  
"We all know the plan," Luke said. "We reach the doors, bust in, disrupt the environment, and take out the guards."  
  
"Then I get to the time machine," Micro said.  
  
"Exactly," Leia said. "We have to pull this off without damaging the time machine."  
  
"We will," Jakked said.  He turned to Luke, who pulled out Qui-Gon's – his lightsaber.  
  
"Let's do it," Luke said.  
  
Luke, Leia, Jakked, Micro, Callington, and Todd made their way to the door of the main lab.  Luke and Jakked got on either side of it, with the rest of them behind the two.  With a signal, Jakked hit the controls and the door opened.  
  
The stormtroopers turned to see the six rebels charge in.  Before they could fire, Leia threw a concussion bomb at them.  Smoke filled the space around them, blinding them.  The rebels opened fire.  
  
Luke ignited his lightsaber and began cutting down the stormtroopers.  He cut down one, then another, and his lightsaber soon became a blur as more troops fell before him.  One stormtrooper managed to fire off some shots at him, but Luke deflected them.  The blasts flew back at the stormtrooper, killing him instantly.  
  
Leia also made quick work of her enemies, her shots hitting the stormtroopers with lethal efficiency.  She quickly finished her work.  
  
Jakked went straight at the stormtroopers, blasting away.  He quickly shot three of them down.  When one tried to jump him, Jakked threw him through a viewscreen.  He slammed through the glass and hit the ground with a thud.  When it was all over, the stormtroopers lay at the feet of the rebels, completely defeated.  
  
Luke then turned and stared in awe at the time machine.  A large black structure, with a small opening the size of a door, in the middle.  This is what would take them back through time.  
  
"Micro, get to work on that machine," Jakked said. "Callington, Todd, guard the door."  
  
Everyone did as told.  Micro got to work on the machine as Luke, Leia, and Jakked went over the specifics of their mission.  
  
"Twenty-three years, huh?" Jakked said.  
  
"Yes, just after the destruction of Naboo," Luke said.  
  
"That was a very dangerous time.  The Empire was on a warpath enforcing its will.  A lot of death and destruction," Jakked said.  
  
"I know," Leia said, remembering the stories her father, Bail Organa, had told her.  
  
Suddenly, the time machine roared to life.  The portal began to glow magnificently.  
  
"All right," Micro said, heading towards the three.  "The machine is on.  I just have to set the coordinates."  
  
"Will it send us back to were we need to be?" Leia said.  
  
"I believe so," Micro said. "Time is very tricky.  You'll probably arrive after Jade and Vader did."  
  
Micro then took out two alien-looking comlinks and handed them to Luke and Leia.  
  
"Put these on," he said. "These are comlinks…comlinks through time.  When your mission is complete, punch in the proper coordinates to return back through time.  I will provide you with those shortly.   It also has several other uses. Person-to-person communication, computer upgrading...it's an incredible piece of technology."  
  
Luke and Leia put them on.  
  
"One more thing.  Make sure you succeed.  When you return, you will not be able to travel back in time.  More than one full trip through time and back will kill any being, even those that are strong in the Force.  Do you understand?"  
  
Luke and Leia nodded.  
  
"All right, I'll set the coordinates...aaahhh!"  
  
"Micro!" Jakked yelled.  
  
Micro slumped forward and fell straight to the ground.   The trio saw that a stormtrooper had fired a shot off the ground and shot Micro in the back.  The stormtrooper got up and pointed his blaster at them.  
  
Jakked raised his blaster and fired a single shot at the stormtrooper, hitting him in the chest.  The stormtrooper hit the ground, now quite dead.  
  
Luke, Leia, and Jakked went over to Micro.  Micro was on the ground and barely conscious.  
  
"Micro!" Jakked said desperately. "Hang on, we'll get you out of here!"  
  
"T-too...late," Micro said, gasping for breath.  He grabbed Luke by the shirt and brought him closer to him.  "Coordinates...are 092577...SJK1.  They will…r-return you…to this t-time…as well.  Punch…it...in…"  
  
Micro's eyes closed.  He was dead.  
  
Jakked got up.  His face was emotionless as he looked at the body of his dead friend.  Leia put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," Leia said.  
  
"So am I," Jakked responded.  There was no time for him to mourn now.  "Come on, let's punch in those coordinates."  
  
Suddenly, Callington and Todd rushed in.  
  
"Colonel," Callington said. "The Imps are heading this way.  A lot of them.  There on the verge of cutting through the doors."  
  
Jakked, Luke, and Leia turned to face each other.  They didn't have time for this.  
  
Finally, Jakked spoke up.  "Luke, Leia, get those coordinates punched in and go on with your mission.  The rest of us will hold off the troops."  
  
"Colonel...Wes, you'll never survive.  You three are coming with us," Luke said.  
  
"Luke, if we don't stop those guards, none of us are going anywhere.  We'll hold off the guards, you carry out the mission.  It's too important.  Don't worry about us, we'll find a way to get out."  
  
"But..." Leia tried to say.  
  
"Your Highness," Jakked said.  "We're running out of time.   In more ways than one, in this case.  You'd better punch in those coordinates before it's too late."  
  
Luke and Leia hesitated for a second, but then agreed there was no other way.  Luke got to work on the machine.  
  
Jakked and his men headed out but Jakked stopped as he reached the door.  
  
"Luke, Leia," he said.  
  
The two turned to face him.  
  
"Good luck," Jakked said with a grin.  
  
The two smiled back.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Wes," Luke said and Leia echoed that sentiment.  
  
"And with you my friends," Jakked said.  He then headed out the door to meet with his team.  
  
Luke got to work on setting the coordinates.  Second later, they heard an explosion outside of the lab.  It was quickly followed by the sounds of blaster fire.  The stormtroopers had broken through.  
  
A few seconds later, Luke had punched in the coordinates.  It was set.  It was time.  
  
"We're ready," Luke said, and he and Leia rushed to face the machine.  
  
Luke and Leia turned towards each other.  They stared at each other.  They knew the mission.  They knew the stakes.  
  
They had to stop Mara Jade from killing their mother.  They might have to confront Darth Vader.  Their own future, and the future of the galaxy, was on the line.  
  
Leia reached out her hand.  Luke took it in his own hand.  The two of them ran through the portal and through time itself.  
  
It was a spectacular experience, traveling through time.  The glow provided the twins with a sense of joy.  
  
The portal opened again and threw the two through it.  When they got up and walked around, they saw nothing but ruin.  Devastation.  Despair.  They knew then that the trip through time had been successful.  They were now where they needed to be.  
  
"Naboo," Leia said.  
  
Luke nodded.  They were on Naboo but he knew something else as soon as they arrived.  
  
Mara Jade and Darth Vader were not on the planet.  
  
  
__How the hell did I get myself into this? Wes Jakked thought as the stormtrooper in front of him fell to the ground, dead from Jakked's blaster.  
  
Jakked spun around and ran down the corridor, looking for a way out of this predicament.  Away from the stormtroopers and away from the section.  Callington and Todd were dead and he was bleeding from a blaster wound to his left arm.  It was not getting any better.  He had gotten careless in the battle against the stormtroopers and paid for it.  His best bet now was to patch up his wounds and find a way to escape.  
  
Jakked came to the end of the corridor, a good distance away from the approaching stormtroopers and turned left. He ran only a few feet before he was met with a new hail of blaster fire.  Two stormtroopers were at the end of the corridor.  They had seen him approaching and had opened fire.  
  
Jakked rolled on his right shoulder, the one without the wounded arm.  He rose and opened fire.  The first stormtrooper fell quickly.  The second stormtrooper fired at Jakked.  The blast narrowly missed his head.  Jakked returned fire.  The difference was that Jakked didn't miss.   He hit the stormtrooper right between the eyes.  With that taken care of, Jakked continued down the corridor.  
  
__If I keep down this path, I should reach the way out.  
  
Jakked reached the end of corridor and looked in horror to find in closed off.  Apparently a concussion bomb had gone off and debris was completely covering the path.  
  
He was trapped.  He would have to find another way out.  The Imps were hot on his trail.  He needed to hide and lay low.  
  
Looking around, he found the door to the star map room open.  Jakked jumped into the room.  The star map room was lit up with the images of stars and planets.  Jakked knocked out the display with his blaster and the room was in complete darkness.  He then hid behind a console to treat his wound.  
  
His arm was getting increasingly numb.  He ripped off part of his uniform and wrapped it around his arm tightly.  He screamed in pain as he did this.  It stopped the bleeding but he knew it was only a matter of time before his arm went completely numb.  
  
Jakked thought about his next move.  _If I could lie low in here for awhile, perhaps I could..._  
  
__No.  It was time to face reality.  He wasn't going to get out of here alive.  He was badly wounded and all exits had probably been cut off.  Stormtroopers were on alert everywhere.  There was no chance he could escape.  
  
He only hoped Maya and the rest of his team had gotten out safely.  He would die but he hoped his team wouldn't be joining him.  
  
And he hoped that Luke and Leia had gotten to the past safely.  Despite his gruff nature towards them, he liked them both and wished them the best of luck.  
  
As he lay in hiding, Jakked thought back on his own life, about how he had come to be caught in this situation.  
  
A long time ago, he had been a child on the planet Eeos.  A runaway, he joined the Republic army.  He got his first taste of adventure and he loved it.  He also got his first taste of combat.  Fighting in the Clone Wars against the Mandolorians.  He fought beside the Jedi, including the great Mace Windu.  It had been an experience that helped prepare him for what was to come later.  After the Wars, he got out of the military and became a merchant.  
  
It was during those years that he met her.  Feline, the woman of his dreams.  She was a beautiful and brilliant young woman with a bright future ahead of her.  He met her during a business deal and soon they were romantically involved.  The two had many adventures as they traveled around the galaxy.  He loved Feline so much that he would do anything for her and promised to spend his life with her.  He proposed to her and she accepted.  
  
That marriage never came to be.  A week before their wedding, she was killed on Rampa 2.  Killed by the Empire.  A massacre, by Imperial troops on the planet.  She had been caught in the crossfire trying to help the victims.  The Empire didn't even have a reason to attack Rampa 2.  It was Rampa 1 that had rebelled against them.   But they attacked Rampa 2 as well, as an example of what happened to those who opposed the Empire.  
  
Jakked remembered how devastated he was when Feline was killed.  He had been inconsolable.  He had even considered killing himself.  But he wouldn't.  No...he would fight.  Fight against the Empire and its tyranny.  Fight against the Empire that had killed her.  He would make every Imperial scum pay for Feline's death.  
  
He joined the Rebellion and became a member of Special Forces.  He volunteered for the most dangerous missions, any mission that would destroy the Empire.  He would fight, to make sure the people of the galaxy wouldn't have to suffer under the Empire.  
  
Jakked could hear footsteps nearby.  The stormtroopers were coming.  
  
Jakked reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant.  A pendant his Feline had given him.  He often kissed it for luck and he did the same now.  He would need it.  
  
He checked his blaster.  He had just put in a full clip of ammunition in.  That would have to do.  He was going to die, he knew that now but he wasn't sad.  He knew he would be reunited with his love once again.  
  
The footsteps were louder and the Imperials were closing.  Jakked was prepared, crouching and ready to strike.  
  
A light filled the room.  Emergency lights.  He knew what would happen next.  
  
_Hold on Feline.  We'll be together again soon…_  
  
Imperial stormtroopers flooded the room.  Jakked sprung up from his hiding place and opened fire, taking down stormtrooper and stormtrooper.  
  
He was going to die but he was going to take every Imp to hell with him!  
  
  
_

The Emperor's Palace  
  
The Emperor sat on his throne, considering the recent events that had just transpired.  Mara Jade, followed by Darth Vader, and later Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa had all managed to travel back in time.  They had traveled back to a time because of what he had planned.  
  
Palpatine smiled.  It was going exactly as he had foreseen.  
  
He had let Vader and later Skywalker and Organa follow Mara Jade.  Why else would he let security in the section be so lax?  He had wanted them all back in that time.  
  
It would be perfect.  The four of them were violate elements.  Both Mara Jade and Darth Vader were corrupted by the dark side.  Skywalker was confused, and that would be his undoing.  Then there was Organa.  
  
Leia Organa...the daughter of Darth Vader and Queen Amidala!  
  
Palpatine shook his head in amazement.  He had always figured there was one more out there...one more strong in the Force.  But even he had not expected it to be Organa.  The fact that she was Vader and Amidala's daughter still surprised him.  He should have seen it though.  The two women were so much alike.  Beautiful, intelligent, independent, defiant, naive...easily controllable.  
  
Organa was also angry.  He knew that.  With Organa, Skywalker, Vader, and Jade in the same place, that anger would flare and the dark side would take over.  He knew what would happen when too many beings strong in the dark side were around.  They would begin to destroy themselves, just as the Sith had over two thousand years earlier.  
  
He had no doubt though that Mara Jade would come out the winner.  She was loyal to the Emperor.  She would be willing to do anything, to destroy everything for her master.  The others would not.  That would be their downfall.  
  
Yes, he had no doubt that Mara Jade would defeat them all and complete her mission.  Amidala would be destroyed, thus ending any threat to his supremacy forever.  No Skywalker, no Organa, no Rebellion.  Nothing but the Emperor and his Empire would remain.  
  
Even if Mara Jade failed, there something he knew that she didn't, and he would still win.  There were always Skywalker or even Organa.  He could take on either one of them as his apprentice.  By the time they returned to the future, he would have them taken prisoner and brought before him.  There, he would crush the will of the survivor and whoever it was would become his apprentice.  
  
If Lord Vader were to survive, Palpatine had no doubt that he would destroy him as well.  He was powerful but he would not stand a chance against his power.  It was a win-win situation for the Emperor.  The kind of one he always had secured for himself over the last forty years.  He would not lose.  
  
Palpatine continued to sit on his throne, staring out at the stars.  He smiled.  This would be a day long remembered.  The day that he would rule the galaxy forever.  
  
  


Drayos, military base  
23 years in the past  
  
Amidala paced anxiously in the tiny room Ki-Adi-Mundi had assigned her.  Actually, it was barely a room at all – more like a closet with a chair and a cot.  Her "pacing" was just a step or two in either direction.  Amidala looked at the cot and sighed.  At the rate she was gaining weight, there was some doubt as to whether the bed could continue to hold her…but it wasn't as if she had been getting any rest since he left anyway.  But she wouldn't complain.  She had only received these accommodations because of her pregnancy – Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan had gone out of their way to make her comfortable, and she was grateful.  Still, it wasn't rest that she needed; it was privacy.  
  
She knew they all meant well.  The other members of the Alliance had given her nothing but sympathy…and pity.  Who wouldn't feel sorry for a pregnant widow who had become one of the most hunted people in the galaxy?  
  
_A widow…_ Amidala blinked back the tears that were starting to sting her eyes.  She still couldn't believe that he was gone.  Her heart ached to think of that battle between her husband and Obi-Wan – to know that Anakin died in such agony, from both the scorching heat of the molten pit, and the inner turmoil he had suffered over the past few months…  
  
_How could things have gotten so bad so quickly?_  She had noticed the warning signs, but had never imagined that this would be the result.  _How could he leave?  How could he commit those horrendous crimes?_  
  
Palpatine.  He had been the missing link.  If she could have realized earlier what the Emperor was…that he had been whispering in Anakin's ear…maybe she could have acted on the warning signs sooner.  
  
But she hadn't, and now he was gone.  Anakin was dead.  
  
Amidala felt a nervous sensation in the pit of her stomach.  She recognized it; it was always there when she thought about Anakin's death.  But it wasn't grief or sadness…it was a warning.  It was a hope.  She could almost feel his presence at these times.  
  
She knew that as a Jedi, it might be possible that Anakin was reaching out to her, even after his death.  Obi-Wan had even told her to expect that to happen.  But something told her that this wasn't a voice from the after-life.  If Obi-Wan hadn't _seen_ Anakin fall into that pit, she would swear that he was alive somewhere.  
  
But Obi-Wan _did_ see Anakin fall.  She had asked him so many times; made him describe the event in excruciating detail.  Obi-Wan didn't believe Anakin could have survived.  He worried that Amidala was setting herself up for more pain by harboring false hope.  
  
He was probably right.  _Anakin's dead.  You have to stop thinking this way._  She hoped that the self-admonishment would work this time.  It hurt too much otherwise.  
  
Amidala was shaken from her thoughts by a kick from one of the twins. That was happening more often – the two of them were becoming increasingly active.  She lightly rubbed her hand over her stomach.  Her love for them was already deeper than any she had known.  She regretted every day that they would be born under these dreadful circumstances.  But she also knew that she had no choice.  
  
Amidala shuddered, suddenly feeling chilled.  _I can **never** allow him to find them._  She pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it, sinking slowly into her chair.  Palpatine had already taken her husband and destroyed her planet.  She would die before letting him, or anyone else, harm her children.  
  
With that, the tears threatened again, and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself.  She hated to think about what might happen after their birth.  Obi-Wan tried to broach the subject before and she had stopped him every time.  She already knew what he thought.  
  
He thought that it was too dangerous to have the children with her because of her status as a fugitive.  Palpatine would be after her relentlessly, and if she were found with the children…  
  
He also worried that the twins were a threat to one another.  Obi-Wan claimed that he could feel them reaching out to him and to each other.  The latter was the problem – it seemed the twins were already bonding through the Force.  Even if they weren't trained, they would instinctively use the powers around each other.  With so few Jedi left in the galaxy, any ripples they caused in the Force could be detected by the Emperor.   
  
Her head fell forward into her hands.  The tears finally began to drop, flowing freely down her face.  _I can't give up my children.  How can they expect me to just give them away?_  The thought horrified her.  She didn't know how she could bear another loss.  But it seemed more and more like Obi-Wan had made up his mind.  
  
_Damn him.  Damn the Jedi.  If they think they can take my children without a fight –  
_  
Amidala stopped short, pulling her face from her hands.  She looked up to see Obi-Wan standing at the door.  And he had clearly heard that last thought.  
  
Silence reigned for several minutes as Obi-Wan and Amidala just stared at each other.  After a few more moments, Obi-Wan finally spoke.  
  
"Are you all right?"  She didn't respond.  "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course," Amidala replied.  
  
Obi-Wan entered the room and sat down on the chair across from Amidala.  The two continued to stare at each other.  Again, several minutes passed with the two not quite knowing what to say.  
  
_Is he upset with me?_ Amidala thought.  _Or did I hurt..._  
  
"I have spoken with Master Mundi," Obi-Wan said, breaking Amidala's thoughts.  "We should be safe here for the time being.  Drayos is far from the reach of the Empire."  
  
Amidala nodded, saying nothing.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Amidala?" Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps I could…"  
  
"Obi-Wan, stop it," Amidala finally said, looking at him. "Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
"What would you have me say?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I think you know."  
  
Obi-Wan stood from his chair and faced the wall.  It was time for them to discuss this matter.  "Do you hate me, Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Of course not, Obi-Wan.  Don't be ridiculous," Amidala responded.  
  
"But you resent me for my plan to separate the twins?" Obi-Wan said more than asked.  
  
"What would you expect, Obi-Wan? You're talking about taking my children away from me."  
  
"Amidala," Obi-Wan said, turning to face her. "I know this is a difficult thing..."  
  
"Do you Obi-Wan?" Amidala interrupted.  "Do you really?  You know that the last six months have been difficult enough.  Left pregnant with his children.  Losing my husband to the dark side, when he became the Emperor's servant.  Losing my homeworld, my friends.  The Republic being conquered by a madman.  The worst part of that all...was that I was responsible for Palpatine's rise to power."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Amidala," Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  "We were all used by Palpatine.  Me, you, the Jedi, the Senate.  All the people of the galaxy."  
  
"Yes, but you weren't the one who called for a vote of no confidence on Chancellor Valorum, allowing Palpatine to become Chancellor.  You weren't the one who championed his policies, thinking it would help him restore the Republic to its glory days.  Instead, it only further solidified his control of the galaxy.  You weren't the one married to Anakin.  I was unable to prevent my own husband from joining the Emperor and betraying the galaxy.  I was the Emperor's puppet Obi-Wan.  He used me to help him gain control and now the people of the Republic suffer because of it.  And now… now you come before me, asking to take my children away from me."  Amidala turned away from Obi-Wan, her eyes watering.  
  
"Amidala," Obi-Wan said.  "If anyone is to blame for the current state of the galaxy, it is me.  I was the one who let Anakin turn to the dark side.  I saw the warning signs coming for a long time, but I chose to ignore them.  I felt there was no way that Anakin, someone I had trained, would turn to the dark side.  I thought that I had trained him just as well as Yoda and...Qui-Gon could have.  I was wrong."  
  
Amidala turned around and looked Obi-Wan.  She could see the anguish on his face.  She knew that he blamed himself for the Emperor's rise as much as she did.  
  
"Amidala, you know I don't want to separate your children.  It pains me even to consider the thought.  But you know it has to be done.  The Empire may one day discover you're alive.  When they do, they will send their full resources for you.  You will be hunted down, just as the Jedi are now.  
  
"If the children are with you, they will be taken to Palpatine.  Ami, your children are the only ones capable of destroying the Emperor.  I cannot.  Neither can Yoda.  If they fall into the Emperor's hands, all hope for the future will be lost and a new era of darkness will sweep through the galaxy."  
  
Amidala turned away.  She knew that Obi-Wan was right, but still…this was a difficult decision facing her.  
  
"Besides," Obi-Wan said, "that darkness may be coming sooner than later."  
  
Amidala turned back to Obi-Wan, confused at that last comment.  
  
"I didn't tell you earlier, Amidala, but on our trip here, I sensed several...disruptions in the Force."  
  
"Disruptions?" Amidala said.  Usually, that was just referred to as disturbances.  
  
"Yes.  As if something entered this galaxy that was not suppose to.  A dark presence.  I cannot explain it."  
  
Amidala moved closer to Obi-Wan and looked him straight in his eyes.  
  
"Is it...Anakin?" Amidala asked.  
  
Obi-Wan stared straight back at her.  There seemed to be some doubt in his eyes.  After what seemed like a long time, he answered her.  "No."  
  
"I saw some doubt in your eyes, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Amidala, we have discussed this before," Obi-Wan said wearily.  "There is no way Anakin could have survived falling into the volcano."  He cringed thinking about that final image of Anakin falling into the molten lava.  
  
"But there are times that I can still feel his presence." Amidala said, a challenging tone in her voice.  
  
"That is to be expected.  People who have close relationships to those strong in the Force can still feel their presence months after their death.  It was the same with me and Qui-Gon."  
  
"But this is different Obi-Wan.  I feel as if he is still among us.  Among the living," Amidala said, more insistent.  
  
"Amidala, you must except the fact that Anakin is dead!" Obi-Wan shouted in frustration, his anger starting to rise.  
  
"But you don't know for sure.  Anakin was a powerful Jedi.  He could have survived.  What if he did?" Amidala said, as her frustration increased as well.  
  
"Amidala," Obi-Wan said, looking right at her. "You're not going to like what I am going to say but I am going to say it.  If Anakin did survive, he is likely a mere shell of what he was.  He will be a corrupted, evil individual, who will be intent on carrying out the Emperor's will.  If you think what he did was horrible before, what he'll do if he's alive will be even worse.  I hate to say this Amidala, but I truly hope Anakin is dead.  Even if he could be turned back to the light, I don't ever think I could tolerate his presence ever again."  
  
Infuriated by what she had just heard, Amidala slapped Obi-Wan across the face hard.  
  
_How could he say such a thing?_  
  
Obi-Wan turned back at Amidala.  Anger was etched in his face.  For a moment, Amidala thought Obi-Wan was going to belt her.  
  
Instead, he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving her behind.  
  
Amidala just stood there.  She looked around the tiny room.  It was empty except for her.  No handmaidens, no droids, nothing.  She realized she had just driven off her last friend.  
  
For the first time in her life, Amidala felt truly alone.  
  
  


Deep Space  
  
Images flashed before the eyes of Darth Vader.  When they focused, he was once again Anakin Skywalker, devoid of the armor and machines that had kept him alive.  Now in front of him was a man holding a lightsaber.  The man raised his weapon, allowing Vader to see who it was.  
_  
Obi-Wan Kenobi.  He was facing Obi-Wan.  They were on Sullust.  On the lip of the volcano.  
  
Raising his weapon, he charged his former Master and the battle commenced.  The two fought viciously back and forth, no quarter given or asked.  
  
Anakin attacked Kenobi with all the hate and anger he had stored up for that man.  Kenobi however fought off the attacks and battled back at Anakin, slashing at him.  No matter what Anakin threw at him, Kenobi always fought back and got the better of him.  It had always been that way.  
  
Kenobi pressed his attack, forcing Anakin backwards and toward the pit.  Stepping back, Obi-Wan raised his arms and swung downwards with a mighty blow towards Anakin.  Anakin blocked it but the sheer power of the swing forced Anakin backwards and down into the volcano's pit.  Anakin fell until he hit the molten lava.  
  
The lava quickly overtook him and Anakin fell deeper into the volcano.  He could feel the lava all around him, consuming him, burning the flesh off his body.  It was a horrible experience; being burned...being melted alive.  The pain was overwhelming.  In his mind, it happened to him a thousand times over.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped.  When Anakin came around, he was suddenly back in the armor of his true self, Darth Vader.  A bright light surrounded him.  In the middle of that light was a figure.  That figure walked forward.  
  
Amidala.  His wife.  She looked as she did when Vader had first seen her all those years ago on Coruscant.  He had been looking for his friend Padmé, but instead saw the Queen.  It was later on that he would find out the two were the same person.  She was wearing the same dress and had the same hairstyle she did when she addressed the Senate.  
  
The expression on her face was emotionless, much how it always looked when she was dressed like this.  She stared at Vader for a long time.  She opened her mouth and said but a single word.  
  
"Luke."  
  
Luke...LUKE!_  
  
Suddenly, Darth Vader jarred awake.  He looked around him.  He was in the cockpit of the old N-1 starfighter, surrounded by the starlines of hyperspace.  
  
It had been a dream, but Vader understood the message.  Luke.  Luke was here.  He had traveled through time.  To save his mother, no doubt, and his own existence in the process.   
  
The boy impressed Vader.  In order to follow him through time, Luke would have had to travel to Coruscant, break into one of the Empire's secret sections and get through the numerous stormtroopers.  All this less than two weeks after he survived his duel with his father, and was in emotional turmoil.  Impressive indeed.  He was his father's son.  
  
Vader began to consider what must be done involving Luke.  He had no doubt his son would find a way off the planet.  If he did, he wouldn't know where to go.  Should he contact his son and give him the location of his mother?  
  
This was a perilous situation for Luke.  Even though his son was powerful, this was a violate state of affairs.  Mara Jade was a dangerous opponent.  The Empire would be attacking the planet in about a week.  Not to mention what might happen if Luke was to come in contact with Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Combined, Vader was unsure whether even he could oppose the two Jedi.  
  
Still, perhaps Luke could work to his advantage.  He was still vulnerable to Vader after their duel.  Vader could confront him and turn him to the dark side.  Together, they would easily find and destroy Mara Jade.  Then the two of them could return to the future and confront the Emperor.  He knew for sure that the Emperor was no match for their combined strength.  They would destroy him and take their place as rulers of the galaxy.  
  
Vader looked out into hyperspace as he considered this matter.  For Luke to be involved in this situation was dangerous, for him, for Vader, for time itself.  But Vader knew deep down what he must do.  It was his only choice.  
  
Vader closed his eyes.  He summoned the power of the Force and sent a single, one-word message through space.  
  
"Luke..."  
  
  


Naboo  
  
Luke and Leia had spent the last hour wandering through the planet once known as Naboo.  All they found was death, destruction, and despair.  They wondered if there was even a living thing left.  
  
Seeing a planet in this state was nothing new to the two, especially Leia.  She was forced to watch her homeworld of Alderaan be destroyed by Grand Moff Tarkin.  She had seen planets ravaged by the Empire.  She had seen the aftermath of massacres.  This was certainly nothing novel, but it still pained Leia every time she visited a planet such as this.  Especially considering it had been her mother's homeworld.  
  
The two continued their walk through the ruins, looking for some transportation off the planet.  From there though, they were completely clueless as to where to go.  They had no way to locate their mother, or Vader, or Mara Jade. They could travel for years and never find them.  
  
A gleam caught Leia's eye.  She turned around and saw something shiny to her right.  She made her way over to it. When she reached the shine, she saw a statue, lying face up, around the ruins of what must have been a public forum.  
  
Leia looked at the face of the statue. It was a woman, her face emotionless.  She was dressed in an elaborate wardrobe, her hands outstretched.  _The face,_ Leia thought as she ran a hand over it.  She had seen it before.  
  
Images flashed across Leia's mind.  Images of a woman, beautiful but sad, lifting her up in the air...hiding in a trunk...crying as some people Leia didn't know told her something.  It was a young face, but old.  Leia knew who it was.  
  
"That's Mother, isn't it?"  It was Luke's voice.  
  
"Yes," Leia said with great sadness.  
  
Luke reached out and put his hand on Leia's shoulder.  "Why don't you tell me about her?" Luke asked.  
  
"There's not much to tell, only images really, feelings," Leia said.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Well, she was very beautiful.  Kind and gentle...but sad.  I always wondered why that was.  Now I know.  Maybe that's why she left.  Maybe I reminded her too much of our father."  
  
"Leia," Luke said, turning to her. "I'm sure she loved you very much and it was probably one of the most difficult decisions of her life to leave you."  
  
Leia nodded. "I know.  Luke, did you ever think about her?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yes, many times.  Uncle Owen told me she died shortly after I was born.  That was it.  I always wondered though..."  
  
Suddenly, Luke's head jerked back and his eyes opened wide.  Leia looked at him with concern, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Luke," she said, trying to get through to him.  
  
But Luke wasn't responding.   His mind locked in some sort of trance.  As if he was receiving a message.  
  
"Luke," a voice said in his head.  Luke recognized the voice.  It was Darth Vader, his father.  
  
"Father," Luke said.  
  
"Son," Vader's voice said through the very fabric of space.  "I am on my way to Drayos.  Your mother is there, as Mara Jade soon will be.  Come to Drayos.  Join me, and together we will crush her once and for all."  
  
"Father...Anakin..."  
  
The link between the two men suddenly broke and Luke fell to his knees, clutching his head.  Leia kneeled down to help him.  
  
"Luke, was that Vader?" she asked.  
  
"Yes...it was Father," he responded.  
  
"Don't call him that Luke," Leia said angrily.  "He might be our father by blood, but no more."  
  
"He told me to go to Drayos.  That mother, and Mara Jade would be there," Luke said, turning to face Leia. "He wants me to join him and destroy Mara Jade."  
  
"Luke," Leia said. "Did he know about me?"  
  
"No," Luke said. "He must not have been able to sense your presence.  It's probably because you've only recently discovered your powers."  
  
Leia nodded, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Leia," Luke continued. "We must go to Drayos.  There we can stop Mara Jade from carrying out her mission."  
  
"Vader might be setting you up for a trap again."  
  
"He isn't," Luke said. "I know he was telling the truth.  I can feel it.  He wants to turn me to the dark side, yes, but he knows that the most important thing is to stop Mara Jade."  
  
Leia still wasn't completely convinced but she didn't have time to voice her concern.  Suddenly, a mighty roar bellowed out across the ruins of Naboo.  Luke and Leia turned around to face it.  
  
Behind them, they saw a massive creature.  They recognized it as a Faamba, a giant lizard creature extinct in their time.  They were generally considered to have been peaceful animals but this Faamba had a savage, killer look in it's eyes, like it wanted to tear apart the first thing it saw.  
  
To make matters worse, it was charging right at them!  
  
Luke and Leia barely moved out of the way of the oncoming Faamba.  It rushed past them and smashed into a pile of rubble. It shook its head and turned around.  
  
Facing it were Luke and Leia.  Luke had his lightsaber drawn and ignited and Leia had her blaster out.  They weren't sure what would drive a normally peaceful creature to go crazy but it was easy to speculate that the planet's bombardment had caused it.  
  
The Faamba made another rush toward the two.  Again, they sidestepped the creature.  As the creature passed, Luke took a swipe at its side, cutting open the creature.  Blood oozed out of the creature and it roared in pain.  
  
With its tail, it took a swipe at Luke.  Luke ducked and rolled, again coming to his feet.  He took another swing at the creature, slashing one of its pillar-like legs to the bone.  The creature again roared in pain and swung its tail widely, smashing rubble everywhere.  
  
Luke and Leia managed to dodge it and Leia opened fire on the Faamba, firing three quick shots at the creature's head.  The creature absorbed the shots and charged the Princess.  She had forgotten that Faambas had thick hides and were very resilient to blaster fire.  
  
The Faamba charged closer to Leia with its mouth wide open.  Leia moved just as the Faamba's jaws came at her.  One of its teeth nicked Leia's left arm, opening a gash.  Leia screamed in pain as she ran from the creature.  
  
"Leia!" Luke screamed as he charged the Faamba.  He had allowed for himself to fall behind the creature and now it might cost Leia her life.  
  
He was just feet away from the giant, lizard-creature.  Just then, the creature swung its mighty tail at Luke.  Luke's enhanced reflexes managed to prevent him from taking the full force of the blow.  But it was still strong enough to send him across the ruined street and through a pile of rubble.  When the smoke cleared, Luke was trapped under a pile of the rubble from the waist down.  He couldn't get out.  
  
The Faamba continued his pursuit of Leia, who dodged the creatures powerful tail swings.  The ground literally shook every time its tail hit the ground.  Leia dodged and weaved, firing her blaster whenever she could, for what good that would do.  She continued this until her back hit a wall that still stood on the planet.  The creature was bearing down on her and there was nowhere to go.  She was trapped.  
  
Luke watched helplessly as the creature was bearing down on his sister.  He tried to use the Force to remove the rubble but could not concentrate enough.  He couldn't move and now the creature was going to kill Leia.  He had gone on this mission to save his mother and his and Leia's very existence.  Now he was going to fail them all.  
  
_"Let the Force work through you, Luke."_  
  
The words of Obi-Wan Kenobi bellowed in Luke's mind.  Resolve filled inside of him.  Yes, he had to concentrate and let the Force work through him.  
  
Luke looked in front of him.  There before him was the large piece of rubble that was holding him down.  Luke closed his eyes and summoned the Force.  He lifted the rubble from him, freeing him.  With the rubble still suspended in air, he used the Force to send it crashing into the skull of the Faamba.  
  
The Faamba roared in pain.  Its balance was becoming off-centered.  The creature's distraction allowed Leia to get far away from it.  
  
Rising to his feet, Luke signaled his lightsaber to his hand.  Igniting it, he charged the wobbly Faamba.  Using the Force, he jumped onto the back of the creature's neck and grabbed a fold of its flesh.  
  
The creature roared and tried to throw the young Jedi off its neck.  Luke rode the creature, hanging on with all his might.  Raising his lightsaber high, he plunged the green blade deep into the back of the creature's head.  
  
The Faamba let out a final, mighty roar as its body stiffened.  It then crashed to the ground, throwing Luke off.  
  
The creature lay in the rubble of Naboo, dead.  
  
Leia, still clutching her injured arm, ran to Luke to help him to his feet.  "Are you all right?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm all right," Luke said, struggling up to his feet.  He looked at Leia and noticed a nasty gash on her left arm.  "You're injured."  
  
"It's not that bad," Leia said.  She was obviously trying not to show her pain.  
  
Luke turned towards her and put his right hand on her wounded arm.  Luke closed his eyes and reached out with the Force.  In only a short time, the wound on Leia's arm was completely healed.  
  
Leia stared at her wound, and then Luke, a look of shock on her face.  "How..." she began.  
  
"The Force can do many things, Leia," Luke said with a smile.  "You just need to have faith."  
  
Leia's lips curled in a smile.  
  
Luke's face turned serious again as he looked into his sister's eyes.  
  
"Leia, I know you are reluctant about what Vader told me.  But it is our only lead.  We must take it."  
  
"I know Luke," Leia said. "But I still don't like it."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
The two looked forward at the path ahead.  It was only a few hours till nightfall and they still had to find a ship.  This might take them a long time.  
  
"We have to find a ship," Leia said.  
  
"I know," Luke said. "This isn't going to be easy. We will just have to trust..."  
  
"The Force," Leia said, finishing his sentence.  
  
Luke smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then we should head to the north," Leia said.  "I have a feeling it is there we will find what we are looking for."  
  
Luke looked forward at the path Leia had suggested.  He reached out with the Force. The north.  _Yes._  That might be just where they needed to go.  
  
He turned back to face Leia.  He could sense something, something Obi-Wan Kenobi had sensed in him many years ago.  His sister had just taken her first step into a much larger universe.  
  
"Lead the way, my sister."  
  
  
It took several hours for Luke and Leia to reach their destination.  They traveled through rocks, rubble, and ruined landscape as they continued their advancement up north.  The sun was just minutes away from setting, blazing a magnificent orange light through the sky.  They knew they would have to reach the location before nightfall, for who knew what creatures might come out.  
  
Luke and Leia stopped on top of a hill and looked down.  There, before them, lay a spaceport in ruins.  It was partially covered in debris, but a few ships remained.  
  
The two made their way down the hill and to the spaceport.  They made the climb to the ships, looking for ones that were not buried.  
  
It was then that a ship caught Leia's eye.  A freighter, an old Nubian vessel, with extruding wings and a single engine.  _That's it,_ she thought.  That was exactly what they were looking for.  
  
"Luke, over there," she said, pointing to the ship.  
  
Luke looked over and saw the ship.  _Yes,_ he thought.  
  
They made their way to the shuttle.  The top hatch was opened and the two climbed in to the impending darkness.  
  
Luke ignited his lightsaber.  The blade glowed to life and the two got a better look at the ship.  It was an old one, they both thought, but in decent condition.  Luke knew they would have to get to the bridge to get a full report on the ship's status.  
  
The two made their way to the cockpit.  After forcibly opening the door, the two reached stepped inside.  In front of them was the pilot's chair, which faced the ship's controls.  Luke approached the chair and spun it around.  What they saw caused both of them to gasp.  
  
The decomposing body of the ship's captain sat in the chair.  He had been dead for two weeks.  Looking at the body, it appeared a piece of shrapnel had flown out of one of the ships systems and stabbed the pilot through the skull, killing him instantly.  Luke looked over the systems and found the operations system to be damaged.  
  
Leia looked over the ship's controls and hit a button.  The lights on the ship turned on and they were no longer in darkness.  She then got to work on getting a readout of the ship.  
  
"What's the report on the ship's status?" Luke said, turning off his lightsaber.  
  
"Surprisingly, its in relatively good shape," Leia said, checking over the readout. "Only the ship's operating system appears to be damaged.  The pilot must have been in a hurry to avoid the bombardment of the planet because he forgot to check the system.  We can clearly see the results."  
  
"Fixing the operations system won't be too bad," Luke said. "With both of us working on it, it will take an hour, maybe two.  Then we can be on our way to Drayos."  
  
Leia nodded, rising from the console.  
  
Luke looked over at the decomposing body of the pilot.  He then turned to Leia and said, "I think it would be appropriate to give this pilot a proper burial."  
  
Leia looked at the body and nodded her agreement.  
  
It took the two less than fifteen minutes to remove the body and bury it.  Luke used the Force to cover the body in rocks.  
  
When that task was done, the two got back to the operations system.  After an hour, they completed repairs and Luke took his seat at the pilot's chair.  
  
Luke hit the proper controls and punched the engine.  The ship, which they discovered was called the _Gambler's Luck_, roared to life.  
  
Luke looked over at Leia and the two smiled.  
  
The ship hovered several feet off the ground.  Luke then pointed the ship to the sky and blasted off Naboo, leaving their mother's homeworld behind.  
  
"It's going to take a few moments to locate Drayos on the star chart and punch in the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace," Luke said, working over the controls.  
  
"Luke, what are we going to find on Drayos?" Leia asked.  
  
Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a moment.  "What are we looking for?  Our mother," he finally said.  
  
"Do you think we'll actually see her?" Leia pressed on.  
  
"I don't know.  Most likely we will.  I would very much like to meet her but we have to remember what Ben said.  Try to avoid all contact with anyone from this time period if we can.  If we interfere even for a moment, it can have great consequences."  
  
"Yes, I know," Leia said grimly. "The little I have read on the theory of time travel has told me that even the smallest change can cause ripples through the very fabric of time."  
  
Luke nodded. "We have to stop Mara Jade and that's it.  If we encounter Father...Vader, well...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
Leia looked as if she was going to say something more.  Instead, she simply nodded her approval.  She took the operations seat next to Luke and strapped herself in.  
  
Luke turned back to the controls and the coordinates to Drayos popped up on the screen.  It was several days away from Naboo.  That would allow the two enough time to plot some sort of strategy.  
  
As he prepared to make the jump to hyperspace, another thought bounced into Luke's head.  If their mother was on Drayos, that would mean that Ben...Obi-Wan Kenobi would be there too?  Luke considered what it would be like to meet his old teacher in this timeline.  How would Obi-Wan react to seeing them?  
  
That thought was still in Luke's mind as the ship made the jump into hyperspace.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 4_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  
  
  


Drayos  
  
The N-3 Naboo Royal Starfighter descended into the atmosphere of Drayos.  The vessel flew high, not wanting to attract attention from the military base on the planet.  
  
As its decent gradually became lower, the starfighter made its way into a region full of mountains.  It flew through one of the cave openings and made a successful landing.  
  
Mara Jade opened the cockpit and jumped out of the craft.  Now hidden inside of the well-lit cave, she knew the planet's resistance force could not locate it.  She went to the ship's cargo hold and pulled out the supplies that were in it.  She would set up camp here and wait.  Wait for the right opportunity to strike at Queen Amidala.  
  
Mara Jade left the cave and began a climb up the nearest mountain.  With her skills, it took her only a few minutes to reach the top.  The stars above rained their light down upon her.  In front of her lay the green world of Drayos.  
  
The wind blew her hair back as she looked across the planet.  She was about five miles away from the base. Just outside of their sensors.  Avoiding them had been no problem when landing the ship.  She had done so many times against the most modern sensor systems on many of her missions.  
  
She considered her current situation.  Vader was alive...she had been foolish to assume he had been killed.  Not only that, Luke Skywalker was here as well, and Vader had made contact with him.  They were both heading for the planet.  
  
Vader would arrive first, followed by Skywalker.  Mara would have to be on alert.  The Empire would be coming to wipe out this resistance force in about a week.  Vader and Skywalker would be here before then.  
  
She did not fear having to fight one of them.  She had never met adversary worthy of her abilities.  Victims fell so easy.  None had given her that warrior's challenge she so desired.  Vader and Skywalker, however, would be worthy opponents.  
  
Vader was the more powerful of the two. He had slaughtered many of the Jedi personally.  Normally someone like Mara Jade would not stand a chance.  But she had benefited from being trained under the Emperor, the same man who trained Vader.  The Emperor had told Mara Jade about Vader.  His strengths, his weaknesses, his fears. Everything.  Vader would be tough, but she could defeat him.  
  
Skywalker was powerful as well.  One couldn't survive a battle with Vader if he wasn't.  But his power was raw, and undisciplined.  Mara Jade would defeat him as well.  
  
However, if the two of them were to combine forces, Mara knew she would not stand a chance.  
  
Mara could get around that, however.  She would stay close to the base.  Vader and Luke would follow but would not cause a scene for fear of creating a scene or altering a future event.  When the Empire struck, Mara would make her move and kill the Queen.  The legend of Luke Skywalker would be erased from the history books forever and only the Emperor...and herself…would remain.  
  
She descended down the mountain and to the cave where the makeshift camp she had made stood.  She would rest here.  Then in the morning, she would begin the journey to the camp.  The Emperor had taught her how to conceal her presence to other Jedi.  She could remain there until the Empire struck.  
  
Mara laid down on the sleeping bag on the floor of the cave and fell into a restful slumber.  In her sleep, she dreamed of the possibilities that lay ahead of her.  Induction into the Sith, the Emperor's Supreme Commander, and finally, the obtainment of her own personal goal.  Leadership of the Empire.  
  
  
Obi-Wan stalked through the base, barely noticing the looks of surprise and concern he drew from bystanders.   Luckily, most knew to stay out of the way of an angry Jedi.  Obi-Wan threw the back door open and continued through the greenery of Drayos.  He didn't know where he was headed and he didn't care.  
  
He was so furious he couldn't see straight.  _What is wrong with her?_  Obi-Wan knew Amidala was going through an incredibly tough time, but she seemed hell-bent on making things worse.  _She refuses to even try to understand._  And he couldn't believe that she actually hit him.  The shock of that moment hurt more than any physical pain she could have inflicted.  
  
_Why can't she just accept the truth?_  That Anakin was dead.  And that despite the pain of losing him, maybe they were all better off for it…  
  
Obi-Wan stopped and took a look around.  He was somewhere in the forest behind the base.  Fine.  He needed to be alone anyway.  
  
He leaned against a nearby tree and tried to calm himself down.  _Amidala didn't mean it, you shouldn't be angry with her._  Obi-Wan struggled to center his thoughts.  But it didn't work.  He kept asking himself why he was mad at her in the first place.  
  
_Shouldn't_ she be hoping that her husband might have survived?  Shouldn't she want to believe that her husband wasn't evil?  How else was she supposed to react to Anakin reaching out to her?  
  
No, she was simply doing what any wife who loved her husband would do.  He shouldn't begrudge her that.  
  
But, in the end, she was making things harder.  
  
Obi-Wan still struggled constantly with his guilt and pain…yet, Anakin's death, at the very least, had given him a sense of closure.  The horrific path that Anakin led them down had come to an appropriately dreadful end.  
  
The thought that Anakin might have survived…that this nightmare might not yet be over…it was almost too much to bear.  Amidala hadn't seen for herself what Anakin had become; she had reason to hope.  He had held out hope himself until he met his Padawan at the volcano.  That hope was gone now.  Obi-Wan knew better than anyone how completely the dark side had Anakin in its grasp.  Knew the horrors Anakin could unleash if he had somehow survived.  
  
_No, he didn't survive.  We have to accept that._  
  
"General Kenobi?"  
  
The voice startled Obi-Wan.  He looked up and saw Sylvn, Ki-Adi-Mundi's daughter, standing before him.  
  
"Yes, Sylvn – is something wrong?  Do they need me back at the base?"  
  
"No, nothing's happened.  I'm sorry for disturbing you."  She looked a bit uncomfortable.  "I usually come out here to think.  I was a little surprised to see that I had company this time."  
  
"I didn't mean to intrude," he replied.  
  
"That's all right."  She sat on the ground next to the tree, and looked up at him with a small smile. "I don't mind."  
  
Obi-Wan sat next to her.  He appreciated her smile, but knew it belied almost unspeakable grief.  Losing Anakin had been like losing a son, but beyond that he had little family to speak of.  She had lost nearly every member of an enormous family.  And her friends.  And her home world.  Given how close he felt to the edge, Obi-Wan wondered how she managed to function at all.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to push their combined grief aside.  He wanted to make conversation, but couldn't think of anything else to talk about.  
  
She glanced at him and said, "Don't worry, there isn't anything else to talk about."  
  
Obi-Wan felt taken aback.  "I didn't realize you're Force-sensitive."  
  
"I'm not.  I don't have to be.  Every conversation here starts and ends with the Wars.  Which means they all start and end with misery."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Obi-Wan sighed.  "You've been here much longer than I have; I'm sure you're tired of hearing sad stories."  
  
"Well, there's always time for one more…"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully.  "Trust me, you don't want to hear it.  Besides…your father has likely shared most of it with you."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Yes, he has, at least part of it.  I'm very sorry to hear about your apprentice."  
  
"Thank you."  A moment of awkward silence followed.   
  
"Do you…blame yourself?"  
  
Obi-Wan bristled in surprise, and almost instinctively moved back from her.  
  
"I'm sorry.  Please, I didn't mean to upset you."  Sylvn placed her hand over his.  "I wasn't trying to be nosy…I was just wondering…"  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"How you are dealing with this.  Like I said, I've heard everyone's stories…but they always finish with a thirst for vengeance.  I think many – not all, but many – of the people here simply want the Empire to pay for what's happened to them."  
  
Obi-Wan had also sensed that.  He couldn't say that he blamed any of them.  "You don't want that though."  
  
Sylvn shrugged.  "I don't know.  There are days when that's all I can think about.  But I don't…need it.  I don't want to live that way, with revenge as my main motivation."  She sighed heavily.  "I could fight the Wars for a thousand years, and it still won't bring back my family, or my home…"  Her eyes shut for a second, as if she were about to cry.  But the moment passed, and when her eyes opened she looked fine.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed her hand, which was still resting on top of his.  "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you.  You and your father are fortunate to have each other."  
  
She almost laughed.  "It's strange how things wind up.  The two of us haven't been very close; we've had some terrible disagreements in the past.  Now we're alone…clinging to each other for dear life."  
  
"If you have each other, then neither of you is alone."  He dropped his eyes from hers and said, "I've lost or alienated those who matter most…and almost everyone else is dead…"  
  
"I know…I know what that feels like.  But self-pity is a cold comfort that doesn't last very long.  Believe me, I've tried it.  
  
"It's not easy," she continued softly, "but maybe the only thing we can do is try to focus on the present – on the new connections we might make to help us get through this."  As she said that, her eyes took on a slightly hopeful look.  
  
He smiled at her.  She actually sounded a bit like Qui-Gon, telling him to live in the moment and not miss opportunities in front of him.  It always was a wise lesson.  
  
"You're right, Sylvn.  There are too many things that need to be done now to have the luxury of wallowing in regrets." He paused, wanting to say something more, but then he changed his mind.  The two stared at each other for a long moment. "Thank you, Sylvn," he whispered softly.  
  
  
As the sun's first rays began to rise, Ki-Adi-Mundi sat in his small room meditating.  He did this every morning.  For a Jedi, meditation was important.  It could clear the mind and help the Jedi obtain a state of peace.  
  
When at peace, a Jedi was at his most powerful.  Ki-Adi-Mundi had much he needed to clear his mind of.  
  
Such as the events leading up to where he was now.  He mind raced as he thought of the events of the last two and a half years.  The Clone Wars, the Battle of Concord Dawn, the Sith, all these images crossed his mind.  Especially the image of his homeworld, Cerea.  
  
Cerea, his beloved planet, that he served for almost fifty years.  It was a paradise where technology was shunned and its people lived normal, quiet, and happy lives.  It was so beautiful and so green.  It was the perfect place to raise a family, or in the case of an average male Cerean, families.  Correction, it _had_ been the perfect place to raise the family.  Now, it was completely destroyed and left unable to support any life.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi thought back bitterly to the course of events that led to Cerea's destruction.  It had been after the Emperor had declared marital law on the galaxy.  He had sent his destructive new ships, Star Destroyers, out to crush any resistance to his New Order.  One of the planets that refused to give in was Cerea.  
  
Unfortunately, since Cerea shunned technology, they had nothing that could combat the Empire.  Ki-Adi-Mundi, his former apprentice, A'Sharad Hett, and a force of Jedi and military personnel went to Cerea to help fight the Empire.  
  
They were unsuccessful, and the Empire destroyed Cerea.  
  
It was most bitter for Ki-Adi-Mundi.  He not only lost his planet but he lost most of his force, including A'Sharad, whom he had come to think of as a son.  
  
The worst blow of all was when he had attempted to save his family.  When he reached the area where his large family dwelled, he found them all dead. His bond-wife and four honor-wives.  Six of his daughters and his only son, who was only twelve years old.  The only member of his family left alive was his first child, his daughter Sylvn.  
  
Along with the remnants of his force and Cerean refugees, he escaped the planet.  
  
The loss of his family had almost destroyed Ki-Adi-Mundi.  Consumed by great sadness and rage, he had considered killing himself.  But he couldn't do it.  It was not the Jedi way; it was not his way.  He still had Sylvn.  He could not leave her alone without any family.  He was also responsible for the lives of the refugees and his force.  And the Empire still existed.  
  
Resolve entered into Ki-Adi-Mundi's body.  Palpatine and his Empire had brought along all the pain and suffering to Cerea and the rest of the galaxy.  They would continue their atrocities.  Ki-Adi-Mundi had to resist them, had to stop them anyway he could.  He promised himself on the memory of his family that he would not rest until the Empire was destroyed.  He might be killed one day but he would die on his feet, not on his knees, resisting Palpatine and his insidious New Order.  He swore it.  
  
Ki-Adi then began organizing a resistance force.  He began rounding up survivors who shared his desire to see the Empire destroyed.  His fellow Jedi, who the Empire was determined to eliminate from existence (that thought made Ki-Adi's anger burn even more).  The Bothans, members of the Republic's military, and everyone else he could find.  
  
They established base on Drayos and there they would begin their fight to destroy the Empire.  It would be an uphill battle, he knew, and one they might never win.  But it wouldn't be lost on a lack of trying.  
  
His force was large, although it could be larger.  The additions of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala were a major plus.  Ki-Adi's thoughts drifted to the young Queen.  How difficult it must be for her.  She had lost her husband Anakin to the dark side, had lost her homeworld and most of her friends.  Now she was pregnant with Anakin's children and on the run from the Empire.  
  
_Those children are going to be powerful,_ Ki-Adi thought.  He could sense it.  Perhaps even powerful enough to destroy the Emperor.  Ki-Adi knew that the Queen and her unborn children must be protected at all cost.  As the sun rose, Ki-Adi finished his meditation and prepared himself for the day ahead.  
  
There would be a meeting in an hour about Captain Jonas' mission to Galan and the state of affairs on the planet.  Ki-Adi also realized that his daughter was late in meeting him.  She normally arrived to his room early for breakfast.  He wondered where she could be.  
  
Suddenly, his door open and his daughter walked in.  
  
"Good morning, Father," Sylvn said, smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Sylvn," Ki-Adi said.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi was surprised to sense something different about his daughter.  She seemed less sad then usual, even a little happy.  This was especially surprising considering how she had been these last few weeks.  
  
"How are you feeling, my daughter?" Ki-Adi said.  
  
Sylvn looked at him and smiled.  "Better than I felt in awhile.  I was able to talk to a...friend who helped me quite a bit."  
  
"A friend?" Ki-Adi replied.  
  
"General Kenobi."  
  
"I see.  The general is a good man."  
  
"Yes," Sylvn said.  "He certainly is."  
  
Ki-Adi could sense more to Sylvn's last statement then she had let on.  Still, he did not press the subject.  He was glad to see his daughter's spirits lifted somewhat.  He hadn't always been close to her as much as he liked.  They had had many confrontations over the years, most notably, about the Pro-Tech movement.  They had often fought and argued much, but despite all this Ki-Adi loved her and hoped she realized that he did.  
  
"Are you ready for breakfast Sylvn?" Ki-Adi said.  
  
"Of course," she replied and the two left the room.  As they were walking, Ki-Adi's thoughts were on the future.  He had become increasingly aware of "disruptions" in the Force over the last week.  They were like nothing he had ever sensed before.  They were quite unnatural. General Kenobi and the other Jedi had sensed it as well.  Ki-Adi wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that he would be dealing with it in the near future.  
  
They all would.  
  
  
The main auditorium of the Drayos military base was beginning to fill up for the morning briefing as Obi-Wan Kenobi entered.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the room.  The room was filled with many different races, most notably Bothans and Cereans.  Obi-Wan also saw some of his fellow Jedi.  The Jedi Master Don-Wan Kihotay.  Tubocca the Wookie Jedi Knight.  The beautiful Devlin Knight Neea Danquis.  Despite all the suffering that was going on in the galaxy because of the Empire, it made Obi-Wan feel good to see these races of free people come together, most likely putting aside any type of differences between them.  
  
Obi-Wan walked up the stage, which was filled with some of the resistance leaders, the most prominent of which was General Basek Ter'lya, Mundi's Bothan second-in-command.  Obi-Wan also found C-3PO and R2-D2 on stage with some of the communication officers, bickering about something.  It looked like Threepio was still angry about Artoo's comment the other day.  
  
Still, there was one figure Obi-Wan didn't see.  Scanning out through the crowd below, Obi-Wan spotted Amidala in the back with other members of the resistance leaders.  Their eyes met and the two looked at each other.  Neither one of them moved.  
  
_I have to talk to her about last night,_ Obi-Wan thought.  _We have to get things settled between us._  
  
Just then, the side doors leading two the stage slid open and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Sylvn entered.  The room became silent as the two made their way onto the stage.  
  
Obi-Wan saw Sylvn approach and smiled at her.  Sylvn smiled back.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi took his place at the center of the podium and began his morning briefing.  He went over the usual bit of business.  Status reports, meeting with contacts, and so on.  He noted that the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were instrumental in decoding several Imperial messages involving various projects.  
  
As Mundi continued on, Obi-Wan's mind began to concentrate on the disruptions in the Force he had sense in the last few days.  It bothered the Jedi that he was still unable to discover what they were. He had talked to Mundi and the other Jedi about it, and they were unable to sense what it was either.  
  
The worst part was Obi-Wan kept feeling further ripples in the Force and had a feeling this "disruption" would involve everyone in the base.  This concerned him very much as he continued to listen to Mundi's briefing.  _What could it possibly be?_  
  
"As you know, we recently sent Captain Hallington and his starship to Xtarri," Mundi spoke as everyone began to pay even closer attention.  "It is there that we hope he can make contact with General Derek's resistance group in hopes of forming an alliance between the two of us.  If we can get him to agree to join us, our resistance can begin to take on a stronger offensive against the Empire."  
  
"However," General Ter'lya said, stepping forward to join Mundi at the podium.  "It might take Captain Hallington several days to find Derek and convince him.  In the meantime, our first priority is to get the planetary deflector shied operational.  If we double our efforts, we could get it operational in about a week.  I will be supervising this work."  
  
"Most of our planetary weapons are operational," Mundi said. "Only a few more systems and this planet will be at completely armed in case of an Imperial attack.  To oversee this and our military forces will be General Kenobi.  Sylvn will serve with the General as his second-in-charge."  
  
At the mention of his name, Obi-Wan stepped forward and walked over to Mundi and Ter'lya.  Mundi knew what he wanted and gave the podium over to Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan looked out at the audience and began to address them.  
  
"There is one other matter I would like to discuss," Obi-Wan said.  "Over the past few days, I have sensed several disruptions in the Force.  These aren't the same as a regular disturbance.  Something is...unnatural about it.  Master Mundi and the other Jedi here have sensed it as well.  I am unsure of what it is, but I have a strong feeling it has something to do with Palpatine."  
  
The mention of Palpatine's name sent grumbles through the crowd.  Obi-Wan waited for them to quiet down and then continued.  
  
"I have a feeling we might encounter this disruption in the near future.  It is important that all of you, Jedi or otherwise, stay alert and focused in the weeks ahead.  This disturbance might possibly have wide-ranging effects.  For everyone."  
  
The crowd was silent for a time.  Master Mundi returned to the podium to address them once again.  
  
"General Kenobi is right.  We must all be ready. May the Force be with us."  
  
With that, the meeting ended and the people began to disperse, going back to their assignments.  Obi-Wan walked down the stage and through the departing people in an attempt to get to Amidala.  He wanted to talk to her about last night.  By the time he reached the back, he found that she was gone.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed.  It looked like she still didn't want to speak to him.  He would have to talk to her at a later time.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi and Sylvn approached him and Obi-Wan turned to face them.  
  
"Is everything all right Obi-Wan?" Ki-Adi said.  
  
"Not quite," Obi-Wan admitted.  "But it will have to do for now.  Do you have a timeframe for contact with Captain Hallington?"  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head no.  "Hopefully, within the next few days. I can't be certain.  For right now though, we will have to take care of business here.  I know I can trust you to handle our officers and armament."  
  
Obi-Wan and Sylvn nodded.  
  
"Good," Mundi said. "Because I have a feeling you were right about that disturbance Obi-Wan.  I believe we will encounter it in the near future."  
  
  


Xtarri  
Aboard the Star Destroyer _New Order_  
  
Admiral Lord Damon Raynar watched from the bridge of the Star Destroyer _New Order_ as the world of Xtarri was consumed by flames.  A man in his mid-forties, the admiral was tall, regal, with black hair and green eyes.  He stood strong with his olive-green Admiral's uniform.  Strapped to his waist was an old-fashion, ceremonial sword.  His left hand rested on the hilt of the sword as he watched the carnage below him.  
  
The armada of four-Star Destroyers led by Raynar had just laid waste to the planet and the resistance it held.  General Derek's resistance force was the latest destroyed by Raynar in the past six months.  With the apparent death of the Emperor's enforcer, Darth Vader, Palpatine had put the Admiral in charge of crushing any resistance to the Empire.  
  
Raynar had lived up to the expectations.  Six resistance cells had been destroyed under his command, the largest of which was Xtarri.  His fleet had left the planets in ruins; their resistance force was unprepared for the Imperial bombardment.  Their base and ships were completely destroyed.  The planet's inhabitants, those unconnected with the resistance, were calling into the _New Order_, begging for help.  Admiral Raynar ignored them. If they were to die, then they would die.  It would be a message to the galaxy about what would happen to all planets that allowed a resistance cell to spring up against the Empire.  
  
Raynar continued to look out of the viewscreen.  Six resistance cells down but he knew there was more still remaining.  It was his duty to find them and destroy them.  
  
It was always about duty when it came to Lord Damon Raynar.  The son of nobility on the planet Aeon, Raynar had always been among the most powerful individuals of the Republic.  Heads of state, ambassadors, senators, everyone who had influence in the government.  Anything he ever wanted as a child was given to him.  
  
At the age of seventeen, he entered the Academy and graduated four years later in the top five percent of his class.  He was given an officers commission and quickly worked his way up the ranks.   At the age of thirty, he was given his first command.  
  
With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Raynar was promoted to Commodore and participated in some of the heaviest fighting of the government.  The Supreme Chancellor himself decorated him as a hero.  
  
When that Chancellor named Palpatine proclaimed himself Emperor and formed his New Order; Raynar was the first member of the military to support him.  He believed in the Emperor's vision and would do what it took to help him.  Palpatine rewarded him with a promotion to Admiral.  Now he had become one of his most important officers.  
  
There were those who dismissed Raynar's abilities because of his family's influence.  Lord Damon had always scoffed at that.  Those people were fools who underestimated his abilities.  The fact of the matter was he was the best officer in the fleet, and had a military mind matched only by Admiral Thrawn.  He was the best and that is why the Emperor had so much trust in him.  
  
The Emperor's trust could be a very powerful and rewarding thing.  With Vader's death, the Emperor was looking for a new second-in-command.  Admiral Raynar intended to be that man.  He would prove to the Emperor in this campaign that he was worthy of such an honor.  Being the Emperor's enforcer would give him more power than one could ever dream possible.  Raynar would not lose that opportunity.  
  
Still, Raynar put those thoughts aside.  The Rebels were out there, and until they were all destroyed he still had a duty to perform.  It must be taken care of.  
  
Raynar turned away from the viewscreen and headed to the turbolift.  Once there, he ordered the computer to take the lift to the detention level.  It was there that he might learn of another resistance cell.  
  
While his Star Destroyers bombarded Xtarri, a Corellian cruiser had come out of hyperspace.  The TIE fighters and assault frigates quickly captured it.  His men were interrogating the ship's captain now.  They would soon learn where he had come from and why he was heading to Xtarri.  
  
Raynar knew though that he was from another resistance unit.  There would be no other reason a ship would come to such of an out of the way planet.  He had ordered his men to use whatever resources possible to discover what resistance cell the man worked for.  
  
The turbolift stopped and Raynar got out and headed for Detention Cell 12.  After clearing the necessary security protocols, he entered the cell. It was quite a messy site.  
  
The rebel captain named Hallington was laid out on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  He had been badly beaten.  
  
An interrogator droid hovered above him.  To his side were Captain Crix Wilston, his executive officer, and two stormtroopers whose white armor was covered with spots of crimson.  
  
"Admiral Raynar," Captain Wilson said, stepping forward and bowing. "We have interrogated the prisoner and have discovered which cell this rebel scum came from."  He handed a datapad over to Raynar, who took it and looked it.  
  
"Drayos," Raynar said as he looked over it.  "Has this been confirmed?"  
  
"Yes Lord Raynar," Wilston said. "The interrogator droid has confirmed he was telling the truth."  
  
Raynar nodded and continued to look over the datapad.  He recognized the name of the planet.  Drayos had been home to a military base for the Republic.  It had been abandoned shortly after the Hyperspace Wars.  Apparently, this is where these rebels had their base.  It also appeared that Ki-Adi-Mundi was their leader.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi.  Raynar recognized that name.  Mundi was a Jedi Master, and the last surviving member of the Council.  The Empire had a termination list with various individuals on it.  Mundi was on top of that list.  The Emperor wanted all the Jedi eliminated but especially Mundi.  If he could take care of the Jedi and this resistance, the Emperor would be indebted to him further.  He would increase his influence in the Empire and his power would grow.  This could turn out to be quite profitable.  
  
Raynar smiled.  He had always enjoyed big game hunting.  Now Mundi and his rebels would be the biggest hunt of all.  
  
Raynar and Wilston left the detention cell and headed for the nearest communication console.  Raynar activated it and patched it through to the bridge.  
  
"Commander Benton," Raynar said.  
  
"Benton here, sir."  
  
"What is the status of our fleet?"  
  
"Our fighters are returning now sir," Benton said. "We're refueling and dumping our useless scrap metal.  We should be ready to depart in less than an hour."  
  
"Good, when that is all taken care of, have the fleet set course for the Drayos system.  It seems the Captain's rebel friends are there."  
  
"Yes Admiral."  
  
Raynar shut off the console and he and Wilston headed for the turbolift.  They needed to go to the war room to discuss strategy for the latest campaign.  
  
It was time to eliminate this rebellion for good.  
  
  


Drayos  
  
"She's still not speaking to me," Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence between him and Sylvn.  The two had just spent the entire day overseeing the bases weapons and supplies.  They were finishing up their final check-ups.  
  
"Give her time Obi-Wan," Sylvn said.  "This is a difficult choice she is facing."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan said.  "Still..." his voiced trailed off as he finished the last weapons check-up.  
  
"Finally finished," Sylvn said with a sigh of relief.  "All weapons in this base are now fully operational."  
  
Obi-Wan was very impressed with Sylvn.  Despite the fact that she had grown up on a world that shunned technology, she had shown an amazing ability to deal with machines and programming.  She truly was a remarkable woman.  
  
"That leaves only the planetary deflector shield," Obi-Wan said.  "With these weapons ready, the Empire won't be taking this planet without a fight."  
  
Obi-Wan and Sylvn then reported the news to Ki-Adi-Mundi via comlink.  When that was done, the two headed out of the compound and to the main base.  
  
"Would you care to join me for a walk, Obi-Wan?" Sylvn said.  
  
"I would be happy to, Sylvn," Obi-Wan said.  
  
The two spent the next hour walking through the forest exchanging stories about their lives.  Obi-Wan told her about his early days of Jedi training.  About training under Yoda, and then Qui-Gon.  He also told her about Anakin.  About when he taught him, and when they stormed the galaxy as master and apprentice.  That thought made Obi-Wan smile.  Those had been good times.  How long ago those days seemed now.  
  
Sylvn told Obi-Wan about her early childhood, being the first child of Ki-Adi-Mundi and how his family grew to include four honor-wives, six more daughters, and a son.  She also talked about the time where her relationship with her father was almost destroyed by the Pro-Tech movement on her planet.  She had joined the movement, embracing the technology and adventure it offered.  Instead, it nearly cost her her life.  She was rescued by her father and the two began to patch up their shaky relationship.  
  
The problems caused by the Pro-Tech movement showed Sylvn what could happen when people of different viewpoints violently disagreed with each other.  A year later, she joined the Republic's Diplomatic Corps.  There, she would help worlds fighting with inner turmoil or other worlds.  It was difficult and often dangerous work, but Sylvn hung tough and became one of the Corps best diplomats.  It had been part of her life for more than a decade.  
  
Obi-Wan listened intently to Sylvn's story.  He also watched her as well.  Her eyes, her smile.  He noted how the glow from the moon radiated off her face, enhancing her natural beauty.  Sylvn looked up at him and with an amused grin.  
  
"You are very quiet, Obi-Wan."  
  
This surprised Obi-Wan somewhat.  "That is how I am.  I have always been like that…although I might point out that with you I have said more than I have said to anyone else on this planet," he added that last part with a bit of playful humor in his voice.  
  
"A'Sharad was like that as well," Sylvn said, quietly and with sadness.  
  
"A'Sharad, you mean A'Sharad Hett, your father's former Padawan?" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes, A'Sharad Hett," Sylvn said, again very quiet and sad.   
  
"You were close to him, weren't you?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, the two of us were romantically involved.  We had been for some time.  I remember when my father first brought him to Cerea.  He had just recently met him on Tatooine and had agreed to finish his training.  A'Sharad had been raised on the planet as a Tusken Raider.  As such, he had often been uncomfortable around others, especially considering they all had exposed faces.  As you know, Tuskens conceal their faces.  It took awhile but our family eventually befriended him and he became one of the family.  
  
"Our relationship stared years later after he had become a Knight.  By then, he had long since abandoned his Tusken facial wrappings.  He spent some time on Cerea before he became a knight and the two of us fell in love.  I was several years older than he was but that never bothered either of us.  We were in love.  That was all that mattered."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  There had also been an age difference between Anakin and Amidala and they had fallen in love.  
  
"But, as you know," Sylvn said, continuing. "A'Sharad was killed when the Empire destroyed my homeworld.  He died bravely, like the Jedi he was."  
  
Sylvn stopped talking and grew silent.  Obi-Wan thought he saw a tear in her eye. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Sylvn nodded. It took a few moments for her to compose herself before she spoke again.  
  
"What about you Obi-Wan?  Did you ever have a special someone in your life?"  
  
"I am a Jedi, Sylvn.  Our line of work leaves us little time for relationships."  
  
"Surely there must be some woman out there who was special to you."  
  
Obi-Wan was silent for a while.  "There was one, years ago when I was still a Padawan.  She was a Princess.  We loved each other very much.  I even considered marrying her.  But our duties and responsibilities could not allow us to wed.  It's been many years since I have seen her."  
  
"The path of a Jedi is not an easy one," Sylvn said.  
  
"No, it is not," Obi-Wan said.  "It is a difficult one.  One with many paths and trials.  It keeps us constantly moving and impossible for many of us to ever have a family.  But it is the path that I chose and I do not regret it.  The rest is in the hands of the Force."  
  
Sylvn nodded and the two continued their walk towards the base.  Along the way, Obi-Wan was surprised to find that he and Sylvn were holding hands.  
  
The two entered the base and reached Sylvn's quarters.  Obi-Wan turned to face her.  
  
"I enjoyed our walk," Sylvn said with a smile.  
  
"As did I, Sylvn," Obi-Wan said, smiling right back. "I appreciate the companionship you have brought me during this difficult time."  
  
"Think nothing of it Obi-Wan.  You needed someone to talk to and so did I.  I'm just happy I could be there for you."  
  
Obi-Wan took Sylvn's hand in his own and gently kissed it.  Sylvn smiled as she looked up at Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan met her gaze and the two stared at each other for a long time.  
  
Slowly, Obi-Wan moved closer and kissed Sylvn on the lips.  Sylvn kissed him back.   
  
When it was over, Sylvn pulled back and once again looked at Obi-Wan.  A smile once again formed on her lips.  
  
"Good night Obi-Wan," she said.  
  
"Good night Sylvn," Obi-Wan said and Sylvn went into her room.  
  
Obi-Wan left the corridor and headed for his quarters.  His thoughts were of Sylvn. He realized that being with her made him happy for the first time in over six months.  
  
Still, he could not shake that feeling he had that something was headed to Drayos.  It would be here soon.  Something that had to do with those disruptions he had felt earlier...  
  
  
It was the dead of night when the old N-1 Royal Starfighter landed in the tall grass of Drayos.  The cockpit opened up and out came Darth Vader.  
  
The tall grass was several feet high and tall enough to hide the starfighter from others on the planet. Vader made his way through the tall grass until he finally got out of it.  
  
He reached a hill and ascended up it.  When he reached the top, he looked across the land. Beyond it was the rebel military base.  There he would find Mara Jade.  
  
Vader reached out with the Force to try to find her.  He knew he would not be able to.  Sith and others strong in the dark side knew how to cloak their appearance.  The Emperor had taught Vader this, and he no doubt had taught Mara Jade this as well.  
  
Still, he knew where he would find her.  She would stay close to the camp.  That way, Vader could not attack her for fear of drawing attention and possibly altering the timeline.  It was a clever strategy on Jade's part.  
  
Vader had studied the theory of time travel many years earlier.  About how even the slightest change in the past could conceivably have great consequences in the future.  He would have to be very careful not to draw attention to himself.  
  
Vader also knew there was another presence he felt on the planet. He knew this one all to well.  Obi-Wan Kenobi.  His former teacher and friend.  With Obi-Wan here, that meant that Amidala would be with him.  
  
Obi-Wan...the name burned in Vader's mind.  How he would love to confront him one more time.  The day he had killed Kenobi on the Death Star was one of his proudest moments.  Still, it left him with somewhat of an empty feeling.  Kenobi had somehow vanished when Vader struck him down.  He didn't suffer, he didn't fall in two, and he simply vanished.  Even with his understanding of the Force, Vader still could not explain what had happened to him.

  
"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine."

  
That had been the last thing Kenobi had said to him.  Had Kenobi indeed found a way to live on in this galaxy that Vader did not know about?  Did he truly become more powerful that he could possibly imagine?  _Perhaps I should kill Kenobi now..._  
  
No, he could not.  He had to consider several factors.  The timeline for one thing.  Plus, it had been Obi-Wan who had kept Amidala alive long enough to give birth to Luke.  Obi-Wan had been the one to train Luke as a Jedi.  Vader was forced to admit that Obi-Wan had done well with Luke.  Already at a young age, Luke had destroyed the Death Star and had held his own in a duel with him.  As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Obi-Wan alive to eventually bring Luke to him.  
  
His mind drifted to Amidala his...Anakin's wife. It had been even longer since he had seen her last.  Anakin had loved her very much.  She claimed that she loved him as well.  But Vader knew that was a lie.  
  
When he had first joined the Emperor, he had gone to Amidala.  He wanted her to join him.  He loved her and knew that she would want to be with him no mater what.  He was wrong.  She was horrified.  She refused to join him and told him so.  She told him she could not stand by and watch him destroy himself and others.  That was the last time he had seen her.  He left devastated.  The only woman he had ever loved had turned her back on him and she didn't even care.  
  
There were times though, that deep down, he knew that she was right.  That she had been correct in what she had done.  Vader quickly dismissed this as an echo from his past.  An echo from Anakin's past.  She had been the one who was wrong.  
  
As for Obi-Wan, he had never wanted to train him in the first place.  He was only obliged to Anakin because of a death wish from his master.  It had been Obi-Wan who was responsible for the death of his mother.  He had never forgiven him for that.  
  
They both hated Anakin and wanted to have nothing to do with him.  The Emperor had been right in that regard.  Vader didn't need either of them.  They might still be alive in this timeline but as far as he was concerned, they were both dead to him.  
  
Clearing his thoughts, Vader began to consider his strategy.  The base was five miles from there.  He would go by foot and hide out of the bases outskirts until the Empire arrived and then Mara Jade would make her move.  Vader hated sneaking around.  That was a task more suited Jade and beings like Prince Xizor.  Still, it is what he would have to do to complete this mission.  
  
Before Vader would go to the base, his mind drifted to one more important thing.  Luke.  His son would be here within the next three days.  Vader would have to decide what to do with him.  Should he confront him and convince him to join his effort to save his mother?  Or should he ignore Luke for the time being in order to concentrate on Mara Jade?  
  
This thought occupied Vader's mind as he made the long walk to the rebel base, towards a date with the past of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
  


Deep space  
Star Destroyer _New Order  
_  
"Admiral Raynar," Commander Benton said, walking towards the admiral.  "The Emperor demands that you make contact with him."  
  
"Very well," Admiral Raynar said.  "Patch the communication to my quarters.  Captain Wilston, you have the bridge."  
  
Raynar departed the bridge and headed for his quarters.  He made his way swiftly, and once inside, turned on his holo-projector.  
  
Before him stood the image of Emperor Palpatine, formally Supreme Chancellor, now absolute ruler of the galaxy.  He was dressed in a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head.  He now wore this the very few times he was in public.  
  
Since consolidating his power two months ago, Palpatine had become increasingly isolated.  Only his most important officers, aides, and servants had been allowed to meet before him.  Raynar was one of those officers.  
  
Raynar dropped to a knee and bowed his head before the Emperor.  "Your Majesty," he said.  
  
"What is your report, Admiral Raynar?" Palpatine said, his voice cold and emotionless.  
  
"The rebel base on Xtarri has been completely destroyed," Raynar said, raising his head.  "Their forces have been crushed.  With the destruction of Xtarri, that marks our sixth rebel resistance cell destroyed in the past six months."  
  
"Good," the Emperor said.  "I take it you are on your way to deal with another of these resistance cells?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty.  A cell located on the world of Drayos.  It is led by the fugitive Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi."  
  
"Yes, I know," Palpatine said.  "The planet Drayos has recently come to my attention."  
  
Raynar seemed surprised by this.  How was it that Palpatine always knew these things before something happened?  
  
"I have sensed disturbances on Drayos," Palpatine continued.  "Things the likes of which this galaxy has not seen.  You are to make sure that Drayos is completely destroyed.  First the resistance cell, then the planet's surface itself.  This is an important assignment Raynar.  Do not fail me," Palpatine said, adding that last part with great emphasis.  
  
Raynar stood his ground and nodded.  "I will not fail you, my Emperor."  
  
Palpatine nodded and a moment later his image flickered, and then disappeared.  
  
Raynar rose and stood thinking for a long time.  What was it on this world that made it so important to destroy?  Was it Mundi, or the resistance...or just the planet itself?  
  
Whatever it was, Raynar knew for sure what it meant.  A golden opportunity for him to stake his claim as the Emperor's second-in-command.  It would require him to defeat these enemies of the Empire and obliterate an entire planet.  
  
Raynar knew the stakes.  He would not fail.  
  
  


Drayos  
  
Amidala stood on the top of the North Tower on the Drayos military base.  It was nightfall, and she stood looking out at the stars.  It was a cold night and Amidala was shivering.  But she had to come out here.  She had to get away from everyone.  
  
In the short time she was here, she had managed to fight with Obi-Wan and drive herself further into a depression.  She had tried to be helpful to Ki-Adi-Mundi and the resistance while she was here.  She participated in meetings with Mundi and his staff and had helped him with the organization of some of his military forces.  Still, she felt useless here, magnified by the fact that she was six months pregnant.  
  
Amidala sighed as she thought of her unborn twins.  Obi-Wan had said it was best to break them up.  She had fought with him countless times about it and had finally managed to drive him off.  She was totally alone.  
  
She was also scared.  Scared of the future and what it might bring.  The Empire would continue to hunt her down.  She would be moving constantly, trying to escape their grasp.  She would have no one to turn to.  Obi-Wan would be looking after her children.  The thought of losing her children was almost too much to bear.  They were the only things she had left, and now she would lose them as well.  
  
Now, as she shivered in the increasingly cold wind, she realized that her future lead down an uncertain path with a destination that was unknown.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a robe being put gently on her shoulders, offering her warmth.  She turned around to find Obi-Wan, flashing her a warm smile.  
  
"Looks like you could use someone to talk to," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Amidala forced a smile.  "I guess I do."  
  
A sigh of relief left Obi-Wan.  He was glad that Amidala was finally going to talk to him.  
  
Amidala turned back around and continued to stare out at the stars.  "You are right about the Empire, Obi-Wan.  They never will stop pursuing me once they discover I'm still alive.  They will hunt me down until they kill me, and the twins too."  Her voice sounded detached and emotionless.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what to say.  Amidala had once again turned on that icy demeanor of hers that he had seen many times in the last twelve years.  He just hoped his friend knew what she was doing.  
  
"I don't blame you Obi-Wan," Amidala continued.  "You are doing what you have to do by suggesting we separate the twins."  
  
"You know that I don't like having to even suggest it," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I know.  It has taken me awhile to realize that.  These are difficult times, for both of us.  But we have to do what is necessary."  
  
Amidala turned around and looked Obi-Wan straight in the eyes.  Obi-Wan met her glance.  
  
"I'll separate the twins," Amidala said impassively.  
  
Obi-Wan breathed another sigh of relief.  She had finally come around.  "You have made the right choice Amidala.  The only choice," he said.  
  
Amidala nodded.  She continued to meet Obi-Wan's gaze.  "We have to separate them not just from me, but from each other," she said, her voice in that regal tone she often used for official business.  "That will make it more difficult for the Empire to find them.  You will take care of that Obi-Wan.  I believe you mentioned that you have a brother you were thinking of having as one of the guardians."  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said.  "My brother Owen.  He is a moisture farmer on Tatooine.  I admit that we do not get along, but he and his wife Beru do not have any children.  I know they would love to have one.  They would be good guardians for either one of the children."  
  
"Good," Amidala said flatly. "Then it is settled."  
  
Obi-Wan was glad that he had finally managed to convince Amidala to separate the twins.  Still, he was concerned.  He hoped that Amidala had made this decision because she truly believed it was the right decision to make.  
  
"Amidala," Obi-Wan said tentatively.  "Are you sure you want to make this decision?  It is important that you..."  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, it is the decision I want to make!" Amidala snapped at him, startling the Jedi.  "What is with you Obi-Wan?   First you want me to separate the twins and when I finally agree, you question my judgment.  Do you not trust me Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head to show that he trusted her judgment.  He stared at Amidala.  He had been happy that she was finally talking to him again. He thought she had forgiven him but now he was not too sure.  Perhaps she never would.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around, Amidala grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and took his hand.  Obi-Wan met her gaze and saw tears running down her face.  She was crying.  
  
"Obi-Wan, the last few months have been the worst of my life.  I lost Anakin, my family, my friends, and my homeworld.  Soon even my children will be gone.  I have nothing left.  Except you."  Her hand tightened in Obi-Wan's.  
  
"I am scared Obi-Wan.  For the first time in my life, I am alone and my future is clouded.  I have nothing left.  I don't know what I'm going to do, and losing the twins makes things even worse."  
  
"It will be all right Amidala," Obi-Wan said.  "You will face difficult times as in the years ahead.  It will test you in every way possible.  But I also know something else.  That you are the most determined person I have ever met in my life.  You will face these challenges and overcome them.  I know it.  You are Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."  
  
She almost smiled.  "I know I have been difficult with you these past six months but I want you to know that you have been a good friend to me.  I could not have gotten through this time without you.  Obi-Wan, you have been the best friend I could ever imagine."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, gratitude etched in his face.  "Thank you, Amidala."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and the two departed the North Tower.  They left together, the best of friends.  
  
  


Three days before the Imperial attack  
  
The starship _Gambler's Luck broke Drayos' atmosphere and landed on the planet.  It landed in the forest area, roughly seven miles from the rebel base.  
  
Its hatch opened and Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa walked out.  They could feel the dark presence that had entered the planet earlier.  
  
Darth Vader was here, and so was Mara Jade.  
  
It had taken Luke and Leia almost four days to reach Naboo.  In that time, they began to plot strategy for this mission.  They would have to stop Mara Jade from killing their mother and quite possibly would have to deal with Vader.  They knew the two would most likely stick close to the base where Luke and Leia couldn't make a move on either of them.  
  
Mara Jade would most likely strike when the Empire attacked this planet in three days time.  They had discovered the fate of this planet.  Leia had recalled that Bail Organa had told her many years ago about a resistance force led by a Jedi that had been crushed by the Empire.  This had been the final of these cells that had been destroyed and had effectively crushed active rebellion for many years.  They would not rise again until their mother had formed the Rebel Alliance.  
  
Mara Jade would strike when the Empire attacked.  That is what Vader was waiting for.  
  
Luke's mind pondered his father.  He and Leia had had many disagreements involving the course of action that should be taken with him.  Luke had argued that they should confront him.  Luke had begun to argue more and more that it was possible Vader could be redeemed and Anakin Skywalker could exist once more.  After all, Vader had defied the Empire and traveled back through time to save his son from the Emperor's Hand.  Perhaps he did it because he actually cared for Luke.  Luke had thought he sensed pride from Vader directed towards him during their duel at Cloud City.  If Vader was capable of still feeling these emotions, perhaps he could still be saved after all.  
  
Leia on the other hand, vehemently disagreed with Luke.  She felt it was best to deal with Vader after they had stopped Mara Jade.  She didn't trust him and felt it was impossible for one such as Vader to ever be redeemed.  She argued that Vader didn't care about Luke at all and only wanted to save Luke so he didn't lose his chance to overthrow Palpatine and use Luke as his servant.  
  
The two had argued about this many times.  Luke pointed out that Leia hadn't been around Vader since she discovered her powers and therefore could not judge him.  Leia argued that Luke was making too much out of blood when he defended Vader.  They continued to argue until they finally decided to stop yelling at each other and instead just listen to each other.  They agreed that Vader was a bridge that they would cross when the time would come and instead concentrate fully of their efforts to saving their mother.  
  
Luke and Leia looked out through the forests of Drayos.  Beyond that lay the ill-fated rebel base that was to be destroyed.  Luke and Leia did not want to see these rebels, who were much like the present day Rebellion, be destroyed.  But they agreed they would heed the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi and not become involved in the conflict.  Even good intentions such as their own could lead to consequences that the galaxy would be unprepared for.  
  
"Jade is here, and so is Vader," Luke said.  
  
"I know," Leia replied. "I can feel it."  
  
Indeed she could.  Luke had continued Leia's Jedi training onboard the __Gambler's Luck.  Leia's skills were growing stronger and she had great potential, perhaps just as great as Luke did.  
  
"Our best bet is to stay low when we reach the base and wait for Mara Jade to make the first move.  We must stop her...even if it means altering the timeline."  
  
Leia nodded her head.  She wasn't looking forward to this mission.  She was nervous, even a little afraid of what she might find.  
  
"Relax, Leia," Luke said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Relax and clear your mind.  Focus on the present instead of the future.  It will make your path much clearer."  
  
Leia smiled and set about doing that.  She took her blaster out as Luke took his lightsaber out.  She was ready.  Ready for whatever the future might bring.  
  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi finished reading over the last of the reports on his desk and leaned back on his chair.  With this deskwork taken care of, all that remained was the final report from his daughter Sylvn.  
  
Sylvn had been working closely with General Kenobi on the planets weaponry.  After they had finished that assignment, they began to work with General Ter'lya, helping his team fix the planetary deflector shield that would protect this base.  
  
Mundi smiled with pride as he thought of his daughter.  She was a good officer in his resistance and consistently impressed him with her hard work.  This despite the fact she had grown up on a world that shunned technology.  
  
Still, one thing concerned Mundi about Sylvn.  It was her newfound relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Just then, the quarters to Mundi's office opened and Sylvn stepped forward, a broad smile evident on her face.  "Hello, Father," she said.  
  
"Hello, Sylvn," Mundi said, returning her smile.  "Your report."  
  
"The repairs on the deflector shield are going well.  It is now fifty percent operational.  General Ter'lya believes that if everything goes well, we should have the shield operational in two days."  
  
Mundi nodded.  "What about General Kenobi?  What does he say?" Mundi asked, watching his daughter more closely.  
  
"General Kenobi believes this to be true as well.  He has also noted that the disruptions in the Force he has felt recently seem to be gone.  Still, he believes that we should still be alert in any case."  
  
"I agree," Mundi said.  "Anything else you have to report?"  
  
"No, that is all," Sylvn said.  
  
"Very well," Mundi said, getting up from his seat and heading towards his daughter.  He now stood very close to her.  
  
"You and General Kenobi have been spending a lot of time together."  
  
"Yes," Sylvn said, eyeing her father, having a feeling where this line of question was going.  "We have been working together on the base's operations just as you asked."  
  
"I know," Mundi said.  "What I meant was that you to have spending a lot of time with the general even off duty."  
  
"That's right," Sylvn said a bit defensively.  "Obi-Wan and I have been spending our off-duty time together."  
  
"Do you, care for him Sylvn?" Mundi asked.  
  
"Yes, I do Father," Sylvn said.  "Do you mind telling me what the point of this conversation is?  Do you not approve of me having feelings for Obi-Wan, or do you just not approve of Obi-Wan in general?"  
  
"No, my daughter," Mundi said, facing her.  "I do not disapprove of your relationship with Obi-Wan or your having feeling for him.  Obi-Wan has been my friend for over twenty-five years.  He is a good man."  
  
"Then what is your problem with us being together?" Sylvn pressed on.  
  
"My daughter, you must understand.  Obi-Wan is a good man but he is also a man with many responsibilities.  He has sworn to protect the Queen and her unborn children.  He will follow them to the end of the galaxy to protect them.  He will not even be here for much longer because he is constantly on the move with the Queen, looking to protect her.  It may not be wise to become...romantically involved with him. He might break your heart."  
  
"Is that what this is about?  Whether or not Obi-Wan will break your daughter's heart?"  
  
"No, Sylvn," Mundi said.  "It is about Obi-Wan as well.  It is vital that he concentrates on protecting the Queen.  Her unborn children are too important to the galaxy.  They might be the only ones possible of defeating the Emperor.  It is important that Obi-Wan and for that matter, you, do not get distracted in a relationship."  
  
"It is always like this with you, isn't it Father?" Sylvn said, glaring angrily at her father.  "You always find a way to disapprove of my relationships or for that matter my life."  
  
"That is not true, Sylvn," Mundi said, slightly annoyed that his daughter would say that.  "I am merely saying that..."  
  
"Saying what?  That you once again disapprove of the choices that I have made in my life?  That you once again are disappointed in me?"  
  
"I have never been disappointed with you Sylvn," Mundi said, his anger beginning to increase.  "It is about me not wanting to see you get hurt once again."  
  
"Get hurt, like with A'Sharad?" Sylvn said.  That memory made Mundi somber.  His apprentice had been like a son to him.  
  
"Father, you must learn that I am no longer your little girl, and I am capable of making my own decisions," Sylvn said.  
  
"I know that princess," Mundi said.  "But getting involved with Kenobi will cause you nothing but pain and will distract him from his obligation to the Queen.  I ask you to consider this instead of disregarding my advice like you have done in the past."  
  
Sylvn stared at her father.  "You know father, it has never changed with you or with us.  After all these years, you still disapprove of the decisions I make, and most of all, you disapprove of me.  I had hoped that with it being just the two of us now that that would all change.  That we could put our differences aside and live together like a family should.  I guess I was wrong."  
  
With that, Sylvn stormed out of the room.  Ki-Adi-Mundi just stood staring at the door.  He could go after his daughter but he knew she would not listen.  It was better not to bother her right now.  
  
Mundi turned around and looked out the window of his small room.  It was still dark and light wouldn't come for several hours.  He had only hoped to avoid seeing his daughter hurt by becoming involved with a man such as Kenobi.  Instead, he had only managed to isolate his last remaining family from him.  At this point in his life, he could not afford, or stand, to be alone again.  
  
  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 5_)  
**by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme  
**joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com  
  


  
It was still nightfall when Mara Jade, dressed in the uniform of a technician, made her way back to the utility shelter.  
  
The shelter was a massive structure with all sorts of equipment in it.  She headed for the end of it and stopped by a pile of used equipment.  Using the Force to brush the equipment aside, she could see the cracks of a small door.  Mara opened it and crawled in to it.  
  
Inside was a small room where Mara had made camp the last few days.  She closed the door and sat on the floor.  It was there that she would stay at night until it was time to execute her plan and kill Queen Amidala.  
  
During sunlight, she would assimilate in the resistance group.  She had acquired the uniform of a technician that had suffered an unfortunate accident.  Nobody suspected that the technician had been murdered and Mara had gone on her way, helping these rebels as if she were one of them.  Little did they know.  
  
Nobody would look for her because they did not know she existed.  If they did, Mara could deal with them.  
  
Having spent the time here, she was able to observe the main players here and analyze them.  Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Master who had trained two generations of Skywalkers.  Ki-Adi-Mundi, a member of the Jedi Council and leader of this insurrection.  Finally, she had observed her target, the Queen Amidala.  The woman pregnant with the Emperor's greatest enemy, Luke Skywalker.  
  
Luke Skywalker.  He was here on Drayos.  As was Darth Vader.  She had sensed their arrival on the planet.  They could sense her because they were looking for her.  They could not find her though.  She had learned the Emperor's technique of cloaking one's appearance.  They would never be able to pinpoint her exact location until she wanted them too.   If she had her way, they wouldn't.  
  
The appearance of the three on this planet might help Mara.  In this timeline existed Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Three violate elements.  If they were to come upon each other, chaos would ensue.  If it happened soon, Mara could speed up her plan and dispose of the Queen soon.  She could then return to the present, and take her rightful place at the Emperor's side.  
  
Yes, she would wait and watch.  When order turn to chaos, the Emperor's Hand would strike and the Queen would be dead.  Luke Skywalker would forever be erased from the history books.  If Vader survived, Mara would dispose of him too.  
  
She had foreseen it.  
  
  


Morning  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the outside of the military base.  In his hand were Daylian flowers, which he intended to give to Sylvn.  He was arriving several minutes early so he could spend some time with her before they were to get back to their duties.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled.  For the first time since he reached Drayos – for that matter, for the first time in the last six months – he was happy.  He had made amends with Amidala and they were once again friends.  And now he had developed an unexpected bond with Ki-Adi-Mundi's daughter, Sylvn.  
  
It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had had a true relationship.  Sylvn was a remarkable woman.  She was intelligent, beautiful, and wise beyond her years.  Spending time with her had made Obi-Wan happy.  He had missed that feeling so much.  He had lost it in the months of blood and battle.  But now, it was returning and Obi-Wan was eager to embrace it.  
  
The fact of the matter was, he loved...  
  
Suddenly, the flowers Obi-Wan had been carrying fell from his hand and he stiffened.  A dark presence had wash over him.  A presence of evil that he knew all too well.  
  
The Sith were here.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly withdrew his lightsaber and activated it.  The blue blade snapped to life, hissing around him.  He spun around, looking for the Sith Lord.  He saw nothing.  But the Sith was here, on Drayos.  
  
How was this possible?  Palpatine had lost Anakin as his apprentice six months ago.  How could he possibly have another one, let alone one that could discover their presence?  Could it be another fallen Jedi?  
  
Anger washed over Obi-Wan.  Again, _again, he would have to do battle with a Sith.  Again, the possibility of innocent blood spilling might become reality.  Is this how it would be...Obi-Wan fighting another apprentice, again and again?  The apprentices were being shipped out quicker and quicker by Palpatine to come after him and Amidala.  Is this what his future was destined for?  
  
__What is the Sith here for?  To discover the location of the resistance cell or to kill Amidala?  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  It didn't matter why the Sith had come to Drayos.  He was here and he knows it was up to Obi-Wan to stop him.  
  
Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber.  The Sith was not near him but he was somewhere in the base's vicinity. Probably waiting to strike, waiting to execute his plan.  Waiting, just as all Sith Lords do.  
  
Obi-Wan began a search of the base, looking for any sign of this evil creature.  He would do it alone.  Too many innocent people had lost their lives to the Sith because of his stupid mistakes while training Anakin.  He would be damned if any others would die.  
  
Obi-Wan promised himself one thing though.  He would find this Sith, whoever he was and destroy it.  No matter what he had to do, no matter how he did it.  This Sith would die.  
  
No matter what.  
  
  
Darth Vader stared out at the rebel base from the forest overlooking it.  It was bustling with activity as it usually was.  
  
Vader had been there for three days, lurking from behind the shadows and observing the activities.  He was looking for any sign of Mara Jade but was unable to find one.  She was here, he knew that, but he couldn't pinpoint her exact location. Vader was forced to admit that his adversary was more cunning then he thought.  
  
He also had been unable to locate the person she had been sent back in time to eliminate – Anakin's wife.  And he was surprised that he was unable to sense the location of his old master.  The bond between he and Obi-Wan had long since been served, but he still should be able to locate him.  
  
Vader would have to be careful when it came to Obi-Wan.  As much as he would like to fight him once again, he knew he couldn't risk altering the timeline.  Still, if Kenobi forced his hand...  
  
Suddenly Vader snapped alert. A felt the presence of a familiar individual, an...intimate one.  
  
Vader reached out with the Force to discover whom it was.  But he already knew.  It could only be the one person he was ever intimate with.  
  
Amidala.  
  
Her presence everywhere – enveloping, surrounding him.  The feeling was at once both unsettling and comforting.  He had wondered if the connection would still be there after so many years.  And now...the feelings resurfaced so easily, just because she was in close proximity to him.  
  
And she __was nearby, although he hadn't narrowed down her exact location.  Vader opened himself up to her completely, allowing to Force to move him towards her.  He realized that Amidala wasn't the only person he could sense...__Who else is with her? he wondered.   
  
__Luke.  Of course.  His son was reaching out to him, even though he wasn't born yet.  __He **is powerful, Vader mused to himself.  He had been impressed with Luke's unpolished power at Bespin, but the fact that he could manipulate the Force at all at this stage was remarkable.  No wonder the presence he sensed was so strong.  
  
**__No, he thought to himself, __there's still something else.  Or someone else.  Not Luke or Amidala, but someone connected to the both of them in a way he couldn't easily identify.  __Strange...  
  
But he would have to worry about that later.  Mara Jade couldn't be far behind him; it wasn't going to be easy to convince Amidala to come with him.  He had to hurry.   
  
Vader moved stealthily through the woods near the base.  He tried not to think about what he would do when he saw her...tried not to think about what she would say...tried not to think about his son, no more than an innocent child...tried not to think about everything he had left behind.  If he was successful here, he would finally be able to overthrow Palpatine, with his son at his side.  That was all that mattered.  
  
He slowed to a stop, hearing someone nearby.  He was careful to hide himself as he searched the area.  
  
Amidala was meters away from him.  Vader stood there, watching her from a distance.  He was overcome by disbelief.  __Can this really be happening?  He hadn't simply traveled to a different time – she symbolized a whole other life, a separate existence.  The thought of returning to it frightened and immobilized him. So, he just continued to stare.  
  
She was beautiful.  Obviously, she had no need for the complicated, ceremonial look she had maintained as a monarch.  Her hair flowed freely about her shoulders, and she was dressed simply in a loose-fitting red gown that made her pregnancy even more pronounced.  Her face, even without make-up, was strikingly gorgeous.  
  
Yet, her beauty could not hide her sadness.  It radiated from her, had become a part of who she was.  
  
Vader had never truly known what had happened to his wife after he left.  There were rumors and stories of course, but never anything reliable.  At least, not until she died.  Her ties to the Alliance, her role in founding it were indisputable – she had chosen to side against him, to betray him as everyone else had.  
  
But, nearly two decades later, he found out about Luke.  The shock of finding out he had a son was almost nothing compared to his shock that she had managed to keep such a secret.  While he had dismissed her as a traitor, she was alone, bearing his son.  He allowed himself to begin to consider how difficult it must have been for her.  
  
And he could see it for himself now.  Besides the physical strain of the pregnancy – she looked further along than he had expected – everything about the way she carried herself spoke of a burden that would have easily overwhelmed a lesser person.  A burden that bore his name.  __I did this to her, he thought angrily.  __I abandoned her, betrayed her –  
  
Vader shook himself from those thoughts.  This wasn't going to help him keep Amidala safe or find Mara.  But he still hesitated.  He didn't want to see and feel her reaction once she took a good look at him.  She would never believe that the man she married could become such a hideous –  
  
__Stop it!  Vader took a moment to calm himself.  He had to maintain his focus.  He was saving Luke's future – not changing his past.  Regrets were useless.  
  
Vader stepped out of his hiding place and headed over to his wife.  
  
  
Amidala walked through an area of greenery near the base.  She didn't know why she constantly felt compelled to be alone.  Maybe she was finally becoming accustomed to it.  That was probably for the best.  
  
Besides, she liked it out here. In a way, the forest reminded her of Naboo...before it was destroyed.  The sterility of the base bothered her to no end.  At least she could breathe fresh air outside.  
  
Amidala closed her eyes and moved into the sunlight, hoping to warm up a bit.  She should have brought Obi-Wan's robe with her.  She truly was glad that they were talking again.  It made things just a little easier; in the end, Obi-Wan was the only person with any comprehension of the pain she was going through.  She shook her head, thinking back on how close her husband and Kenobi had once been.  Almost like father and son...  
  
Amidala jumped and quickly scanned the area.  Had she heard something?  No one seemed to be around...but that feeling was back.  The one she had associated with Anakin.  __No, it's not him; Anakin is dead.  She had to stop being so anxious – she had enough problems without worrying about nothing.  She slowly looked around again to confirm she was alone.  __Relax, you're fine.  She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on the sun's rays.  But she was still cold.  
  
__Maybe I should go back inside...  She turned towards the base.  
  
A gloved hand clamped over her mouth and another hand grabbed her arm.  Fear spiked through her, she was about to scream, when a voice said, "Do not speak. You must come with me."  
  
The voice was strangely mechanical.  Amidala shuddered and tried to turn around.  Her captor held her still, but she managed to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
__What...is he?  A black demon stared back at her.  His face – no, that wasn't a face.  It was a dark void of a mask.  No eyes, no mouth...he didn't need a mouth, some device was doing his breathing for him.  
  
Beyond his face was a sea of black machinery and armor.  Was there a man underneath all of that?  What did he want with her?  
  
Amidala trembled violently, unable to stop herself from staring.  She realized that he hadn't spoken since his admonition of silence.  He hadn't moved.  __What is he waiting for?  
  
He seemed to come to the same realization.  "Do not attempt to escape."  He led her by the arm towards a seldom-used entrance on the far side of the base.  
  
Amidala had no intention of trying anything, not now.  She was in no condition to pick a fight, and there was no one nearby to hear her scream.  She would have to wait for a better opportunity.  
  
They quickly headed through a dark corridor.  Once they reached the end, he lifted a rug off the floor.  It revealed a door with a short flight of stairs that led to an unused bunker.  He obviously knew the place well; Amidala doubted that any of the Rebels had found this room.  
  
He stood back so she could enter the room first.  As he moved, his cape pulled away from him.  
  
There was a light saber attached to his belt.  
  
Amidala's heart sank in utter despair.  He was a Sith Lord.  He must have been sent by the Emperor.  Now Palpatine would know about the pregnancy.  
  
She gingerly headed down the stairs as he followed.  He shut and locked the door, then whisked past her, headed to an old computer console in the corner of the room.  He made a few attempts to reboot it.  
  
She took a deep breath.  "I'm sure you were sent by Palpatine.  What do intend to do with me?"  
  
He didn't acknowledge her.  
  
Amidala fought the panic rising within her.  She had to remain alert and look for a way out of this situation, no matter how hopeless it seemed.  
  
"You will not be able to escape.  I suggest you remain calm for the time being." He didn't bother to turn to look at her as he said it.  
  
Amidala shored up her resolve.  __I'll find a way out of this. I have to.  
  
  
_

Several hours later...  
  
Vader cursed silently as another one of the computer's functions failed.  He was trying to track Imperial movements and narrow down the current position of Mara Jade.  Of course, he had to do this without any of the other computers on the base picking him up.  It was proving to be a time-consuming task.  
  
He and Amidala would be safe in the meantime.  The Rebels didn't know of this room, and he was able to shield his presence from the Jedi on the base.  He would have to be on guard though – Kenobi was always extra-sensitive to his presence.  He would deal with his former master in due time.  
  
Vader turned towards the back room.  Amidala hadn't made a sound in quite some time.  He knew she was scheming constantly, trying to find a way out.  But there wasn't a way out; he had made sure of that.  Pregnant or not, he wasn't going to underestimate her abilities.  He had seen her get out of problems much more difficult than this.  
  
He was surprised she had been so quiet though.  His curiosity was tweaked.  
  
There was a time that he could read her with little or no effort.  The two had been so close the he could sense her almost instantly.  He _probably could do so now, if the way he had reacted to her in the forest was any indication.  
  
But he wouldn't allow himself to.  With quite an effort, he had shut that connection off.  It had to be done. Anything they shared, any information exchanged could have a profound impact on the timeline.  The fact that she had seen him had most likely done too much damage already.  
  
__Would it really matter, though, if I simply read **her thoughts?  That wouldn't give her any foreknowledge of the future...  
  
No.  He couldn't do that.  What good would it accomplish anyway?  He knew what she was thinking...or at least, he knew what he had always assumed she thought.  
  
But those assumptions had not taken the pregnancy into account.  How had that changed things?  Had it changed things at all?  Had she been relieved to hear of his "death"?  Or had she wanted him to come home…  
  
**__This is pointless.  He was angry with himself for traveling down this path.  He had done it before, decades ago.  It was over. It had been for a very long time.  
  
  
Amidala sat quietly in the next room, deep in thought.  She had essentially given up thoughts of escaping.  There was no discernable way out of the room besides the door they had entered.  She knew she was too far below the surface to be heard.  Her only options were to send a distress signal from the computer, or to waltz through the front door.  
  
She sighed.  __Those aren't options at all.  Yet, a part of her wondered if she should just risk it.  If she was going to be taken to Palpatine anyway, she certainly didn't have anything to lose.  
  
But, as always her decision came down to the children.  Right now, she had no reason to take such a perilous action. And that, in and of itself, was a curiosity.  
  
Despite his frightful appearance, her captor was not what she expected from a Sith.  He hadn't shown the slightest intention of hurting her – he hadn't even been rough with her.  He hadn't made any threats or demands, hadn't bothered to ask a single question about her or the Rebellion.  There had been no taunting or efforts to frighten her.  He almost seemed...disinterested in her.  
  
But she knew that wasn't the case.  
  
He had spoken a few times, and he had called her by name.  That, by itself, wasn't unusual.  He had been hunting her; he would have some basic information on her.  Yet, there was something in the way he had said it…  
  
Earlier, when she had headed for the back room, she felt a cramp in her abdomen.  The pain was brief, but she paused and held her stomach.  She knew these twinges were common in the late stages of pregnancy, so she simply needed a moment to steady herself.  
  
She hadn't heard him move, but he was suddenly next to her, holding her arm.  He walked the remaining distance to the bed with her.  She sat uncertainly, waiting...for what?  She wasn't sure what she expected him to do.  Finally, he turned away and headed for the computer.  
  
__It's nothing, she scolded herself.  __He's still a Sith.  A few odd moments didn't mean much.  She was only projecting.  
  
If Anakin could become a Sith…she probably couldn't help but look for redeeming qualities in this one.  And that was an __absurd way to deal with this situation.  She had to remain on guard.  
  
Amidala sat up a bit straighter.  This…man…might have known Anakin.  Maybe he could tell her what had happened to her husband.  If she was going to be killed anyway…it was worth a try.  
  
She stood from the bed and marched into the main room.  
  
  
"Have you informed your master that you've found me?"  
  
This was becoming unbearable.  A few minutes ago, she had reentered the room, assuming the royal, determined air he had once known so well.  He had immediately gone on guard, thinking she had something up her sleeve – that she was preparing to make some sort of move against him.  
  
Now, Vader almost wished that had been her plan.  Instead, she had been asking questions nonstop.  He had completely ignored every one of them, and it hadn't deterred her in the slightest.  He was sorely tempted to blow up at her – one angry and loud display; just enough to intimidate her into even a temporary silence.  But Amidala had never intimidated easily, and her current behavior made him think that she had already stopped being afraid of him somehow.  He didn't really mind that.  So he remained silent.  
  
"Does Palpatine know...about my pregnancy?"  
  
Her voice faltered when she said it.  Vader had to admit that her fear was well placed.  He knew what Palpatine might do to a fully-grown Luke in the present…what would he have done to Luke as a baby?  
  
"Are you planning to kill me?"  
  
"No."  __Damn.  The answer was out before he could catch it.  He couldn't help it – the thought sickened him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
If he were able, Vader would have heaved an angry sigh.  He wished he could just __talk to her.  "I have no plans to harm you or the child, Amidala.  But your questions are pointless.  I cannot give you the information you seek."  
  
"So, I should...simply believe that you won't hurt me and wait here quietly in the meantime?"  
  
"Yes," he said, in the most authoritarian tone he could muster.  
  
"A Sith who insists on being taken at his word.  Interesting."  She paused.  "I __do believe you though."  
  
Vader froze.  __She can't sense who I am...  
  
Amidala almost laughed to herself.  "Nevermind.  I must be the only person in the galaxy with a...generous disposition…towards the Sith.  I can't help thinking of Anakin..."  
  
Vader jumped.  __No...It's over, she hates you...you don't care.  
  
"Did you know my husband?"  Her voice dropped to a whisper; she stared down at her hands. "Did he...is he dead?"  
  
__Yes.  Your husband has been dead for a long time.  He couldn't say it.  Instead, he said, "You must have been relieved when you heard of your husband's fate."  
  
Amidala's head snapped up, but she didn't say a word.  She stood from her seat, walked deliberately across the room, and sat in the chair right next to him.  He turned to her and realized that her proximity made him…nervous.  He waited.  
  
"How __dare you say that.  __Relieved?"  Her voice shook with anger and sorrow.  "Is that...what he…is that what he thought before he died?"  Her eyes shone with tears.  "Please, if you know, please tell me that he didn't actually believe that.  He must have known, somewhere inside him, that I hadn't…abandoned him that way."  
  
Vader was shocked to see her on the verge of crying.  She almost never did.  __Focus, he ordered himself.  __Nothing's changed.  He decided to go on the offensive.  "You __did abandon him.  You turned on him...in the end, you were no different than anyone else."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek.  She impatiently wiped it away.  "No. I __never turned on him.  I hated the choices he made, what he did...but all I ever wanted was for him to come home.  To realize the wrong he had done and leave it behind.  Is that betrayal?"  
  
"You never went after him.  You joined the fight against him."  
  
"I think it should be clear to you __now why I could not go after him," she responded angrily, motioning to her stomach.  
  
Vader paused.  "Had you planned to go after him?"  __This he needed to know, damn the timeline.  
  
"Yes." Another tear fell.  "I'm sure Obi-Wan would have tried to stop me...but I was never afraid of sacrificing myself.  I owed him that much."  
  
"You thought he was...retrievable?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Vader turned away from her, his mind racing.  This was too much.  The thought that he could change, could go back to the way he was...he had never truly been confronted with that possibility.  That was his own fault, of course.  He had taken every measure to isolate himself from anyone who would have bothered; he had surrounded himself with Imperials who did nothing but reinforce his loyalty to the Emperor.  
  
Still, there were moments when that voice called out to him from the smallest recesses of his mind.  Vader silenced it ruthlessly every time.  He told himself that he __couldn't go back.  He had made his decisions; they couldn't be undone.  He told himself that he didn't __want to go back.  What would be waiting for him on the other side?  Nothing. He would have to give up everything for nothing.  
  
Then he found Luke.  A son.  __Their son.  A family.  Something to go back to...but no, his son already hated him. Luke would be no more interested in his redemption than Obi-Wan and Amidala had been.  
  
But...he had been wrong. His wife now sat inches away, tearfully telling him that she had never given up.  
  
"Amidala," he began, "you must not feel responsible for your husband's fate.  He...found it too hard to turn away from what he became...He couldn't have accepted your forgiveness or your strength."  A short pause, then, "In truth, a part of him longed for you...but to make that decision, to leave Palpatine...he convinced himself that it was impossible."  
  
Amidala didn't answer.  Vader, lost in his own thoughts, continued.  "You made the right decision, protecting yourself and the child...I wish your husband had justified your faith in him."  
  
"If he had lived, I believe he would have," Amidala replied.  
  
Vader felt the bond between them reassert itself; he stopped trying to fight it.  He stared at her, wondering if she could sense it as well.  
  
Tentatively, she reached out to touch his hand.  "Tell me," she whispered, "who are you?"  
  
He found himself honestly unable to answer the question.  Across their bond, he almost unconsciously sent her a reply.  
  
Amidala gasped and jumped back, stumbling as she tried to get out of her chair.  He reached out to steady her, but she jerked away.  
  
"No, you can't be..."  She was crying in earnest now, and looked more than a little panicked.  "You __can't be…"  
  
"Amidala...It is me...I know this must be –"  
  
"No, you are not my husband," she insisted, mostly in an effort to convince herself.  "What __happened to you?  I don't even recognize you."  She leaned against the wall for support.  "Why are you wearing that...mask...and your voice..."  
  
Vader fought a wave of nausea that rolled through him as he felt her revulsion.  He couldn't look at her; he couldn't listen to this.  
  
"You survived the fall?" she continued.  "There was no way possible for you to survive.  This…machinery is all to keep you alive?"  
  
He barely heard her.  __You are a fool, he scolded himself.  __You allowed yourself to be rejected.  Again.  She despises you.  You deserve no less.  
  
A long moment of silence followed.  Amidala seemed to calm a little, although she was still pressed against the wall in fear.  
  
Finally, she spoke again. "Ani," she whispered, "I'm so sorry...that you..."  
  
"That is enough Amidala," he snapped.  She was stunned into silence.  "You now know the truth.  I do not need you pity – or your disgust."  He stood from his chair and walked over to her.  He stopped a few inches away, towering over her.  She didn't move.  "I am Darth Vader.  I am a Sith Lord.  The man you knew as your husband __is dead.  There is nothing more for either of us to say."  
  
She glanced up at him for a long moment.  Then she turned quickly and retreated to the back room.  Vader soon heard her sobbing.  He responded by shutting himself off from her again.  This wasn't about them.  He needed to stop living in a fantasy.  
  
  
Mara Jade slowly made her way through the weapons armament of the military base.  She moved quickly, without even a hint of a sound.  
  
Breaking into the weapons armament was not what Mara Jade had in mind.  Earlier, she had sensed that Darth Vader was now in the presence of Queen Amidala.  She wasn't sure quite where.  Vader's control of the dark side was strong.  But she knew that he was now with her target.   
  
This had surprised Jade for two reasons.  First, she had not anticipated Vader to make the first move.  She had thought that Vader would allow her to make the first move and then he would strike.  Even though Vader's style was more direct, this had still surprised her.  
  
The other surprise was that he would even want to be anywhere near Amidala.  She had heard from the Emperor on how he had manipulated Vader into thinking his wife did not truly love him and would reject him.  How she really thought of Anakin Skywalker as weak and inferior.  The two of them had a falling out.  From what she had gathered, Vader had developed a deep hatred of her.  
  
Mara Jade knew the truth of why Vader would do this.  He feared her abilities and knew she was capable of carrying out her duty.  
  
Mara quickly moved out from behind a crate and descended up a flight of stairs.  When she reached the top, she walked a little further until she reached a door marked Rifle Armament.  The door was locked and could only be opened by code command.  For an average person, this would present a challenge.  But for one strong in the Force such as Mara Jade, this would be too easy.   
  
With a simple flick of her wrist, the doors unlocked and slid open.  She entered the large room where she found six Bothan soldiers.  Two of them were standing while the other four were sitting at a table playing sabacc.   
  
The lead solider, surprised to find someone in the room who wasn't supposed to, raised his weapon to Mara.    
  
Moving with considerable grace, Mara kicked the rifle out of his hand and punched the Bothan in the stomach, doubling him over.  She then moved behind him, grabbed his head and twisted it.  His neck broke instantly.  The guard to her right tried to shoot her but Mara responded with a palm-shoot to the Bothan's nose.  The bone in the Bothan's nose was sent straight into his brain, killing him instantly.  
  
The other four Bothan's had jumped out of their chairs and had their blasters drawn.  By the time they were prepared, Mara Jade had already drawn her lightsaber and ignited it.  
  
She easily cut down the first Bothan.  She then flipped over the other three, confusing them for a moment.  When the first one turned around to face her, the crimson red blade of Mara lightsaber found its way through the soldier's body.  The one to her left fired off a quick shot but Mara deflected it with her blade, sending the shot straight back at the Bothan's face.  When the smoke cleared, his face was gone and replaced a giant burnt mark.  
  
The last solider trembled in fear as Mara turned to face him.  Mara liked it.  She always enjoyed it when her victims showed their fear of her.   
  
The solider dropped his weapons and decided to charge her.  Mara sidestepped and tripped him, sending the Bothan crashing to the floor.  The Bothan tried to get up but Mara dug the heel of her boot into his back, pinning him to the floor.  As he struggled in vain to get up, Mara took the blade and swung downwards, severing the Bothan's head.  In less than a minute, she had disposed of her enemies.  The bloody carnage she had left behind brought a sadistic smile to Mara's face.  
  
She deactivated her saber and hooked it back to her belt.  She looked around at the room.  It was rather large, and as it was named, filled with various types of rifles.  This is where she would carry out her back-up plan.  
  
Now that Vader was with Amidala, Mara knew she couldn't attempt a frontal attack at the Queen.  Her disappearance was likely to prompt Obi-Wan Kenobi and the others in the base to go searching for her.  Obi-Wan would most likely find Vader first because of the fact they had once been master and apprentice.  With Vader, Obi-Wan, and potentially numerous base officers there, she couldn't dare make an attempt at the Queen.  Now it was time for her to rely on more...traditional assassination methods.  
  
She began to look at the numerous rifles on the shelves.  She would need something effective that would take the Queen out with one quick shot.  It did not have to be overly elaborate or destructive, just effective.  
  
The rifles were from several different worlds.  After several minutes, her eye caught one of the rifles.  
  
A Corellian long-range L-10 rifle.  She picked it up and began to examine it.  These rifles were used in this timeline by snipers in the Corellian militia.  They Corellian government had claimed that these rifles were used for long-range fighting but Mara knew better.  They were really used for assassination.  
  
She examined it further.  This rifle emitted a powerful beam.  Not only would this kill a target but also it leaves it without a head.  Mara smiled as she thought of the look on Vader's concealed face as he saw his wife slain and his future end.  
  
She checked the rifle's eyepiece.  It worked and could be used to find an opponent over a mile away.  It was a good weapon, worthy of an assassin.  This is exactly what she would need.  
  
Suddenly, a huge roar rang out behind her.  Mara spun around to find a Wookiee.  He was dressed in a Jedi robe and held a lightsaber in his hand.  
  
Mara regarded the Wookiee for a moment.  He had long, shaggy, black-brown fur and appeared even taller than most Wookiees.  She recognized him from the Emperor's files.  Tubocca the Wookiee, Jedi Knight.  He was a resourceful opponent and a master with a lightsaber.   He was also deadly.  He had been killed when the Empire attacked this base.  That would not be the case.  Now the hand of Mara Jade would kill him.  
  
The Wookiee roared at her again.  He was demanding to know what she was doing hear.  Mara smiled and she stared down the Wookiee.  
  
The Wookiee again roared, asking the question again.  He ignited his lightsaber, the green blade coming to life.  
  
"Fulfilling the will of the Emperor," Mara said, igniting her lightsaber at the shocked Wookiee Jedi and charging him.  
  
The Wookiee was ready and their blades slammed together with considerable force.  Mara took the offensive, slashing forward, attempting to cut the Wookiee down quickly.   
  
But Tubocca proved to tough for that.  He fought off her attacks and counterattacked.  The power of his attacks pushed Mara backwards and now she was on the defensive.   
  
Tubocca's swing became more and more powerful.  He kept pushing Mara back until they reach the back wall.  He then had her pinned against it.  He raised his blade with the intention of striking her down.  
  
He didn't get the chance as Mara thrust her heel book right into the Wookiee's right knee.  Tubocca roared and began to back away limping.  Mara quickly took advantage of this, attacking once again.  She slashed to the Wookiee's left side, which was unprotected.  Her blade clipped the Tubocca's side, opening a gash.  
  
Tubocca roared as he grabbed his ribs from the searing pain.  Mara pressed her advantage and now had the mighty Wookiee backing up.  
  
But Tubocca was persistent.  He continued to defend against her attacks.  Then he suddenly feigned a cut at Jade's legs, lifted his blade over his head, and thundered his saber down with brutal force.  
  
Mara barely got her blade up to block the overhead blow.  The force of the mighty swing sent Mara backwards, causing her to stumble backwards and to the ground.  Her blade fell out of her hand and rolled several feet away from her.  
  
Now with the advantage once again belonging to him, Tubocca again raised his blade with the attention of striking Mara Jade down once and for all.  
  
But Mara wouldn't allow that. She quickly raised her hand at the Wookiee, sending Force energy at him.  Tubocca's body flew backward and slammed against the wall, crashing against the various rifles.  The Wookiee slumped to the ground, clearly dazed and battered.  Now was Mara's chance to end this once and for all.  
  
Rising to her feet, she reached out with the Force to obtain her lightsaber.  The blade once again came to her hand and she stalked over menacingly to the fallen Wookiee Knight.   
  
Tubocca looked up at Mara Jade's smiling, sadistic face.  He tried to rise but could not find the strength.  Mara lifted her blade and then slammed it down through the Wookiee's body.  
  
Tubocca's body slammed to the ground lifeless.  He was dead and his body was now pouring out blood.  
  
Mara turned away from the dead Wookiee and went back to the armory.  She cursed herself for her carelessness.  Now she would have every Jedi and solider in this base looking for her.  She would find it more difficult to work from the shadows now.  
  
She noticed Tubocca's lightsaber lying near his body, still ignited.   She picked up the saber.  Deactivating it, she put it inside of her tunic.  She might need it later.  
  
Mara Jade picked up the rifle she had planned to use to kill the Queen.  She checked the weapon out, looking for any damage.  She found none and turned away, looking to exit the armory.  
  
She would have to be very careful now.  Events were moving quickly and she would have to be on top of it.   If she did not, she would lose her chance to destroy the Queen.  She would not allow that to happen.  
  
  
__Are you an angel?  
  
That sweet, generous little boy.  That adorable face...Is this what he had become?  That monstrous, droid-like creature that sat in the next room?  Amidala couldn't stop trembling.  Was her husband truly in there somewhere?   
  
__Yes, yes he is.  As upset as she was, she had no doubt of that.  Anakin Skywalker was definitely the man behind the mask.  She had felt the bond between them; the bond she had missed for so long.  It was reassuring in some ways…but it was also very different.  And it wasn't just his physical change, or even his conversion to the dark side.   
  
Amidala couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.  She thought back to Obi-Wan's concerns, to the disruptions in the Force he and the other Jedi had sensed.  Could Anakin's presence alone cause that? She doubted it.  
  
But she couldn't put it together; the larger picture stayed just out of her reach.  
  
Amidala sighed heavily.  She wasn't sure she could take another shock; she cringed at the thought that more bad news could be waiting just around the corner.  And once again, she was helpless against it.  
  
__Or am I?  She hated being so defeatist, even in a situation such as this one.  She needed to decide what to do next. And that came down to one simple fact.  
  
Her husband was not dead – he had come back to her.  How many times had she prayed that Anakin would do that?  Whether these particular circumstances were what she had in mind was beside the point. This was the opportunity she wanted.   
  
Now, he really could be saved.  He had sounded so full of regret during their conversation.  Maybe he was finally having doubts about what he had done.  
  
She could only hope so.  Still, if that __was the case, she wasn't helping matters any.  Amidala stared at him in the other room, and felt her chest constrict.  __I won't push him away again.  She had unwittingly done that last time, and he left, certain that she had given up on him.  He had never understood that she still loved him.  
  
But now she had been given another chance.  This wasn't the time for anger or fear.  She had to be strong enough – patient enough – to reach to him this time.  For all their sakes.  
  
  
Vader heard her stirring again, heard her footsteps behind him.  She stopped right next to his chair – she was so close they were almost touching.  
  
He felt her move, and turned to see her kneeling beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ani."  
  
He turned away.  He would __not go through this again.  
  
"My reaction was mostly shock.  I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Amidala, do not bother with these platitudes.  Your feelings are quite clear."  
  
She seemed determined to be patient.  "Anakin, I am sorry for everything that has happened to you...to us.  But I...we...have a chance to fix it now."  
  
He continued to stare at the monitor. "There is nothing left to fix."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It makes little difference what you believe, Amidala."  
  
She shook her head.  "Earlier, you said that I had turned against you.  That wasn't important?"  
  
He didn't answer her.  __I won't do this again.  
  
"I think it was very important," she said softly.  "I wish I had known how you felt, Ani…I would have done so many things differently.  I __always loved you, even when I was horrified by the things you had done.  I never meant for you to think otherwise."  She reached out to touch his hand, but he moved it away.  "I'm grateful that I'm able to tell you that now."  
  
__You shouldn't be grateful...It is too late.  Vader wanted to tell her that; he was exhausted from trying to keep things from her.  Yet, all that came out was, "We cannot change the past."  
  
"No.  But you're here now.  That has to mean something.  You came back for me."  
  
__No, I came back for Luke...I came back for Luke.  "You know nothing of my motivations, Amidala.  But I certainly know something about yours.  If you believe that I will allow you to escape, you are mistaken."  
  
"It's not you I'm trying to escape from, Ani."  She reached for his hand again.  This time, he didn't move it back.  "I want you to come with me. Please."  
  
Vader found himself wishing he could accept her offer.  __Something to go back to...It was ludicrous. "Too much has happened.  And there is much more to this than you understand –"  
  
"Then explain it to me."  
  
He made the mistake then of turning to face her.  Her eyes were pleading desperately with him; he was lost in them for a moment. "I can't, Amidala..."  
  
"You aren't going to turn me over to Palpatine...what happens next?"  
  
"I don't know what will happen next.  But I promise that I will keep you safe for now, and that our child will be kept out Palpatine's reach.  Anything beyond that is impossible to speculate about."  Vader knew he probably shouldn't – __when will I ever get another chance? – but he reached his hand up to caress her face.  "Our paths...must go their separate ways, Amidala.  I will always regret that."  
  
She closed her hand over his, and whispered, "Why?  Why must they?"  
  
Vader suddenly jumped and pulled back from her.  He sensed someone.  A threat.  But it wasn't Mara.  
  
It was Kenobi.  
  
He was finally able to sense his old master.  It seemed that all of his connections from the past were reasserting themselves.  He calmed himself for a moment, gaining control over his emotions in order to continue to hide himself from Obi-Wan.  
  
Vader sensed a desperation in Kenobi that he had never felt before.  Not even in that final, dreadful duel.  Most likely, Kenobi had felt the disruptions in the Force caused by the time-travel...could sense the dark presence on the base.  But he couldn't tell exactly who or what was waiting for him.  
  
Vader sneered to himself.  Kenobi was at a great disadvantage.  The time was now for the revenge he craved.  
  
"Anakin?  Anakin, what's wrong?" Amidala watched him guardedly, wondering what had changed in the last few seconds.  
  
"Amidala, it is critical that you remain in this bunker until I return for you.  I have business that must be attended to immediately."  
  
"You're leaving?  Anakin, I don't understand –"   
  
"Ami, it is too dangerous for you outside.  You must believe me.  Stay here, I will return shortly."  With that Vader headed up the stairs towards the exit, leaving a stunned Amidala standing alone in the room.  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi moved swiftly through the base, looking for any sign of the Sith Lord.  He had been searching for quite a while but was still unable to locate him.  He was here, Kenobi knew, but it frustrated the Jedi that he could not pinpoint his exact location.  Whoever this new Sith was, one thing was for certain.  He was powerful and he would prove to be a dangerous adversary.  
  
Obi-Wan's thoughts were broken by a wave of commotion.  Something had happened.  
  
He turned the nearest corner and found numerous people in front of the weapons armament.  Armed guards, ordinary soldiers, Jedi…they were all there.  Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to know something terrible had happened.  
  
Obi-Wan walked swiftly to the armament.  He wanted to see just what had happened.  Because of his high stature, the guards let him in without questions, and Obi-Wan entered the building.  He noticed most of the commotion was going on upstairs, in one of the long-range weaponry room.  He quickly ran up the stairs and headed to the room marked Rifle Armory, where there was a flurry of activity.  He entered it and discovered a grisly site.  
  
The body of the Jedi Tubocca the Wookiee was lying dead on the ground in a puddle of blood.  He could tell by the chest wound on the Jedi that he had been run through with a lightsaber.  He also saw the bodies of six dead Bothan soldiers.  They had been brutally killed.  Obi-Wan knew who had butchered them.  The Sith.  
  
As Obi-Wan's eyes remained focused on the bodies, his mind tried to stay focused on the Sith.  He was caught by surprise when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  Obi-Wan spun around and withdrew his lightsaber, quickly igniting it.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" yelled Ki-Adi-Mundi from in front of him.  It took Obi-Wan a moment to register what he was doing.  
  
Slowly, he deactivated his blade and hooked it back to the belt.  
  
"I thought you were..." Obi-Wan began.  
  
"The Sith," Mundi finished.  Kenobi nodded.  
  
"No, but now we know that a Sith is here," Mundi said. "Whatever it was, it has made its presence felt."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  His senses came back to him as he noted that he and Mundi were not the only two people in this room.  There were others, in charge of removing the bodies.  Obi-Wan's eyes once again found the fallen Jedi.  
  
He hadn't known Tubocca all that well but he had served with him during the Clone Wars.  He was a good and brave being. He would be a tremendous loss for the resistance.  For Obi-Wan, he viewed the death of the Jedi as more blood on his hands.  Once again, others had died because of his failure to destroy the Sith Order.  
  
"Master Mundi, General Kenobi," General Ter'lya said, approaching the two.  Both turned to face the Bothan.  
  
"We've investigated the room.  Lightsaber wounds had killed several of them.  We also found that the Sith apparently stole a long-range Corellian rifle."  
  
"What would a Sith want with a rifle?" Mundi asked.  
  
"Unknown.  I have put the base on full alert and posted guards at vital areas.  All the Jedi are on alert to look for any signs of this Sith.  We'll find him."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Obi-Wan said.  
  
As Mundi and Ter'lya turned to look at him, a Bothan sergeant whispered something in Ter'lya's ear.  When he finished, the Bothans eyes went wide.  
  
Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi could sense the concern in the Bothan.  
  
"What is it?" Mundi said.  
  
"The sergeant has just informed me that Queen Amidala is missing.  They cannot find any sign of her," Ter'lya said.  
  
Mundi's mouth opened wide with concern.  Obi-Wan just stood there in silence, looking as if he was off in another world.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Mundi said. "Do you know where the Queen is?"  
  
"No," Obi-Wan said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Mundi was surprised at Obi-Wan response.  It almost sounded as if Kenobi wasn't concerned about the Queen; that her safety had become secondary to him.  He turned back to Ter'lya.  "I want your team to begin an immediate search of the base," Mundi said.  "Tear this base apart if you have to.  I will lead a team to search the outlying areas of the base.  Inform Sylvn that I will require her help.  As for the Sith..."  
  
"I...will handle the Sith," Kenobi said in a hard, stern voice.  Mundi looked at him for a moment, as if to argue but instead just nodded his head.  
  
"Of course my friend," Mundi said. "You do have more experience with the Sith than any Jedi in recent memory."  
  
Obi-Wan just stared.  
  
"We will find the Queen, Obi-Wan," Mundi said. "I promise you."  
  
"Of course," Obi-Wan said, turning away.  He had barely heard what Mundi had said to him.  His mind was focused on just one thing, and that was the Sith.  
  
Several minutes later, Obi-Wan had left the base and began the walk to the forest.  
  
His mind continued to race.  He had to find a way to draw the Sith out of hiding.  If he could, he would destroy this creature of evil.  One more pawn of Palpatine would fall before him.  He didn't care how many more Palpatine sent after him.  He would destroy every one until he was able to get his hands on Palpatine.  Then he would wipe out the Sith once and for all.  He would make them pay for every life they had taken.  Most of all, Obi-Wan would have his revenge.  
  
But first, he would have to deal with Palpatine's new apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and emptied his mind.  Reaching out with the Force, he focused on locating the dark presence that had infested the base.  He continued this for a long time until he located the Sith.  The presence was familiar but Obi-Wan was still unsure of its identity.  Only that it was the evil he had been looking for.  
  
He sent a telepathic message to the Sith.  A message to meet him in the forest and settle this once and for all.  He broke the message off and now he waited in the forest.  The winds were beginning to pick up but that did nothing to deter Obi-Wan.  He would wait forever if necessary to confront this Sith and to destroy him.  
  
  
Luke and Leia quietly made their way through the rebel base.  It was past midday and the base was swarming with activity.  
  
The two weren't sure why.  He knew though that they had not been sensed by any Jedi on the base, although there were quite a few of them.  The two could also sense the presence of Darth Vader and Mara Jade.  Pinpointing their location was proving very difficult.  
  
They were both Sith.  At least Vader was.  But the Emperor, who had mastered concealing his identity, had trained them both.  It might take a long time to find one or both of them.  It was time which Luke and Leia did not have.  The Empire would be attacking by tomorrow night.  They had to find their mother now.  
  
Luke and Leia ducked behind one of the small shuttlecrafts in a tiny hanger deck.  They were now on the far side of the base.  Since they arrived to the base, they had been in and out of the main area, looking for some sign of their mother, Mara Jade, or Darth Vader.  They had found nothing.  
  
Luke pulled a ration from his vest and handed it to Leia.  Letting out a yawn, he took out another one for himself.  Neither of them had had much to eat in the past week.  The rations weren't that good but they would have to do.  They ate quietly for several minutes.  Finally, Luke said "We're running out of time."  
  
"I know," came Leia's reply.  
  
"I still don't understand why we haven't been able to locate mother," Luke said.  "We can't afford to lose any more time.  Mara Jade is still lurking around here somewhere and the Empire is on the verge of striking this base.  If we can't find them..."  
  
"We will Luke," Leia said, fiercely determined.  
  
Luke smiled at her resolve.  Leia had always been the strongest person he had ever known.  No matter what was thrown at her, she always found a way to persevere and face it down.  This was no different.  
  
Suddenly, Luke and Leia heard something crash.  Something was nearby.  They were still hiding behind the shuttle.  It would not be good if they were caught like this.  Now the two could hear a voice.  A prissy voice, arguing about something.  The two quickly realized who it was.  
  
"I told you to be more careful, you clumsy glop of grease!" See-Threepio yelled out at Artoo-Detoo.  "Your lucky that Master Kenobi or Master Mundi have not deactivated you yet with all the trouble you've been causing."  
  
Artoo beeped back something indignantly to Threepio.  
  
"Why you no-good ingrate, if it hadn't been for me..."  
  
Luke and Leia smiled at each other.  One of the more interesting surprises they had learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi was that their father, Anakin Skywalker, had built See-Threepio.  Talk about a small universe!  Having Threepio here was an advantage to Luke.  Granted, he and Artoo had yet to meet him in this timeline.  But Luke knew how to use the droids to his advantage.  
  
"You would be nothing without me!" Threepio continued to shout at Artoo.  "People wouldn't even know what you were saying.  While I just bet..."  
  
"See-Threepio," Luke said, emerging from behind the shuttle followed closely by Leia.  He had a huge smile on his face as he approached the droid.  "I have been looking all over for you.  It's so very good to meet you."  
  
Threepio turned to Luke, surprised to find anyone else at this side of the base.  
  
"Oh well, thank you sir.  It is very good to meet you," Threepio said cheerfully, happy that somebody actually wanted to meet him.  
  
"This must be Artoo-Detoo," Leia said with a smile as she turned to face the droid.  She patted the astromach droid on the head.  "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
The droid beeped cheerfully at her.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying sir, I am embarrassed that I do not know your name or that of your companion," Threepio said.  
  
"My name is Luke...Luke Starkiller.  This is my sister Leia.  We are aides for the command staff.  We have been sent by Ki-Adi-Mundi himself to find Queen Amidala.  We have some important information to give her."  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't know where she currently is," Leia said, stepping forward. "But we have heard great things about the two of you and we knew if anyone could help us find Queen Amidala, it would be you."  
  
"Oh, why thank you very much, Mistress Leia," Threepio said, clearly grateful for the kind words of the two.  "I will be most happy to help you find her majesty, Queen Amidala.  She shouldn't be far, probably just in her quarters.  If you'll follow me..."  
  
Threepio and Artoo turned away from the two and began to head north.  Luke and Leia quickly followed.  
  
"You know Master Luke," Threepio said.  "You look very much of my old master.  That reminds me of a time where Master Anakin and I were sent to barter goods with a couple of Jawas.  The Jawas are such disgusting creatures.  Anyway, like I was saying..." Threepio went on and on.  
  
Luke and Leia turned to each other and smiled.  With the uncertainty facing them in the future, it was good to see that some things, like See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo, never change.  
  
  
Amidala gave the door another violent push upward. And she took another slip down several of the stairs.  After she regained her footing, she wearily climbed back up to the door.  She had moved it a little.  A very little.  
  
She had hoped that Anakin would forget about the door or the computer when he left in such a hurry.  But he was never that clumsy.  He used the Force to disable the computer - a quick wave of his hand, and all the systems failed. The door couldn't be locked from the outside, so she heard him moving something heavy over the door before he ran down the hallway.  
  
  
Amidala had seen a box of medical supplies near the door when Anakin first led her to the room.  If that was what he had used to block the door, then it might be possible for her to move it.  
  
Still, her efforts had met with limited success so far; the box was clearly heavier than it had looked.  The door had only lifted an inch or two.  She had yelled and screamed for help continuously without being heard.  She wondered if anyone had even noticed she was missing.  
  
She took a deep breath, and tried to lift the door again.  This time, she tried to fit one of her hands through the sliver of opening and push the box clear of the door.  She could feel it move a little, felt the door give a little more way...  
  
Then she slipped again.  __It's all right, she thought to herself.  She was making progress, even if it was slower than she'd like.  She would eventually get out of here.  
  
__Ami, it is too dangerous for you outside.  
  
Amidala had considered staying...for a minute or two.  His concern for her safety seemed genuine.  __Of course, he should know me well enough to realize I wouldn't just stay here, she thought to herself as she gave the door another shove.  
  
A part of her wanted to trust Anakin completely, and wait for his return as he asked...but it made more sense to find Obi-Wan or another Jedi and assure her safety.  She could only hope he would stay out of trouble...she prayed that the Jedi hadn't been alerted to his presence yet.  But the bond between them was strengthening, and she could tell that neither was the case.  
  
Amidala braced herself more securely against the handrail and held the door open.  If she could move it a little more...  
  
__It doesn't matter what he's doing, she told herself resolutely.  She would escape this room, find him, and go from there.  They had made too much progress to turn back now.  She wouldn't lose him again.  
  
  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 6_)**  
by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme**  
joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com

Luke and Leia made their way through the Drayos base along with C-3PO and R2-D2.  They had managed to get through the base relatively unnoticed and hoped to keep it that way.  Meanwhile, Threepio continued to ramble on.  
  
"Master Anakin then crossed the finish line, and at the age of nine he became the youngest winner of the Boonta Eve Classic.  It was quite exciting."  
  
"Forgive me if I've rambled on," Threepio said, turning back towards Luke. "I am an interpreter and I am..."  
  
"Not much of a storyteller," Luke said, cutting in with a smile.  "You shouldn't underestimate yourself, my friend. Your skills in that department are quite considerable."  
  
C-3PO turned back around.  Droids did not beam but it looked as if Threepio were.  
  
Luke had been surprised to find himself actually listening to Threepio.  He considered the droid a friend but normally one had to tune him out when he spoke.  The tales he told today weere of his maker and Luke's father, Anakin.  
  
He had heard the story many years ago on Tatooine about a child who had one the great Boonta Eve classic.  The child was said to have had extraordinary abilities.  His name had become forgotten in the years since his win but the feat had lived on.  It hadn't been until recently that Luke had discovered it had been his own father who they talked about.  It had made him realize even further just how powerful he really was...and the potential he had as a Jedi.  
  
Luke turned to Leia.  She appeared to be deep in thought.  Luke knew what she was thinking about.  Amidala, their mother.  Leia hadn't seen her since she was about three years old.  In her memories, she was just that beautiful, sad figure who loved Leia but always seemed so distant.  Leia was afraid, afraid of what to expect if she saw her again.  
  
Luke put a hand on Leia's shoulder.  Leia turned her head towards Luke and smiled.  She knew that no matter what happened, they would face it together.  
  
There was another thing that worried the two that they had tried not to discuss.  About what would happened if their mother were killed.  The two of them would cease to exist.  They would forever be erased from time itself.  Jedi were not supposed to give into such things as fear but Luke and Leia knew that that was a very, very terrifying possibility.  
  
The two and the droids made their way to the end of a corridor.  Threepio stepped forward in front of the two.  
  
"Here we are, Master Luke," the droid said.  
  
He began to knock on Amidala's door.  No response.  She was not there.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but her Majesty does not appear to be here," Threepio said.  
  
"I see," Leia said, stepping forward.  "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure madam," Threepio said.  "I don't really know what goes on in Queen Amidala's mind now."  
  
"Threepio, can we enter the room?" Luke asked.  "Perhaps we could get an idea where she is."  
  
"Well, I don't see why not," Threepio responded.  He moved toward the console on the side of a door.  Punching in a code, the doors slide open.  Luke and Leia stepped forward and entered the room.  
  
It wasn't very much of a room.  Barely the size of a skyhopper cockpit.  Very little furniture.  Just a bed and a chair.  They would find nothing here, they quickly realized.  
  
However, there was one thing that suddenly caught Luke's attention.  Luke picked it up from next to the pillow and held it up to his face.  It was a wedding picture of Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala.   
  
Leia moved next to Luke to see what he had found.  Both of them remained silent for quite a while as they looked at the picture.  
  
Luke stared at the picture carefully.  Anakin was dressed in a military style black uniform, complete with lightsaber.  Amidala was dressed in a brilliant white wedding dress.  Anakin held Amidala closely in the picture and the two were both smiling.  
  
_So this is the face of Darth Vader, Luke thought.  __My mothers as well.  This was the first time he had ever seen what his parents looked liked.  Owen and Beru didn't have any pictures of them so Luke had to visualize what they looked like.  His parents' appearance surpassed all his imaginings.  
  
His eyes fixed on Anakin Skywalker.  His father was a striking, regal man.  He looked much like Luke did now.  __He was so young.  Obi-Wan had told Luke that his father turned to the dark side shortly after he reached his twenty-first birthday, but he just didn't realize until now how young his father really was.  
  
This made Luke's mind wonder.  Vader would be in his mid-forties now, still a relatively young man.  He had once been a good and benevolent man.  Was it possible for him to be redeemed?  Could he in fact reject the darkness in his own heart?  Vader not only had a son, but a daughter.  Could his children be what it took for him to once again become Anakin Skywalker?  
  
"It's funny," Leia said, breaking Luke's thoughts.  "Of all the times I remember my mother's face, this is the first time that I have seen her looking happy."  
  
Luke turned to face Leia.  They both realized that now was not the time to reflect on the past.  They had to find their mother.  Time was running out.  
  
"Leia," Luke said. "I think that..."  
  
Suddenly, Luke's eyes shot open.  Leia looked at Luke curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I'm receiving…no…intercepting a message through the Force.  It's from Obi-Wan!" Luke said.  
  
"What is he saying? Leia asked.  
  
"He's...sending a message out to...Father!  He's trying to lure him out of the base."  
  
"He knows he's here?" Leia asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure he knows it's Vader but he senses the dark side," Luke said.  "And he wants to destroy it."  
  
"Well, shouldn't we allow that to happen?" Leia asked.  
  
"No, we can't," Luke said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Leia demanded in a challenging voice.  
  
"Because if we do, we can have a bigger problem on her hands," Luke said.  
  
Leia looked at him curiously; wanting to know what he meant but Luke cut her off before she could even begin.  
  
"Leia, we have to stop Obi-Wan...now!"  
  
Leia was going to protest but sensing the seriousness in Luke's voice, she shook her head.  
  
The two bolted out of Amidala's room.  The two had agreed not to become involved in this timeline's events but now Luke knew, they no longer had a choice.  
  
  
Having exited the Rebel base, Darth Vader began his descent into the forests of Drayos.  The weather had dramatically changed.  The sky was now gray and the wind was whipping furiously.  Rain was imminent.  But that did not bother Vader.  He had just one thing on his mind, and that was Obi-Wan.  
  
He had thought he could avoid a confrontation with his old master.  There was the matter of the timeline.  It could not be altered.  The effects could be wide-ranging for the galaxy and space itself.  
  
But Vader didn't care.  Sensing Kenobi had resurrected his hate of the man and his desire for revenge.  That urge was too strong for Vader.  He had to fulfill it.  
  
Vader's thoughts drifted to another.  Amidala.  Being with her had awakened the old feelings of his former self.  He had tried to suppress them but he could not.  He knew he never could.  
  
He hated to leave her alone, especially given the presence of Mara Jade.  He hoped that Amidala would stay where she was but he doubted he doubted that.  Still, she was a smart and resourceful woman.  She could take care of herself.  
  
Besides, he doubted that Jade would strike now.  From what he knew of the girl, that was not her style.  
  
Vader reached the beginning of the forest and entered it.  It was quiet, save for the howling wind.  Vader walked through it, with his lightsaber in hand and ignited.  Although he couldn't see him,  he knew that Kenobi was here.  He could feel it.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Sith," a quiet voice said from behind Vader.  
  
With the sound of thunder in the background, Vader turned around, and there before him was the imposing figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
The sight of Kenobi before him surprised Vader.  Obi-Wan's face lacked the warmth and compassion that he had often seen in it.  Instead, his expression was stern and unforgiving.  It was filled with anger.  Obi-Wan's eyes looked down into Vader with nothing but hate.  Vader realized at this moment that Obi-Wan reminded him very much of a Sith Lord.  
  
"I had no doubt that you would be," Vader finally responded.  
  
The two men just stared, sizing each other up.  Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber.  The blue blade came to life with a snaphiss.  But he made no move toward Vader.  He seemed to have something on his mind.  
  
"So, you are Palpatine's new slave," Kenobi said.  
  
Being called a slave by Kenobi fuelled Vader's anger.  He quickly suppressed it.  He would not allow Kenobi to get the better of him.  
  
"Not a slave, Kenobi," Vader replied calmly.  "I am a Sith Lord.  I am no one's servant."  
  
"Yes, of course," Obi-Wan said in a mocking tone.  "You are your own man.  Just like Anakin Skywalker was."  
  
Vader felt the rage inside of him rise again.  Kenobi always had a snide remark to say to about him, whether he was Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader.  He had always hated that about him.  
  
Obi-Wan sensed Vader's anger and smiled.  He continued to needle him on.  
  
"I seemed to have hit a nerve, Sith.  Does the truth hurt?"  
  
"The truth can be told from several different points of view Kenobi.  You of all people should know that."  
  
Kenobi was surprised to hear the Sith say such a thing.  He sensed a familiarity with the Sith, but quickly pushed it aside as his hatred consumed him again.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kenobi calmly asked Vader.  
  
"There would be little point in trying to explain to you," Vader said.  
  
"Are you after the Queen?" Kenobi said, ignoring Vader's response.  "Or are you after me?"  
  
Vader snorted.  "Do not overestimate your worth Kenobi.  You are not that important."  
  
"But you seem to think otherwise," Obi-Wan said in a challenging tone.  "Why else would you have responded to my call?"  
  
"I came here to settle matters with you." Vader said.  
  
"For Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"For me," Vader simply replied.  
  
At this point, Obi-Wan was truly confused.  __Who is this Sith?  What issues did he have with him?  
  
Vader sensed Obi-Wan's confusion and laughed.  
  
"You truly don't know who I am, do you Obi-Wan?" he asked.  
  
At this point, Kenobi's anger and impatience was rising.  He was tired of the games this Sith was playing with him.  
  
"No," Obi-Wan said.  He was beginning to seethe with fury as he moved closer to Vader.  "And at this point, I do not care.  I hate you and your kind.  The crimes your dark side filth has committed...you have brought the galaxy nothing but pain and suffering.  You have brought _me_ nothing but pain and suffering, destroying everything I held dear.  But now I will have my vengeance and I will stop at nothing, _nothing_, to destroy you!"  
  
Now Vader's felt himself become increasingly enraged.  
  
__I have caused **him** pain? Vader thought__.  __What about the pain he had caused me?  Keeping my power back as I grew stronger in the Force.  Joining the Jedi in opposing me, his own best friend.  Then destroying my family, and finally my body.  What about that?  You arrogant, self-serving bastard!  
  
"Yes, my old friend," Vader said fuming, as he stepped closer to Kenobi.  "Just as you destroyed Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
Vader's sent his feelings and thought to Obi-Wan.  Using the Force, Obi-Wan purged deeper into the Sith's mind.  Who was this Sith? What connection did he have?  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes shot open.  
  
__No...it couldn't be!  
  
Kenobi sensed the Sith's feeling and found it to be true.  But that wasn't possible.  He was dead! He had seen him fall into the volcano on Sulluest.  He should have died...but he didn't.  This Sith...it was...Anakin!  
  
Or what was left of Anakin.  He was more machine now, kept alive by that horrible black armor.  Is that what he had become?  
  
Rage began to fill up in Obi-Wan.  It was a hatred he had never felt before, even when Qui-Gon had been killed.  
  
__Is this what Anakin has become?  Kenobi thought.  __A creature of evil?  Is this what he used my training for?  To destroy?!  To kill?!  This is what I have created?  A creature...a thing of evil!  Is that what Anakin has become?!  **This**?!  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan let out a scream that could probably be heard from miles away and held out his lightsaber.  He charged at Vader.  He was going to kill this monster, this thing of evil, where he stood.  
  
The unexpected ferocity of Kenobi's charge surprised Vader.  He barely had time to bring his blade up in to deflect Kenobi's blow.  The deflection sent Kenobi past him.  He quickly turned around followed by Vader.  
  
The two swung their lightsabers at each other, trying to cut the other down.  Their blue and red sabers slammed against each other just as a bolt of lighting struck the sky above Drayos, and rain began to pour to the ground.  
  
The final battle between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader had begun.  
  
  
Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi's blades slammed together as the rain continued to fall on Drayos.  The two men battled furiously up and down the forests, neither giving an inch.  Their hate was literally bouncing off of every tree in the forest  
  
This wasn't like their two previous duels.  In the first, Anakin had been a young man of twenty-one years of age.  In the second, Kenobi had been an old man nearing sixty.  They were both relatively young and in their primes now, and they fought like it.  
  
Kenobi tried to cut Vader's legs out from under him but Vader leapt above him, swinging his lightsaber down on his old master.  Kenobi blocked and put up a fearsome counterattack.  He slashed at Vader's sides, trying to cut his former student in half.  Vader defended against this and launched his own counterattack.  Kenobi countered with another attack, this one filled with hatred.  The dark side of the Force was surrounding him and helping him give power to his attacks.  If this kept up, the dark side might consume the Obi-Wan Kenobi forever.  
  
The thought surprisingly troubled Vader.  For many years, he had often wished that Kenobi would have fallen to the dark side.  So that the pure, honorable Knight who everyone praised would fall from grace and lose everything that he loved.  Now it looked like it had happened.  It looked like his hatred of Vader had done that to him.  Vader thought that would have made him happy but it did not.  He had never seen Obi-Wan like this...and he did not like it one bit.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly intensified his attack.  Vader attempted to match it but Obi-Wan was ready.  Moving swiftly, he hooked Vader's weapon and sent it flying out of the Sith Lord's hands.  
  
Vader was suddenly defenseless as Obi-Wan stalked forward.  Vader backed up as Kenobi moved closer and closer.  Obi-Wan's face was a mask of pure hatred as he swung his lightsaber at Vader.  Vader ducked as the saber came his way.  Kenobi tried to swing again but Vader was ready.  He kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of his hand.  The lightsaber struck a tree behind Obi-Wan and became wedged inside.  
  
Taking advantage of this Vader struck Obi-Wan across the face, knocking the Jedi to the ground.  Turning away from Obi-Wan for the moment, Vader attempted to signal for his fallen lightsaber.  But Obi-Wan quickly recovered and kicked Vader's legs out from under him.  The Dark Lord fell to the ground.  
  
With both men on the ground, Vader turned toward Kenobi.  Kenobi responded by kicking Vader across his face, knocking him backward.  Kenobi quickly got to his feet and pulled his lightsaber out of the tree.  Once in his hand, Kenobi swung the blade right through the tree.  The mighty oak tree came crashing down, heading towards the fallen form of Darth Vader.  
  
Vader looked up in shock as he saw the tree coming down towards him.  Reacting quickly, he barely managed to move out of the way.  The tree slammed to the ground next to him, shaking the very forest.  
  
Obi-Wan came towards Vader's fallen form and swung his lightsaber down at him.  Vader once again moved out of the way.  Rising to his feet, he ran past Kenobi.  Obi-Wan quickly followed.  
  
Vader ran toward a nearby tree.  Kenobi was now right behind him and took another swing at him with his lightsaber.  Vader managed to jump onto the nearby tree just in time.  Using the Force, he executed an incredible back flip over Kenobi.  Reaching out again with the Force, he called for his lightsaber.  It flew into his hand as he landed back on the ground behind Kenobi.  He ignited his lightsaber just as Kenobi turned around and charged after him, ready for another attack.  
  
Vader met his assault and the two men resumed their battle.  They attacked each other again and again, the strikes growing more vicious each time.  Yet neither man was able to gain an upper hand.  Neither of them could find an opening in the other's defense.  As the two men found themselves in between a pile of bushes, a bolt of lighting suddenly struck, knocking them both backward.  The lighting caused the bushes to erupt in flames.  
  
The fire made Vader momentarily flinch.  Fire had always reminded him of the volcano he had fallen into on Sulluest.  Even to this day, he could still remember the feeling of molten lava consuming his body.  But Vader shook it off.  He was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith.  He feared nothing, least of all fire.  
  
As Vader prepared to chase after Kenobi, Obi-Wan suddenly leapt through the fire and attacked Vader.  This caught Vader by surprise as he brought up his blade to defend himself.  He met Kenobi's move and the two men's blades were now locked together.  Neither one of them was giving ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Darth", Obi-Wan said mockingly. "Scared of a little fire?"  
  
"You know that's not the case, Obi-Wan," Vader said as he continued to try to break free.  
  
"Yes of course," Kenobi said through gritted teeth as he tried to break the lock of lightsabers.  He looked up at Vader with his face tight.  
  
"You know something 'my old friend'?" Kenobi said.  "When you fell down that volcano on Sulluest and I had thought you were dead, I felt terrible, like I had lost not just my best friend, but also my son.  But now...now I no longer feel that way."  
  
"Why?" Vader spat out angrily.  "Because I was just another pathetic lifeform that you could no longer be bothered with?"  
  
"No," Obi-Wan replied coldly.  "Because you got exactly what you deserved."  
  
That comment was enough for Vader to break the hold.  With a tremendous amount of fury, he pushed Kenobi away, raised his lightsaber above his head, and swung down at his former master.   
  
He missed completely as Obi-Wan sidestepped him with ease.  His blade ran through a mighty tree.  Vader quickly pulled it out, turned around to where Kenobi was and charged him.  He was in a rage after what his "old friend" had said to him, and now he would kill him where he stood.   
  
Gathering up his anger and hatred, Vader launched into a new series of attacks into Kenobi.  Obi-Wan simply smiled as he easily blocked Vader's furious assaults.  Vader kept on pushing, summoning more of the dark side of the Force through his anger.  But Obi-Wan had an answer for every attack.  
  
Vader was growing increasingly tired as he furiously fought Obi-Wan to no avail.  Obi-Wan sensed this and launched a vicious attack.  It was a powerful, full of pure hatred.  He swung his saber furiously at Vader.  Vader just barely deflected the first swing that was aimed for his midsection.  He continued to defend, but he was becoming very sluggish.  Kenobi's powerful swings were knocking Vader back with considerable force.  The Dark Lord nearly tripped as he was being pushed further and further back.  
  
As Vader was beginning to fall, Kenobi smiled and pressed his attack.  
  
Vader was on the defensive and he needed to summon up the power of the dark side.  It was the only way he could save himself.  He tried to summon the dark side by focusing on his anger and hatred but found himself unable too.  For some reason, he was having trouble...connecting with it.  His mind became clouded as Obi-Wan's vicious attacks continued.  
  
Vader found that he couldn't use the dark side of the Force.  With his body tiring, Vader realized that if he couldn't use it against Kenobi, this was a battle that he could not win.  
  
  
The rain was beating down hard on Drayos.  But it meant little to Mara Jade.  The only thing that mattered was her mission, and the time to complete it was approaching.  
  
Mara continued her work on her rifle.  She was on the top of the North Tower.  From there she could get the best possible shot at the Queen.  Getting into the North Tower was no problem.  Just a few mind tricks on some weak-minded guards.  With the increased security caused by her killing of a Jedi, she could not afford to leave any victims and draw increased attention.  
  
She was now working on the rifle's eyepiece.  Her knowledge of firearms and technology was considerable and if she made the proper adjustments, she could expand the range of the rifle so she could see and hit a target anywhere in the base and beyond.  
  
Something else had happened on the planet.  A...disturbance of some kind.  Mara speculated that it might have something to do with Vader and Kenobi.  If that was true, then there was no way Mara could destroy the Queen directly.  
  
Still, it did not matter.  She would get the Queen, and Kenobi and Vader would see the results.  She would have to make the shot good, because you didn't get second chances against Kenobi and Vader.  But she would, and when it was over, the Skywalker threat against the Emperor would be gone forever.  Then Mara Jade could return to the future and take her rightful place at the Emperor's side.  
  
Mara made the final completions to the rifle and checked through the eyepiece.  __Perfect.  Now she could search for the Queen through it up to a ten-mile radius.  It might take a while, but so be it.  She had all the time she could possibly need.  Queen Amidala did not...  
  
  
Darth Vader swung his lightsaber weakly, attempting to behead Kenobi.  Obi-Wan easily ducked.  He then spun around Vader and delivered a powerful kick to his back, sending the Dark Lord flying across the forest.  He crashed into the muddy ground.  
  
As Vader struggled to get to his knees, Kenobi rushed him and attempted to strike him while he was down.  Vader brought his blade up and barely blocked Kenobi's swing.  He managed to push Kenobi away from him.  Vader then rose to his feet only to see Obi-Wan charging at him again with another vicious, hate-filled attack.  Vader again managed to defend himself but that was all he could do.  
  
As the battle continued, Vader was confused as to why he was unable to use the dark side of the Force.  He used to be able to do it so readily in the past, summoning it against the Jedi he had slaughtered.  It had consumed him when he destroyed the Obi-Wan on the Death Star.  The anger had filled him and made him stronger, allowing him to destroy his enemies time and time again.  Yet now, when he needed it most it was not there.  He believed that he knew the answer why.  
  
__Amidala.  Seeing her again, allowing himself to once again care for her as Anakin Skywalker had in the past, had allowed the light to shine into his darkness.  Once he had thought that to be impossible, but it had happened.  In that instant, he hadn't been thinking of himself, or the Emperor.  He had been thinking of Amidala, about his love for her.  When he had allowed that to happened, it had permanently damaged his connection to the dark side.  He could still feel anger, but he could no longer use it as a weapon.  That is why he could not use it against his old master. Because it was not there.  
  
If the dark side wasn't there to defeat Kenobi, there was only one thing left that could defeat his old master, who was allowing himself to be consumed by the dark side himself.  The light side of the Force.   
  
The thought of once again using the light side of the Force, the side the Jedi Knight served, sickened Vader.  He had purged that light away from him years ago when he had consumed the darkness.  As far as he was concerned, the dark side was stronger.  It made the weak powerful.  Yet the light was the only thing left.  The only thing that could defeat Kenobi.  
  
Perhaps that is why he was never able to defeat Kenobi.  Perhaps the dark side couldn't beat Kenobi or for that matter, perhaps the dark side really was not the way.  He had been unable to defeat Kenobi on Mount Sulluest all those years ago, and as much as he hated to admit it, he probably would not have been able to defeat his master on the Death Star if Obi-Wan had not allowed him to strike him down.  Kenobi had beaten him because he was pure, and Vader was dark.  Now the situation was reversed and Obi-Wan was consumed in darkness, his hatred evident in his attacks on Vader.  Perhaps only the power of light could defeat the great Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
__Your focus determines your reality.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn had told Vader...Anakin that.  Obi-Wan had pounded that into his head when he was his apprentice.  
  
__Yes, that was it.  The only way to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was consumed in darkness, was as a true Jedi would. With the light side of the Force.   
  
Breaking away from his battle with Obi-Wan, Vader stepped backward with his saber pointed down.  He appeared to be in some kind of trance as he began to calm his mind and attempt to once again have the light of the Force enter the darkness in his own heart.  
  
Obi-Wan seemed surprised by what Vader was doing.  His enemy seemed to be in some kind of a trance.  He was no longer defending himself.  Kenobi gave a sadistic smile as he raised his saber above his head.  Hate filled his very being and darkness covered his heart.  He would finish this Sith once and for all.  
  
Obi-Wan swung his saber at Vader helmet only to be stopped by Vader's lightsaber just inches from his skull.  
  
A shocked look crossed Obi-Wan's face as the rain continued to beat down.  
  
Darth Vader pushed Kenobi back.  When he had allowed the Light peer into his darkness, a wave of energy surged through him.  He had not felt this in many years and to his surprise, it made him feel strong.  It was a true strength.  The light side of the Force was his ally.  
  
Kenobi, still shocked at what his enemy was doing, launched into an attack, slashing at Vader repeatedly.  But Vader was ready and easily defended against Kenobi's angry attacks.  Kenobi pressed on but to no avail.  Vader had an answer for every attack.  
  
Kenobi was now the one growing increasingly tired from his own attacks.  His moves were now growing sloppy and he was missing badly.  He was beginning to fade.  This allowed Vader the opening he needed.  
  
He leapt over Obi-Wan and behind him.  He spun around and swung his red blade at Kenobi.  Obi-Wan had barely managed to block it.  With the light side as his ally, Vader launched into a new series of attacks, prepared to defeat his opponent once and for all.  
  
He slashed, parried, and pressed forward against Kenobi, mixing his attacks so much that the Jedi did not know what to expect next.  Kenobi, ever the warrior, still managed to put up a strong fight, using the dark side.  But he was no match for this Darth Vader.  The Darth Vader that had the light side of the Force as his ally.  
  
With a powerful move forward, Vader knocked Kenobi's lightsaber out of his hand and delivered a kick to his former master's jaw, sending him crashing several feet across the forest.  When it was finished, Kenobi lay on the ground defenseless.  After all these years, Darth Vader had finally managed to truly defeat his old master.  
  
Pride began to fill Vader.  Another emotion gripped him as well as he looked at the defenseless Kenobi, lying dazed on the ground with the rain pouring down.  Hatred.  A strong one that was pushing out the Light he had used to defeat Kenobi and once again connecting him to the dark side of the Force.  
  
He knew why.  It was now time for his revenge.  It was time to kill Kenobi once and for all.  There would be no escape for him this time, no mysterious disappearances.  He would die here and now, and Vader would finally have his revenge.  
  
Vader walker over to Kenobi with his blade pointed towards him.  He lifted it up and prepared to strike down Kenobi.  There would be no one to stop him this time.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
With his attention still on Obi-Wan, Darth Vader turned his head at the response of his name.  There stood Amidala, several feet away from him.  She was drenched due to the heavy rain and she looked at him, concern etched on her face as she saw Vader standing above Obi-Wan with his lightsaber to him.  
  
His name.  He had responded to…his name.  
  
__Anakin, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
That was the first time he had responded to that name in years.  It had been his name once.  
  
__Is it still my name now?  
  
Looking at Amidala helped to drive some of his hatred out of him.  He looked back at Kenobi, then to Amidala, then back to Kenobi, then back to Amidala.  A thought popped into his head.  
  
__What in the name of the Force am I doing?  
  
He had been wondering that very recently.  This trip through time had been to save his unborn child.  But now, now it had become so much more.  It had become a return to Anakin's...his past.  A return to what he had tried so hard to forget.  He was now confronting the actions of his past and seeing how it affected the people he had loved.  
  
He looked at Obi-Wan.  The Jedi was staring at him with hate in his eyes.  This is what Vader's actions had caused Obi-Wan.  To be consumed by hatred.  To crave to revenge.  To allow himself to be corrupted by the dark side.  At one point in his life, Vader would have loved to see that happen...but not anymore.  
  
__Why did I want that to happen?  
  
It was because he hated Kenobi.  He blamed him for so many things.  The death of his mother.   Holding back his training.  Siding against him with the Empire.  It finally dawned on Vader that it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault what had happened in his past.  Obi-Wan didn't kill his mother.  Obi-Wan didn't try to hold back his training and stop him from reaching his potential because he was jealous.  He was only trying to protect him...and he was right.  Look at the results of what had happened to him...to both of them.  
  
Obi-Wan had been his friend.  His best friend, and the man who was like a father to him.  And this is how he repaid that friendship.  By betraying him and holding a lightsaber to his throat.  
  
Vader looked to Amidala.  His wife, whom he abandoned when she was pregnant with his child.  He had felt that Amidala had never truly cared about him.  He felt that she had been the one who abandoned him when she refused to join him.  Once again he was wrong.  She did care about him very much, except he had been too stupid to realize that.  She hadn't abandoned him.  She had always loved him.  And he loved her so very much, with every fiber in his being.  He always had no matter how hard he tried to bury it under hate and anger.  
  
He looked back at Obi-Wan.  A realization came to him in that moment.  
  
__I was wrong.  
  
He was wrong to have turned to the dark side.  He had been an impatient, greedy, stupid child when he joined Palpatine.  He allowed himself to become Palpatine's slave because he wanted power and respect.  He felt that everyone he had loved had betrayed him.  But they hadn't.  He had betrayed them.  His greed and lust for power instead ended up causing the galaxy nothing but suffering, and left him with a void inside of himself.  Worst of all, he had managed to hurt the people he loved.  
  
__It was my fault.  All of it.  
  
He turned back to Amidala.  Once again Qui-Gon's words came back to him.  Your focus determines your reality.  
  
He had a second chance now.  A chance to make things right.  Whether or not it would work was unknown.  But he did have a second chance.  He had Amidala, and Luke.  He had a family he could go back to.  He had a reason and a desire to break free of the bonds of the dark side once and for all and embrace the Light.   
  
He turned back at Kenobi.  The Jedi stared at him defiantly, with hate still in his eyes as he waited for Vader to kill him.  But that would not happen.  Vader had no reason or desire for it.  He had killed Obi-Wan once before.  He would not kill his friend again.  
  
He deactivated his lightsaber, much to the surprise of Obi-Wan, and threw it to the ground.  
  
With that, Darth Vader...Anakin Skywalker, turned around and walked over to his wife.  
  
  
__Why didn't he kill me?  
  
That was the thought that raged through Obi-Wan's mind.  Just before, the man...or thing that had once been Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, had stood above him, ready to destroy him.  Once Amidala had arrived, Vader had hesitated, then finally threw his lightsaber down and headed towards Amidala.  Again the question raged through Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
__Why didn't he do it?  
  
Could it be that...Anakin Skywalker had once again emerged.  Had he returned from the dark side?  
  
__No, that was impossible.  He was a creature of evil, and once you tread down the path of the dark side, there was no turning back.  
  
__Besides, Anakin was too much of a greedy, self-centered son of a bitch to possibly do that.  He was likely playing some sort of game with Obi-Wan, perhaps as part of his latest plan.  He was likely sparing Obi-Wan now so he could ultimately destroy him later and extend Palpatine's rule.  The thought sent anger raging through Obi-Wan once again.  He would not allow that to happen.  
  
Obi-Wan signaled his fallen lightsaber to his hand.  Once it came, he jumped to his feet and ignited it.  He charged Anakin, whose back was to him as he continued to walk towards Amidala.  
  
Anakin turned just in time to see Obi-Wan swing his lightsaber towards him.  He moved just in time to avoid being cut down but Obi-Wan's blade still managed to slice him in the side of his body, drawing blood.  Anakin grimaced as Obi-Wan again swung his blade.  He missed but the Jedi followed up with a thunderous kick to Anakin's head.  It was so strong that it nearly cracked open Vader's helmet.  
  
Anakin hit the muddy ground.  He was badly dazed and unable to focus.  Obi-Wan stepped forward and raised his blade.  It was time to destroy this thing of evil once and for all.  
  
"No!" Amidala screamed, stepping in front of Obi-Wan and grabbing one of his arms.  "Obi-Wan, you can't...he's not Vader anymore!  He's changed…he's Anakin!"  
  
"Get out of my way, Amidala," Obi-Wan said calmly, still staring down at Vader.  
  
"No!" Amidala said, still holding on to Obi-Wan's arm.  "You must believe me, he's –"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Amidala didn't have time to finish his sentence as Obi-Wan broke his arm loose and delivered a backhanded slap across her face.  This knocked Amidala hard to the ground.  Anakin, still wobbly, saw this and attempted to go over to Amidala to protect her.  He was stopped short as Obi-Wan pointed his blade at Anakin's throat.  
  
The Jedi now looked down on Anakin, a sadistic smile stretched across his fate.  He looked as if he did not care about what he had just done.  
  
A shocked Amidala, with blood coming down her mouth, looked up at Obi-Wan.  She met his eyes with her own and that told her the story.  Obi-Wan had lost it.  He didn't even know what he was doing.  All he knew was his hatred of Vader/Anakin, and he was letting the dark side of the Force consume him.  There would be nothing to stop him now.  
  
Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin.  He slowly raised his lightsaber and prepared to deliver the deathblow to Anakin.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Amidala turned their heads to the voice coming from behind them.  There they saw two figures, a man and a woman, heading towards them.  Obi-Wan and Amidala thought that the two were familiar some how but they had no idea who they were.  Anakin knew however.  
  
__Luke.  So, he finally has arrived.  Anakin's admiration of his son's powers grew even more.  Still, he was confused as to why his companion was with him.  __Leia Organa?  He knew the two were friends and companions but why was she here?  She had nothing to do with any of this.  
  
"Ben...Obi-Wan," Luke said, looking straight at Kenobi.  "You can't do this."  
  
Obi-Wan regarded the two, especially the young man, for a long time.  He still had his blade at Anakin's throat, and while he wasn't looking at him, a large part of his mind was still focused on his enemy.  
  
Who were these two?  Why were they here, and how did the boy know who he was?  
  
"And just who the hell are you?" Obi-Wan spat out angrily at the man.  
  
The man looked at his female companion.  A silent communication seemed to be going on between the two.  This puzzled Kenobi.  Were they fellow Jedi...or were they pawns of Palpatine, setting him up for some kind of trap?  
  
Slowly, the man stepped forward.  
  
"I am Luke Skywalker."  
  
Despite the rain, the wind, and the thunder in the sky, deafening silence reined in the forests.  Obi-Wan Kenobi still held is lightsaber blade to Anakin's throat.  He kept one eye on both Anakin and Amidala while the other was on Luke and Leia.  
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala stared at the man and the woman for a long time, not knowing what to say.  They had been shocked by what he had said but they knew though that the man couldn't possibly be telling the truth.  Anakin had no living blood relatives.  
  
"I am Leia," the woman said, stepping forward towards Obi-Wan.  "Luke's twin sister and the daughter of Amidala...and Anakin Skywalker."  She added the last part with great reluctance.  
  
Now Anakin joined Obi-Wan and Amidala in shock.  She was his daughter.  Leia Organa was his daughter...impossible!  Surely he would have sensed it earlier.  He had been around her enough.  But he also trusted his son and he knew that the boy did not lie.  
  
Anakin saw Amidala turn towards him.  He could read the expression on her face.  Was it true?  Anakin nodded at his wife.  It was true.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe you?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Do you sense that I am lying, Obi-Wan?" Luke asked in response.  
  
"Sith have a way of making anything seem true.  How do I know that this is no different?" Kenobi said.  
  
"We are not Sith Lords," Luke said.  "Nor are we Palpatine's servants.  Ben...Obi-Wan, this is going to be difficult for you...and for our mother to believe, but we are not even of this timeline.  We are from the future.  
  
"Twenty three years from the future to be exact," Luke continued.  "We have traveled back in time with our father in order to..."  
  
"That is enough!" Obi-Wan snapped at Luke, surprising the young Jedi.  "I will not stand here and listen to anymore of your lies.  I don't know what Palpatine has in mind this time but nothing will stop me from killing this...thing!" he finished, looking at Anakin.  
  
"If I were a Sith, would I have this?" Luke said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his...Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber.  
  
This brought gasps from the three in front of Luke and Leia, especially Anakin and Obi-Wan.  It also brought back memories for the two of them.  Anakin remembered the first time he saw that lightsaber on the streets of Mos Espa when he was just a boy.  For Obi-Wan, it brought back memories of the man who use to own it, Qui-Gon.  
  
"Where did you get that?!" Obi-Wan yelled at Luke, his anger rising further.  "I gave that to Yoda.  Did you kill him?"  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.  
  
Obi-Wan knew the young man was right.  There was no way he could have killed Yoda.  Still, the question lingered on.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Obi-Wan asked again, calmer than before.  
  
"I got it from you, in the future," Luke responded, putting the saber away.  "You were my first teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  I learned much from you.  You gave me this lightsaber in the hopes that I would use it to uphold peace and justice just as your master had."  
  
The mention of Qui-Gon brought back even more memories to Obi-Wan.  Still, they were once again suppressed by his hate.  
  
"I know you have strong personal feelings about Anakin," Luke said.  "I know what he's done to you in the past.  But you must not kill him."  
  
"Do you really know what he's done to me 'young Skywalker'?" Obi-Wan asked as he seethed in rage.  "Do you?  How he betrayed our friendship, our trust?  How he destroyed the Jedi?  How he broke the trust of Qui-Gon?  How he broke my promise to my master to train him to be a Jedi?  Tell me, my young friend, do you really know what's done to me?"  
  
"I know what he's done to you, Obi-Wan. I've seen it with my own eyes," Luke said.  That last statement sent a shiver up Anakin's spine and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, unsure at what exactly Luke had implied.  "But I also know that even the worst of us is capable of redemption, even Anakin Skywalker.  I can sense the good in that man even now.  You would be able to as well if you weren't blinded by your hate."  
  
Luke stepped closer to Obi-Wan.  He met his old master eye-to-eye.  
  
"Obi-Wan, one of the things you taught me was to never give into hate.  That path leads to the dark side.  If you give into your hate and kill Anakin Skywalker, you will allow the dark side to consume you.  You will allow Darth Vader to finally defeat you.  I cannot stop you from killing Anakin.  Leia cannot stop you.  You must make this decision on your own.  The rest is in the hands of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan regarded Luke for a long time.  He was impressed with the words that had come from the young man.  They were spoken like a true Jedi.  Something Obi-Wan had not acted like recently.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the forest.  His eyes fell on Amidala.  She was bleeding from the mouth where Obi-Wan had struck her.  Tremendous guilt began to build-up in Obi-Wan.  How could he have done that to Amidala?  She was his friend.  He had sworn to protect her and her unborn children and yet he had actually assaulted her.  Shame began to fill up inside of him.  
  
__What have I done?  
  
He had been on edge the last few days when it came to thinking about Anakin Skywalker.  He had been angry with the Queen for not accepting his death.  He had even told her that he truly hoped he was not alive because he believed he simply couldn't tolerate his presence anymore.  
  
The fact was though that he did not hate Anakin.  He hated himself.  He had blamed himself for Anakin turning to the dark side.  He blamed himself for the destruction of the Jedi and for not being able to stop the Emperor's rise to power.  He had blamed himself for his failure to Qui-Gon in training Anakin.  He had hated himself for his failures and he felt that destroying Anakin would help him alleviate his hatred and finally atone for his actions.  All it did was bring him closer to the dark side.  
  
His actions had been worthy of a Sith Lord.  The Sith.  They had taken everything from him.  His master, his apprentice, the Jedi.  Well, they had taken that all away from him, but there was one thing he would never allow for them to take.  His soul.  If he killed Vader now, the Sith would have the final victory over him and they would have finally succeeded in destroying him.  He would not allow that to happen.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Darth Vader.  
  
__Or is it Anakin?  
  
He wasn't sure, but Luke had been correct.  He could sense some good in him.  He had sensed it earlier when Vader had refused to kill him but he pushed it out because of his lust for revenge.  Could Anakin Skywalker possibly return from the dark side?  If he did, where would that leave them?  And Amidala for that matter?  Obi-Wan wasn't sure, but Luke was right.  There was a chance, and as a Jedi, it was up to him to find out if it could succeed.  
  
Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber, which he had been holding at Vader's...Anakin's throat and hooked it back to his belt.  He calmed his mind and the anger and hatred inside of him began to leave his body.  The light was now returning and outshining the darkness in his heart.  Slowly and reluctantly, he held out his hand to Anakin.  
  
Anakin, while as reluctant as Obi-Wan, still reached out and took the Jedi's hand.  Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his feet and the two stood face to face for a long time.  No words were exchanged but both of them seemed to be in a silent communication.  They could sense the bond that they once shared was beginning to reemerge.  With that, their hate for each other was now gone.  
  
As the two remaining staring at each other, Luke and Leia went over to the fallen Amidala and helped her to her feet.  Amidala looked at the two for a long time, not knowing what to say.  After all, what do you say to your children when they haven't even been born yet?  
  
The three of them joined Obi-Wan and Anakin.  Awkward silence reigned between the five for a long time.  Finally, Obi-Wan turned to Luke.  
  
"Tell me...Luke, what are you all doing here?"  
  
  
More than three miles away, Mara Jade had finally found her target.  The rain had made it increasingly difficult to search for her, but now she had Queen Amidala targeted.  
  
Through the eyepiece, she examined the situation.  Amidala was there, along with Vader and Kenobi.  To her surprise, they didn't seem to be fighting.  It looked as if they were...talking?  She also saw in her Luke Skywalker and...Leia Organa.  Mara was surprised to see the last Princess of Alderaan in this timeline but it made little difference.  She had found her target and now it was time to finish this once and for all.  
  
She began to prepare her weapon for her shot at the Queen.  The rifle was equipped with a silencer so that no one on the base would hear it.  She knew she would only have one shot at this so she had to make it count.  If she missed, she wouldn't get another chance, especially around the likes of Vader and Kenobi.  Jade wished she could strike the two of them down as well but she would take great satisfaction in seeing them watch their beloved Queen being destroyed right in front of their eyes.  Yes, she smiled at the thought of Vader watching his son's future, and his own, end before his very eyes.  
  
Mara's mind briefly to Luke Skywalker.  When she killed Amidala, Skywalker would cease to exist.  What would happen to the timeline?  He would disappear, but what about her?  Would she still be here, or would she have even be sent here if Skywalker was already dead?  Whatever the case it didn't matter.  It was the Emperor's will that Amidala and Luke Skywalker be destroyed and she would fulfill it.  She would then return to the future and take her place at the Emperor's side.  
  
Jade finished her preparations and locked in on Queen Amidala.  She now had the rifle aimed squarely in the middle of her head.  It was time.  
  
__Farewell, Your Majesty.  
  
Mara Jade squeezed the trigger...  
  
  
As Luke prepared himself to tell Obi-Wan and Amidala why they were all here, Leia began to sense something.  A disturbance in the Force.  Something was happening.  
  
Her head suddenly snapped alert.  __The assassin!  She was going to kill her mother!  
  
Things began to move very slowly as Leia realized what was going on.  A laser blast was heading straight for her mother.  She turned to her left and signaled Vader's lightsaber to her hand and ignited it.  She threw the red blade in front of Amidala.  
  
She did it just in time as the laser blast struck the blade.  It defected against a nearby tree, blasting a large hole into it.  
  
Amidala staggered backwards in shock, nearly falling into the mud.  Anakin quickly stepped in front of her.  
  
Luke and Obi-Wan snapped to alert, igniting their lightsabers and preparing for battle.   
  
"What..." Obi-Wan began.  
  
Leia, still holding Anakin's lightsaber, turned to her brother Luke and met him eye to eye.  
  
"It's Jade," she said.  
  
Luke nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Luke and Leia took off through the forest, heading for the location of where the shot had come from.  
  
"Luke!" Anakin called out but to no use.  Luke and Leia were now on their way for a showdown with Mara Jade.  
  
  
Anakin watched Luke and Leia take off after Mara, into the woods and around the back of the base.  He had half a mind to follow them, but something kept him rooted to his spot.  
  
They did.  Obi-Wan and Amidala.  He finally had to face them.  No more destructive lies, no more weak excuses, no more blinding hatred.  This wasn't about Darth Vader seeking revenge against his old master, or trying to ignore his feelings for his wife.  This was, finally, Anakin Skywalker, apologizing to both – knowing that he could never undo what was done, but trying to set things right in whatever way he could.  
  
Anakin turned to look at Amidala.  She hadn't moved from her spot either.  She simply stood there staring at him.  He could feel her utter confusion – her mind was absolutely spinning.  He wasn't at all sure where to begin trying to explain this to her.  
  
"Amidala?" Obi-Wan's voice broke their attention from each other.  "Are you alright…I'm so very, very sorry."  
  
Amidala's hand went to the bloody bruise just below her lower lip.  She was trembling slightly.  
  
"I'm…fine."  She gave him a sorrowful smile.  "I suppose this does make us even though."  
  
Obi-Wan looked horrified.  "Amidala," he said in a near whisper, "You must know that I would never –"  
  
"I don't know anything."  She looked back and forth between the two men, and took a couple of steps backwards.  "Nothing makes sense…"  Her hand went to her forehead; she looked increasingly pale.  "Who was that?  Who was trying to kill me?"  
  
Anakin started to walk toward her, but again she backed up.  He stopped moving, his concern for her growing.  "She was sent by Palpatine, from the future, to kill you so Luke would not be born.  That's why we all came.  To stop her and save you."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced back in the direction the twins had raced off in.  "If that's true, we should get you inside immediately, Amidala.  It's far too dangerous for you to be out in the open like this.  If there are any others after you –"  
  
"No," Anakin responded.  "Jade was the only one.  And I'm certain that Luke…and Leia can handle her."  He turned back to Amidala.  "But Obi-Wan is right, we should get you to safety."  
  
Amidala shook her head, still backing up, watching both of them uneasily.  Suddenly, she covered her face with her hands, and fainted.  
  
Anakin was by her side instantly, catching just her before she hit the ground.  "Ami? Ami, can you hear me?"  
  
Her eyes opened a tiny bit.  "Ani…the twins…"  
  
Anakin gently touched her face.  "You don't have to worry.  They're strong…just like their mother.  I'm sure they will return soon."  
  
She shook her head.  "I mean…the twins now…"  
  
Her face scrunched up and Anakin felt that she was in some pain.  __Oh Force, don't let anything happen with the pregnancy.  He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the base, with Kenobi following closely.  
  
Figuring it would still be best not to be seen, Anakin headed down to the same bunker he had used earlier.  He headed straight for the small room in the back and gently placed Amidala on the bed.  
  
He had never been much of a healer, but Anakin tried to determine if she or the twins were in any real danger.  She had certainly been under enough stress to cause a premature birth…or worse…  
  
Anakin felt relief wash over him as he realized that she was mostly all right; she was just in desperate need of rest.  He wondered when she had last gotten any sleep.  
  
Kenobi, standing near the door, said, "You're right, Anakin.  Just let her lie down for awhile."  
  
Amidala's eyes flashed open.  "Don't."  
  
Anakin looked back at her in surprise. "Don't what, Ami?"  
  
"You were about to wave your hand and put me to sleep.  I don't want you to do that."  
  
He took her hand. Amidala had always distrusted Jedi tricks.  But he felt it was necessary now.  "You __must rest.  And I don't think you'll be able to do that on your own.  Don't be afraid."  
  
She looked at him incredulously.  "How can I not be?"  She swallowed hard, and squeezed his hand so tightly that it hurt him.  "Ani, I don't think I can take any more of this…please…I just can't…"  
  
Anakin almost had to look away from her.  He wanted to tell her that she wouldn't have to, that everything would be fine now…but he knew that would be a lie.  At the very least, they would have to deal with escaping the impending Imperial attack on the base.  How he wished he could shield her from everything, from all of this confusion and pain that he had caused her.  But he knew he couldn't.  
  
Amidala seemed to sense what he was thinking; she could feel his regret.  "It's still going to get worse somehow, isn't it?"  She shook her head.  "I still don't fully understand what's happened so far…I can't even keep up…"  She winced again and glanced at her stomach, then continued. "If you're from the future –"  
  
"Amidala," Anakin interrupted gently, "I __will explain, and I'll answer any questions you have, but not until you calm down.  If you rest, even if it's only for a short time, you'll feel much better.  Please.  For Luke's…the twins' sakes.  I won't put you completely to sleep if you don't want me to."  
  
She gave him a resigned look and nodded her head.  Anakin placed his hand on her forehead.  She would be able to rest quietly for the time being, although she was still awake.  
  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry," he heard Obi-Wan say.  
  
Anakin just nodded and turned to the door.  "We should leave her alone."  The two returned to the main part of the bunker.  
  
They stared at each other warily.  
  
__How in the world do you start **this conversation? Anakin wondered to himself.  
  
"I don't know…Padawan," Obi-Wan said quietly.  "I'll leave that to you."  
  
Anakin truly was at a loss for words.  Everything that he could think of to say started with "I'm sorry," and that was so woefully inadequate that he couldn't form the words.  Looking at Obi-Wan now reminded him painfully of the old, weak man he had faced on the Death Star.  The man he had so ruthlessly cut down.  
  
The guilt – for everything – stuck in his throat and threatened to choke him.  He didn't know how else to clear it, so he found himself saying, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."  Anakin cringed to hear it.  It sounded even more pathetic than he had anticipated.  Still, he felt compelled to continue. "You deserved nothing of what I've done to you, now or in the future…I can't think of anything else to say."  
  
"How much longer does this go on, Anakin?  Are we destined to spend the next twenty years hunting down and running from each other, dueling to the death at every turn?"  Obi-Wan put his head back and sighed heavily.  "I know that, at the very least, we're still after each other when Luke is old enough to notice."  
  
Anakin began pacing the room anxiously, not at all ready to tell Obi-Wan that story.  "Suffice it to say that…my actions in the future will be as horrific as the ones you've witnessed so far."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  He looked pensively at Anakin for a long moment.  "I still can't believe you survived that fall, Anakin."  
  
"I've often wondered if it would have been better if I hadn't."  
  
"Right now, in this timeline, you're somewhere in the Imperial Palace, having all of **__this" – he gestured to the mask and armor – "done to you."  
  
Anakin shuddered, dark memories rushing back to him.  "Yes. After…our duel…I woke up on a medical bed with half my body gone…and with Palpatine standing over me."  
  
"And you continued to follow him for the next twenty years."  
  
"Yes."  Although no one could see it, Anakin lowered his eyes in shame.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head sadly and crossed his arms, deep in thought.  "You never realize how important the decisions you make can be.  It's terrifying to see the results of those choices right in front of your eyes…I never wanted you to end up like this."  He sighed again.  "This isn't why I went after you.  I went to save you…and look at what happened."  
  
Anakin stopped pacing for a moment.  "This happened because of me, because of __my choices."  
  
"Yes, but –"  
  
"No 'buts'," Anakin interrupted.  "Please.  Don't tell me how you wouldn't have gone to Sulluest to confront me…or how you would have let me go to Tatooine to find my mother…or any of a million possible 'fixes' you're trying to think of right now."  
  
Obi-wan shrugged.  He __had been building a rather lengthy list of regrets.  "Are you telling me to 'concentrate on the here and now'?"  
  
Beneath the mask, Anakin managed a bit of a smile.  "I suppose I am.  I suspect that Qui-Gon has found some measure of peace, witnessing this conversation."  
  
"Yes, finally."  Pain flitted across Obi-Wan's face.  "My failure to him is second only to my failure to you, Padawan."  
  
A moment of silence passed before Anakin replied, "It was I who betrayed Qui-Gon's memory.  You were right, Obi-Wan.  About everything.  The fact that you taught my son so well proves that."  
  
Obi-Wan now felt a smile coming to him as well.  "I can't speak to that…well, not yet, anyway."  He face became serious again.  "Anakin, there __are places where I would do things differently, and there were times that I know that I failed you as a teacher.  For that, I am sorry."  
  
"Master –"  
  
Obi-Wan raised a hand to silence him.  "But I can't change it.  And I'm not exactly looking forward to hearing you apologize for a list of things I don't know that you've done yet."  
  
Anakin looked away.  "That doesn't leave us with anywhere to go."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over and stood directly in front of Anakin.  "Right now, I don't think either of us knows where this is heading.  I certainly never believed that we would ever be in the same room, talking like this."  Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.  "We can only go forward from here, Padawan, and learn to let go of the past."  
  
Anakin returned the gesture, and felt the strength of another bond from his past reconnecting.  "Yes, Master."  
  
  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 7_)**  
by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme**  
joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com

Luke and Leia ran in hot pursuit to the location where the shot had been fired.  They had to do it while avoiding the various rebel soldiers on the base but they found that to be surprisingly easy.  The base was eerily quiet.  Something must have been going on.  
  
Luke and Leia pinpointed the location of the shot.  It had come from the North Tower.  But they knew Mara Jade wouldn't be there.  It didn't take them long to find where she was.  The Deflector Relay Room.  
  
It was a smart place for her to hide.  This is where the Rebels housed the planetary deflector shield that protected the planet.  Without it, the base would have no protection against Star Destroyers or against any kind of aerial bombardment. It was not fully operational now.  Luke and Leia knew they would have to be careful not to destroy anything of importance in there.  They didn't know what effect it would have on the timeline, especially considering the upcoming battle that these Rebels would have against the Empire.  
  
Luke and Leia approached the doors of the room.  They found it opened and unguarded.  There was no doubt Mara Jade was in there now.  Luke and Leia turned to face each other.  They nodded towards one another and ignited their lightsabers.  
  
They began their descent into the room.  As they entered, the door slammed and locked behind them.  The lights came on.  There, in front of them were the bodies of two dead Bothan soldiers.  
  
"We'll split up.  We can cover more area that way," Luke whispered to Leia.  She nodded her head in compliance and headed to the left while Luke head toward the right.  
  
Luke made his way through the facility.  It was a multi-leveled building.  Mara Jade could be anywhere.  Luke made his way towards the shield generator.  If she were anywhere, it would most likely be the room where she could hide the most.  Just as he was about to enter the room, two Bothan soldiers snuck out from behind him and opened fire.  
  
Luke rolled to the side to avoid them and then rose to his feet.  He blocked the blasts fired by the first soldier and used the Force to push him against the wall, rendering him unconscious.  The second soldier tried firing on him again but Luke blocked every blaster bolt.  He then cut the guards' blaster in half with his saber.  The guard dropped what was left of the blaster and threw a punch at Luke.  Luke ducked the punch drove the butt of his lightsaber against the Bothans skull.  The blow sent the Bothan guard straight to the ground.  
  
Luke looked around for more soldiers but found nothing.  The soldiers' attack left him puzzled.  Granted, he was an intruder in their eyes but they had still attacked him without reason or logic.  It was as if...as if someone had been controlling their minds.  Jade.  
  
Just as he thought those words, Mara Jade dropped all the way from the ceiling straight towards him.  She had her lightsaber activated and swung right at Luke.  Luke stepped back and brought up his saber, blocking Mara Jade's slash.  
  
The battle was on and Mara Jade took the offensive.  Her red blade slashed repeatedly at Luke.  Luke blocked the swings and continued to remain on the defensive, waiting for his chance to strike.  He quickly found it.  
  
Jade thrust her blade forward in an attempt to cut Luke down early.  Luke flipped over her and landed behind her. Jade turned around just in time to see Luke's attack.  Luke was now slashing and thrusting at Jade.  She began to back up as Luke pressed forward.  
  
This continued for several moments until their lightsabers became locked and the two fought for position.  Mara delivered a knee to Luke's midsection, doubling over the Jedi long enough for her to once again take the initiative.  
  
She fought quicker and harder then she had the last time, striking at him from every different angle.  Luke managed to defend against her, but was forced to acknowledge that his opponent had been trained well by Palpatine.  She might even have been better trained then he was.  
  
Luke continued to block Mara Jade's swings.  Suddenly, Luke could see Leia storm into the room behind Mara.  She had her blade held high as she was prepared to strike at Jade.  Mara pushed off from Luke to deflect Leia's swing just in time.  
  
Mara and Leia were now locked in battle.  Mara attacked wildly at the inexperienced Leia, pushing her backwards.  Leia managed to hold her own as she defended herself from Mara's attacks.  
  
Leia deflected a shot at her knees by Jade but left her guard down.  Jade responded with a quick spin-kick across Leia's jaw, sending her crashing against the wall.  Before the Emperor's Hand could press her advantage, she saw Luke charging after her, ready to strike her down.  She leapt over Luke just in time and ran towards the shield generator room.  
  
Luke followed her and soon they were both in the massive shield generator room.  The room was cavernous and filled with the noise of heavy machinery.  Catwalks lay above them.  Large machines controlled the shield protecting the planet, sending bolts of high energy against each other.  Luke swung at Mara and the two dueled on the ground for a short time before Mara broke off.  She proceeded to make a sixty-foot leap straight into the air and onto one of the many catwalks above the shield generator.  Luke made the leap as well, and now they continued the battle on the catwalk.  The two battled dangerously close to the energy bolts of the shield generator.  
  
As Luke and Mara continued their duel, Leia stormed into the shield generator room with lightsaber in hand.  
  
She looked up and found Luke and Mara locked in battle above her.  _They must have used the Force to get that high up.  Luke had not shown her how to make such incredible leaps yet.  She would have to find another way to get up there.  
  
Looking around, she found a small, doorless elevator that lead to the catwalks above the room.  She could use that to get to Luke.  
  
Running towards it, she entered it and hit the controls.  Slowly, the elevator made it's way to the catwalk.  
  
__Hold on Luke!  
  
  
Luke and Mara continued their duel, neither of them giving an inch.  Luke kept forcing Mara backward to the point that they were both under the deadly energy bolts that were to power the planetary shield when it was completed.  Mara proved resilient, continuing to defend against Luke's moves.  
  
Luke slashed at Mara, attempting to cut her down.  Mara ducked and got behind Luke.  Now she had more room to attack and she did.  But Luke was ready.  He met her strikes and pushed her arms aside.  He then delivered a Force-enhanced kick across Mara's face, sending the Emperor's Hand flying across the catwalk.  Mara slid until she hit the wall with a thud and was left dazed.  Luke stormed after her, looking to take advantage of the situation.  
  
Suddenly, Mara jumped to her feet and made another Force-enhanced jump just as Luke had stormed after her.  She landed forty feet above him to another catwalk.  
  
Luke quickly followed and landed on the catwalk.  Mara attacked, looking to cut Luke down, but Luke beat back her assaults.  
  
Luke was on the offensive now and Jade was weakening.  Stepping back, Luke raised his arms and slammed down his lightsaber at Mara.  She barely blocked it but now Luke was pressing the advantage.  He continued to beat down with his blade, dropping Jade to one knee.  
  
Mara continued to block Luke's blade with her own but now both blades were positioned very close to her head.  She would need something to get her out of this.  
  
Looking up, she saw just that.  A metal beam lay on top, just above Skywalker.  While continuing to block Skywalker's saber, Jade concentrated the dark side of the Force on trying to collapse the beam.  It took a little while but the beam broke off its hinges and headed directly down on Skywalker.  
  
Luke sensed something coming and looked up.  A metal beam was coming down from the ceiling.  He broke off from Jade and rolled out of the way.  The beam managed to clip him on his left shoulder, cutting his flesh.  Luke let out a grimace and he staggered back to his feet.  
  
Mara took advantage of this by seizing the beam with the Force and sending it towards Skywalker.  The beam struck Luke across his body, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Before Mara could move in, she saw a figure below her on the catwalk she had just been on.  Leia Organa.  It was time to eliminate that nuisance.  
  
Jade jumped off the catwalk she was on to the one below her.  She then attacked Organa wildly, slashing at the young Princess.  
  
Although caught off guard, Leia defended herself against Jade's attacks.  Jade was pushing her back now further and further.  Leia nearly lost her balance but managed to stay on.  Leia quickly knew she was not as skilled as Jade was, and knew that if she wanted to avoid being cut down, she would have to think of something fast.  
  
__Trust the Force.  That's what Luke had been telling her the last week.  That is what Leia had to do.  
  
As the last Princess of Alderaan barely fought off another attack, she closed her mind and began to call on the Force.  Mara took a swing at her, attempting to behead her.  Leia ducked.  Mara tried again but Leia once again ducked.  Leia then sprung to her feet and swung her lightsaber at Mara Jade's arm, cutting it and opening up an ugly gash.  Mara screamed in pain as she grabbed the arm and backed off the Princess.  
  
Now was the time for Leia to take advantage of the situation.  Giving herself fully to the Force, she launched an attack at Jade.  Her red saber became a blur as she poured it on against Jade.  The injured Jade began to back up, and for the first time against Leia, she was on the defensive.  Leia continued her attack, attacking rapidly at the Emperor's Hand.  
  
Mara Jade was surprised by the ability of the Alderaanian Princess.  She had been unaware that Leia Organa was strong in the Force.  The Emperor had never told her this.  Did he even know?  Was Organa somehow related to Skywalker?  
  
Mara Jade wasn't sure but right now that didn't matter.  All that mattered was to defend herself and try to destroy the Princess.  Although she could sense the Force strongly in Organa, Mara knew that she did not have the experience that Luke Skywalker had.  She could sense it.  She could use that to her advantage.  
  
Mara suddenly dropped her guard down low.  Leia was surprised by this but took the opportunity to cut down Mara Jade.  She thrust her blade at her.  But Mara Jade quickly deflected it and in a matter of moments, knocked the lightsaber out of Leia's hand and onto the floor.  
  
Leia was shocked at how quickly she had been disarmed and began to back up.  Jade was now coming menacingly towards her, lightsaber pointed straight at her.  She was now at the mercy of her enemy.  There was no way out.  
  
Just before Mara could finish off the Princess, she sensed something coming her way.  She looked up and saw Luke Skywalker descending off the catwalk above, coming straight at her, feet first.  She could not move out of the way and Skywalker struck her in the chest, knocking her sixty feet to the ground.  Jade's body slammed her on to the floor and rolled next to the shield power generators.  
  
Luke barely managed to land on the catwalk.  He looked down and found Mara Jade barely on the floor.  She was not moving.  He turned to his right side and saw his sister Leia.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"You fought well.  The Force is strong in you," Luke said.  
  
Leia smiled.  
  
"Come on, we need to get down there and see if she's even still alive," Luke said.  
  
"Luke, I can't make a jump like that," Leia said.  "Not yet anyway."  
  
"All right," Luke said.  "Hold on to me then and I'll make the jump."  
  
Leia walked up to Luke. Luke lifted her up in his arms and jumped off the catwalk.  He landed perfectly to the ground.  He put Leia down and signaled for her lightsaber.  It came to his hand and gave it to her.  In an instant, they both ignited their blades.  They began to make their way to the fallen Mara Jade.  
  
Jade was still not moving.  She lay on her stomach several feet away from Luke and Leia, next to the power generators.  Blood was coming from her mouth due to internal injuries.  Her lightsaber had been knocked into the energy beams, destroying it.  She was completely defenseless.  Or so they thought.  
  
Suddenly, Mara Jade sprang to her feet, surprising the two.  She gave the two a bloody smile as she pulled out a second lightsaber out and ignited it.  It was the same lightsaber that she had taken off of the dead Wookie Jedi.  The purple blade came to life.  Before Luke and Leia could get to her, she took her lightsaber and slashed at one of the power generators.  She then made a Force-enhanced jump backwards as the power generator blew up.  
  
Luke and Leia tried to get out of the way but were caught in the blast.  Luke was knocked straight into the room's wall and hit the ground hard.  Leia was knocked into the air.  With horror, she realized she was heading down one of the generator's energy pits.  
  
If she fell into that, she would be destroyed.  At the last moment, she managed to reach out and grab a pipe, stopping her descent.  Now, she laid hanging from the pipe, more than twenty feet from the top.  She tried to use the Force to make a jump out of the pit but was unable to.  
  
Fear griped Leia.  She hung on as best she could but she couldn't do it forever.  It was only a matter of time before she fell into the pit.  
  
More than ever, she needed someone's help.  
  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan heard movements from the other side of the bunker.  It seemed the light trance Anakin had put Amidala in was already wearing off.  
  
"I should have made her sleep," Anakin muttered to himself.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "She wouldn't have allowed that.  I think you better go talk to her, help her to stay calm."  
  
"I don't know if speaking with me is going to help in that regard."  
  
"Maybe not," Obi-Wan agreed.  "But she's got questions for you, and we both know she's not going to rest until she gets the answers."  
  
Anakin nodded, and headed for the back room.  To his surprise, Amidala was still lying in the bed.  She was staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, but she didn't acknowledge his presence.  Anakin tried to get a read on her thoughts, and was only able to find a vague sense of defeat.  Maybe she had finally had it – there was only so much one person could take, and she had gone well beyond that point in the past few days.  
  
"I haven't lost it, Anakin," she said pointedly.  "It's just that I finally understand what's been going on."  
  
He was taken aback by her response; he made a mental note to stop broadcasting his thoughts so loudly.  It had been quite awhile since anyone had tried to read him, and he needed to adjust to that.  
  
"What do you understand?"  
  
She continued to study the ceiling.  "I've spent the last six months hoping.  Hoping that you had survived the lava pit, hoping that I'd have a chance to go after you, hoping that you could be brought back…Even though everyone told me all those things were impossible, I still believed there was a chance…something told me that I shouldn't give up."  She closed her eyes and whispered, "Now I understand how foolish I've been."  
  
Anakin was thrown by what she said.  "But, Ami…you __have brought me back.  Seeing you again –"  
  
She interrupted him with a short laugh.  "Yes, yes, I was feeling pretty good about myself a few hours ago."  Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.  "I was getting through to you, I was really making a difference…"  
  
"Do you doubt that?  After what you witnessed outside?"  
  
She finally looked at him then.  "What I learned outside is that I've 'saved' you __twenty years after the fact, Anakin!  I learned that our family remained separated for the twins' entire life.  I learned that you continued to serve Palpatine and commit all of these atrocious crimes for __decades.  As you can imagine, that knowledge has diminished my 'achievement' a bit."  
  
A long silence followed.  Anakin wondered which would be worse for her – seeing herself as a failure, or learning that she would die within a few short years and never really have the opportunity to go after him.  
  
Amidala seemed annoyed by his silence.  "If I saved you now, why didn't I save you before?  What happened?"   
  
Anakin shook his head.  "Amidala, this may seem like a senseless precaution now, but I really should not give you specifics on what is to come.  Eventually, the twins and I will have to go back to our time…who knows what will be there if I tell you more than you already know."  
  
Amidala heaved a sigh in total frustration.  "Fine.  Preserve your timeline.  I'll just sit here, happy in the knowledge that the destruction of my family will go unrectified.  Like I said before, at least now I realize how foolish it is to hope otherwise."  Tears sprang to her eyes and she batted at them angrily.  
  
Anakin took both of her hands in one of his, and used the other to tenderly wipe her tears.  "I wish I could change so many things, Amidala."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Of course.  But it's an enormous risk to try to fix things; there are no guarantees that the results will be better, for any of us."  
  
She nodded and stared at him for a long moment.  "Then I shall accept my fate."  
  
Anakin was about to press the point with her – there was no way she was giving up this easily – but he suddenly heard someone calling out to him through the Force…someone who was obviously in a panic…and needed his help…  
  
"Leia?" he whispered.  
  
Amidala snapped to attention.  "What?  Are they in trouble?"  
  
Anakin nodded and stood from the bed.  "I must go find them.  Amidala –"  
  
"Go," she said simply.  
  
Anakin flew out of the room.  
  
Amidala stared at the ceiling again.  __This isn't over, she thought to herself.  As far as she was concerned, her future wasn't yet determined…and Anakin certainly wasn't happy with the way things turned out.  
  
Her mind was made up.  She would fix things in this timeline - she had every right to try to save their future.  
  
  
With his head still ringing, Luke flung his eyes open.  He was lying on his back after being caught in the explosion. He lifted his head up.  He could find no sign of Mara Jade or Leia.  
  
Luke tried to get to his feet but felt a sharp pain in his ribs.  He could feel that he had broken some of them, and likely had some internal bleeding.  Luke managed to struggle to his feet, pain still shooting in him.  
  
He looked around.  Debris was littered everywhere.  Mara Jade had cut through one of the power generators to the deflector shield.  There would be no way for the rebel base to access their deflector shield now, especially with the Empire coming.  The thought suddenly crossed Luke's mind.  Were the rebels supposed to fight the Empire without the deflector shield?  Could this have cause some kind of...  
  
"Luke!" Leia's voice suddenly cried out, breaking his thoughts.  Luke looked around and spotted an energy pit.  That was where the scream had come from.  
  
Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Luke staggered over to the pit and looked down.  There, he saw Leia hanging from a pipe more than twenty feet below him.  The pit led to one of the base's energy generators.  If Leia fell in there, she would be vaporized.  
  
"Luke, help!" she yelled out.  Luke remembered she had not yet learned the Jedi ability of super-leaping.  He silently cursed himself for not showing her how to do that.  Still, that would do no good now.  He would have to find a way to get her out of the pit.  
  
"Hold on, Leia!" Luke yelled.  "I'll find a way to get you out."  
  
Leia nodded, still trying desperately to hold on.  Luke began to look around, trying to find some kind of rope or cable he could lower down so that she could grab it and get out of the pit.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed danger.  He turned around and saw Mara Jade flying straight at him feet first.  She delivered a kick to Luke's jaw that sent him flying across the room.  
  
Mara Jade landed on her feet as Luke hit the ground.  Looking to take advantage of the situation, she moved swiftly towards the fallen form of Luke Skywalker.  He was struggling to get to his feet, trying to ignore the pain of his broken ribs.  She kicked him across the face again, sending him backwards.  Pressing her advantage, she picked him up off the ground and threw him across the room.  His body slammed hard into the cold metal wall.  
  
She charged Luke and attempted to take his head off with another kick.  But Luke was ready.  He sidestepped Mara Jade and her foot struck the wall.  When she turned around, Luke caught her with a vicious backhand with his mechanical hand.  Jade slammed backwards against the wall.  
  
Luke moved in on the Emperor's Hand but she rolled out of the way and kicked him in his wounded chest, grinding the heel straight into it.  The young Jedi screamed out in pain as Mara quickly rose to her feet to attack.  
  
Luke tried to get the jump on her and threw a punch straight at Mara.  Mara barely ducked Luke's punch and landed one of her own, straight at Luke's injured ribs.  She landed three more punches to Luke's ribs and then hit the young Jedi in the stomach with a spin kick, doubling him over.  She then landed a Force-enhanced punch across Luke's jaw, sending him once again flying across the room.  
  
Luke hit the ground with a thud.  He began to cough violently and spit out blood.  He was bleeding internally now and was having a lot of trouble breathing.  If he didn't do something quick, he...and Leia, would not survive their enemy.  
  
Trying to ignore his injuries, Luke once again struggled to his feet and charged Jade.  He narrowly missed her as she sidestepped him but he spun around and caught her with a kick to the stomach, knocking her backwards.  He began to push his attack, throwing several punches.  He connected with one of them, nearly knocking Mara Jade to the ground but now the punches were much slower and predictable.  Luke was beginning to tire and the pain of his injuries was beginning to overwhelm him.  
  
He threw another punch at Mara Jade, but she easily ducked it and delivered a sharp elbow to Luke's chest.  This dropped Luke's guard.  Mara Jade jumped in the air, spun around, and delivered a thunderous kick to Luke's jaw.  Luke crashed to the ground.  There he lied barely conscious as Mara Jade stood triumphantly over him.  
  
Mara Jade smiled as she stood over Luke.  She might have failed her master by not eliminating Skywalker while he was still in the womb of Queen Amidala, but she would still accomplish her goal of destroying the last of the Jedi after all.  
  
She pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it.  The purple blade roared to life, and she raised it above her head triumphantly, prepared to strike the deathblow on Luke Skywalker.  She plunged the blade down.  
  
The blade suddenly stopped in midair, just above Skywalker's skull and was knocked backward straight out of Jade's hand.  Mara was shocked.  She looked up and before her was the cause of the incident.  She stared at it with hate in her eyes, but still managed to give the figure a cold smile.  
  
"Lord Vader."  
  
Mara Jade stood before the imposing figure of the Sith Lord.  Now was just staring at her.  
  
This surprised Mara.  Usually, Vader would have taken the offensive by now, especially considering that he had just disarmed her.  Also, she sensed something...different from him.  Something she had never sensed from him before.  It was so unnatural that she could not identify it.  Still, it didn't matter.  She would destroy him and then finish off his son once and for all.  
  
"What's wrong, Vader?" Mara Jade asked. "Have your injuries finally left you incapable of speaking?"  
  
"My name is Anakin Skywalker," he simply replied.  
  
Mara Jade's eyes went wide.  That's what she sensed from him.  She had sensed the light side of the Force.  Darth Vader was no longer there.  He was Anakin Skywalker...enemy of the Emperor!  
  
Suddenly, she charged Skywalker, prepared to engage him in battle.  Anakin held out his hand and used the Force to push her back straight into the wall.  Mara's body slammed into it and fell to the ground.  There she lay in a dazed state.  
  
Just as Anakin was prepared to go over to his fallen son Luke, he suddenly remembered why he had come here.  He walked over to the energy pit and looked down.  There was Leia Organa...his daughter, hanging for her life from a pipe above the deadly energy.  She looked up with a shocked expression on her face.  She had clearly not expected Anakin to be the one to come to her rescue.  
  
"Hold on...Leia," Anakin said.  He began to look for something that he could give her to help her out of the pit.  He couldn't jump down because there was no place to land.  He had to find something to lower him down.  That was the only way he could help her.  
  
His eyes suddenly turned to Luke and Jade.  He hated having to leave Luke alone with Mara Jade but if he did nothing, then Leia would fall.  He couldn't allow that to happen.  He was confident that Luke could handle the considerable skills of the Emperor's Hand.  He would just have to trust his instincts on this one.  
  
Anakin resumed his search for something to lower him down into the pit.  Suddenly, his eyes fell on something, something that could be just what he needed.  
  
  
Slowly, Luke managed to force his eyes open.  Looking around, he found Mara Jade struggling to her feet on one side and his father on the other side, near the energy pit where Leia was.  Had he come to help them...he must have.  
  
He knew Jade had been about to cut him down.  But nothing had happened.  Father must have stopped her from killing him.  Now he was trying to help Leia.  
  
Mara Jade staggered to her feet, lightsaber in hand.  Anakin was now concentrating on doing something Luke couldn't see.  Mara made her way slowly towards Luke.  If Mara interfered in this, it might cost Leia her life.  Luke could not allow that to happen.  
  
He tried to get to his feet but he could not.  His body was badly injured.  He had internal injuries and pain racked his entire body.   He was continuing to have problems breathing.  Mara Jade moved closer to him.  He wasn't going to survive this.  Even if his father helped him, he could not protect both of his children.  Luke knew there was no one to protect him then.  
  
__My ally is the Force.  
  
The words suddenly came into his mind.  It was what both Obi-Wan and Yoda had taught him.  The Force was all seeing and surrounded him.  If he were to survive, he would have to trust the Force and let it fill him.  If he did, he could survive.  
  
He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.  The Force began to fill his very essence and block out the pain in his body.  His breath began to return to him.  He felt stronger as it consumed him.  
  
He suddenly shot his eyes open.  Mara Jade stood above him, ready to strike her down.  But Luke was also ready.   
  
He kicked the Emperor's Hand in the stomach, doubling her over and sending her backwards.  Turning to his side, Luke signaled for his fallen lightsaber and it sprang to his hand.  
  
He jumped to his feet and ignited the blade.  He charged at Mara Jade, ready to strike her down.  Mara recovered and barely managed to block his swing.  
  
With the power of the Force behind him, Luke launched an attack at Mara, striking and slashing from every direction.  It was unlike any attack he had launched before.  The shocked Emperor's Hand was on the defensive, trying desperately to block Luke's attacks.  She was now beginning to be pushed backwards with the swing of Luke's blade.  
  
Luke was in some kind of trance now.  He was in full command of the Force and had his opponent of the run.  
  
Trying to end it quickly, Mara thrust her blade at Luke's midsection, attempting to cut him down.  But Luke blocked the thrust and kicked Mara across the face, knocking her to the floor.  
  
Mara hit the floor hard.  She quickly managed to sit up.  She couldn't believe the power of Skywalker.  If she continued to fight here, he would destroy her.  She would have to continue this battle elsewhere.  
  
Breaking away from Luke, she made an enhanced jump back to the catwalks above.  A determined Luke quickly followed her.  She made her way to the top catwalk, more than one hundred and fifty feet above the ground and came face to face once again with Luke Skywalker.  
  
No, she would not fight him here, Mara Jade thought.  She turned away from Skywalker and ran to the door at the end of the catwalk.  Skywalker followed her.  
  
They would continue this battle on the top of the facility.  
  
  
Moving quickly, Anakin wrapped the heavy cable around his waist.  It was hooked up to a nearby wall unit.  Cable such as this was normally used for holding up heavy supplies.  Now Anakin hoped it would hold him long enough for him to enter the energy pit and rescue his daughter.  
  
There was also the matter of Luke.  He had just seen his son get up and fight Mara Jade out of the building.  Luke continued to impress Anakin.  He had grown stronger since...their duel two weeks ago.  He had great faith in his son but he was still concerned.  Mara Jade was a powerful opponent and was a master of trickery.  He just hoped things would be all right as he concentrated on the task ahead.  
  
He moved closer to the energy pit.  Leia was still desperately trying to hang on to the pipe.  Anakin lowered himself into the pit slowly, making sure he didn't extend the cable too much.  
  
He continued to move down, inching closer and closer to Leia.  She looked up at him.  Anakin saw confusion in her eyes, as if she wasn't sure what to expect from him.  
  
Anakin was now just above Leia.  He was hanging from the cable with his feet walking down the side of the pit.  He reached out his hand towards her. She was just in his reach.  In a few seconds, he could grab...  
  
Suddenly, Leia lost her grip and began to once again fall down the pit.  
  
"No!" Anakin yelled out as he watched the drop.  He would not allow this to happen!  
  
Breaking away from the wall, he dove after the falling Leia.  Leia was falling closer and closer down into the pit. She closed her eyes as she prepared to be vaporize by the energy.  
  
Suddenly, she was surprised to find herself stopped.  When she opened her eyes, she was just inches away from the deadly blue energy.  She looked up and found Anakin Skywalker...her father, grabbing onto her ankle, hanging from a cable.  He had just barely managed to save her from falling into the pit.  
  
Moving slowly, Leia reached up and managed to grab Anakin's other hand.  He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.  Now holding her in his arms, he began to make his way back to the top.  
  
A short while later, both Anakin and Leia climbed over the energy bit and were once again on the floor of the deflector relay room.  They both reached their feet and now looked at one another.  The two stared for a long time, not knowing what to say.  It was very quiet, and all that could be heard was Anakin's mechanical breathing.  
  
__What can I possibly say to her? Anakin thought as he looked into the eyes of his daughter, Leia Organa.  Learning he had a son had been a big surprise for Anakin, but now knowing he had a second child, a daughter, was an even bigger shock.  
  
Leia Organa was that daughter.  All that time he had been around her and he never knew.  The fact that she looked so much like her mother had been oblivious to him.  Had he just never noticed...or perhaps he had not wanted to notice?  
  
Leia remained staring at Anakin.  She was face to face with Vader...Anakin, once again.  The last time she had been face to face with him was in Cloud City.  The memories of that burned into her mind.  
  
As he continued to look at his daughter, new emotions flooded Anakin.  Shame, horror, regret.  What he had done to her in the times they were together.  He had brutally tortured her on the Death Star, relentlessly interrogating her for hours at a time.  He could now hear her screams in his head once more.  Forcing her to watch as her homeworld of Alderaan was destroyed.  All he ever did to his daughter was brutalize her and now…now he was once again forced to see the consequences of his actions.  
  
"Thank you," Leia said reluctantly, breaking Anakin' thoughts.  Anakin stared at her again, surprised at what she had just said.  "Thank you for saving me."  
  
Anakin couldn't believe what he had heard.  He didn't even think she would speak to her, let alone thank him.  
  
Perhaps there was a chance for them, for their relationship.  
  
"But if you think that I've forgiven you, then you're wrong," Leia suddenly spat out angrily at Anakin.  "I will never forgive you for what you've done to me...for what you've taken from me.  And what you did to Han..." she said, thinking back to those final moments on Cloud City, when she saw the man she loved being consumed by carbonite.  "I will never ever forget...or forgive!" she said, her body beginning to tremble in rage.  
  
"Leia..." Anakin tried to say.  
  
"You might be my father by some cruel trick of fate, but as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me.  You died a long time ago and you will never be my father."  
  
Anakin took a step backwards, badly shaken from what Leia had just told him.  
  
Even behind his mask, Leia felt she could see the hurt in Anakin's eyes.  Seeing that told her just had badly he had been hurt by what she just said.  Somehow, this bothered her, more so then she thought possible.  Not wanting to see that look, she turned away from him and looked up to the series of catwalks above the room.  
  
"We have to help Luke," she simply said.  
  
Anakin stood standing behind Leia for a second, before joining her by her side.  He slowly nodded and the two began their way towards where Luke had gone.  
  
Anakin's mind however, was on his daughter.  He had deserved what Leia had said to him, but still he had been hurt by what Leia said, perhaps as hurt as he had ever been.  He now feared that having any kind of positive relationship with his daughter was even out of the hands of the Force.  
  
  
Luke and Mara fought each other viciously.  They were now on top of the deflector relay room, the rain still beating down on them.  
  
Luke's attacks grew stronger and he continued to take the fight to Jade.  Jade had proven resilient and battled back. Their blades slammed together again and again, neither giving an inch.  
  
Luke pushed Mara Jade against a small wall.  He raised his blade and attempted to cut her down.  Mara moved out of the way and Luke's blade cut through the wall.  Mara swung her purple blade at Luke's head but he deflected it and they quickly resumed their battle.   
  
They fought for a long time, neither one getting an edge.  Finally, Luke applied more pressure, slashing his blade from side to side against the Emperor's Hand.  Mara moved to deflect the attacks, leaving her guard open.  Luke then jumped in the air and delivered a spin kick to Mara's face, knocking her backwards and to the floor.  
  
Mara quickly rose to her feet and remained still for a moment.  Suddenly, a large piece of machinery came flying towards Luke at a dangerous speed.  Mara was directing it straight at him.  Luke brought up his hand to use the Force to stop it.  Mara continued to try to push the machinery at him.  
  
Now the machinery lay in midair, with both Luke and Mara Jade trying to bend it to their will with the Force.  It twisted and bent as Luke and Mara continued to apply pressure.  
  
Mara's power was becoming stronger, as she moved the machinery more towards Luke.  But Luke gritted his teeth and focused his power on the machinery.  He was now beginning to bend it to his will.  
  
Mara Jade struggled to try to stop the machinery but suddenly it came flying back at her.  She ducked as it narrowly missed her and crashed over the ledge of the building.  
  
Mara Jade jumped back up to her feet.  Much to Luke's surprise, she turned off her lightsaber.  She gave him a sly smile.  
  
"Very good Luke Skywalker," she said.  "Looks like I underestimated your abilities.  You are indeed powerful."  
  
Luke just stood there, lightsaber in hand, staring at her.   
  
Mara smiled again.  "Does it have to be this way Skywalker?" Mara asked.  "Fighting to the death?"  
  
"Only if you insist on it, Jade," Luke said.  "I don't want to fight but I will to defend my family."  
  
"Yes, of course," Mara replied, staring at him.  "Still, Skywalker, this doesn't have to be.  You know deep down we are both after the same thing."  
  
"What would that be?" Luke said, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Power," Mara replied.  "Don't fool yourself Skywalker, you know you want it.  A man like you always has.  Look at the Empire now.  It is on the verge of falling.  The Emperor is an old man who has allowed the Rebellion get beyond his control.  Vader...or Skywalker as he now likes to be called, is nothing more than a machine.  He is barely human anymore.  His failures have made him weak.  Both he and the Emperor are ready to fall.  
  
"Luke," Mara continued, "join me, and together we will overthrow the Emperor and Anakin Skywalker.  Together, with our combined strength, we will take control of the Empire and bring the galaxy to a new era of greatness.  We'll have more power than the Emperor ever dreamed possible.  
  
"Luke, you know this is right.  You know this is the way things should be.  I have foreseen this – a future between us.  The two of us, ruling the galaxy side by side.  It is supposed to happen.  Look inside of yourself.  Deep down you know it to be true.  Luke, join me and you will know power greater than you could ever dream possible."  
  
Luke stared at Mara Jade for a long time, considering her words.  Power like that was indeed appealing.  Power beyond his wildest dreams was even more so.  And he _could_ sense a future between himself and Mara, a union of some sorts.  Was it destined to be?  Were he and Mara Jade destined to rule the galaxy?  Luke had to admit the proposal was very enticing.  Perhaps he could...   
  
Suddenly, images popped up in his head.  Leia, Han, Chewie, even the parents he barely knew.  The galaxy itself flashed into mind.  He could not leave this.  Most of all he _would_ not leave this.  Power was always enticing, but he did not want it.  Perhaps he would have at one time, like when Vader had offered it to him, but not now. No, he had moved beyond such things.  He did not want power, and he would not turn to the dark side.  Not even for something like this.  
  
"No, Mara Jade," Luke said.  "I will not join you.  You speak of power, but the only true power comes from inside, within the light of the Force.  I do not want your kind of power.  I will not turn to the dark side.  I am a Jedi, like my father before me."  
  
Mara's face quickly turned cold and deadly as she glared at Luke.  
  
"So be it...Jedi," Mara quietly said.  
  
Suddenly, she ignited her lightsaber and charged Luke, ready for a final attack.  She furiously launched at Luke, bring her purple blade down again and again.  Luke met her attack and battled back furiously, pushing her all the way to the ledge of the building.  
  
The two were now on the ledge of the building, battling each other furiously.  Luke pressed the attack and pushed Mara Jade back so far that she nearly fell.  He swung his blade at Mara, attempting to end it here and now.  
  
She ducked and slashed her lightsaber at Luke's side, where his broken ribs were.  Luke screamed in pain as the blade sheared through his flesh and he began to back up.  Mara responded with a kick to Luke's head, nearly knocking the young Jedi over.  Mara pressed her attack, knocking Luke backwards.  With his hands lowered, Mara raised her blade and prepared to cut Luke down once and for all.  
  
She missed.  She turned around to where Luke was and swung again.  But Luke blocked her and flung her arms away from her.  With the Force as his ally, he ran his lightsaber right through Mara's body.  Mara dropped her lightsaber and stared at Luke in shock as her body suddenly went stiff.  Looking into her eyes, Luke felt something briefly in the Force.  It felt like a loss, as if he had just lost something in the future.  He couldn't explain it but the feeling soon left him.  He pulled his blade out of her and Jade's lifeless body fell off the building and all the way to the ground.  
  
Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, had been destroyed.  
  
Luke stood wobbly on the roof of the building, badly injured.  The rain had now stopped and the clouds were beginning to part.  The first rays of sunshine were beginning to glisten down on the base.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a cry and turned around.  It was Leia.  She ran to him and hugged him.  As much as it hurt him, he hugged her back.  
  
"Luke..." she began.  
  
"She's dead Leia...it's over," Luke said.  
  
Suddenly Luke looked up at the imposing form of the third person on the roof.  It was his father.  Leia turned around and looked upon the figure of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Luke looked at his father for a long time, not knowing what to do.  As a child, he always had dreamed of the moment when he would meet his father.  Of course, he had grown up thinking his father had died, but that had never stopped him from dreaming.  Now, that moment, that dream, was coming true, but Luke didn't know what to do.  Was he truly Anakin Skywalker now?  
  
Slowly, Luke walked towards him.  "Is it...is it really you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, my son.  It is really me," Anakin replied.  
  
"Father..." Luke said, continuing to walk towards him.  "You came back..."  
  
Suddenly Luke collapsed straight into Anakin's arms.  
  
"Luke!" Leia yelled and rushed to him.  Anakin laid him to the ground and put his hand on Luke's head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leia asked.  
  
"He's suffered several injuries," Anakin said. "He should be all right but I'm going to have to get him to the bunker.  I can help him there."  
  
"Is...mother there as well?" Leia asked.  
  
"Yes," Anakin replied.  "She and Obi-Wan are both still..."  
  
Suddenly, alarms rang out all over the base.  Anakin and Leia looked around, and saw people beginning to run out of the bases and into their posts.  It appeared as if they were readying themselves for combat.  
  
Leia stared directly at Anakin and said, "This can only mean one thing."  
  
"The Empire," Anakin said.  
  
  
Carrying the unconscious body of his son, Anakin carefully made his way through the base along with Leia.  The base was very active, with people running to their assigned post in preparation for the imminent attack by the Empire.  Although he was no longer Darth Vader, Anakin still knew how to hide his presence, and that of his children from the others in the base, particularly to the Jedi.  
  
Anakin briefly looked at his daughter.  They hadn't exchanged a word since the alarms went off and he didn't expect that to change any time soon.  Or perhaps ever, for that matter.  
  
Anakin shook off those thoughts.  There was no time to dwell on this.  He had to get back to the bunker and heal Luke.  He also realized that he and his family were going to have to get off this planet very soon.  
  
A short while later, Anakin and Leia reached the bunker.  Using the Force, Anakin opened the bunker door and he and Leia descended down the steps.  They were greeted at the bottom by Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan's face was in shock at the sight of Anakin's son in his arms.  
  
"Anakin, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked, moving towards him.  
  
"Luke was injured fighting Jade.  He destroyed her but sustained several injuries.  He should be fine, but I need to help him recover."  
  
"What's going on out there?  I sense a disturbance in the force," Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"It's the Empire.  They're coming.  They will arrive here in one day."  
  
"The Empire," Obi-Wan said.  "They found this base...so, you already know what's going to happen."  
  
Vader was going to say something but could not.  That gave Obi-Wan the answer he needed.  
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan but this base isn't going to survive," Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath.  "I must tell Master Mundi.  Anakin...will you be all right here?"  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin replied.  "If I need anything, I'll contact you."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  Turning around, he sprinted out of the bunker.  Anakin carried Luke to the small room in the back.  He forgot though that this was where he had left Amidala.  When he walked into her room, she gasped as she saw the sight and brought her hands up to her mouth.  
  
"By the Force!" she said, as she looked at the face of her bloodied son.  "Ani...is he..."  
  
"He's alive, Ami," Anakin said.  "But I need to help him immediately."  
  
Amidala got up from her bed, allowing Anakin to place Luke upon it.  He then put his hand on Luke's temple, to better assess his injuries.  
  
__Three broken ribs.  A punctured lung.  Internal bleeding.  A lightsaber wound on his side.  Mild concussion.  He was hurt badly but Anakin felt he should be able to use his powers to help his son recover.  He hoped so.  
  
As Amidala watched Anakin helping their son, she could sense a change in his demeanor.  He was very depressed.  Not just about Luke but about something else.  Turning to her side, she saw Leia.  Amidala could tell that that was the source of his depression.  
  
"Ami...Leia," Anakin said, turning to face the two of them.  "There is nothing more you two can do here at this moment.  It would be better for you two to wait outside while I attend to Luke."  
  
"Leave him in your hands?" Leia asked, not convinced.  
  
Anakin looked up at his daughter.  "Leia, I know you don't trust me – " he started to say.  
  
"No, I don't," Leia snapped at him, her anger mounting.  "Why should I trust my brother in your care?  I remember the last time you were alone with him.  If you think I'm going to –"  
  
"Leia," Amidala cut in, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  "Let your father help Luke.  I know you don't trust him but I do.  He is the only one who can help him."  
  
Leia looked into the face of her mother.  She tried to speak, but as she looked into the face of the mother she hadn't seen in over twenty years, she couldn't say anything.  Instead, she turned back to Anakin and said, "Do what you have to."  
  
Leia followed Amidala into the main room, stealing a glance or two back at Luke.  He really was in awful shape, and she couldn't figure out what Vader was trying to do to help.  He had a hand to Luke's forehead, but just seemed to be staring at him.  Her limited training hadn't included anything about healing, so she had no idea what was involved.  Leia sighed anxiously.  __I wish Kenobi had stayed.  
  
She realized then that her mother was staring intently at her.  Leia looked back shyly.  For a second, felt very small under that gaze...like a little girl...that loved her mother desperately, and had missed her painfully when she left.  As a rush of memories came back to her, Leia felt the sting of tears in her eyes.  
  
Amidala smiled gently at her, and opened her arms.  
  
Leia collapsed into her embrace, still fighting back tears.  "Mother," she whispered, to overwhelmed to say much else.  
  
Amidala stroked her hair and asked, "Are you all right?  What happened out there?"  
  
Leia pulled back.  "I'm not as skilled a fighter as Luke...and I had a scare.  But I'm fine."  
  
Her mother took her hand and squeezed it tightly.  "I'm glad to hear it.  And I'm glad Luke was able to help you before you were hurt.  Anakin should be able to heal him, don't worry."  
  
Leia had decided not to correct her mother about Luke saving her.  But the mention of "Anakin" helping Luke sent another flash of anger through her that she could barely contain.  "Of course I'm worried.  Who knows what he could do to him?"  
  
"He won't hurt Luke."  
  
"He __has hurt Luke!  And me.  And you.  And...many others..." her voice drifted off, as her thoughts turned to Han.  Recent events hadn't left her much time to reflect on losing him; she knew that thinking about him too much would be a distraction to this mission.  But she couldn't escape a dull awareness of the gaping hole left in her heart.  
  
"Leia, I know he's done terrible, dreadful things," Amidala said quietly.  She took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry to know that he's hurt you and Luke.  That's the last thing I wanted.  But I want you to understand that he's changed.  I wouldn't let him touch Luke if I wasn't certain of that."  
  
Leia stared at her in disbelief.  "How can you say that?  Vader comes here and says he changed and you just believe him?  You should be the last person to accept that."  She gently touched her mother's cheek.  
  
"Look at what's happened to you.  You're hiding out in a military bunker, pregnant and alone, and you're going to have to give up Luke...and it's all because of him."  
  
Amidala suddenly looked tired. She went over to a chair and sat down; Leia sat next to her, and waited for her mother to answer.  
  
"Do you want me to hate him, Leia?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Her mother put an arm around Leia's shoulders. "No." Leia was about to protest, but Amidala continued.  "Please don't think I don't understand how you feel, Leia.  But I can tell you with certainty that you can never hate him enough to make up for what he did.  You can try to hurt him now, but you'll never feel that he's hurting as badly as you did.  It's an empty revenge, Leia, and you'll just wind up chasing it endlessly."  
  
Leia laid her head on her mother's shoulder, and remained silent for a long moment.  "I just can't accept that he's my father.  Too much has happened."  
  
"He is your father, Leia.  You can't change that.  I'm not saying that you have to forget what he's done, but you must let the hatred go.  It will always hurt you more than it can hurt him."  Amidala paused, wondering whether to continue.  Finally, she said, "I'm afraid that's a lesson Anakin wasn't able to learn.  He thought his hatred somehow...empowered him.  It wound up destroying him."  
  
Leia sighed thoughtfully.  Deep down, she knew that what her mother was saying made sense.  She just wasn't sure that she would be able to do it, to let all the anger and resentment go.  But she had to admit that knowing her mother was able to do so under such trying circumstances amazed her.  Leia had always known that her mother was a strong and loving person, but she never really realized how much she had lost.  
  
"Mother, I saw the wedding picture in your room.  You looked so happy then."  
  
"I guess...I wasn't that way when you knew me."  
  
"No," she admitted.  "But I understand why now." Leia looked up.  "I don't know if I'm supposed to say this...but I've missed you."  
  
Amidala felt her throat constrict.  She tightened her arm around Leia, and kissed the top of her head.  "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure.  I was so young.  All I know is that you left one day...and never came back...I knew, somehow, that you were –"  
  
"Dead," Amidala finished.  She was only partially surprised.  No wonder Anakin hadn't wanted to tell her about her future.  "Leia, no matter what happens, I will always be with you, and with Luke.  I love you both more than you can know."  
  
"We love you too, Mother." Leia smiled and didn't say another word.  For now, she was perfectly content to be held in her mother's arms again.  
  
  
"I trust you to carry this out my friends," Ki-Adi-Mundi said as he looked out at members of his resistance in the auditorium.  He had just spent the last fifteen minutes explaining the situation to them.  
  
As the base had been concentrating on finding the Sith warrior, their long-range sensors in the Drayos Sector had picked up a ship.  They had hoped it had been the ship they had sent out earlier, but it had not been.  It was an Imperial Star Destroyer.  It turned out to be four of them, and they were heading straight for Drayos.  They would arrive in less than a day.  
  
This could not be happening at a worse possible time.  Only a handful of their ships were ready for departure.  Many of them were being refitted and refueled.  So that meant they would have to stay and prepare to battle the Imperial forces.  
  
Things got further complicated when it was reported that one of their power regulators in the shield generator room had been destroyed.  Most likely by the Sith.  With the Empire rapidly descending on Drayos, they would not have time to fix it and now they would have to fight without a planetary shield.  
  
The Sith attacker had not been found either.  Obi-Wan had gone to search for him and had not returned.  They had no way of knowing where the Sith or Obi-Wan were.  A bad situation was getting much worse for the entire resistance.  But they had no choice.  They must fight.  
  
"We must be prepared for battle," Mundi continued.  "We have to get all refugees, civilians, and non-essential personnel to the few space-bound ships we have."  
  
"I know this is going to be difficult...frankly we might not survive.  But we must try.  If we are destroyed then the last resistance to the Empire will be gone.  It might take years for another Rebellion to form.  Are you with me?"  
  
The whole auditorium bellowed out in cheers.  Species of all different planets were on their feet standing before him.  Mundi smiled at the crowd.  Yes, were ready.  
  
"Then get to your positions and may the Force be with you...all of you," Mundi said.  
  
The crowd rapidly began to leave the auditorium.  Eventually the only two who remained were Ki-Adi-Mundi and his daughter Sylvn.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at his daughter.  She was staring at the auditorium, not moving.  Mundi knew what she was thinking about.  Obi-Wan.  
  
She loved the Jedi, Mundi knew.  He believed she would get hurt because of Kenobi's obligation to the Queen and her unborn children.  The two had fought and still weren't speaking to each other.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi walked over to his daughter, who turned to face him.  He smiled at her.  Slowly, she smiled back.  
  
"Are you all right my daughter?" Mundi asked.  
  
"Yes Father, I am fine," Sylvn said.  
  
"There's still no word from Obi-Wan," Mundi said.  
  
"I know," Sylvn said.  She tried to say more but was unable to.  
  
"I'm concerned about him too, Sylvn," Mundi said.  She turned back to her father, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Sylvn, I'm...I'm sorry about what I said to you about Obi-Wan the other day," Mundi said.  "I did not mean to be difficult in this matter.  I...I just wanted to point out to you that this situation might not work out like you want it, not that I don't trust your judgment.  I trust you more than anyone princess, and I wouldn't want you to assume otherwise."  
  
Sylvn smiled. "I know, Father.  And I'm sorry as well for criticizing you.  I know you only warned me about Obi-Wan because you care.  I was just too angry to see it."  
  
"Do you love him Sylvn?" Mundi asked.  
  
Sylvn nodded. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Then I am happy for you," Mundi said and moved to embrace his daughter.  Sylvn hugged him back.  
  
"I love you, Sylvn.  You have always made me proud, even when we were not on the best of terms.  I consider myself very fortunate to still have you still in my life."  
  
"And I you, Father," Sylvn said.  "Always."  
  
Just then, the doors to the auditorium slid open and revealed the presence of Obi-Wan.  Mundi and Sylvn's eyes went up in shock.  Sylvn ran to Obi-Wan and embraced him.  He embraced her back but something was wrong.  Sylvn could sense it.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what is it?" Sylvn said, staring up at him.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, and then at Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you both," Obi-Wan said.  
  
  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 8_)**  
by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme**  
joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com

_Luke took the final step out of the strange tunnel, and hopped down to the floor.  Immediately the doors slammed shut behind him, and the lights turned off.  The sudden noise shook him for a moment, sending chills through his body.  
  
**Focus, he ordered himself.  
  
It seemed that the tunnel was the only way out of the small control room he now found himself in.  Luke walked around and took in his surroundings.  The only thing he noticed was how silent it was.  Perfectly, eerily silent. Then he heard it.  
  
The breathing.  
  
After that, everything was a blur.  The sound of his saber igniting, the creak and groan of piping being pulled loose from the wall, the howling wind as he was blown out onto the balcony...  
  
The breathing again.  Closer, louder...right next to him...  
  
Luke regained consciousness with a violent start.  Vader was sitting beside him.  
  
"No...no!"  He meant to scream, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.  He felt sluggish and weak.  Still, he managed to jump away a little, moving to the far side of the bed, possessed with an almost manic desire to climb the wall.  
  
"Luke, you are still weak.  The healing process is almost complete.  You must remain calm."  
  
Luke stared at him blankly for a moment.  He tried to focus on something besides the sound of Vader's mechanical lungs inhaling and exhaling...besides the mask and the suit...besides his own fear.  **__Focus, he told himself.  This time, it worked.  
  
He realized that he was being surrounded by a calming, healing Force-presence.  Luke recognized it right away.  He had felt it before, buried under a torrent of anger, almost completely hidden by waves of hate. But, as he had to admit to himself later, it had been there all along.  
  
It was the presence of his father, of Anakin Skywalker.  At Bespin, it had merely been a flickering light overwhelmed by darkness.  But now that darkness had been defeated.  
  
Luke relaxed considerably, and moved back to the center of the bed.  "Father?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  He felt the shame returning – shame at his current appearance, shame at his past actions, shame that his children's first reactions to him were fear and revulsion.  It had been Amidala's first reaction as well.  Anakin wished to be rid of the suit, but that was impossible, and really was only attacking a surface problem.  It was __him they were responding to, not the mask.  
  
Luke glanced at the door to the room.  "Where's Leia?"  
  
"In the main room with your mother.  She's fine."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Anakin seemed surprised by the question.  "Me?"  
  
Luke nodded.  "Father, how did you...come back?  Why?"  
  
Anakin thought about it heavily.  It was a question he had asked himself, but hadn't had the time to legitimately answer.  __Why now?  "I'm not sure how to answer that Luke.  Obviously, seeing your mother again had a tremendous impact.  Seeing you on Bespin had an effect as well...but it wasn't just that.  I never had the...strength...to do it before, Luke.  I don't know exactly how to explain it.  I think I finally just allowed things to become clear again, and once that happened, I had no doubt about what I should do."  
  
With a small smile, Luke said, "Well, I'm glad you're back, and that I helped."  He glanced downward.  "You know, I thought about you all the time growing up – what you had been like, what it would have been like to meet you…what you would have thought of me –"  
  
"I'm sure I shattered whatever dreams you had, Luke.  For that, I am truly sorry."  
  
"At first, I __was shattered – I was devastated." More memories of Bespin rushed at him, but this time, he was able to handle them.  "Still, I soon realized that the father I dreamt of did exist.  I just had to figure out what had happened to him.  And figure out if it was possible to get him back."  
  
Anakin, greatly moved, took Luke's hand in his – took Luke's real hand in his real hand.  He had always felt a connection with Luke, even when he was nothing more than another Rebel pilot in the Death Star trench.  But this was the first time he felt fully bonded to his son.  It completed a part of him.  Of course, it might be too late to experience this with Leia, and he might always feels as though something inside him was hollow…  
  
"Give her time, Father," Luke said quietly.  
  
Anakin nodded, knowing that giving her time was all he could do.  "Son, in many ways you have become the Jedi that I should have been."  He squeezed Luke's hand tightly.  "I'm proud of you, Luke."  
  
Luke smiled again. "In those dreams, that's exactly what I pictured you saying.  Thank you."  
  
  
Anakin stepped into the main room, and found Amidala and Leia sitting near the computer console. Amidala had her arms around their daughter, who was lying on her shoulder with her eyes closed.  
  
Anakin smiled a little at the scene, and was glad to feel Leia at peace for a moment.  
  
Amidala, on the other hand, seemed somewhat disturbed.  Anakin wasn't quite sure why.  He wondered what Leia had told her...or what Leia even knew about Amidala and what happened to her.  
  
He didn't want to ruin their moment, and he thought of returning to the back room with Luke.  But as he headed out, Amidala spoke.  
  
"Were you able to help him?  How is he?"  
  
Leia opened her eyes.  She didn't say anything.  
  
"He is much better, and is quickly regaining his strength."  Anakin motioned to the room.  "You should come speak with him, Ami."  
  
Amidala smiled. "I would love to."  She felt Leia move from her shoulder to allow her to stand.  She gave her daughter's hand a final squeeze and then headed out of the room.  
  
Leia had meant to follow her mother to see Luke.  But she remained seated.  Her father remained standing on the other side of the room.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking.  Whether he was sorry for everything he had done.  She couldn't sense him the way she could Luke and her mother.  
  
But what she was really wondering about was her own reaction to him.  The conversation with her mother had affected her deeply...she wondered if she could ever really look at him and not see a monster, if she could ever think about him without hating him.  __He deserves to be hated.  He **is** a monster.  
  
And there it was – the voice that instinctively grabbed hold of her every time he was mentioned.  She didn't understand how her mother and Luke had gotten control over it.  
  
What she did understand was that she didn't like the thought of that voice, that anger, having such total power over her, determining what she would and would not do.  Leia prided herself on her resolve – she felt that she could do anything she could put her mind too. "I just can't" was a weak excuse for not being able to let things go.  __I'm stronger than that, aren't I?  
  
Still, she looked at him...and didn't know what else she was supposed to see.  Luke and her mother seemed to be privy to who this Anakin was...she had never known him.  __Except maybe for –  
  
Leia stood from her seat, and walked over to him.  "You saved my life out near the reactor core.  And it seems as though you've saved Luke.  Thank you."  Her voice was cold.  For the first time in a very long while, she nearly slipped into her royal accent.  It was the only way to keep the emotion – which would undoubtedly lead to angry hysterics – out of her voice.  But she had said it.  That had to be a start.  
  
Anakin nodded, and replied, "You're welcome, Leia."  
  
Leia turned away from him, and went to see Luke.  
  
After a few minutes, Anakin followed Leia into the room.  He was stunned by what she said, and by the fact that she felt it necessary to say anything at all.  But he had sensed a dangerous amount of vitriol just beneath the surface.  He recognized it well...he had maintained his own for decades.  It turned his stomach to think that it might be his actions that could lead Leia down that same path...  
  
He shook off that thought.  His children were stronger than he had been, that much was clear.  He attributed it to Amidala.  They had not, would not, make his mistakes.  
  
Anakin found Luke sitting up in bed next to Leia.  Both were speaking quietly with Amidala.  All three stopped talking and turned to face him.  
  
Amidala motioned for him to take a seat in the chair next to her.  He did so, with some hesitation.  
  
"Anakin, you said the base would not survive the attack..." Amidala began.  
  
"That is correct.  We will have to leave before they arrive.  All of us.  The three of us shouldn't be here in the first place, and we must return to our present soon.  And you need to leave for your own safety."  
  
She nodded, but an apprehensive look clouded her features. "What will happen to all of us?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know."  The thought was sobering to Anakin as well.  He looked around the room.  For the first time ever, the Skywalker family was together – he was with his wife and children.  He wished they could stay like this somehow.  Despite the fact that he was in the suit...and Amidala was from the wrong time period...this felt perfect.  
  
He didn't know what would happen in this time, as they tried to escape the Imperials.  He didn't know what might be waiting for him and the twins when they returned to their present.  But he had been given this moment.  And he would hold onto it, no matter what came next.  
  
  
The Skywalkers could hear the sound of the bunker door open up.  Amidala turned to Anakin who nodded at her.  
  
"It's Obi-Wan," he said.  "He's here with Ki-Adi-Mundi."  
  
Amidala turned to Luke and Leia and then back to Anakin.  "Wait here," Amidala said, getting up and heading toward the door.   
  
Amidala walked out of the main room and before her were Obi-Wan, Sylvn, and Ki-Adi-Mundi.  Mundi wore a serious look over his face.  
  
"Where are the rest?" Mundi asked, looking at Amidala.  
  
Seconds after he said that, Luke and Leia walked out of the main door, followed by the commanding figure of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at Anakin, shock registering in his eyes.  __What happened to him?  
  
He approached Anakin until the two were just inches apart.  Anakin looked at Ki-Adi-Mundi, not knowing what to expect.  Mundi had lost almost his entire family in the Imperial attack on his homeworld.  Anakin hadn't been apart of that, but would Mundi want revenge on him anyway?  
  
For a moment, it looked as if Mundi was about to take out his lightsaber and strike Anakin down.  To his surprise, Mundi put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Welcome back to the light, Anakin," he said.  
  
Anakin was shocked but bowed his head towards the Jedi Master.  
  
"Thank you, Master Mundi," Anakin said. "I have to admit...that wasn't the greeting I expected."  
  
"You thought I was going to strike you down?" Mundi asked.  Anakin nodded.  "I will admit that the thought crossed my mind.  A few months ago, I would have.  But one must never give into revenge, no matter what the reason.  I don't blame you for what happened to my homeworld.  You have committed terrible crimes and brought darkness into the galaxy.  Those cannot be forgotten.  But seeing you here, seeing that you have returned from the dark side...well, it's a very good sign indeed.  Maybe things are not as lost as I once feared."  
  
Mundi turned away from Anakin and his eyes fell to Luke and Leia.  "These must be your children," Mundi said.  
  
"Yes, Master Mundi," Amidala said, stepping forward.  "Luke and Leia."  
  
Luke bowed his head before the Jedi Master, followed by Leia.  Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at the two for a long moment and then smiled.  "The Force is strong in them," he said. "Like their father.  It appears as if Obi-Wan and myself were right about these two.  It is a pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"You know, when Obi-Wan told me this entire story a short time ago," Mundi continued, "I wasn't sure what to think.  I've never been a believer in time travel.  But Obi-Wan is a man of his word.  Standing before you know, it confirms all that he has said. I can sense it.  It also tells me another thing.  You cannot stay here."  
  
Obi-Wan and the Skywalkers looked at each other before Obi-Wan stepped forward to face Mundi.  "I agree we have to get them out of here but what about you Ki?  This base isn't going to survive the Imperial attack."  
  
"What can be done Obi-Wan?" Mundi asked.  
  
"Anakin is here in this timeline.  He can leave and continue to protect Amidala.  I can stay and help you fight the Imperials now," Obi said.  He didn't want to leave the base to the hands of the Empire.  Most of all, he didn't want to leave Sylvn.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I admit that I do not understand much about time travel, but tell me my friend.  How long can Anakin and his children stay here?" Mundi asked.  
  
Obi-Wan was silent.  
  
"A week, maybe two," Mundi said.  "They cannot stay in this time forever.  That could cause problems for the timeline, especially if the Emperor discovered them.  Obi-Wan, you are a great warrior but even your skills won't be enough to save us.  
  
"You must fulfill your obligation to the Queen now.  It is the only hope for the future.  Don't worry about us my friend.  The Empire will not get this base without a fight."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Sylvn and then back at Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"You are right my friend," Obi-Wan said.  "Still, there must be something we can do to help."  
  
Mundi nodded.  "There are a number of refugees on this base that we need to evacuate.  You can take them with you abroad the Queen's Royal Starship.  I will give you the coordinates to a planet, far beyond the Outer Rim.  We discovered this world a short time ago.  If this Rebellion were to fail, we intended to set up a sanctuary there, away from the reach of the Empire."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Anakin.  "Anakin, the starship is in the main hanger near the North Tower," he said.  "You had best get there before we do.  You will stick out to much."  
  
"Agreed," Anakin said and after turning back towards his family, departed his bunker.  Obi-Wan turned back to Mundi.  "After Anakin is aboard, we should head to the ship and begin loading the refugees.  You can give me the coordinates to that planet once were there."  
  
Mundi nodded.  With that, the six of them departed the bunker.  It was time to leave Drayos.  
  
  
In less than an hour, the refugees were aboard the Queen's Royal Starship.  There were over one hundred of them.  They were kept in the lower decks because Obi-Wan felt that it would be wise for them not to see another passenger on board.  Anakin Skywalker, still in the dreadful armor of Darth Vader.  
  
Obi-Wan had managed to round up Threepio and Artoo and get them on board.  From there, Ki-Adi-Mundi gave him the coordinates for the sanctuary world.  It was far away, beyond even the Outer Rim.  
  
Obi-Wan, Amidala, Luke and Leia said their good-byes to Ki-Adi-Mundi.  It was difficult for them because they knew Mundi and the resistance would not survive the Imperial attack.  They had too few ships to make a getaway from the planet.  
  
Amidala and the twins made their way onto the ship.  Obi-Wan stayed behind for the moment.  There was one more goodbye he had to take care off.  
  
He looked ahead and saw Sylvn straight at him.  She walked towards Obi-Wan and the two were face to face.  Obi-Wan looked at her for a long moment.  Sadness ached inside him at the thought of leaving her here to fight the Empire.  He had lost many people he cared for over the years.  He did not want to add her to that list.  
  
"So..." Obi-Wan tried to begin.  
  
"So..." Sylvn said with a small laugh.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Sylvn nodded.  "I'm glad you made peace with Anakin," Sylvn said.  
  
"As am I," Obi-Wan said.  "It has given me a renewed sense of hope."  
  
"You know...my father warned me about becoming to involved with you.  He felt your obligations would distract you and break my heart."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan said.  He looked Sylvn straight in the eyes.  "You know I don't want to leave you, Sylvn."  
  
"I know," Sylvn said.  "But you will do what you must.  It is too important for you to protect the Queen and her children.  It is the way of things."  
  
"It is the way of the Force," Obi-Wan said, finishing one of Yoda's old sayings.  
  
Obi-Wan moved closer to Sylvn and took both of her hands in his own.  Sylvn looked up and met his eyes with her own.  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. "Thank you for being there for me.  These last few months have been difficult and you have been here this last week to help me with your warmth and your kindness."  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Sylvn said, her eyes beginning to water slightly.  "You too, have given me much comfort.  It's been difficult with the death of my family.  You have made things so much better for me."  
  
"I love you Sylvn," Obi-Wan said.  "I thought I was past the point of having another romantic relationship.  I thought that had passed for me...but it hasn't."  
  
"I love you, Obi-Wan," Sylvn said as she and Obi-Wan moved in closer and kissed deeply.  When the two finally broke away, Obi-Wan turned around and headed for the ship.  As he reached the ramp, he stopped and turned back around to Sylvn.  
  
"Sylvn," Obi-Wan said. "If...when you survive this battle...in three months time I shall be on Tatooine.  Look for me there."  
  
"I will, Obi-Wan," Sylvn said. "I promise."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly nodded and turned around to head towards the ship, leaving Sylvn behind.  
  
He walked up the ramp and into the ship.  A moment later, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It was Anakin's.  
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," he said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Anakin...is Sylvn killed in this battle?"  
  
"I don't know," Anakin said.  "I know Mundi and his high-ranking generals were, but records on this battle are sketchy.  Many were killed...perhaps all of them."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded sadly and closed the ramp door.  He and Anakin headed towards the bridge.  
  
The bridge door opened up and in there were Amidala, Luke, and Leia.  
  
"Status report," Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"All the remaining refugees are safely aboard on the lower deck of the ship," Amidala said.  
  
"The ship is fully functional," Luke said.  "All systems are on-line."  
  
"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "It's time for us to leave."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.  
  
"Anakin, why don't you take us out?"  
  
Anakin nodded and moved towards the pilots' seat of the starship.  He turned around to see Luke.  
  
"Luke, I could use a co-pilot.  Would you like to join me?"  
  
A smile broke out on Luke's face.  "I'd like that very much," he said, moving towards the pilot chair.  
  
Moments later, Anakin and Luke worked the controls on the royal starship and the ship took off into space.  The viewscreen filled with the mighty stars of the galaxy.  
  
Anakin and Luke punched in the coordinates that Ki-Adi-Mundi had given him.  With that set, Anakin made the jump into hyperspace.  Starlines surrounded the ship as they left Drayos forever to find sanctuary.  
  
With the royal starship in hyperspace, Anakin and Luke turned around in their chairs to face everyone else.  They had a long overdue conversation to take care of.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Amidala asked, leaning forward.  
  
"As I've said, we cannot stay here," Anakin said. "Once we drop off the refugees, we must return to our time."  
  
"Is there any chance of you coming back?" Amidala asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
  
"No," Anakin said sadly.  "We can only travel to the past and back.  A third trip in time would kill us before we reach our destination.  When we go back in time, it will be final."  
  
"How are you going to return to the future?" Amidala asked.  
  
"With this," Anakin said, and he took something out of his utility belt.  "These are specially designed comlinks.  They were found with the time machine that brought us here.  They're like a ships navicomputer.  They punch in coordinates, only through time."  
  
"Can you go back in time now?" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"No," Leia said.  "We can only return to the future from the same point we entered the past."  
  
"Where is that?" Amidala asked.  
  
Luke took a deep breath before answering.  "Naboo."  
  
A saddened look crossed Amidala's face.  Anakin put his hand on hers.  
  
"What's going to happen to you all once you return to the future?"  
  
"I...do not know," Anakin said.  "Palpatine has declared me an enemy of the Empire.  Luke and Leia have been enemies for several years.  Leaving Coruscant will not be easy."  
  
"Coruscant resistance has provided us with a way to get off planet in the case that we returned," Luke said.  
  
Anakin nodded.  "I also know a few ways off planet if it were to come down to that."  He turned towards Luke and Leia.  "Does anyone else know of the mission you're on?"  
  
"There are a few who know that the mission involves time travel," Leia said.  "Only Mon Mothma knows the entire story about the Emperor's plan."  
  
"Mon Mothma," Amidala said.  "Isn't she the Imperial senator to Chandrilia?"  
  
"In this era yes," Leia answered.  "She ended up assuming leadership of the rebellion after your..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Amidala slowly nodded, knowing how Leia was going to finish that sentence.  
  
Luke stood up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Our best option is to drop off the refugees and return to Naboo," Luke said. "Once we return to our time, we can use the way provided to us.  We can get back to the rebellion in a few days from there."  
  
"I don't think I would be welcome by the Rebellion," Anakin said.  
  
Luke tried to say something but could not.  He knew his father was right.  
  
Amidala suddenly put her hand on her head and was beginning to look a little pale.  Anakin turned to her.  
  
"Amidala..." he stared to say.  
  
"I'm all right Ani," she said.  "Just a little tired."  
  
"Let me help you to your quarters," Anakin said.  
  
Amidala nodded and got off her chair with Anakin's help.  They quickly left the bridge.  
  
Luke's eyes suddenly fell on Obi-Wan.  The Jedi met his gaze.  This was a meeting he had been looking forward to for a long time.  
  
"I think I'll leave the two of you alone," Leia said, getting up from her seat.  "I'll go see how Threepio and Artoo are doing with the refugees.  Hopefully, they haven't killed each other yet."  
  
Luke gave her a small smile and nodded.  Leia quickly left the bridge.  
  
Luke turned back to Obi-Wan.  This was the first time Luke had seen Obi-Wan as a young man.  He had always wanted to get to know him better but time had prevented that.  Now, time had given him a second chance.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed Luke staring at him.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"It's just that when I first met you," Luke said. "You were an old man."  
  
"I take it then, that your training began later in your life?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes," Luke said. "My training began three years ago.  Three years ago in my timeline"  
  
"You've only been training for three years?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
"Three years, and your already a powerful Jedi," Obi-Wan said.  "I must say I'm impressed.  It took me twenty-five years to become a full Jedi."  
  
"I had a good teacher," Luke said with a smile.  "To be honest, I'm not even a full Jedi yet.  I'm still really just an apprentice."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Obi-Wan said.  "The way you carried yourself on Drayos was remarkable.  What you told me...you spoke as a true Jedi would.  I could not have spoken them any better."  
  
"Trust me, Ben...Obi-Wan, you will many times in the future," Luke said, causing Obi-Wan to raise one of his eyebrows.  
  
"You know Luke, seeing you and Leia here today, is truly remarkable.  These last six months, I've seen the Jedi hunted down and destroyed by the Empire.  I thought that our kind was destined to be wiped out of the galaxy forever.  That the Jedi were not destined to see another generation.  But you being here have given me a sense of hope.  I'm glad to know there are still a few Jedi left to keep alive the traditions of our order."  
  
"The Jedi would not have survived if it wasn't for you, Obi-Wan," Luke said.  "You and Master Yoda."  
  
"Master Yoda is still alive?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, he is still alive and going strong.  He was my second teacher."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled.  "I'm not surprised," he said. "Yoda always found a way to survive, no matter what the circumstance.  That is one of the reasons he was…is the best."  
  
"It's amazing he survived so long with his cooking," Luke said.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Luke, mock-horror in his eyes.  "You've...tasted Yoda's cooking?"  
  
"Yes," Luke said.  "My training almost ended before it started because of it."  
  
With that, the two Jedi broke out in laughter.  When they composed themselves, Luke looked into Obi-Wan's eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan," he said.  "There is...so much I want to tell you about the future.  But I promised someone that I would not."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Luke and put a hand on his shoulder.  "I know Luke," he said. "And I understand.  It is best that one does not know too much about his own destiny, no matter where it leads him.  It could end up doing more harm then good.  Whatever fate awaits me, I will be ready for it.  I will confront it as a Jedi should."  
  
"Listen," Luke said.  "I've...I've never really had a chance to say this to you before but thank you.  Thank you for helping me become the person that I am today.  You've done so much for me.  You've been the closet thing to a father for me.  I will be forever grateful to you Ben."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, touched by what Luke had just said.  
  
"No, thank you, Luke," Obi-Wan said. "For a long time, I've felt that I helped nobody.  That all those I've been close to...Qui-Gon, Yoda, Anakin, Amidala...that I've done nothing but caused them misery.  Knowing that I've helped you and seeing how you've turned out – it makes me happy to see that I've managed to touch somebody's life."  
  
Luke smiled and to Obi-Wan's surprise embraced him.  Obi-Wan returned the gesture.  
  
"You know Luke," Obi-Wan said.  "There is something that I want to know.  I don't think it would effect the timeline too much."  
  
"Of course," Luke said, not quite knowing what Obi-Wan was going to say. "What is it?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Ben?"  
  
  
Anakin followed Amidala into her quarters.  He shook his head at the impossibly small room, wondering how she had ever gotten used to life as a refugee.  She should be in a palace, surrounded by her handmaidens and relaxing during the end of her pregnancy…he should have been by her side…  
  
Regrets.  That was all he had – every time he looked at her, every time he looked at the twins, every time he looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin, are you all right?" Amidala was sitting on her bed, looking at him curiously.  
  
"I…haven't actually told you how sorry I am for what's happened to you," he said quietly.  "I wish you didn't have to live like this."  
  
She shrugged dismissively.  "You can wish things for an eternity, and it won't change a thing."  
  
Anakin turned to her sharply, remembering their unfinished conversation on the base.  "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I'm tired of thinking about things I could have done."  
  
"You're not thinking of going after me, are you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He hesitated.  She noticed.  Anakin fumbled a moment for a good reason…"We cannot risk altering the timeline, Amidala –"  
  
She silenced him with a look . "This may come as a surprise to you, Anakin, but I don't care much for or about this timeline.  And despite all your protestations about the sanctity of time, I know you're unhappy with it too."  She grabbed hold of his hand, and in a low, urgent voice said, "We've been given a chance to fix things, Ani.  You can't seriously expect me to just give that up."  
  
Anakin sat next to her on the bed, wondering if there was any chance to talk her out of this.  But he wasn't even sure himself why he was trying so hard to stop her…except that a knot twisted in his stomach every time he thought about what she was going to do.  
  
Finally, he said, "I don't want you to jeopardize yourself.  The fact that things worked out in this situation doesn't mean that they'll work out if you try it earlier."  
  
"Maybe not." Amidala stood and walked over to her dresser.  She returned to the bed, holding a small picture, which she handed to him. "But I have to try."  
  
Anakin took the photo from her reluctantly.  He knew what it was.  Their wedding picture.  
  
"Can't you even look at it?" she whispered.  
  
He cringed slightly at the frustration in her voice.  Anakin brought his eyes toward the picture slowly.  It had been over twenty years since he had seen himself this way.  A part of him had been grateful when Palpatine purged all records pertaining to him.  It was too painful to remember.  
  
The smile was what hurt him most.  Then there was the rest of his face – completely unscarred, not the deathly pale color it had been for so long.  He looked happy, and healthy, and strong…it had been so long since he had allowed himself to even remember what that was like.  
  
She was radiant, of course.  Amidala had caused a mini-scandal by choosing not to wear her ceremonial make-up, but he had been so grateful for that decision.  He loved it when she wasn't covered up.  After spending two decades under a mask, he appreciated it more now.  
  
Anakin couldn't deny that a part of him absolutely yearned to return to a new present.  One where she was alive and with him; one where the children had been raised together; one where the Emperor was already defeated.  It was a heady thought.  Still, that knot wouldn't go away.  
  
But he looked up at her – and knew immediately that he wasn't going to change her mind.  So he made up his.  
  
"Ami, you must realize that in this time period, I've just joined Palpatine and…been put in this suit.  I am very different; it is far less likely that I will listen to anything you have to say."  He kept going before she could object.  
  
"Here, we're out of the Emperor's reach – and I had recently found Luke…and I was forced into a situation where I had to act.  If I didn't disobey Palpatine, you would have been killed.  And even with all those forces at work, I __still almost chose revenge on Obi-Wan."  
  
"Anakin –"  
  
"But, I know you're going to do this no matter what I say."  She sat next to him again, without interrupting.  "Amidala, you __must listen to me.  I want to give you the best chance to succeed.  Please."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You __cannot go now, or even immediately after the twins' birth.  There is no chance you can find me away from Palpatine until I have been fully recovered for several months.  And that won't be for quite awhile yet.  
  
"There was a point, about five years from now, where I had a…crisis.  I lost much of my faith in what I was doing.  Perhaps that would be the best point for you to try this."  
  
Her face blanched.  "I don't think I'm supposed to be alive in another five years."  
  
"No," he replied.  _I may as well just tell her._  "You are going to restart the Rebellion shortly after the twins are born…You will be killed in a small battle on Malestere."  He waited for her to adjust to that information.  
  
After a long moment, she asked, "And what is this crisis?"  
  
"I assisted in an attack on Naboo that essentially wiped out any surviving humans and Gungans there.  It was –" he swallowed hard "– a deeply personal mission, which is probably why Palpatine sent me.  Afterwards, I refused to return to Coruscant.  It was one of very few times that I had serious thoughts of leaving the Sith."  
  
Amidala sighed sadly. He had expected her to look horrified, but she simply appeared overwhelmed.  "So why didn't you leave?"  
  
"I was too afraid, too weak.  I was filled with self-loathing.  I couldn't imagine where I would go, or what I would do – I knew I didn't deserve anything but what I was getting with the Emperor.  I had two choices: to return to Coruscant, put the incident out of my mind, and rededicate myself to the life I had chosen…or try to start over on my own after everything I had done.  I never believed the second one was an option."  
  
She brought his gloved hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I'll have to convince you otherwise then."  
  
"I pray that you are successful."  His voice then dropped to a pleading whisper. "Please, Amidala, just survive.  If you are alive when I return, I will find you, no matter what has happened or where you are.  I swear it."  
  
Amidala took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly.  "I will." She leaned against him, undeterred by the armor.  
  
He returned the embrace.  The two simply remained there, holding each other in silence.  
  
  
The Queen's royal starship continued its journey through hyperspace for the next two days.  They had not heard anything from Drayos, but then again, they had not expected to.  
  
Amidala spent that time with her children, getting to know them better.  Anakin joined them, but Leia still kept her distance from him.  Anakin and Luke exchanged stories about growing up on Tatooine and about one of their great loves, racing.  Amidala and Leia exchanged stories about their experiences with royalty.  Despite the tension between Anakin and Leia, the Skywalker family was finally together, and Anakin hadn't been this happy in a very long time.  
  
Anakin had also been spending some time with Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan was helping Anakin adjust to the light side of the Force.  It had been so long since Anakin had served the Light, and he hoped that now, given a second chance, he could finally learn how to control it.  The way that a Jedi would.  
  
The two of them were now meditating in one of the cargo holds of the starship.  Anakin had hated meditating when he was Obi-Wan's Padawan but found now that it helped him relax and put aside the problems of the past.  
  
There was still one problem that was bothering him.  Amidala.  He kept thinking about their conversation earlier.  He knew that there would be no stopping her.  Even if he told Obi-Wan what she had planned, in the hopes his master might try to stop her, his wife would find a way around it.  
  
Anakin wanted so badly for her to succeed but he knew the chance for that was unlikely.  The man he was in the past was more angry and unreasonable than how he was in later years.  Amidala would have her work cut out for her.  Still, no matter what the odds, no matter how unlikely the possibility of saving him was, she would not quit.  That was one of the things about her that Anakin loved so much.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan finished their meditating.  They rose to their feet and Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.  "Have you given thought to what you're going to do once you return to your time?"  
  
"I...do not know Obi-Wan," Anakin said.  "As I've said, I wouldn't be welcomed by the Rebellion.  One thing though, I must see Master Yoda.  He might have the answers that I'm looking for."  Anakin had been shocked to discover from Luke that Yoda was still alive.  He had thought the old master had died long ago.  
  
"Still," he continued, turning away from Obi-Wan. "That is a meeting I'm not looking forward too."  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on his former student's shoulder.  "I think that you're overreacting.  I'm sure Master Yoda..."  
  
"Will understand?" Anakin interrupted.  "I don't think so.  You know he'll likely gloat about the fact that he was right about me all along.  That I was dangerous and should not have been trained.  And you want to know something...he will have been right.  I'll know this when I stand before him."  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.  "What I was going to say is that I think that Master Yoda will be happy to see you again.  To know that you have returned from the dark side.  Contrary to what you have always believed Padawan, he never hated you."  
  
"He never liked me either, Obi-Wan," Anakin said.  
  
Just before Obi-Wan could answer, a signal came from the comlink on the wall across from them.  Obi-Wan walked over to it and activated it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Obi-Wan," Luke's voice came through.  "Subspace communications are picking up a distress signal roughly two light years away from us.  I think it's one of the Rebellion's ships."  
  
"All right," Obi-Wan said.  "We're on our way."  
  
Obi-Wan shut off the comlink and turned to Anakin.  
  
"We will resume this conversation later," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin nodded and the two left the cargo room to head for the bridge.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the bridge a short time later.  There they found Luke sitting at the operations console with Leia standing above him.  Amidala was by their side and turned to the two Jedi.  
  
"Practicing?" she asked.  
  
"Meditating really, but yes," Anakin answered.  
  
"I hope you too weren't dueling again," Amidala said.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and gave him a sly grin.  "We've agreed that it would be best not to attempt that again.  We don't want to end up punching a hole through the ship." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Amidala gave a small laugh as the two Jedi joined them.  
  
"What have you found?" Anakin asked.  
  
"A distress signal," Luke said, pointing to the monitor in front of him.  "It's from an old freighter called the _Dedication_.  Its secret registry is listed as being from a resistance group in the Arkadis sector."  
  
"The signal has reported that they were under attack by Imperial forces," Leia said.  "It transmitted for a while and then stopped."  
  
"It might have been destroyed," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Do you think we should investigate?" Amidala asked.  
  
"Is that wise?" Luke said.  "We would have to break out of hyperspace.  That would leave us vulnerable to Imperial sensors."  
  
"It might also be a trap," Leia added.  
  
"I sense nothing," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Nor do I, but that doesn't mean that it is not a trap," Anakin said.  
  
"No, but perhaps we should investigate," Obi-Wan said.  "Although it is important for us to reach our destination safely, it would be wrong to ignore this.  We are Jedi.  We have a duty to help."  
  
"I agree but we should exercise caution," Anakin said.  "We should go in with shields up and weapons ready."  
  
"Agreed" Obi-Wan said.  He turned to Leia.  "Leia, would you join me and take the bottom weapon turret?  I'll take the top."  
  
"Of course, Obi-Wan," Leia said, and she and Obi-Wan left the bridge.  
  
Anakin took his place at the pilot's seat with Luke as his co-pilot.  Amidala took a seat at the operations console.  
  
The starship rapidly approached the coordinates of the distress signal.  Anakin made the preparations for the starship to come out of hyperspace.  
  
Anakin brought the starship out of hyperspace.  In a matter of seconds, he brought the shields up and armed the weapons.  The Queen's starship had once been a ship of peace.  It still was, but following the Battle of Naboo, numerous modifications were made to the ship.  Turret guns were added to the top and bottom of the ship, along with proton torpedoes and concussion missiles.  This ship was now ready to face any threat that might come its way.  
  
As soon as Anakin came out of hyperspace, all that he saw was debris.  Debris from the _Dedication_.  There was nothing left.  
  
"Looks like we were to late," Luke observed.  
  
"Sensors are picking up no life signs, Ani," Amidala said.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Leia," Anakin said.  "Do you see anything from where you are?"  
  
"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.  "Nothing but I...something's wrong."  
  
"I sense it to," Anakin said and looked out at the viewscreen.  
  
Small objects were coming towards the starship.  It didn't take long for Anakin to recognize them.  
  
"TIE fighters!" Anakin said.  "About a dozen of them coming straight at us!"  
  
"It's a trap!" Luke said.  
  
Indeed, twelve TIE Fighters flew straight towards the starship in attack formation.  Anakin managed to swerve the ship out of the way just in time as the fighters opened fire.  
  
The TIE fighters adjusted and continued to head straight towards them.  Laser blast flew at the starship.  
  
Anakin swerved and dodged the incoming fire.  Obi-Wan and Leia began to open fire on the fighters.  
  
Using the Force, Obi-Wan scored two quick kills.  Seconds later, Leia scored one as well.  A fighter broke formation and headed toward the starship at a suicidal pace.  Anakin used to front guns to blast it into tiny pieces.  
  
The starship rocked as a laser blast hit it.  They were rocked again and again before Obi-Wan and Leia downed another three fighters.  Anakin and Luke handled another two before another laser blast shook the ship.  
  
The two remaining fighters came straight ahead at the starship, attempting to destroy it.  But Anakin was ready.  Using an impressive dip formation, he moved out of the way at the last moment and the fighters crashed into each other.  
  
Twelve fighters had come in and now none of them were left.  
  
"Everyone all right?" Anakin asked, looking around.  Luke and Amidala nodded and he quickly got responses from Obi-Wan and Leia.  
  
"We should have seen that coming," Anakin said, angry with himself.  "Let's get out of here.  Prepare to make the jump into..."  
  
"Ani," Amidala said.  "We have bigger problem."  
  
Anakin looked at her and then at the viewscreen.  He now saw what the "bigger problem" was.  They were staring down an Imperial Star Destroyer!  
  
"We're going to have to get past it in order to return to hyperspace," Anakin said.  He knew it was easier said then done.  He turned to the figures around him.  "Strap in.  This is going to be rough."  
  
They did so, and Anakin opened up the comm to Obi-Wan and Leia.  
  
"Get ready," Anakin said.  "We might need you two."  
  
They complied and Anakin flew right at the Star Destroyer.  
  
The Star Destroyer opened fire at the starship.  Anakin dodged and ducked every single blast as he and Luke skillfully worked the controls.  He weaved in and out of fire, making his ship an elusive target.  
  
"Open fire!" Anakin screamed.  
  
Obi-Wan and Leia opened fire from the turret guns and Luke fired out a pair of proton torpedoes.  They went crashing into the Star Destroyer, scoring a direct hit on its main body.  
  
"What happened?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Minimal damage," Amidala said, looking at her monitor.  "Their shields are to strong for our weapons.  
  
Just then, one of the Star Destroyers lasers scored a hit on the royal starship, causing an explosion.  A second blast hit the starship, causing the ship to go dark temporarily.  
  
Anakin tried to fire the concussion missiles at the Destroyer but was unable to.  He turned to Luke, who was trying to get a handle on the controls.  
  
"Hyper drive's been damaged!" he yelled.  "Our weapons systems too.  We can't get into hyperspace. We can't stay in front them either!"  
  
Anakin turned the ship away from the Star Destroyer and flew in retreat from it.  The Destroyer continued firing at the starship.  Anakin managed to avoid most of the blasts but the power of them still rocked the ship.   
  
"If we don't find cover soon, we're done for," Anakin said.  
  
"Anakin, there's a nebula close by," Amidala said.  "It's violate and filled with radiation but the Star Destroyer won't be able to follow us."  
  
Anakin briefly looked at his monitor for a readout of the nebula.  It was indeed violate, with numerous electromagnetic storms.  But it was their only hope.  
  
"Luke," Anakin said.  "Divert emergency power to the shields.  I'm heading straight for the nebula."  
  
Luke nodded and boosted the shield power.  Anakin swayed the starship and headed in."  
  
Seeing this, the Star Destroyer intensified its firepower, in an attempt to destroy the ship before it reached the nebula.  But it was too late.  The starship had managed to cross into the expanse.  
  
The Queen's starship made it's way through the nebula.  It was purple and dark, devoid of any stars.  The electromagnetic waves rocked the ship, but the shields held.  
  
"All stop," Anakin said.  "Make sure emergency power remains with the deflector shield."  
  
Luke nodded and he and Anakin brought the ship to a full stop.  
  
Anakin and Luke got up from their seats and headed over to the operations station where Amidala was.  There they monitored the damage to the starship.  
  
A few moments later, they were joined by Obi-Wan and Leia.  
  
"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Our hyperdrive has been damaged," Anakin said.  "Our weapon systems as well.  We're holed up in this nebula right now."  
  
"So, it was a trap," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "A clever one at that.  The Star Destroyer must have intercepted the _Dedication_ a while ago and set this trap to draw out any rebels."  
  
"Is the Star Destroyer still out there?" Amidala asked.  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "They will not leave until they know we're destroyed.  Palpatine's policy during this time period was to destroy any Rebel resistance no matter what.  He wanted to make sure he could completely consummate his control of the galaxy."  
  
"How long can we stay in this nebula before we are forced to leave?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Our shield will hold for another four hours before the electromagnetic energy proves too much for it," Luke answered.  
  
"We have to get the hyperdrive back on line.  The weapons as well.   We can make another run at the Star Destroyer then," Anakin said.  
  
"There's a good chance we won't have any shields when we attempt to get past that Destroyer," Luke added.  
  
"I realize that," Anakin said.  "But we have no other option.  We can formulate a plan as we go along."  
  
Everyone was in agreement.  Anakin turned to face the group.  "We should split up into pairs," he said. "Myself and Leia will work on the hyperdrive.  Luke and Obi-Wan can work on the weapons systems.  Even though the Star Destroyer has a strong shield, we may still need them."   
  
"What do you want me to do, Ani?" Amidala asked.  
  
"I'll need you to stay on the bridge and monitor our progress," Anakin said. "Ami, you might want to check the main controls as well.  Make sure that nothing has shorted out."  
  
Amidala nodded.  
  
"I believe we're all set then," Anakin said.  
  
Suddenly, the ships comlink began to beep.  Anakin turned it on.  
  
"Master Anakin, Mistress Amidala," See-Threepio's frantic voice came through.  "Please, I must know what to do.  The refugees are getting unruly.  I don't know if Artoo and myself can get control of them."  
  
Anakin turned to Amidala.  Even with the mask on, Amidala could picture the smile on Anakin's face.  
  
"Threepio, tell them we've been having some...difficulties with the ship.  We are currently at a full stop and making repairs," Anakin said.  
  
"But Master Anakin," Threepio said.  "I don't know if I can convince them of that."  
  
"Threepio," Anakin said.  "You can do it.  I know you can."  
  
"Yes, yes of course, Master Anakin," Threepio said.  "I will do what I can.  It…it is good to have you back sir."  
  
"Thank you, Threepio," Anakin said, turning of the comlink.  He turned around and found everyone looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Are you sure Threepio can handle the refugees?" Luke asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Don't you trust him Luke?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Luke admitted.  "I still can't believe you built him."  
  
"Neither can I," Anakin admitted.  
  
  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_IN THE HANDS OF TIME_**_  
_**(_Part 9_)**  
by **Darth Pipes** and **ami-padme**  
joesw77@aol.com, ami_padme@yahoo.com

  
  
C-3PO and R2-D2 worked frantically to try to calm the refugees down.  Threepio was trying to get his voice heard through the all the noise.  
  
"People, people," Threepio said over the frantic crowd.  "I have just spoken with the crew.  They have informed me that there was a minor skirmish.  The engines were damaged and they are now repairing –"  
  
"Don't lie to us you lousy droid!" an angry Bothan screamed from across the room.  "We're under attack.  We're going to be destroyed!"  
  
"Destroyed..." Threepio said with frantic concern.  "No, no, we will not be.  You must listen..."  
  
Threepio's voice was drowned out by the screams of the unruly passengers.  The few angry ones were trying to get to the upper decks.  They were being held back by the several other refugees, mostly the Cereans.  
  
R2-D2 rolled over to Threepio and beeped out something.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can," Threepio shot back at the astromech droid.  "What are you doing...serving drinks?!"  
  
Artoo began beeping back angrily at Threepio.  The golden droid turned away from his counterpart and from the unruly crowd.  This had been quite a stressful six months for him.  From what had happened to his master, to the fall of the Republic and the Jedi, to life on the run, they had all been through a lot.  
  
But now, his master was back. Threepio had been shocked by his appearance.  He thought he was some kind of droid but it was Master Anakin!  The way he talked to Threepio, the way he acted, Threepio knew it was him.  His master had returned.  
  
Although he was overjoyed, he feared between this, what had occurred over the past few months, and his current situation, that he had been through enough to overload the his circuits.  But now, Threepio knew that he had to get control of this situation.  His master was counting on him.  
  
Threepio attempted to confront the unruly few again.  He would now try to calm them down.  When he reached the crowd, a Bothan shoved him to the ground.  The situation in the crowd was getting worse.  Soon, a full-scale riot would break out.  
  
"Please you must understand," Threepio said as Artoo helped him back up to his feet.  "You must stop.  Everything will be –"  
  
A large object hit him across the head.  The force of it knocked Threepio against the wall.  
  
In short order, a full-scale brawl broke out between the refugees.  Threepio looked around in horror.  This situation was out of hand!  They had ignored him...he must do something!  
  
"SSSSSSttttttttooooooooooppppppppp!" Threeipo screamed out to the brawling refugees.  His vocal chips had been raised so loud that his voice boomed throughout the lower decks of the ship.  Artoo stopped beeping at Threepio and rolled back.  The refugees suddenly stopped fighting and looked at the protocol droid in shock.  
  
"Stop this fighting at once!  Stop all this madness now!  We are not going to be destroyed!  The ship is merely undergoing repairs!  Dammit all is well!" Threepio screamed as loudly as he could.  
  
The refugees were shocked as they stood before the golden protocol droid.  Slowly, they began to calm down.  They looked around and now they began to help those hurt in the brawl.  In short order, all returned to normal and the refugees went about their business.  
  
Threepio stepped back, shocked at what he had just done.  Artoo slowly rolled over to him.  He had never known his companion to ever lose his temper, just his composure.  He beeped his admiration at Threepio for how he handled the situation.  He sure didn't want to get on his bad side now.  
  
"Thank you Artoo," Threepio said.  "I...I didn't know I had it in me."  
  
  
Anakin and Leia spent the next three hours working on the hyperdrive.  It had taken a bad hit during the battle.  At first, they thought they might have to scrap it but they had managed to stabilize it and begin repairs.  
  
Anakin and Leia had spent that time quietly working.  The two said nothing to each other, save the occasion request for a tool.  Still, Anakin could sense the tension beginning to diminish between the two as the hours passed by.  
  
Whether or not it would go away, he couldn't be sure.  
  
Anakin finished making repairs to the auxiliary engine, which was connected to the hyperdrive and had also been damaged in the battle.  He turned to Leia, who was working on the hyperdrive.  She seemed to be having trouble with some of the circuits.  
  
"Leia," Anakin said, "you should try..."  
  
Leia made the correct circuit changes to the hyperdrive and it began to come alive, lights beeping and flashing before her.  She lifted it up to Anakin.  
  
"It's ready to be installed," Leia said.  
  
Anakin took the hyperdrive and put it in place.  They would have to wait a few minutes to see if it responded to the rest of the engines but he wasn't concerned.  He knew it would work.  A Skywalker had fixed it.  
  
Anakin turned to Leia.  
  
"That was most impressive, Leia," Anakin said.  "Your engineering skills are considerable."  
  
Leia nodded her head.  "I guess all that time with Han was well spent after all," she said.  
  
"Han...you mean the smuggler?" Anakin said, disapproval evident in his voice.  
  
Leia suddenly glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes.  "Yes.  The smuggler.  Like you're the one to make moral judgments on someone!" Leia spat out at him.  
  
Anakin reeled back, clearly embarrassed by what he had just said.  "Leia..." he began.  
  
"No, no," Leia said, putting her hand to the side of her head.  "I'm sorry.  I...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.  I know that I must learn how to control my anger."  
  
"No Leia, I'm sorry," Anakin said.  "You were correct.  I have no right to make a moral judgment on anyone.  Especially someone you care for."  
  
Leia looked up at Anakin.  Anakin could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Care for Han...I love him," Leia said quietly.  
  
She turned away from Anakin.  Anakin silently cursed himself.  He remembered back to their last meeting on Cloud City.  He remembered what he had done to Solo, the man his daughter loved.  He had put the man in carbonite, right in front of Leia's eyes and then sent him to the vile slug Jabba.  
  
He knew now that Leia did indeed love Han.  He could sense that love was strong, almost as strong as his love for Amidala, his dear wife.  
  
Leia turned to Anakin, a surprised look on her face.  "I sensed a change in your mood," Leia said.  "What is it?"  
  
"I was remembering what it is like to love someone," Anakin responded.  
  
"Mother," Leia said, not asked.  
  
"Yes, your mother," Anakin said.  Behind his mask, he gave a small smile.  "I remember when I first met her.  I was only a boy.  A slave to a Toydarian trader.  The first time I saw her, I thought she was an angel.  I asked her if she was.  I even told her I was going to marry her one day."  
  
Leia raised an eyebrow.  "Always the bold one, weren't you?" Leia asked, a bit of humor in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I was," Anakin said with a small chuckle.  "But it was the best thing I ever did.  That and asking her to marry me."  
  
Leia listened intently to Anakin.  She could feel the sincerity in his words, the love he had for her mother.  She never thought that such love could come from a man like him.  Beneath the mask and behind the armor, Anakin Skywalker did have a heart.  
  
"I know now that you love Han," Anakin said.  "But you are also afraid."  
  
Leia nodded her head.  "I'm afraid that I'll..."  
  
"Never see him again," Anakin said, finishing her sentence.  This reminded Anakin of a conversation he had so many years ago.  
  
"Yes," Leia said quietly.  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" Anakin asked.  "I hope I'll see Han again...I think so," Leia answered.  
  
"Then you will see him again," Anakin said.  He walked over to Leia and put a hand on her shoulder.  To his surprise, Leia did not flinch or back away.  
  
"You must never give up hope, Leia," Anakin said. "If you do, then all that is left is despair.  Despair leads to the dark side.  Believe me, I know.  Years ago, I gave up hope on so many things and it cost me.  It cost me my wife, my children, my teacher, and my soul.  I was fortunate to have received a second chance, but it almost cost me my life.  You will see Han again Leia.  I promise you."  
  
Leia looked up at Anakin and for the first time, she actually smiled at him.  She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Thank you.  I believe I will see Han again as well," Leia said.  
  
Behind his mask, Anakin smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the engines began to roar to life.  Anakin and Leia turned to face it.  The hyperdrive had been repaired.  They could leave the nebula.  
  
Anakin activated the comlink on the control unit.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Leia and I have completed the repairs on the hyperdrive," Anakin said.  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan said.  "Luke and I have completed our repairs to the weapon system as well."  
  
"Excellent," Anakin responded.  "Let's meet back up on the bridge.  I believe I have a plan for getting us out of this.  
  
In short order, all five of them were back on the bridge.  Anakin turned to face the rest of them.  
  
"The hyperdrive has been repaired," he said.  "We will be able to make the jump into hyperspace."  
  
"The weapons systems have been repaired," Obi-Wan said.  "You will have the blasters, torpedoes, and missiles on-line shortly.  However, the computer-assisted targeter has been completely destroyed.  We'll have to use manual control."  
  
"Also, we won't have shields," Luke said.  "By the time we have left the nebula, are shield generator will have been completely shot from all the electromagnetic energy."  
  
"Yes, and we will be confronting that Star Destroyer," Anakin said.  "However, I am familiar with Star Destroyers of this era.  I know their strengths...and their weaknesses.  I know how we can get past this one."  
  
They all moved in closer to Anakin, listening intently.  
  
"The main weakness of these Destroyers is that in order to use their tractor beam, they must lower their shields.  I suggest we give them that option."  
  
"How?" Obi-Wan said.  "As soon as we leave the nebula, the Star Destroyer will begin to fire on us."  
  
"Not if they think we're dead," Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan and Amidala both raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We could shut down our power once we exit the void and start drifting, like no one is controlling the ship.  We could do it quick enough so that the Imperials will not notice," Anakin said.  
  
"But their sensors will detect that there are life forms aboard the ship," Luke said.  "They'll know what we are planning."  
  
"Not if we use the Force," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes," Anakin said.  "If the four of us use the Force, we can shield the life signs of everyone aboard the ship.  The Imperials won't fire on a dead ship.  They'll want to bring it aboard to raid it.  They'll use the tractor beam.  When they do, they will lower the shield.  We will restore power, and attack."  
  
"That is quite a risk, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"But it might be our only chance," Amidala said.  
  
"It will work," Anakin said.  "Are we in agreement?"  
  
They all quickly voiced their approval.  Anakin took his place at the pilot's seat next to Luke, and the rest of them prepared to leave the nebula.  
  
Anakin opened the comlink to the lower decks.  
  
"Threepio," he said.  
  
"Yes, Master Anakin?" Threepio said.  
  
"Inform the refugees that we are preparing to leave," Anakin said.  "Tell them to strap in.  This might be a bumpy ride."  
  
"Yes, Master Anakin," Threepio said. "I have everything under control."  
  
"I had no doubt that you would. Threepio," Anakin said and he flipped off the comlink.  "Ready?" he said, turning to the others.  
  
"Ready," Amidala said for the rest of them.  
  
"Let's do it," Anakin said.  He fired up the engines.  They roared to life and they began to leave the nebula.  
  
A few moments later, they exited the nebula.  Moving quickly, they completely shut down the ship.  It grew dark inside and they began to drift.  Using their powers, Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan began to cast the Force over the entire ship.  They hoped to shield all their life signs from the awesome sight of the Star Destroyer.  
  
  
"Admiral."  
  
Admiral Knoll turned around and faced the ensign who called his name.  
  
"Yes, Ensign?"  
  
"The Nubian ship has left the nebula," the ensign said.  "It appears to be drifting."  
  
"Life signs?" Knoll asked.   
  
"Sensors detect no life signs on the ship."  
  
"They must have been killed in the nebula," Captain Burrt said.  
  
"It would come as no surprise considering how violate that nebula is," Admiral Knoll said.  "Very well.  Captain, call the TIE fighters off the ship.  Ensign, go to one-quarter impulse power.  When where close enough to the Nubian ship, lower the deflector shield and get a tractor beam on it.  I want it brought aboard for inspection."  
  
"Yes Admiral," the Ensign replied.  
  
  
"They're calling off the fighters," Leia said.  
  
"They're moving closer to us," Luke said.  "Looks like your plan might just work."  
  
"All right everyone, stand by," Anakin said.  "When that Destroyer lowers its shield, I'll punch on the power and Luke, prepare to fire torpedoes.  You'll have to do them without the assistance of the computer but I think we both know you can do that."  
  
Luke gave his father a smile, remembering the run down the Death Star trench.  "Yes, I believe we do."  
  
The Star Destroyer loomed closer and closer to them.  Suddenly they stopped, just a short distance from the starship.  
  
"They're lowering shields!" Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin quickly restored power and the royal starship came back to life.   
  
"Now Luke!" Anakin said.  
  
Luke fired three proton torpedoes at the Star Destroyer.  The torpedoes slammed into the unprotected ship, causing a powerful explosion that knocked the royal starship back.  Anakin quickly regained control and took the ship up.  
  
The TIE fighters quickly flew after them but Anakin was ready.  Using the Force, he easily ducked their shots and flew past him.  He used every trick he could to get past them.  Two fighters broke off from the main group and attempted to attack the starship from the sides.  But Anakin countered.  He expertly maneuvered the ship out of the way at the last second with a spin and a duck.  The TIE fighters flew past them.  Before the fighters could turn around, the starship's main guns destroyed them.  
  
The starship zoomed straight the fighters to its one remaining obstacle.  The Star Destroyer.  
  
The Star Destroyer had recovered from the torpedo attack and now was firing on the starship with full forward firepower.  Anakin ducked these shots again and again, the Force running strong within him.  He knew though that the only way past the Star Destroyer was through it.  
  
A laser blast just narrowly missed the starship.  If they took even one direct hit, they would be destroyed.  But Anakin wouldn't allow that to happen.  The Empire would not destroy his family.  
  
Flicking a switch on the control pad, Anakin activated the concussion missiles inside the ship.  Remembering the words of Qui-Gon Jinn, he kept his mind on the here and now, and focused directly on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, which was now looming closer and closer.  
  
With the Star Destroyer's laser blasts still trying to shoot him down, Anakin fired the concussion missiles straight at the ship's bridge.  The missiles crashed straight through the viewscreen.  Seconds later, the entire bridge exploded just as they were about to fly through it.  The explosion engulfed the royal starship.  
  
When it cleared, all that remained was the Naboo royal starship.  The Star Destroyer was now plummeting through space, explosions erupting inside of the ship.  Seconds later, the Destroyer was completely destroyed, scattering debris everywhere.  
  
Inside the bridge of the royal starship, a loud cheer erupted.  Luke looked over at his father Anakin in pure amazement.  Now he knew why Obi-Wan had called him the best star pilot in the galaxy.  
  
Anakin punched the coordinates of the rebel sanctuary into the computer.  Seconds later, the starship made the jump into hyperspace.  It was now time for them to leave this all behind for good.  
  
  
Coruscant  
The Emperor's Palace  
  
The Emperor stood triumphantly in the throne room of his royal palace as the holographic image of Admiral Damon Raynar knelt before him.  
  
"The battle is over, your Majesty," Admiral Raynar said.  "The Rebels have been crushed and Ki-Adi-Mundi is dead."  
  
The Emperor nodded, satisfaction evident within him.  
  
"We sustained significant casualties but it is of no concern," Raynar continued.  
  
"I take it that there were survivors," the Emperor said, not asked.  
  
"A few Cereans escaped but that is all.  Every other Rebel was killed or captured, including all the Jedi on the base."  
  
"You've done well Admiral Raynar," the Emperor said.  "You will be rewarded when you return to Coruscant.  In the meantime, carry out your interrogation of the prisoners.  Make sure there are no others in the galaxy that opposes me.  Kill them when you're finished.   Afterwards, I want you to render the planet uninhabitable."  
  
Admiral Raynar bowed his head.  "Yes, your majesty," he said and his image flickered and disappeared.  
  
Now, alone in the darkness of his throne room, the Emperor let out a rare smile.  With Mundi's resistance force wiped out, the last opposition to him in the galaxy had been destroyed.  After all the years of planning, the galaxy was now under his control at last!  
  
Of course, there were still some Jedi left alive.  But that would be of no concern.  Especially when his apprentice Darth Vader had recovered from his injuries.  
  
Palpatine again smiled into the darkness. At last, he had an apprentice who would not be so easily destroyed as the previous ones had been.  He had Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One.  The boy had tried to destroy him once, but he had prevented that.  He managed to get inside his mind and control him.  He convinced the boy that everything he knew was a lie and that all those he loved had betrayed him.  He told him that his destiny lay elsewhere.  He told him that his destiny was to serve the Emperor and rule the galaxy at his side.  
  
Anakin Skywalker had believed him.  He accepted his offer.  At that moment, Anakin Skywalker had died and Darth Vader had been created.  It was he who defeated Anakin Skywalker.  It was he who had destroyed Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Now it was he who had Darth Vader under his complete control.  At this very moment, his surgeons were putting the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker back together again.  Soon, he would become more machine then man.  Soon, he would become stronger then he had ever been.  When Darth Vader was once again complete, he would serve the Emperor.  
  
Then he would have the ultimate weapon.  He had permanently broken Vader.  He would never again revel in the light side of the Force.  He would serve Palpatine.  His will had been broken forever.  He would serve Palpatine for the rest of his life.  Darth Vader was his.  
  
The Emperor sat upon his throne and looked out at the stars.  How small they seemed, when compared to him.  Soon, Palpatine would expand his reach to the farthest star in the galaxy.  Soon, anywhere that there was life would bow before him.  One day, every man, woman, and child would be under his direct control.  They would all live and die to do one thing.  To serve Emperor Palpatine.  
  
The Emperor smiled as he looked out at the insignificant stars.  The galaxy was his now.  Nobody would be there to stop him.  
  
Nobody.  
  
  
Coruscant  
The Emperor's Palace  
Twenty-Three Years into the Future  
  
The Emperor stood fearfully in the throne room of his royal palace.  He had sensed a great disturbance in the Force.  Only he would have been able to pick it up.  The unthinkable had happened.  Anakin Skywalker had returned.  
  
He wasn't even in this time period yet, but the Emperor knew he had returned.  Mara Jade has failed him.  Now, matters were much worse for him.  
  
The thought of Anakin Skywalker returning filled Palpatine with fear.  He had not foreseen this happening.  He had been only mildly surprised when Vader had betrayed him and traveled back through time.  He was so sure that Mara Jade could deal with him.  He knew that if she could not, he could break Vader.  But Anakin Skywalker?  
  
He had admitted to himself long ago that if he hadn't managed to convince Skywalker to join him, the boy would have destroyed him.  He had been fortunate to turn him in the first place.  Now, he would soon confront Anakin again, this time with his children at his side.  
  
The Emperor sat at his throne and looked out at the stars.  Suddenly, his hold on them wasn't so tight. Now, his rule was in doubt.  He had never doubted it, even when the Rebellion had formed.  He had never doubted it, even when the Rebels had won at Yavin.  But now, he knew his rule was in serious trouble.  
  
But that confrontation with Anakin Skywalker and his children would not happen today.  He would be leaving soon for his throne world of Byss.  There, surrounded by the dark side of the Force, he would wait until the construction of the new Death Star.  Then he would reemerge, stronger then ever.  
  
He would make sure that nothing stood in his way.  His rule would continue.  He still had surprises in store for the Skywalker family.  The new Death Star would not have the flaws of the old one.  It would be stronger and better defended.  The Rebellion would be crushed beneath it.  
  
Still, the Emperor knew one thing for sure.  It didn't matter what surprises he had.  The ability to destroy a planet was insignificant next to the power of the Skywalkers.   
  
  
The Queen's Royal Starfighter  
Twenty-Three Years in the Past  
  
Amidala sat quietly on the bridge, staring blankly at the viewport.  She barely registered the stars and planets streaking by.  She was growing increasingly apprehensive and agitated, her mind swimming with too many things she'd rather not think about.  
  
After the incident with the Star Destroyer, they had dropped off the refugees without any further problems.  Now, they were closing in on Naboo.  
  
The last time she had been there was during battle.  She hated the fact that she couldn't be out there, on the front lines with her troops, as she had been in the past.  But her pregnancy precluded that option, forcing her to hide in her Palace – praying that somehow her army would prevail and that her secret of the twins would not be discovered.  Only one of her prayers had been answered.  
  
She saw very little of Theed once Obi-Wan arrived to rescue her.  There was no time for last looks or remembrances. They simply moved as quickly as possible to his ship, and left.  
  
What Amidala had managed to see in those few minutes had haunted her since.  Bodies were strewn in every direction.  Civilians and soldiers alike, dead and dying throughout the streets of the capital.  
  
Buildings bombed out, burning, crumbling.  She could just barely make out the edge of the forests, and they were all ablaze.  
  
She didn't recall how she managed to keep walking.  Obi-Wan must have kept her going somehow.  All she remembered thinking was that everything she knew and loved was gone.  
  
Amidala wasn't looking forward to returning to Theed.  She didn't think she could stand seeing those sights again.  She had half a mind to simply stay on the ship, in her quarters (which had no windows), and make Anakin and the twins say goodbye to her there.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
The other thing she didn't want to think about.  She supposed that the fact they were from the future should have bothered her a bit.  But it didn't.  All she cared about was the fact that she had her husband back, and got to know the children she had been bracing herself to give away.  They were her family.  
  
And they were leaving her.  She would be alone again.  She would still have to give up the twins...Anakin would still be lost somewhere, following Palpatine.  Basically, she would be left to try to re-form some type of resistance – after Drayos, she had no idea how that would happen, but apparently she had done it – and try to cheat her own death for the next few years, so she could get to Anakin.  
  
Amidala felt a pair of eyes watching her, and looked up to see Luke smiling gently at her. "We're almost to Naboo. I'll be beginning the approach soon."  He seemed to want to say something more, but changed his mind.  
  
She was grateful for his silence.  Turning back to the viewport, Amidala once again let her mind go blank.  
  
She had a few more minutes before she had to gather her strength, and face everything that was to come.  
  
  
Luke shut the systems down on the ship.  Everyone was back on the bridge, waiting to disembark.  No one said a word.  Even 3-PO was silent for once.  Amidala felt Leia come next to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  Amidala sighed.  There was no use in delaying things any longer.  
  
Amidala turned and decisively headed off the bridge and down the ramp.  They had touched down just inside the borders of Theed...it looked much the same as she had remembered.  Ruined, dead…empty and hollow.  She wondered for a moment where those survivors Anakin had mentioned could possibly be hiding.  
  
The twins came down the ramp behind her, as did Obi-Wan and Anakin.  Luke and Leia hovered around her, apparently sensing her pain, but unsure of what to do for her.  The way Leia took in the scene chilled Amidala – it was obvious that her daughter had seen worse destruction than this.  She wanted to ask her about it, but didn't want their last conversation to focus on more heartache...even as they were surrounded by it.  
  
Amidala suddenly reached out to them, taking a hand from each. "I don't know if either of you realize how wonderful it's been for me to meet you." She felt tears began to sting her eyes. "I've had to make many...incredibly difficult decisions recently.  I've agonized over whether or not I made the right choices and what would happen to you." She swallowed hard.  "No matter what happens to me after today, at least I know that I did right by the two of you.  In the end," her voice dropped to a whisper, "nothing matters more than that."  
  
Leia pulled her mother into a fierce hug – she had been crying almost since they came down the ramp.  Losing her mother had been the defining moment of her childhood.  She hated having those feelings resurface again, to feel as though her mother was being taken from her again.  It hurt too much.  
  
"I know, Leia.  I know," Amidala whispered.  
  
Luke hung back, watching the two of them.  He had never seen Leia so emotional, but knew that losing Mother again was hitting her hard.  Especially after she had just lost Han.  
  
He was certain that they would find Han.  Jabba wouldn't be hard to track down, not for someone who had grown up his whole life in the gangster's back yard.  All they needed to do was get to Tatooine.  Boba Fett would never give up that bounty – he'd have to show up eventually.  
  
And Mother...Luke had formed a close bond with her so quickly it surprised him.  He wished he could take her with them, and somehow not worry about what the implications of that might be.  
  
But one Force ability Luke had always had, even before training with Ben, was knowing a true goodbye when he had to say one.  It was a mild feeling, flutter in the pit of his stomach.  It was there when he left that morning to find Artoo in the Jundland Wastes.  It was there when he saw Ben running down the hallway on the Death Star.  
  
It wasn't there now.  
  
Luke joined in the hug, and kissed his mother on the top of her head. "Be careful," he whispered.  Neither Amidala nor Leia asked what he meant.  He knew they didn't need to.  The hope remained unspoken between the three of them – that this wouldn't be the last time for them to be together.  
  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin came down the ramp and walked away from Amidala and the twins.  Anakin sensed that they need some privacy.  After all, Amidala may never get the chance to see them again –   
  
_No. That's not true.  Anakin fought to remain optimistic about what he would find when they returned to the present. If he didn't think positively, and at least allow himself the __hope that he would see her again, there was no way he'd able to leave without her.  
  
He glanced at Obi-Wan.  What were the chances of seeing __him again?  Almost none at all.  If Amidala wasn't successful in turning him back, the events on the Death Star would undoubtedly repeat themselves...and Obi-Wan would still be dead when he returned.  
  
"Master," he began, "there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "Don't."  
  
"What?  Why not?"  
  
Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then exhaled heavily.  "I can feel your guilt.  And seeing how desperate you were to get revenge on me when you arrived on Drayos...it doesn't take the Force to see where this is headed."  He shrugged.  "Something is going to happen between us at some point in the future...except that I won't be the one to walk away that time."  
  
Anakin nodded.  "Perhaps if I were give you the details, we can...avoid...what happened."  
  
"No, Anakin."  Obi-Wan took a few steps away, and stared off towards the open fields outside of the city.  "I doubt I would have purposely faced you again unless I absolutely had to.  There had to be more at stake than just settling the score between us.  If that's true, then telling me the exact circumstances won't necessarily allow me to avoid them.  I am prepared accept whatever fate comes to me."  
  
Anakin followed Obi-Wan, also looking out to one of the last unspoiled views on Naboo.  Although Obi-Wan didn't know it, he was right.  Anakin felt certain that he never would have heard from his Master again if it hadn't been for the twins being in danger...or if the threat of the Death Star hadn't been present.  Still..."Giving you more information might prove helpful."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed heavily.  "Padawan, you may feel I being defeatist, but I'm simply trying to look at the reality of this situation."  He turned to face Anakin.  "I can never be the one to save you, Anakin.  That is a lesson I learned during our battle on Sulluest, and have seen confirmed since you and your children arrived at Drayos.  Do you honestly believe that I'll be able to stop you from whatever it is you do when we come face-to-face years from now?"  
  
Anakin didn't answer for a long moment.  Finally, he said, "No."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Our rift couldn't be solved by us alone."  
  
Anakin shook his head in angry self-recrimination. "Because I was so blinded by hatred towards the Jedi –"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan interrupted.  "And I accept that.  Which is why I know there is something else behind us meeting in the future...Besides, I have already forgiven you for what you will do, Anakin.  You __must learn to forgive yourself."  He smiled slightly.  "I suppose we can let that be my final lesson to you – for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"Death, while permanent, is not always the end, Anakin.  I have the feeling that...you'll be hearing from me no matter what the outcome."  
  
Anakin wasn't at all sure what he meant by that, but could sense that Obi-Wan was completely at peace regarding their future relationship.  That was a comfort to him – he decided it would be best not to question it.  
  
Instead, he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and said simply, "Goodbye, Master.  The Force will be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan returned the gesture, and the two felt healing, forgiveness, and friendship through their bond...it was something they would both be able to hold onto no matter happened to either of them in the next few years.  "May the Force be with you, as well, Padawan."  
  
  
Obi-Wan turned back to the ship, and saw that Amidala and the twins seemed to be ending their good-byes.  Luke was comforting Leia, who had managed to get most of her tears under control. Amidala kissed both of them on the cheek, and looked toward Anakin.  The two stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
Kenobi cleared his throat and glanced at his Padawan. "I think…I should go speak with the twins."  
  
Anakin nodded gratefully.  Amidala was already approaching.  
  
Luke managed a smile at Kenobi as he drew near.  He still had his arm around his sister.  
  
"Leia," Obi-Wan said gently, "please do not despair.  You will get through this, as difficult as it seems."  
  
"You and Luke are so much more certain of that than I am," she said softly.  
  
"You should listen to us.  I may not know you as well as Luke does, but you're the daughter of Skywalkers.  I know how strong you are."  After a moment's thought, he added, "The Organas are that way as well."  
  
Leia smiled.  "My father always spoke so highly of you, Obi-Wan.  He truly valued you as a friend."  She looked away and said quietly, "It seems that you been a true friend to both of my fathers.  In a way, meeting you has made me feel more connected with them."  
  
Obi-Wan responded, "I'm glad for that, Leia," but his mind had gone off in another direction.  He realized from her words that Bail was dead in the twins' present.  His wife as well it seemed.  __Another friend – two! – gone...it was a sobering thought.  At least it seemed as though they had been able to raise Leia to adulthood.  And now Leia had been reunited with her natural parents.  At least some wrongs were being righted.  
  
Luke seemed to pick up on that last thought.  "Ben, I promise you that the Jedi will not die out.  You assured that when you started training me.  There will be others that I can teach…but for now, you can know that the Skywalkers will continue the Jedi ways."  
  
"I believe that we're in good hands then, Luke." Kenobi's face suddenly became clouded.  "But you must realize that you – that Anakin – cannot escape destiny."  
  
Leia glanced at Luke in confusion.  His face mirrored hers for a moment, then it cleared, and he understood what he meant.  "Palpatine."  
  
"Yes.  He must be stopped, and the Sith must be eliminated.  Otherwise, this will all be for nothing.  Your father knows this…he's always known, and now he's learned it again.  But the two of you are involved now.  You need to be prepared for what might come."  
  
Luke turned to his sister again.  She gave him a simple nod.  She no longer looked confused or depressed.  She looked determined…much more like the Leia he had always known.  He knew that he could count on her, no matter how bad things got.  
  
And he knew __he was ready.  He had rushed to Bespin without fully considering the consequences of what he would face, and he had learned his lesson.  Palpatine would not catch him off-guard.  
  
"Don't worry, Ben…I had a great teacher."  The two exchanged smiles. " We'll be ready," Luke promised.  
  
  
Amidala walked towards her husband.  Slowly.  On some level, she knew she was trying to draw this out, to delay the inevitable goodbye that would have to be said.  But it was a foolish effort.  She would simply have to accept that she was losing him again.  
  
Unable to bear that thought for too long, she looked past him and towards the fields.  She smiled at the one truly familiar sight left on her planet, the one vision that hearkened to memories of Naboo before the Wars.  
  
She and Anakin had shared many sunsets looking towards the horizon, just like this.  Those were quiet moments, where neither had to say much, or think about much, or do anything but enjoy being in each other's presence.  Sitting in the grass behind the Palace…hiding away from their duties, waiting for night to fall.  
  
Anakin, in answer to her thoughts, turned to the sunset, and sat on his knees.  She came next to him and kneeled.  She didn't sit back on her thighs though, since he was so much taller than her.  At least this way, they were almost face-to-face.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," he began.  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  She brought his hand to her face.  "At least this time, I get to say a proper goodbye.  When you left last time…you just disappeared.  And then…I was told that you had died..."  
  
Anakin ran his thumb over her cheekbone.  "I'm sorry, Amidala.  I know that saying that can't change anything…my biggest regret will always be leaving you, and losing so much time with you and the children.  Nothing can make up for the pain I've caused you."  
  
She closed her hand over his.  "We're past that now, Anakin."  Her hand went to his face – his mask – before she realized what she was doing.  She slowly pulled it back.  
  
Anakin tried not to let the gesture affect him too much, but he knew she was frustrated at not being able to "see" him, and get beneath all the armor.  But there was little he could do about it…  
  
Well, maybe there was one small thing.  Anakin took his hand away from her face, and removed the leather glove that covered it.  This hand was his only natural extremity left.  It had been hidden for years – it was scarred and pale; the skin on it looked ragged and weathered.  Still, it was real, and offered them a chance at true contact.  
  
Amidala was crying quietly now.  Her tears were electric against his hand, as was the feel of her skin.  She turned slightly to kiss his palm, and she closed her eyes.  "Promise me that you will take care of the children, Anakin.  That you'll watch over them and protect them…"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She opened her eyes, and silence passed between them.  She cupped his mask with trembling hands.  "Can't you…remove this? Even just for a moment?"  
  
"No, Amidala.  If I could…I can't survive without it. This is not the way…" he trailed off sadly.  "I'm sorry that this is the way you will have to remember me."  
  
Amidala started to say something in reply, but was suddenly aware of Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia approaching.  It seemed that it was truly time to leave.  She whispered, "It will never be the mask I remember when I think of you, Anakin."  
  
The couple glanced at Obi-Wan and the twins, but didn't move from their kneeling positions.  No one said a word.  
  
Finally, and to everyone's surprise, it was Leia who spoke up.  "I heard what you were saying," she started, staring at Anakin.  "I don't know much about healing others…but I saw what you did with Luke, and he was badly injured.  Can't you heal yourself?  Can't we heal you?"  
  
Anakin, moved by the gesture, simply shook his head.  "Thank you, Leia.  But it's not a matter of repairing injured parts, as I did with Luke.  I'm actually…__missing some of what you would need to fix."  
  
"But couldn't we do something?" she asked in frustration.  "Just for a little while?"  
  
He was about to say no again, when Kenobi said, "Well…maybe…"  
  
Everyone turned to him.  "Perhaps, Anakin, the three of us together can protect you, even if you remove the mask.  It couldn't be for very long though…"  He caught Luke's eye and added, "And We'd all have to be completely focused."  
  
Amidala face brightened and she gave her husband a hopeful look.  Anakin smiled back, though she couldn't see it, and gave a nod of assent to his master.  
  
Obi-Wan motioned to the twins to form a small circle around their kneeling parents.  Once they did, the three joined hands.  Kenobi closed his eyes and said, "Focus your energy on your father.  Let the Force flow towards him.  Concentrate fully, or this will not work."  Luke and Leia squeezed hands and closed their eyes, doing as they were instructed.  
  
Anakin also calmed down, and opened himself up to the energy he felt from them.  He almost immediately felt stronger…After a while, he began to feel confined in the mask…as though it was hindering him, as though he no longer needed it.  And yet, he felt somewhat hesitant about taking the next step – it had been so long since he had been without the mask outside of his private chamber…  
  
Amidala didn't share those concerns. She reached out to his helmet, lifted it off slowly, and set it on the ground.  Then came the actual facemask, which she pulled toward her.  It went next to the helmet. Finally, she removed the front part of the collar, which contained the small tubes that fed him.  
  
Anakin felt surreal.  Through the Force, he took a breath of fresh air and looked on everything with his own eyes for what felt like the first time ever.  He looked to Kenobi and Luke and Leia, trying to imprint his memory with this unfiltered image of them all.  
  
Then he focused back on Amidala.  His beautiful Amidala.  He saw nothing but love and acceptance in her eyes.  In this circle, surrounded by those he loved, Anakin knew that his age, his scars, and whatever else she saw when she looked at his face didn't matter.  She saw __him.  And with that, Anakin knew that Vader had been utterly vanquished, even if he were forced to wear the suit for the rest of his life.  
  
He finally gave her a smile she could see.  Then he whispered, "No matter what happens five years from now, Amidala, you don't have to worry about saving me.  Because you already have."  He stared at her, absorbing her image for a moment longer. "I love you, Amidala."  
  
She lightly ran her fingertips over his face, tears still falling.  She whispered, "I love you, Anakin," leaned forward, and gently kissed him.  Anakin kissed her back, basking in the warmth of their love and the strength of the Force.  
  
They finally pulled back, and Anakin knew that he would have to return to the mask soon.  "Goodbye, Amidala."  He touched his forehead to hers one last time.  
  
Anakin slowly picked up and reassembled his various coverings.  He glanced back up at the circle around him, and saw Kenobi and the twins slowly open their eyes and release their hands.  Anakin stood, and gently pulled Amidala to her feet as well.  There was only one thing left to say.  
  
"It's time."  
  
  
The Queen's royal starship left Naboo and headed for the stars.  It soon made the jump into hyperspace and departed into deep space.  
  
Anakin Skywalker and his children watched as it happened.  They were all lost in their own thoughts.  
  
For Luke, it was about the fulfillment of his childhood dream to be reunited with his family.  He not only got to meet his father but now his father had come back to him.  He had met his mother, whom he loved very much.  Still, he was concerned as to her fate.  Was it possible for her to still be alive in their timeline?  
  
For Leia, it was about making peace with her family and with herself.  She had lost her mother very early and never thought she would see her again.  But she had, and Amidala knew just how much she cared for her.  She now had a new family that she could be with.  The fate of her mother, as well as her love, Han Solo, was still very much up in the air.  But Leia was ready to face those possibilities now.  She would deal with them in her own time.  
  
For Anakin, it was about sadness.  Once again, he was separated from his wife.  A reunion he had never thought possible had happened, and now it was over in a matter of days.  He hoped he would see his dear Amidala again but...  
  
"Father, are you all right?" Luke asked, breaking his thoughts.  
  
Anakin turned to him and considered his question for a long time.  Was he all right?  It had been so long since someone had asked him that question.  So many years of hate and anger.  So many years of darkness.  But now the darkness was gone.  He had no reason to hate or to be angry.  Indeed, he had given that up for good.  Most importantly, he now had two wonderful children.  
  
"Yes Luke," Anakin said.  He smiled to himself.  "I believe I am all right."  
  
Luke smiled as well.  
  
"When will we get going?" Leia asked.  
  
"We still have time," Anakin said.  "We should discuss the road ahead...what we have planned once we return."  
  
"Do you think Palpatine will be there when we arrive?" Luke asked.  
  
"No," Anakin said.  "He knows by now that his mission has failed and I have returned from the dark side.  He is smart enough not to take on all three of us.  He is long gone by now.  Still, we must be cautious.  Getting out of Coruscant won't be easy."  
  
Leia nodded.  "Good thing I brought this with me," Leia said, revealing the lightsaber she had taken from Mara Jade after Luke had killed her.  
  
"What are you going to do when we return?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know.  The Rebellion won't want me.  I know that.  Sooner of later, I must make contact with Master Yoda.  Only he may have the answers to my questions.  After that..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Leia stepped forward and looked at Anakin.  
  
"There is one place you might be able to go.  Luke and I are going to there to meet Lando and Chewie when we return.  We're pretty sure that's where we'll find Han," Leia said.  
  
"Tatooine," Anakin said.  
  
"Yes," Luke said.  "That's if you want to come with us.  I know how you feel about Tatooine.  You don't have to come if –"  
  
"No Luke," Anakin said, cutting in.  "I will be happy to come with you.  I swore after my mother's death that I would not return to Tatooine.  However, I've been running from my past for to long.  Perhaps the best place to start over is where it all began.  It will be difficult…but most importantly, I want to be with the two of you.  We've lost too much time as it is."  
  
Luke nodded, understanding what his father was saying.  Leia again stepped forward.  
  
"Convincing Mon Mothma for a leave of absence won't be easy," she said.  
  
"Perhaps Mothma would be more willing if you provided her with several Imperial secrets which I would be happy to provide you with," Anakin suggested.  
  
Leia looked up.  Anakin could see a smile begin to creep up on her face.  
  
"I believe the Rebellion would also be energized to know that Darth Vader has been destroyed," Luke said.  
  
Anakin nodded.  "I believe they would as well," he replied.  
  
"Father," Luke said, turning to face him. "There is another matter.  My training. I...I would like you to continue it."  
  
"Luke," Anakin said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.  "I am honored but you should know that you don't need me to continue your training.  You already are a Jedi Knight."  
  
Luke gazed at his father, stunned at what he just said.  
  
"But Father...there, there is still so much I need to learn..."  
  
"And I will be there to help you my son," Anakin said.  "But you are a Jedi Knight.  I'm very proud of you son.  You've become the man I always wanted to be."  
  
Luke smiled at Anakin, moved by what he had said.  Moving forward, Luke hugged his father.  Anakin hugged him back.  After a few seconds, Anakin pulled back to face Leia.  
  
"There is the matter of your training, Leia," Anakin said.  "The Force is strong in you.  You have the potential to be a powerful Jedi, as powerful as your brother and myself.  I...I would like to continue your training."  
  
Leia looked at him in shock.  "You...you want me to become your Padawan?" Leia asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Anakin said.  "I don't think either of us are ready for that commitment.  But I would like to become your teacher.  That is, if you would allow me."  
  
Anakin stepped forward until he was face-to-face with Leia.  "I know this can't make up for it but I am truly sorry for all the wrongs I have committed against you.  It pains me to even think I did such things.  I...I have a long road ahead to obtain absolution for my sins.  It will be a difficult path.  I hope that one day you will find it within yourself to forgive me and give me another chance."  
  
Leia looked at Anakin, emotion evident in her face.  "When I first discovered you were my father," Leia began, "I was horrified.  I thought that there was no way I was daughter to a monster.  I had...hated you for so long.  I had thought you were a heartless beast.  I thought that a man like you was incapable of redemption.  I was wrong."  
  
Leia moved closer to Anakin.  "I discovered that behind the mask and behind the armor that you really did have a heart.  A strong one, that loved my mother and loved us.  One that was sorry for what he did and looked to make up for his sins.  
  
"I will never forget what Darth Vader has done.  But I am willing to give Anakin Skywalker...I am willing to give you, father, a second chance."  
  
Anakin was stunned, too moved to even speak.  Instead, he reached forward and embrace Leia.  Leia embraced him back.  
  
With that, he felt a new bond forming.  That of father and daughter.  Anakin sensed that it would become a strong and loving one.  For the first time in years, Anakin Skywalker once again felt whole.  
  
After the embrace, Anakin looked up at the sky.  The last bit of sunshine rained magnificently over the ruined landscape of Naboo.  It was a beautiful site.  He turned back to Luke and Leia.  
  
"Come my children," Anakin said.  "It is time to for us to leave."  
  
They agreed and lined up next to each other.  They began to punch in the coordinates to their timeline in the alien comlinks.  
  
A magnificent portal opened up in space and time right in front of them.  It was a beautiful site.  One that would take them back to their own time.  
  
Anakin turned to his children.  They nodded their heads.  They were ready.  Ready for whatever lay ahead of them.  
  
With that, the Skywalkers ran into the portal and into the future.  
  
  
The portal opened up from the time machine in Section 327.  The Skywalkers emerged from the portal, each landing on their feet.  
  
In seconds, the three of them had taken out their lightsabers and looked around.  They saw the laboratory unchanged.  The time machine was still there.  Most of all, the awesome symbol of the Empire was there, displayed on the wall in front of them.  
  
"Nothing changed," Luke said sadly, looking around the dark laboratory.  
  
"Were you expecting something to change?" Leia said, trying to hide the sadness in her own voice.  Luke knew why.  
  
"I hoped some things would change, even though it was unlikely," Luke said.  "I was hoping to find mother..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"No Luke," Anakin said.  "Something _has_ changed.  Amidala...Amidala is still alive!"  
  
The twins turned to Anakin, stunned at what he had just said.  
  
"Her mission failed," Anakin said sadly.  He had no memory of Amidala's mission.  He knew that he wouldn't, due to the nature of time travel.  "But she is still alive.  
  
"She is alive, somewhere in the galaxy," Anakin continued.  "I do not know where.  But I will find her.  No matter how long it takes.  No matter how far I have to travel.  I promise you I will find her."  
  
Luke and Leia looked at each other, unsure of what to say.  
  
Suddenly, an image flickered behind them.  Luke turned to it and was ready to ignite his lightsaber.  
  
Anakin put his hand on Luke's shoulder, indicating that it was unnecessary.  It was only a holographic image.  Anakin knew who it was before it came to view.  It was the Emperor.  
  
The holographic image of the Emperor stood before the Skywalkers.  A bemused smile crossed his face.  
  
"My, this is a lovely site," the Emperor said.  "The Skywalker family...finally reunited."  
  
"That's right," Anakin said, stepping closer to the holographic image.  He could see Palpatine shift uncomfortably.  "Reunited under the Light of the Force.  Not the dark side.  They are not your servants."  
  
Anakin stepped forward again.  "And neither am I," he said, looking directly at the Emperor. "I am no longer your slave Palpatine."  
  
Despite his fear, the Emperor again smiled at Anakin.  It was a confident smile.  "I admit young Skywalker, that I underestimated you.  I underestimated your will.  I promise I will not make that mistake again."  
  
"Is that why you're sending us this message?" Anakin asked.  "I don't believe that is so.  Fear attracts the fearful Your Majesty.  You are afraid.  Your grip on the galaxy is not so strong now.  It is because of your fear that you now send a message like this light-years away in space.  You are afraid of me and my children."  
  
The Emperor's smile quickly faded.  His face turned cold and deadly.  "It is you who should be afraid, young Skywalker," the Emperor said.  "If you only knew what I had planned for you and your children, you would be very afraid.  Remember this, you may be the Chosen One.  But it will be I who brings final balance to the Force.  Enjoy your time with your children while it lasts Anakin.  You won't have much of it left."  
  
Despite Palpatine's fear, Anakin knew that his former master was serious.  He and his family would face great danger...and soon.  
  
The Emperor once again smiled.  "You might not even leave this section alive," he said.  The Emperor's image then flickered and disappeared.  
  
Seconds later, stormtroopers began to pour into the laboratory.  A great number of them were entering at one time.  
  
Anakin turned to his children.  In seconds, the Skywalkers ignited their lightsabers and formed a circle around each other.  
  
The stormtroopers were now completely surrounding them.  There had to be a hundred of them in the laboratory.  They all had their weapons pointed at the Skywalkers.  
  
Through the Force, Anakin reached the mind of his children.  He liked what he sensed.  
  
Luke was ready.  Leia was ready.  The Force pulsed strongly between the three of them.  
  
They all knew they had a long and difficult road ahead.  They would face many challenges in their attempt to destroy the Empire and bring balance to the Force.  They would face many challenges in their attempt to find Amidala.  But they were ready.  Before this mission had been thrust upon them, the three of them had been so far apart from each other, separated by their own problems.  But now they were one.  One with each other, one with the Force.  They would face this challenge and defeat it.  
  
Behind his mask, Anakin smiled.  He quickly looked around.  Three of them against a hundred stormtroopers.  It looked like the odds were in the favor of him and his children.  
  
Raising their lightsabers, the Skywalkers charged the incoming stormtroopers.  They met them head-on, lightsabers blazing away.  
  
The Return of the Jedi had begun.  
  
  
  
**_The End…for now…_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read the sequel to this story: _In the Hands of the Force_ (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=908969)  
  
  
_


End file.
